A Slave to Love
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Events happen differently in 'the search of Alpha Trion' and Elita One is made Megatron's slave. What designs does the Decepticon Warlord have on her and can she resist? Read on to find out, suggestions welcome. Shocking second last chapter now up, you're in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This is a plot bunny that's been hanging around for a couple of weeks and has finally demanded that I write it down._

_This story we feature from different points of view as well as journal extracts._

_It takes place during the events of the Search for Alpha Trion but as you will see, then deviants from the original story. In the original episode, Shockwave is, excuse the pun, shocked to discover the Autobot Femmes still exists but I find that hard to believe, surely he would have come into conflict with them over the past four million years or so._

_Well, in this version, he has been battling them, just to make that clear._

_One more thing about that episode, I think Shockwave has been watching the Bond movies. Seriously, he plans to terminate Optimus by hanging him over a vat of acid or whatever with Rumble ready to slice through the chain holding him there. If that doesn't scream Bond villain wannabe, I don't know what does._

_And yes, I do know what a one-eyed snake is and so does Chromia._

_Suggestion are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review. _

Chromia.

The day cycle started well enough.

Heh, what a way to start an entree, I swear Elita's finally rubbing off on me.

Well anyhow, the cycle begun with a raid on that one-eyed snake headquarters to nab some Energon. The team consisted so yours truly, Moonracer and Firestar.

First thing we did was try to find where Shockwave kept the Energon, and that meant fiding the control panel. Firestar located where it was hidden.

It was a simply matter of blasting it open.

We got a good load of Energon but Moony got a little careless and triggered a trap so of course the purple Cyclops came rushing down.

Can you believe the moron actually freed Moony, he seems to do something stupid every time we meet. Ah well, it's something to laugh about during downtime.

So anyway, we got back okay with all the Energon but unfortunately Shockwave had a drone follow us. I blasted it but it had followed us too far and now Shockwave had a good idea of where we were based.

You know its times like this, I wish my Mech was here, him and the other male Autobots.

Speaking of which, where _the hell are they?_

Seriously, it's been almost four million years and I haven't had a frag in_ all_ that time. When I get my hands on Ironhide, he is going to suffer.

Since Shockwave started getting shipments of Energon, we now know the main Decpeticon army has resurfaced but what about the Autobots, that's the big question. I....know Hide's not dead, but I can't contact him through our bond, it's like there's something blocking it, same with Elita.

Too much time has past, we all need to rebond with each other to reconnect. So why don't they try and call, you know, would it kill them to get their afts over here?

To be fair, they wouldn't be able to as they obviously don't have our comm. frequencies or base location. But still, if all those fraggers are alive, why in the pit haven't they showed _up?_

I mean, how hard can it be, if Megatron is managing to send supplies can't they......smuggle themselves over here or something. Then again, they are Mechs and as we all know Mechs aren't known for their processor strength. Even my Hide lacks a little in that department, though he's still the best with any firepower that I know. Apart from me of course.

We shouldn't have let Elita go out there on her own, but it was Alpha Trion's suggestion that we do so. But as incredible as she is, she is only one and couldn't stop them destroying the entrance to our base.

She kept her comm. on as she fought them and by the sounds of it put up one hell of a fight, heh I swear I heard Ramjet and Astrotrain scream like Sparklings. But in the end, that damn Seeker Starscream got her and now she is their prisoner.

And though we all uninjured, we have no way out and the computer is destroyed.

We cannot rescue her even call for help.

Shockwave.

Update for personal journal.

I am deeply embarrassed with the way things begun this cycle, thanks once again to those accursed Autobot Femmes. After all the effect Megatron went to send me that Energon, they go and steal it.

The one good thing about this incident is that Megatron was pleased to learn that I had a good idea as to the location of their base. He ordered me to capture Elita One at all costs, he has wanted her for some time now.

Considering she is Optimus Prime's mate, this is understandable as she would make a very valuable hostage. In fact, Megatron even sent me a team of his Decepticons which consisted of Starscream, Astrotrain, Ramjet and Rumble.

Since I had located the very likely entrance to the Femmes base, they set off straight away. In the meantime, I have set about repairing the damage done by those accursed Femmes while I await their return.

Ah, they have just contacted me, Elita One is their prisoner and the Autobot Femme base is destroyed. At last, they will no longer be a problem or so Starscream assures me.

_Sigh,_ I wish I could believe that.

End of Journal entree.

Starscream's POV.

Starscream stared down with satisfaction at their prisoner, finally after all this time they had the Autobot Femme Commander. And what was even better was that it was thanks to him that their mission had succeeded, he couldn't wait for the praise that would surely be forthcoming.

"Well, Starscream," Megatron snapped as the computer finally connected him to the Nemesis.

Starscream couldn't stop a huge smirk of triumph spread across his beautiful features as Megatron looked expectantly at him.

"The mission, Megatron," Starscream begun, bending slightly to grab hold of the kneeling Femme.

"Was a complete success," and with that he hauled Elita One to her feet and thrust her at the screen.

She glared defiantly as Megatron leered, a very tight smile on his face. After he, Starscream had caught her, she had been cuffed and brought to Shockwave's headquarters to wait until they could contact their leader.

"Elita One," he practically purred as he surveyed her with hungry red optics.

"Megatron," she greeted coldly even as she stood tall, showing she wasn't afraid.

"I was so glad to hear of your continuing existence," Megatron continued as though the two were having a pleasant chat.

Elita gave him a cold smile.

"As was I,"

"Really," he sneered as Ramjet and Astrotrain laughed in the background.

"Why yes, because if you're alive then Optimus and the others are still alive," Elita explained causing Megatron to scowl slightly at the mention.

But he soon recovered and was smiling again as Starscream gripped her arm tightly.

"I won't deny that dear Optimus Prime still functions," he said silkily. "But I'm afraid there isn't going to be a happy reunion for either of you."

This made Elita frown, she had obviously assumed that Megatron would use her as some sort of bait for Prime. If she had been any other Femme, like say that Femme SIC Chromia, then that probably would have been the case. But she was special.

"You see, Elita," Megatron continued, obviously enjoying her confusion. "You're going to be living with me and the other Decepticons for the foreseeable future."

Elita narrowed her ocean blue optics.

"And what purpose will that serve."

Megatron laughed cruelly.

"Why should the Autobots get all the Femmes? In time you will come to appreciate me, my dear,"

And with that he cut the connection, leaving a frowning pink Femme, the news had unsettles her but she was hiding it.

Starscream now turned to Shockwave.

"Thanks for all your help guardian," his tone just shy of a sneer.

"It was my pleasure to serve Lord Megatron," Shockwave replied in a tone almost as monotonous as Soundwave.

Starscream smirked and said.

"You will activate the Space Bridge so that we can immediately depart, Megatron is anxious to meet his prize."

"As you wish Starscream," the faceless Mech said as he went over to a control console.

"Now Astrotrain, transform," Starscream ordered as they made their way over to the entrance to the Space Bridge.

"Why," the large grey and purple Mech demanded.

"Because we cannot risk the Autobots spotting Elita, dolt," Starscream snapped.

"She will travel inside you along with Rumble,"

Astrotrain grumbled but knew Megatron would punish him if he didn't do as ordered. So he transformed and Starscream and Rumble led their prisoner into him. After chaining her to the wall, Starscream exited leaving only the Minicon as a guard.

The trip back to Earth was without incident, there were no Autobots in the vicinity as they left the Space Bridge and took off, heading for their underwater base. Both he and Ramjet flanked Astrotrain as he flew until finally they reached their destination.

Once they had landed on the platform, the first thing Starscream did was order Astrotrain to open up which the triple changer did. Starscream dragged her out and along the corridor, the others following at his heels.

Finally they reached the door to the Control Room, and Starscream paused to open it.

"Welcome, my dear," Starscream smirked as he shoved her forward.

"To the Nemesis."

_Author's note. The next chapter contains Elita's and Megatron's POVs._

_If anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. With thanks to Jovianokamigirl for her suggestion, I'll try to work it in. _

_Remember, suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

They don't know I have this small and portable data recorder on me. I don't know quite how I managed to keep it from them, especially as....there aren't many places to hide it.

Megatron is sleeping, which is why I am able to do this but I must be careful, I won't let this be taken from me. Not like the other things, my freedom, my dignity and my love.

I don't know how this story will end but I hope that when it does I am still fully functioning with my processor and....port intact.

For now, I am untouched but if the leers are anything to judge by this is unlikely to last. Frankly it depends what Megatron allows with his troops in regards to me, he has power over me as much as I hate to admit it, it is unfortunately true.

But I should not be wallowing in self pity, after all my troops, my _Femmes_ are back on Cybertron and trapped in our wrecked base. Starscream of course claimed that they were also destroyed but I know my Femmes. It will take more than that to take them out.

But in the meantime, I can only hope they find a way out since I can nothing for them here as much as it pains me. Maybe Alpha Trion could help them, if he becomes concerned that I have not reported back.

I'm not recording any more, it is becoming a little over whelming and I need to recharge. I must be able to face the next cycle's challenges and face them I will.

Goodnight Optimus.

Elita's POV.

Elita held her head high as Starscream pushed her in front of him and towards Megatron. No matter what, she would not show any weakness in front of them, they were not worth it. She could only hope that this resolve wouldn't be tested to hard.

There weren't many in the room, sitting before her were Megatron with Soundwave standing at his left. There was also a green and purple Mech she didn't recognise as well as the other members of Starscream's Trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Whereas Thundercracker and the strange Mech had neutral expressions, Skywarp had a huge leering grin on his face. It was of course impossible to tell Soundwave's expression but she could see Megatron's. And it was worse than Skywarp's.

"Elita," Megatron said in his rough voice as he looked her up and down.

"I'm so pleased you could join us here on Earth, I'm sure you're going to enjoy your stay here."

Elita' lip curled.

"I'm sure,"

"Such spirit," Megatron chuckled as Starscream shoved her closer so that he could take her chin. She narrowed her optics but didn't say anything.

"I don't believe you've meet our resident Medic, Hook," Megatron continued pleasantly, indicating the unfamiliar Mech.

"He's going to be giving you a check up, make sure you're fully functioning."

Hook's gave a small nod of acknowledgement but his expression still remained neutral. Elita wasn't sure what to make of him, enemy bots were dangerous enough, ones you didn't know even more so.

"Of course," Starscream couldn't help but say, Elita was surprised he hadn't said anything up till now.

"This little reunion wouldn't have been possible without me, I made her capture a reality unlike Ramjet and Astrotrain."

Megatron's optics flicked over to Starscream's face and he gave a nod.

"Yes, you performed very well today Starscream and no doubt you deserve some sort of reward."

As Starscream's smirked widened and he puffed out his chest, Megatron said.

"Now what would make a good reward for you, Starscream?"

Elita could almost feel the red Seekers optics roving up and down her body. She repressed a shudder of revulsion.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something mighty leader," he replied in an oily voice.

Megatron gave him a tight smile.

"I'm sure you will,"

"Now my dear, as much as I'd love for you to remain in our presence, you really should get your check up," Megatron said in a tone of mock compassion as he turned his attention back to her.

"Thundercracker, escort her to Hook's Medical bay, and then take her to my quarters," Megatron ordered and the two Mechs nodded and moved forward.

As Thundercracker took hold of Elita's arm, Megatron added.

"We'll just be discussing your duties Elita, I let you know what they are later."

Elita didn't say anything, she simply allowed herself to be led away. The whole journey was in silence unless you counted the jeers and cat calls along the way.

"_Hey baby, come to see some real Mechs in action?"_

"_They don't call me Thrust for nothing,"_

"_Nice armour, I wonder if she's as good underneat?"_

"_She's Prime's whore, that's good enough for me,"_

"_Think Megatron will share?"_

Elita kept her face neutral, though inside she burned with anger. How she wished she could kick these Mechs were it hurt, right between their.......

"We're here," Thundercracker said flatly as they arrived outside a door which Hook opened.

Elita was thankfull that it was this Seeker who had escorted her, she knew the others wouldn't have been able to resist a grope.

The first thing that happened was that she was made to lie down on an examination berth with Thundercracker standing close by in case anything happened. Hook came over and started scanning her before doing a more thorough examination. Though Elita hated it, she could at least appreciate that Hook was very professional, while she was a patient, not improper thoughts would enter his processor.

"Well?" Thundercracker asked when Hook let her sit up at long last.

"All systems are functioning if a little over taxed," Hook said, calmly wiping his hands. "And she's malnourished but that's easy enough to cure."

Thundercracker nodded and indicated for Elita to get off the berth. Just as she did so, the Med Bay door opened and Skywarp swaggered in, a gleeful expression on his faceplates.

"Megatron's got a little gift for you," he said as he approached Elita.

She stared in horror as Skywarp revealed a tiny looking two piece armour, the type dancing Femmes would wears.

"I'll pass," she said, optics burning with fury.

Skywarp grinned.

"Sorry doll, but it's Megatron's orders. You put this on or we'll.."

"Be forced to do it," Thundercracker interrupted. He gave her a flat look.

"Do yourself a favour and put it on, otherwise the three of us will do it. You can go behind that screen," he added, tossing his head in the direction of said screech.

Elita made her decision and quickly took the awful outfit off Skywarp who looked very disappointed. Behind the screech she quickly stripped off her armour, hot tears prickling at the corners of her optics.

The outfit left her legs and arms totally exposed, not to mention her midsection. Her chassis was only just covered but the armour covering her lower parts seemed ridiculously small it was a wonder it covered _anything_.

Finally, she stalked back out from behind the screech to be greeted by Skywarp whistle. As Thundercracker stepped forward to put cuffs back on her, she said.

"What's going to happen to my armour?"

"It'll probably be put into storage," he replied as he started leading her away, to Megatron's quarters.

She only hoped that she would survive the night cycle with her port intact.

Megatron's Log.

Prime's mate Elita One is finally mine after all these orns and now I will show Prime what it truly means to defy me. As I told Elita, I'm not going to tell him she is with me, not until it's too late. He will know when she is broken but no longer cries for him. Then there will be only one who fills her Spark, her mind, her very being and it won't be him.

I could easily take her now if I so wished but why end the game so soon. After all, the moment of anticipation is often the sweetest part of any conquest.

She lies chained to the end of my berth, and that's where she'll stay, for now. If she's good I may give her a thermal blanket but that is merely a privilege which she hasn't earned yet.

She did not take the list of her new duties well, but that is to be expected. In an act of mercy, I did not deny her Energon for her cheeky glossia and let her eat it out of my hand. She did it very quickly.

I look forward to the coming cycles.

_Author's note. The next chapter features Soundave and Elita, hope you enjoy it. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Big thanks to those who have already suggested stuff for this story, they've been a big help._

_Remember, if anyone has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita groaned as she slowly came out of recharge, she ached all over. As she on-lined her optics, she remembered where she was and sighed softly. A chain leading from the end of Megatron's bed to the bronze collar at her throat kept her chained there, and as a result, she had not had an easy recharge.

She had been forced to sleep in uncomfortable positions before, while on the run from Decepticons, but then she had nearly always had her other Femmes with her. And she had never been a prisoner of the Decepticons either.

Sitting up straight, she cracked her back with a groan, she really needed to find a better way to sleep at night. Her tanks gave a slight rumble but as usual, she shoved the thought aside. There was no way she'd ask for Energon, Megatron did his best to humiliate her already without that.

She was used to going without, anyway.

But thinking of Energon made her think of last night, when Megatron had strolled into the room, a cube in one hand and wearing a smug smile. He had come over and un-cuffed her from the berth where she'd been put by Thundercracker.

"Glad to see you settling in, my dear," he had said as she had been allowed back on her feet.

"No doubt you are wondering about you duties," he continued as he went to a chair and sat down, all the while watching her.

She didn't say anything causing him to chuckle.

"Giving me the silent treatment Femme? Well, you'll going to become very lonely if you never speak and you'll find I won't tolerate insolence. I would hate to have to punish you..."

She glared but still didn't say anything so he simply said.

"Come here and take your Energon like a good Femme,"

Knowing that is she didn't, he would force her over, she obeyed and stiffly held out a hand. But he just smiled and said with a leer.

"Kneel, Elita and take it from my hand,"

"I will not," Elita said indignantly as Megatron smirked.

"Oh yes you will, Elita unless you'd rather do it between my legs," he said with a leer, and she had to bite back a retort.

She stiffly knelt on one knee and leant forward. With a smirk, Megatron pressed it to her lips and let her sip it. She was so hungry it was difficult not to snatch it from Megatron's hand so she could gulp it down.

"You know what I think this whole place needs, Elita?" he said with a smirk as she drank. "A Femme's touch. You will be responsible for making sure the base is nice and clean and that everything is in order during the beginning of the days cycle."

"After that, you will remain with me in the control room and go where I go. Later on, you will entertain my men once they've finished and then you will serve Energon in the Rec Room,"

Megatron paused to sneer.

"I expect you to look your best for that, so you may use my private wash racks when you like and I'm sure we can get you a few....accessories."

Elita paused and looked him in the optic, not liking this at all, but unable to stop it.

"Also my dear, if any of my men have warranted a...reward, you will provide it,"

Elita pulled away, her optics flashing.

"I am no whore, Megatron nor will I act like one," she spat.

Megatron chuckled and took hold of her chin and dragged her forward.

"No said you were, my lovely," he said as he turned her face to give it a peck. "Don't worry, no one will be taking your port, not while_ I_ am here."

She shivered slightly, she knew what he was hinting at.

"Afterwards we shall relax for the rest of the evening before it is time for recharge. What do you think, is that enough to keep busy during the day?"

"I believe it will," she replied coldly as she finished the Energon, Megatorn had forced her face back to the cube again.

He had then produced that collar and chain and proceeded to attach it to her neck then led her to the berth. After securing her there, Megatron lay down on the berth and turned the lights down.

"Goodnight, Eilta,"

And that had been the events of the previous night.

She sighed, Megatron's list of duties may not have seemed all that bad but it was their implications that worried her. But she would face what would come, and do her Optimus and her Femmes proud.

She peered over the edge of the berth, examining the sleeping form of the warlord. Even in sleep, his features were still harsh but he seemed somehow different. She decided it was because his face wasn't twisted in anger or a sneering at her.

He was actually good looking in a dignified way but this was only really noticeably when he was in recharge. It was like her mother had always told her, evil corrupted beauty while goodness enhanced it. Plenty of Decepticons were good looking though her male counterparts would loudly deny this, but the thing was, their cruelty made them seem ugly.

Suddenly, she noticed him stirring and quickly ducked back down, she didn't want him to think she had been watching him. She heard him moving, then the was a clunk as feet hit floor and then she felt his shadow over her.

Looking up, she saw he had a wide grin on his face as he surveyed her. His fingers idly playing with the end of her chain, he said.

"Good morning Elita, I hope you slept well,"

"Very well," she said tightly.

He smirked as he untied her chain and gave it a small yank. With a sigh, she stood and faced him.

"Come along, my dear," he said and he tugged on the chain to make her walk.

She followed, walking fast enough so that she was trailing behind him like an obedient cyberhound. Thankfully, Megatron seemed content to stroll causally through the corridors so this didn't be a battle of wits.

It was very quiet, it seemed Megatron was a very early riser. He had told her she would be cleaning during the morning so she wondered if he was taking her to a nice filthy room that would take her hours to do. Frankly, if it meant she didn't have to be chained to his side, she'd take it.

But he didn't lead her into the bowels of the Nemesis, instead they seemed to be heading in the direction of the Med Bay. This confused her, she'd just been there the day before.

She got her answer when Megatron took her through the door and she found Hook, Starscream and Soundwave waiting for them. There could be only one reason why Megatron wanted a Telepath and it wasn't to read her fortune.

"No," she said fiercely and back away, but was stopped by the chain end.

Megatron smirked and gave the chain a small jerk, which pulled her forward slightly.

"I'm afraid so my dear, I believe you have information about a certain old Autobot by the name of Alpha Trion and I want it."

"I won't tell you anything," she said, optics flashing as she gripped the chain to pull back, trying to jerk it out of his hands.

"That's why we need Soundwave so you don't have to _tell _us anything," Starscream said with a sneer as he and Hook advanced on her.

She snarled at them as Megatron stood back, still holding onto the chain end. As Starscream tried to grab her, she lashed out with her foot, catching him on the chest which made him stumble back. But he recovered and advanced again along with Hook.

She desperately fought them for ten minutes, only just managing to keep them back. But finally Megatron grew bored, and when she raised her foot to kick at Hook, he jerked it so she crashed to the floor. Immediately, Hook and Starscream swooped on her and hauled her to her feet and dragged her over to Soundwave.

She struggled furiously as they and Megatron pulled her to Soundwave who regarded her with that cold look of his. After her arms were pinned to her side, Soundwave raised his hands to her face and took a firm hold.

"Suggestion, do not resist," he said in his deep monotone voice.

"Frag you," Elita spat before letting out a cry as Soundwave's visor glowed.

_Suddenly she was surrounded by bright lights, she was back in Cybertron. She blinked, everything was the way before War. But that coudln't be right, last she remembered, she wasn't on Cybertron, she was on this Planet called Earth._

_But suddenly everything went dark and she found herself in small dimly lit room._

"_Your mind is an interesting one, Elita One,"_

_She spun around and saw Soundwave standing there, eyeing her with that expressionless face._

"_What?" she whispered, backing away from him but hitting a wall that came out of nowhere._

"_We are in your mind," Soundwave said conversationally as he strode towards him._

"_Get away," she cried but he was suddenly at her side._

"_Come," he said taking hold of her arm and suddenly they were flying forwards, through corridors and along courtyards._

_They came to a halt and with a gasp, Elita saw she was in her base with all her Femmes who were working away._

"_Chromia?" she said with a whisper but Soundwave was shaking his head._

"_Unimportant," _

_And they were flying again until they came to another abrupt stop. Her Spark thudded painfully, there right in front of her and so close she could almost touch him, was Optimus._

_He was sitting at their favourite spot, on top of that sculpture that was a view point which over looked Praxus. But as she tried to reach for him, Soundwave tugged on her arm and they started to drift away._

"_No," she said with a sob, clawing at his hand. "Let me touch him, let me touch him, please."_

"_Negative, he is only in your mind," he replied. "We must find Alpha Trion,"_

"_No," she screamed as she was thrown back into a sea of memories as Soundwave searched for Alpha Trion. She was forced to view old friends who were long gone, including her mother._

"_Mother," she wept as her mother died all over again._

_Oddly, Soundwave paused as a shadowy figure appeared, shrouded by Elita's dim early memories. He was difficult to make out but three antenna were clearly seen on his helm, antenna she had inherited._

"_Interesting,"_

_But then he was forcing her forward again, and she knew they'd come across Alpha Trion soon and then her Femmes only hope would be destroyed._

"_No," she screamed as his grip tightened. "No, I won't let you do this, I won't, nooooooooo,"_

She sobbed as she hung limply in Soundwave's arms as he supported her as he sorted through her mind. Starscream and Hook were now standing to one side as Megatron watched thoughtfully.

"Well, Soundwave?" Megatron asked coolly.

"Negative, lord Megatron," Soundwave said raising his head to look at his leader. "Her mind is strong but not strong enough to repel me."

"But....?" Megatron said.

"Someone has given her an impressive firewall, which is hiding the most important information," Soundave paused before saying.

"I can find nothing on Alpha Trion,"

Megatron growled but he didn't want to risk destroying his slave's mind. Not in this way, at any rate.

"Enough, Soundwave," he said abruptly and Soundwave released his hold on the poor Femme and scooped her into his arms.

Megatron turned and starting walking for the exit with Starscream at his side, saying over his shoulder.

"When she is recovered, bring her to the Rec Room,"

"As you command Megatron," Soundwave said softly as he stood there with the unconscious Femme in his arms with Hook scanning her.

Her resistance was admirable and the firewall surprising. But the thing on Soundwave's mind was that shadowy figure with the antenna. Who was he and why did he somehow catch the blue Mechs attention?

One way or another, he would find out.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Elita's duties begin. Find out how they go next time. Until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Optimus isn't going to be in this story, not properly until much later. However, I've added a little bit showing what his thoughts are for you all to enjoy._

_Remember, I accept suggestions and a big thanks to all those who have suggested stuff._

_Enjoy and please review._

Every night I dream of you.

It may not seem like it but you are constantly in my thoughts, even more so since I saw Spike and Carly together. It made me ache with longing for you, both physically and mentally.

What have you been doing all these years? Have you left Cybertron to find more Energon or have you clung on in the hope that we might return.

Forgive me for keeping you waiting if that is what you have been doing. To me, not much time has actually passed since we saw one another but I know to you it must have seemed like eternity.

The first few Earth mouths since we awoke have been hectic, building a proper base, learning about this planet, forming alliances with the humans, battling the Megatron and his Decepticons, the list simply goes on.

We have no way to reach Cybertron apart from the Space Bridge and Megatron jealously guards it. Otherwise, I would go to Cybertron in an instant, just so I could see you again, make sure that you are unharmed.

You don't know how much I regret leaving you behind, but somehow had too, to protect the remaining citizens. There had always been the possibility we would not return and I admit there lay my selfish reason for not letting you come.

I wanted to protect you.

I pray to Primus that soon I can do just that and take you in my arms again.

Elita, forgive me.

Elita's POV.

Elita groaned as she groggily opened her optics. She had a massive processor ache that seemed to be thumping against her helm. What had happened?

"So, you're finally awake,"

She sat up with a gasp and looked around to see Hook standing over by a table, cleaning some equipment. And that's when she remembered what had happened to her, Soundwave had invaded her mind and tried to information about her dear mentor Alpha Trion.

"I was wondering how long it would take," Hook said conversationally as he laid the tool he had just cleaned down and picked another. "You've been out for most of the morning."

"I suppose Soundwave got what he wanted then," Elita said dully as she slowly swung her legs off the berth so that she was sitting perched on it.

"Actually no," Hook said calmly and she looked up at him in amazement.

"You've apparently got an impressive firewall that stops him looking at any information on Alpha Trion."

"I do?" she said in wonder, that was news to her.

"Yes and Megatron's not happy," Hook said as he picked up a scanner and made his way over to her.

"Good," Elita said with a smirk, it served him right.

"Don't get cocky with him, missy," Hook warned as he scanned her.

"Megatron maybe holding back with you but if you push him and you open yourself for attack, you will regret it."

Elita blushed but he was right, Megatron wouldn't hesitate to punish her if she gave him the opportunity. Hook finished scanning her and then said.

"Someone will be along shortly to collect you, Megatron wants you in the Rec Room with him,"

She sighed heavily, back to Megatron's delightful presence. As she sat there, Hook produced that hated chain and attached it to the collar at her neck. She hadn't noticed it was gone before but now it was back. She groaned softly.

Hook didn't say anything more, just carried on with his duties while she sat there. Eventually, the door slid open and Soundave appeared. Elita tensed at the sight of him, the memory of him forcing himself into her mind still fresh.

"Come," he said simply, after walking over and taking the chain end.

She obeyed, knowing nothing would come out of her being difficult except punishment. They walked in silence the entire way. There were Mechs about but the glare Soundave directed at them meant few comments were thrown her way.

At long last, they reached the Rec Room and Soundwave led her inside to where Megatron and Starscream were. The Seeker was sprawled on a chair, idly reading a data pad while Megatron was standing at the window which showed the watery outside.

"Look Megatron, Sounwave's brought your pet," Starscream said with a smirk as Soundwave took her over to Megatron.

Megatron turned slightly and smiled.

"Thank you Soundwave," he said holding out a hand for the chain end before turning back to the window as Soundwave handed it to him.

"Your dismissed, Soundwave," Megatron added, not bothering to turn around.

Elita was left standing behind him as Soundwave bowed and then left. She could feel Starscream's optics on her but she ignored them.

Instead she also stared out the window at the vast depths. She had never seen anything like it, no large ocean existed on Cybertron, in fact barely any water existed at all there. Strange creatures were lazily drifting past, not bothered by the robots that were staring at them.

But the silence didn't last long, Megatron suddenly turned to smile at her.

"I think it's time for you to start your duties Elita,"

He pressed a small remote and a little drone on wheels came whizzing over. With a smirk, Megatron bent and fasten the chain to it before straightening to face her.

"I want this room's floor scrubbed, you will find everything you need in that cabinet over there," he said indicating a point at a far wall.

"This drone will ensure you don't dawdle."

He pressed another button and this seemed to properly activate it. Elita was jerked as it started whizzing over to the cabinet and she was forced to follow it. Once she reached the cabinet door, the drone buzzed and it opened revealing cleaning supplies.

She sighed and then grabbed a container on wheels, a scrubbing brush and some cleaning liquid. There was a tap inside the storage compartment, so she quickly filled the container with hot water and cleaning solution.

The drone buzzed again as she exited then tugged her over to a corner of the room, forcing her to drag the container with her. Ignoring the chuckling Mechs, she got to her knees and started.

It was very boring work, made worse by the fact she was being watched. Pretty soon, her arms and hands ached from all the hard scrubbing she was doing. Her back was sore from all the bending over but she ignored the pain and gritted her teeth. Slowly but surely, the entire Rec Room floor was cleaned.

What really made her temper rise was the drone that had been assigned to her. If it felt she was going to slow or taking too long a break, it would give a hard yank on her chain. The fifth time this happened, she almost crashed into the water container.

She swore under her breath as it buzzed imperiously and waited for her to continue. She promised herself that the first opportunity she got, she'd smash it to bits.

At long, long last, she'd finished and could put those cleaning materials away. Her hands felt raw from the hot water and cleaning solution but she didn't care. At least it was done.

Before she could have a well earned sit down, that accursed drone tugged on her chain and pulled her over to where Megatron was now sitting. Starscream had left some time before that, meaning she was all alone with the Warlord.

"Well done, Elita, the place looks so much better," Megatron said with a sneer as she was dragged over to him.

She scowled, her neck really hurt now and if he didn't get rid of that little piece of scrap, she was going to slag it.

Seemingly reading her mind, Megatron smirked and released her from its clutches and sent it away. It zoomed away with a buzz that she could have sworn was smug. Megatron now indicated she could sit down and she did so gladly.

While she slumped in her welcome chair, Megatron read and wrote on some data pads. She wondered what he was going to do with her now but she hoped that she could have a proper break first, she'd been cleaning for a good couple of hours straight.

"Don't forget your entertaining the troops tonight, my dear," Megatron said, turning to give her a tight smile.

Elita said nothing, just glared in the opposite direction. But a tug on her chain forced her to look back as Megatron.

"You will make an effort tonight or I will destroy something Optimus holds dear," Megatron growled softly.

Elits stared at him.

"Something Optimus holds dear?"

Megatron grinned.

"Why yes, he's become rather fond of the native insects to this Planets, the humans. It would be such a shame if his favourites were to have a little accident, now wouldn't it?"

Elita's optics narrowed in anger.

"You slagger," she spat.

"Now now my dear," Megatron said softly, taking her chin and dragging her face close to his.

"That's no way to talk to your master,"

"You maybe my jailer," Elita said fiercely. "But you are not my _master."_

Megatron smiled softly and then suddenly crushed his mouth against hers. Her optics widened in shock before she started struggling but it was no use. He had a powerful grip on her chin and his other hand was pressing against the back of her head.

"Mmth, mrth," she moaned as his glossia invaded her mouth.

She was pulling uselessly at his hand, trying to make him let go. Tears were starting to appear at the ends of her optics as he ruthlessly smothered her mouth. Finally he released her and she drew back with a gasp.

He smirked and licked his lips as she panted, trying control her tears.

"You taste divine, my beauty," he sneered as he watched her.

She stared at him for a moment and then drew her fist back and punched him as hard as she could. His head snapped back at the force of the impact before snapping back.

She glared at him as he raised a hand to his face to touch the place she had hit. He actually smiled as he brought his hand back and saw the trickle of blood on his fingers. She had managed to split his lip and blood was oozing from it.

She knew she was in trouble but she had reacted on instinct which always overruled common sense.

She watched as he licked away the blood before wiping his fingers on a spare piece of cloth. He then calmly got to his feet had gave her leash a little tug so that she would follow him. They walked in silence for the entire journey, no one threw any comments her way, not with their leader there.

They finally reached Megatron's quarters where he directed her to go into. And there he beat her.

When it was over, she lay on his berth moaning slightly in pain, he had only held back so that she wouldn't be too injured that she couldn't serve Energon later in the evening. He had worn that strange smile as he had done it, almost as though he had wanted her to hit him.

Pausing at the door, he said.

"Be sure to clean yourself up Elita, it wouldn't do for the men to see you in such a state."

And with that, he left leaving the beaten Femme all alone.

_Author's note. How does the evening go with the other Decepticons? Find out in the next chapter. Until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. The moment you've all been waiting for, Elita performs for the other Decepticons. How does that go? Read on to find out._

_Remember, I love suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_I don't own the song Whenever or Transformers._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita stood under the flowing hot water, letting it sooth the aches in her body. Her head was bent as she stared at the whirling water as it disappeared down a drain. There was nothing like this on Cybertron, they only had sonic showers, if they were lucky that was.

She felt tears pooling at her optics and quickly wiped them away. She hadn't cried when Megatron had beaten her but her emotions had finally spilled over and now she was having a hard time controlling them.

She didn't understand why, this was hardly the first or the worst beating she had received. Maybe it was the way Megatron had done it, without a word and in such a methodical way. Or perhaps it was the way he had smiled after she'd punched him and continued to do so while beating her.

She knew he had been looking for an excuse to beat her, to exert his dominance over her. He wanted to break her but not too quickly, he wanted to play with her first. And she had given him that excuse.

Maybe that was what was bothering her, the way she'd been played. Megatron had gotten precisely what he wanted from her, and hadn't even been bothered by the fact that she'd punched him. If only he'd raged a little, then she could have at least felt a lot more satisfaction that she'd got to him.

She gave a small whimper, Megatron's kiss had been rough and possessive and it made her fear what was to come. How long until Megatron tried that again, how long till he took it further than a simple kiss? She sunk to her knees till she was sitting then drew them up to her chest.

She was glad for the steam rising around her, it meant that any cameras wouldn't be able to see what she was doing. If she ever showed this amount of weakness in front of Megatron, she was finished. Tears slowly slid down her face.

"I won't let them beat me," she said softly as the water splashed off her back.

"I won't let them beat me," she snarled in a much louder voice and she leapt to her feet.

How could she act like this, she was Femme Commander, bond mate to Optimus Prime, she was not weak and she would not act it.

She started scrubbing herself with the large sponge and sweet smelling cleaning fluid provided. Soon, she was presentable again, and with her head held high again, stepped out of the shower.

She quickly turned on some dryers and soon her body was being blasted with hot air, evaporating the water. Once that was done, she switched them off and walked over to a bench where her armour was.

After donning the skimpy two piece, she then walked out of wash room, not bothering to turn the light off as she had left it off the entire time she'd been showering. Somehow she didn't think Megatron would have a camera in his _own_ wash room but it considering she was trapped in a base full of horny Mechs, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

She checked her appearance in a small reflective piece of metal, Megatorn wasn't vain enough to possess a mirror. She was pleased to see that the shower had done the trick and she no longer looked as though she had just been beaten.

She wasn't looking forward to this evening where she would be forced to be a serving then dancing Femme. But for now, there was no escape, she'd just have to bite the bullet and do it.

The door suddenly chimed and she glanced at it, curious. Who would be calling at Megatron's quarters?

She cautiously approached, wary of any trap and ready to fight if necessary. But when she opened the door she found herself looking down at a grinning blue Minicon.

"Hey doll," the little Minicon said in what he obviously thought was a sexy tone. "I got something for ya."

She raised an optic brow as she stared down at him.

"Oh, and what might that be?" she asked, somewhat amused by his actions as he leaned causally against the door frame.

"A recording of the song you're going to be performing to tonight," he said, trying to look suggestive as he held out a chip for her to take.

She took it and said.

"How kind,"

"Heh, yeah, the boss thought it'd be better for you to know the song so you can dance proper for it," he said before adding.

"My name's Rumble, by the way,"

"A pleasure," she said. "I'm Elita One."

"Heh, I know that," he said before standing up properly. "Now, how about a kiss for the messenger, doll,"

"I'm not sure, Megatron might be jealous," she said sardonically before saying. "Oh, is that him I hear coming along the corridor?"

"Huh," Rumble said in alarm spinning around as the door was shut behind him.

He tensed as he heard approaching footsteps and then, Thundercracker came round the corner.

The blue Seeker raised an optic brow at the sight of him, but carried on without another glance. Rumble was left cursing his luck to an empty corridor.

A couple of hours later.

"Hey, Femme over here,"

Elita gritted her teeth as she walked over to another table with yet another group of leering Mechs. She had been serving for the past half an hour and it was very tiring. She was expected to smile and answer politely if any of them asked a question.

It wasn't all bad, while most eyed her with the wrong kind of interest, some were genuinely interested in her simply because they hadn't seen a Femme in yorns. It was to this small group that she gave the real smiles to gladly. If only the others could keep their hands to themselves....

"Nice aft," a red and black Mech said with a sly wink, giving her aft a quick pat.

"Sure you don't want to stop at our table, gorgeous," another asked as she poured him a cube.

"I'm sure," she said softly, resisting the urge to hit something Mech related as her aft was given a good slap as she moved onto the next table.

At least so far it was just her aft they were all groping, the first Mech to touch her chassis _was _going to get a good punch. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, Megatron was watching her carefully. He had allowed her to walk freely without the chain but had warned her he wouldn't hesitate to use it if she misbehaved.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear," Starscream now sneered as she poured him a glass.

His arm snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She gave him a tight smile as he stroked her bare midriff.

"Haven't had this much fun in ages,"

While Starscream smirked, Skywarp decided to join in. Her aft was given a good squeeze as he said.

"Yeah, we're much better than those Autodorks, better looking to," he added, waggling his brow at her suggestively.

Beside him, Thundercracker shook his head. Before Skywarp could say something however, his blue wing mate said.

"Elita, Megatron wants you,"

Elita squirmed out of Starscream and Skywarp's grasp as she looked over at Megatron who was beckoned to her. With a sigh, she obeyed and walked over, still carrying the tray with the heavy jug of Energon.

"It's time, my dear," he said once she'd reached him.

"Put that tray down and go to the centre of the room, and remember to give a good performance now,"

"I'll do my best," she said quietly, gritting her teeth once again before doing as he had asked.

Once she was in the centre, a hush fell over the entire room as they all watched to see what would happen.

"And now our darling Femme will perform to a song for us," Megatron said with a smirk as Soundwave switched something on.

The music started and so did Elita. Her hands slowly descended her body as suddenly the lyrics started and then she burst into movement.

"_Lucky you were born that far away so we could both make fun of distance,"_

"_Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence,"_

"_Baby, I would climb the Andes just to count the freckles on your body,"_

"_Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody,"_

"_Le ro lo le lo le..."_

_Le ro lo le lo le..."_

"_Can't you see? I'm at your feet,"_

"_Whenever, whenever, we're meant to be together,"_

"_I'll be there and you'll be near,"_

"_And that's the deal, my dear,"_

"_There over, here under, you'll never have to wonder,"_

"_We can always play by ear, but that's the deal, my dear,"_

Elita swung her hips to the motion of the music as the lyrics briefly paused, so that there was just the beat. The Mechs all whooped as she did this, banging their fists on the table top. Megatron just sat back and smirked as he watched his prize dance.

The lyrics suddenly came on again.

"_Lucky that my lips not only mumble, they spill kisses like a fountain,"_

"_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains,"_

"_Lucky that I have strong legs like my mother to run for cover when I need it,"_

"_And these two eyes that for no other, the day you leave will cry a river,"_

"_Le ro lo le lo le..."_

_Le ro lo le lo le..."_

"_At your feet, I'm at your feet,"_

"_Whenever, whenever, we're meant to be together,"_

"_I'll be there and you'll be near,"_

"_And that's the deal, my dear,"_

"_There over, here under, you'll never have to wonder,"_

"_We can always play by ear, but that's the deal, my dear,"_

The Mechs were nearly beside themselves as she run her hands over her chassis at certain lines, then her hips before stretching out her lovely slender legs. More than one Decepticon was starting to feel uncomfortable in a way that was both good and bad.

And the song wasn't even over yet.

"_Le ro lo le lo le..."_

_Le ro lo le lo le..."_

"_Think out loud, say it again,"_

"_Le ro lo le lo le lo le..."_

"_Tell me one more time, that you'll live, lost in my eyes,"_

"_Whenever, whenever, we're meant to be together,"_

"_I'll be there and you'll be near,"_

"_And that's the deal, my dear,"_

"_There over, here under, you've got me head over heels,"_

"_There's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel,"_

"_Whenever, whenever, we're meant to be together,"_

"_I'll be there and you'll be near,"_

"_And that's the deal, my dear,"_

"_There over, here under, you've got me head over heels,"_

"_There's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel,"_

The Decepticons all cheered as the music came to a halt, Elita finishing with a twirl of her hips. They had loved it and at that moment loved both her and their leader for making such a thing possible. Even Megatron was suitably impressed with how she had performed, it almost looked like she was enjoying herself.

Elita couldn't help but blush a little at all their applause, she wasn't used to this. And though it wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be, she knew all too well how something like this could quickly turn ugly.

Megatron beckoned to her, and trying to keep the smile fixed on her face, she went over to him. He smiled and took her chin in one hand as he said.

"That was excellent my dear, you performed very well,"

"Thank you," she said in a slightly sardonic tone, there was only so much she could pretend.

He smiled and then seeing the excited state his men were in said to Soundwave.

"I will be leaving for my quarters shortly, you will have command for the rest of the evening,"

Soundwave inclined his head.

Megatron now stood up, his arm going round Elita's waist and drawing her possessively to him.

"That's all for now I'm afraid, Elita needs to go to bed, she'd very tired," Megatron said with a Mech type smirk that had most of the soldiers laughing.

"Don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow to entertain us all,"

As they all cheered at this, Megatron added.

"Since we've had a taste of what it's like to have a Femme again, I've decided that the five who impress me most this week, will earn a trip to Cybertron, to do whatever they please,"

Elita curled her lip in disgust as all the Mechs roared with delight. She had to admit it was a good motivator. But Megatron wasn't finished.

"And the one that _really _impresses me will earn a whole _cycle_ with our dear Elita,"

Elita looked at Megatron in horror as all the Mechs promised themselves that they would win that prize. Megatron simply smiled with her and led her away, back to his quarters and to what she didn't know.

_Author's note. Elita has survived her first performance but what's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter, till then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Can anyone suggest some good sexy songs Elita could dance for? Thanks._

_Remember, suggestions are very welcome. _

_Also, in answer to a question posed, Elita was dancing to music and song that was playing from a computer, she wasn't singing the lyrics._

_The song is 'Every time we touch (Slow)' by Cascada. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita fumed as Megatron led her back to his quarters. It was bad enough that she had been forced to serve and then entertain all those brutish Mechs back there who would not leave her aft alone. But now Megatron was offering her up as a prize to anyone who impressed him, to do whatever they liked with her.

Her face twisted, there was no way she was going to allow herself to be handed over to whoever sucked up to Megatron the most and be raped. That was her biggest fear, Megatron may not have tried that but why should any of the others control themselves?

The second Megatron had opened his door and gently pushed her inside she angrily spun around. She wasn't foolish enough to start an argument with him while they were out in the corridors, that would be pure suicide. Just as he locked the door and turned round to smile at her, she burst out.

"What was all that slag about _giving_ me away?" she demanded, hands on hips.

Megatron chuckled, twirling the chain in his hands. He hadn't replaced it after she'd finished dancing but had led her through the Nemesis by the arm. But now he advanced on her, and judging by the glint on his optics had every intention of putting it back on.

She held her ground, determined not to back off as he stopped right in front of her so that their chassis's were almost touching.

Raising a hand to touch her chin, Megatron said with a lustful grin.

"Has anyone ever told you how desirable you are when you're angry?"

She smiled coldly back.

"As a matter of fact yes, Optimus has said that."

Well, actually he had used different words and in a teasing tone but still.

Megatron's optics flashed at the mention of her beloved but his smile actually widened as he started to lean in. She tensed, still scowling but his simply put the side of his head against hers and whispered.

"He's right,"

Before she could retort, she heard a clatter on the floor and realised that Megatron had dropped the chain on the ground. But as her gaze fell downwards in confusion, Megatron suddenly seized her arms in a vice like grip and pinned them to her sides. She didn't even have a chance to struggle before her mouth was crushed against his.

Vainly she tried to break free of his grasp, but his grip was too powerful, she couldn't get away. Twisting her face away didn't help either, Megatron practically clamped his jaws down on hers to prevent her from moving while he had his way.

All she could do was wait for him to finish and tried not to moan out loud as his glossia roamed the insides of her mouth. This was even worse than this morning, her nerves were already frazzled and this was just too much.

Finally Megatron had to release her mouth to take a breath, but he was still gripping her hard enough to hurt. He sneered down at her as she panted, trying not to let her emotions show, knowing that tears or anger would not end well for her.

He shifted his grip so that now his arms were wrapped tightly around her body so that she was now pressed against him. She stared up at him as he kissed her forehead, trying not to lose control.

"My little fire-spark," he said softly before embracing her, leaving her very confused.

Elita's journal.

I don't know that to say. Megatron completely confuses me. He forced himself on me which isn't surprising. But then he let me go and allowed me to go to bed. Of course it is back at the end of his berth and I'm also chained again but still. When he kissed me like that, I was sure he was going to at least force me to his berth.

But he didn't, he is sleeping peacefully, _alone,_ on his berth.

Anyone reading this would probably wonder why I don't try to escape. If I could, I most certainly would but at the moment that is only a dream. We are underwater, I could not get far before they retook me. And though there is a platform that raises above the ocean, I am no flyer so that wouldn't work either.

Of course there is my ability, my secret ability that only Alpha Trion and Optimus know about. But it is a last resort, especially here. If they were to discover what I could do, well, I think it's fairly obvious. I can only use it for a certain amount of time safely which unfortunately isn't enough time for me to escape here and reach land.

And if I reached that danger point only Alpha Trion could save me, and even then only with the help of Optimus.

So that is one option that will not be used unless I truly have no other alternative.

I will try and update tomorrow, I'm too tired now to continue. I only hope the coming day is better than this one was.

The next day.

"You're going to be cleaning out one of the spare storage rooms today Elita," Megatron said as he sipped his Energon.

Elita didn't answer as she took hers, she was sitting cross-legged by his berth, still chained to it. As she tasted the sweet Energon which was so hard to find on Cybertron, she felt a pang for her Femmes. Were they still trapped underground or had they managed to free themselves? Did the Energon survive the attack or had it been destroyed?

These were questions that had been bothering her all morning. They hadn't been apart for all that long, barely any time at all and yet she despertaly missed them. And worried about them even though she knew they could look after themselves, she still felt responsible.

"You're thinking about your Femmes, aren't you?"

Elita jumped at the sudden question and turned to stare at Megatron who lowered the cup from his lips to look back at her. She managed to find her voice and say.

"What makes you think that?"

He gave her a tight smile.

"You have the same look on your face that Prime gets when he's fretting about his men."

"Wouldn't you if you were separated from yours?" Elita said coldly. "They're out there and I have no idea what's happening to them, they could be in danger for all I know. Danger I can't protect them from."

Her voice drifted away as she said this and she turned away from Megatron. But she suddenly snapped back to look at him as he said.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"What?" she said, confused now.

"I could have my men search for them on Cybertron," he said softly, watching her closely. "They would bring them here where they'd have Energon which wouldn't have to be scavenged for. They would have reliable shelter and would not have to fear attack.

She stared at him for a moment, before saying.

"Thanks for the offer but your price is too high."

"My price?" he said softly, raising an optic brow.

"They would have everything you say here," Elita said. "But they would also be prisoners, _slaves _who have to do your every bidding. And what of your men, Megatron? Are you saying that my Femmes would not be attacked by your men while they were here?"

She scoffed before answering her own question, glaring angrily at the grey Mech sitting in front of her.

"I don't think so,"

"Not if you gave yourself to me,"

She narrowed her optics as Megatron stated this point.

"If you were mine, willing mine, I would not allow any of your Femmes to be harmed," Megatron said, his blood red optics boring into hers.

She stared right back as she said.

"Like I said before Megatron, I don't think so,"

He smiled and gave a little shrug.

"No matter. Finish your drink, it's time for work."

She did as she was told and soon she was being led along the corridor to the room she would be cleaning. To her irration, the same drone from yesterday joined them and her chain was attached once again to it. As she was pushed into the room, Megatorn softly whispered in her audio.

"You may change your mind, in time Elita. I can wait."

And with that he was gone, leaving her in the dimly lit room.

Some hours later. 

It took her a long time to clean and sort out her assigned room but the on the plus side, there were no leering Mechs watching her. That drone was just as annoying as it had been the day before, but she was able to last without attacking it.

Eventually, Megatron collected her and she was realised from the drone's clutches and taken to the Control Room.

She was made to crouch at his feet as he worked at the computer terminal. He did allow her to listen to some Earth music, so that she would be prepared for the evening's performance. She listened to them without much emotion until one came on which was very different from the others.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,"_

"_I still feel your touch in my dreams,"_

"_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,"_

"_Without you it's hard to survive,"_

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,"_

"_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,"_

"_Can't you feel my heart break fast, I want this to last, need you by my side,"_

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,"_

"_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,"_

Elita felt tears prick her optics, it was as though the pain in her Spark had been transformed into lyrics, _these_ lyrics.

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go,"_

"_Want you in my life,"_

Oh how she wanted Optimus back in her life and not just a distant memory.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,"_

"_They wipe away tears that I cry,"_

_Oh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all,"_

"_You make me rise when I fall,"_

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,"_

"_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,"_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,"_

"_I need you by my side,"_

How she wished she could be back in his arms, they were the place she always felt safe, no matter what. He was so kind, so gentle, a total opposite to the Mech sitting above her in every possible way.

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static,"_

"_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,"_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go,"_

"_Want you in my life,"_

"_Every time we touch, I get this feeling,"_

"_Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,"_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,"_

"_Need you by my side,"_

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,"_

"_Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky,"_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go,"_

"_Want you in my life,"_

If she ever gave into Megatron's demands, she would lose the thing that mattered most in her life. Because her betrayal would kill him. And their cause would be lost.

_Author's note. Elita is made to perform again, but this time there's some bad news. Also we have the POV from an Ark based Autobot but which one? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Big thanks to everyone who suggested songs, don't worry I will use them._

_With thanks to Decepticon chick for her suggestion of Naughty Girl by Beyonce and to 9aza _Creeping in My Soul by Christine Lorentzen_._

_For 'Creeping into my Soul', imagine that Elita is singing the italic parts, the Autobots parts that look like ----this---- and the Megatron/Decepticons stuff in bold. Hope this makes sense._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron's POV.

Megatron smirked as he watched Elita serving once again. This had to be one of the best decisions he had ever made. Not only did he have a high ranking Autobot, he had her without the main Autobot army's knowledge. Not to mention morale among his soldiers was at an all time high.

Not only was she a particularly sweet piece of 'eye candy', as the humans say, she was great motivation for the men to perform well. And perform well they had, everything had been going right for the last two days as they all worked harder at their duties. But tomorrow would bring the real test of course of how well they really were doing.

Megatron was brought out by his musings by a soft clinking. His smile widened as Elita made her way over to the table he and his two officers were at. The clinking was caused by pretty bracelets that the pink Femme now wore.

She had been given them by a couple of the men who had seen Earth videos of human females wearing them as they danced and had thought them a great idea. And Megatron had to admit they did look good on her. They were silver with flicks of precious stone, remnants from a raid they'd once gone on.

She had of course, given Skywarp and Ramjet a kiss in thanks (Megatron had made sure of this). And by the looks of it, she would likely receive more if the plotting by Frenzy and Rumble was anything to go by. Not to mention several other Mechs who seemed to have the same idea.

As Elita bent over to fill his cup, he trailed his hand over her hip prompting her to look into his optics. He smiled and said.

"I think now might be a good time for your performance, my dear,"

Her lips thinned but with a sigh she set the jug down and went over to the centre of the room. All the Mechs in the room immediately stopped talking and started paying attention to the pretty pink Femme who was preparing to entertain them again.

They gave loud whistles and whoops as she took her position before falling silent, eagerly awaiting what was to come. They weren't dispointed as the music started up and Elita started to sway to it.

"_I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby,"_

"_I'm feeling sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy,"_

"_If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame,"_

"_I'm feeling kinda nasty, I just might take you home with me,"_

"_Baby the minute I feel your energy, your vibes just taken over me,"_

"_Start feeling so crazy babe,"_

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me,"_

"_I don't know what's gotten into me, the rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe,"_

Nearly all the Decepticons were slowly clapping in rhythm to the song as Elita slowly moved her body to the beat, her hands running down her thighs. Things got hotter as the next lyrics started playing.

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, we're gonna turn this party out,"_

"_I know you want my body,"_

"Too right," Wildrider whooped, earning a lot of laughs from his fellow Stunticons.

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, I see you look me up and down,"_

"_And I came to the party,"_

"_You're so sexy, tonight,"_

"_I'm all yours boy, the way your body moves across the floor,"_

_You got me feeling n....a....s.....t.....y,"_

"_I just might take you home with me,"_

"_Baby, the minute I feel your energy,"_

"_The vibes just taken me over, start feeling so crazy babe,"_

_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me,"_

"_I don't know what's gotten into me, the rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe,"_

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, we're gonna turn this party out,"_

"_I know you want my body,"_

Megatron smirked as he felt himself heat up at the words of the song, his optics fixed on Elita. He noticed her thighs almost quivered as she danced and this almost made him groan with want. Luckily he could control himself, but by the looks of things, others were having the same problem.

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, I see you look me up and down,"_

"_And I came to the party,"_

"_I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby,"_

"_I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby,"_

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, we're gonna turn this party out,"_

"_I know you want my body,"_

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, I see you look me up and down,"_

"_And I came to the party,"_

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, we're gonna turn this party out,"_

"_I know you want my body,"_

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl,"_

"_I'm calling all my girls, I see you look me up and down,"_

"_And I came to the party,"_

As the music drew to a close, Elita slowed her erotic dance even more before coming to a stop. Nearly everyone was leering, and judging by the way many of them were rubbing themselves, would like nothing better than to get hold of her.

"Well, I suppose I should get this _naughty_ girl off to bed," Megatron sneered as Elita made her way over to him, causing several Mechs to laugh.

"Before we go, I have an announcement,"

Everyone stilled, waiting to hear what it was. Elita looked up at Megatron as his arm snaked round her passively.

"Tomorrow we attack solar plant, the ones that the Autobots are guarding,"

Everyone cheered as Elita looked horrified. Megatron simply smirked however.

"Don't forget," he said as he begun dragging her to the exit. "I will be watching you all to see how well you perform tomorrow, I expect to be impressed."

He leered down at Elita, indicating that he hadn't forgotten his promise. And judging by the looks on everyone else's face, they hadn't either. They would all be doing their best to win his approval during the battle. The Autobots wouldn't know what hit them.

Elita's journal.

I'm here again, at the end of Megatron's berth while he blissfully sleeps on it. He of course forced me to kiss him, bruising my arms as he held me so that I could not turn away. Unfortunately all I could do was try to keep my mouth clamped shut.

But when I did this, he started kissing my neck and pressing me tightly against his hard body. It seems he gets more bold every time he touches my body. When it was over, he couldn't resist taunting Optimus, saying that he would crush him tomorrow.

What could I say, other than he hasn't defeated Optimus yet and he never shall.

He embraced me again but gentler this time, and whispered.

"I already am,"

The next day.

Elita gripped the metal rim of the console as she watched the battle. Behind her, Motermaster kept a tight hold of her chain, him and Dragstrip happily watching the fight.

"_I see your face before my eyes, _

"_I'm falling into darkness, why must I fight to stay alive,"_

"_Heroes falling,"_

"_Wake me, can't you hear me calling,"_

"_Out of darkness, they come crawling,"_

"_Here I am, I am lost in your land and I hope you will be,"_

_Be creeping in my soul,"_

"_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call and I'll always believe,"_

"_Creeping in my soul,"_

"_Creeps from the deeps, gonna be freaking up your mind,"_

"_Creeps from the deeps, gonna be feeding off your spine,"_

"_I fade away into the night, my eyes are closing soon,"_

"_**I'm gonna get you soon,"**_

Megatron and Optimus were fighting, her mate injured from all the attacks the other Decepticons had bestowed on him. Elita nearly cried out in pain when Megatron punched Optimus across the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"_Shadows are fleeing from the light, my nightmares can begin,"_

"_Wake me, can't you hear me calling?"_

"_Out of the darkness, they come crawling,"_

"_Here I am, I am lost in your land and I hope you will be,"_

_Be creeping in my soul,"_

"_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call,"_

"_And I'll always believe,"_

"_Creeping in my soul,"_

The battle was brutal, the Decepticons fighting with a mad energy that the Autobots found hard to repel. Already Jazz, Smokescreen, Hound and several others were badly injured.

_----"Creeping in my soul, it's getting out of control,"-----_

_----"I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole,"----_

_-----"Justice in the world is hard to find,"----_

_-----"Time has come, got to make up my mind,"----_

_-----"No matter how deep or remote you hide,"-----_

_-----"All my thoughts seem caught up inside,"-----_

"_**Creeps from the deeps, gonna be freaking up your mind,"**_

"_**Creeps from the deeps, gonna be feeding off your spine,"**_

The Seekers had managed to make off with several loads of Energon, the best the Autobots could do was to protect the humans.

"_Here I am, I am lost in your land and I hope you will be,"_

_Be creeping in my soul,"_

"_Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call,"_

"_And I'll always believe,"_

"_Creeping in my soul,"_

"Come on, Femme," Motermaster barked, giving her chain a cruel tug and forcing her backwards. As she clutched at the chain, the ugly truck-formers sneered and said.

"That's enough of that, you've still got this room to clean, so get to it,"

She was forced to obey, wishing that she could be there with Optimus but knowing that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Ironide's POV.

Slag it, ah don't know what the worlds coming to.

Where in the pit did those Cons get the nerve to pull off that attack? And why do ah get a funny feeling there's more to this situation. Jus' something doesn't feel right, it's as though we're missing something.

Maybe it was the way every Con seemed determined to take out Prime, ah got a dent from smashing into that dumb Seeker Skywarp after he tried to sneak up on Prime. Luckily we managed to beat 'em off but then that slagger Megatron went for him.

And let me tell you, if he didn't have the smuggest look on his ugly features, it was enough to get my back up, ah can tell you. He's got something going and whatever it is, it ain't good for us, especially Prime.

Bang it, it's times like this ah wish we hadn't left our Femmes behind, Prime needs Elita. She could always pull him out of whatever depression he was in and get him right back on track. We do our best, but none of us can replace her.

And.......ah really miss my gal......Chromia baby, if ya'll can hear me.....Ah loves ya.

_Author's note. Who has impressed Megatron and what does this mean for Elita? Find out in the next chapter. Until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. I think you will all enjoy this chapter._

_Remember, I accept suggestions._

_Just a quick question, has Skyfire been found yet, this as you know takes place directly after the events in 'the search for Alpha Trion' and I was wondering cuase I don't know whether to use him or not._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Urgh,"

With an exclamation, Elita crashed onto the wet floor. The drone buzzed angrily and yanked on her chain, eliciting a cry of pain from the pink Femme currently sprawled on the floor. She groaned as she grasped on the choking collar and twisted it so it wasn't pressing so hard against her neck.

As the drone gave a menacing buzz, she forced herself to her knees. That was the third time she'd fallen, the drone kept catching her by surprise by wrenching on the chain connecting her to it. Drones weren't meant to be sentient but she was sure this one was. Every time it caught her day dreaming, it would swiftly and painfully bring her back to reality.

But she couldn't help it, she was so worried for Optimus and the other Autobots. To begin with, she'd been allowed to watch the battle via feedback from Buzzsaw but then her to 'minders' had made her get back to work scrubbing the Communication Room floor. She been able to hear what was going on, even if it drove her mad and therefore made it harder to concentrate on her duties.

This had earned her several scolding's until the two Mechs had cruelly decided that she should clean another room. This meant she would have absolutely no idea what was going on, and she had hotly protested this. Of course, this hadn't done her any good, Motormaster had gleefully picked her up and carried her to a dark corner of the Nemesis to work in a small but filthy room.

She had been left there for the last couple of hours, after Motormaster had locked her in. She had almost cursed when he had first added the drone to 'keep her company' but thankfully she had held her glossia. And so she had wearily cleaned the room, al the while fretting about the fate of her Prime.

"Primus," she whispered softly as she dipped her cloth into her bucket of soapy hot water. "I pray you keep my beloved and all his men safe."

Some time later.

"Right, on your feet Femme," Dragstrip ordered as he flung open the door, bright light temporarily blinding her as he loomed over her.

The room she'd been locked in had been very dimly lit so her first reaction was to cover her optics. But the drone gave a nasty tug, so she quickly got to her feet and made her way over to the smirking Decepticon.

He grabbed hold of her chain and realised her from the drone which whizzed away to wherever it normally lurked. He then used its end to start dragging her along the corridor. She stumbled slightly but managed to keep up, giving him no other reason to yank on that hated leash.

He took her all the way to the Red Room where the rest of the Decepticons were now lounging. Though they all looked pretty battered, they also looked very pleased with themselves. With a sinking feeling, Elita realised the Autobots must have lost the battle or at least taken a good beating.

Megatron was resting in his chair, a cut above his brow bleeding energon, but looking triumphant. She was dragged over to him and he pulled her into his lap. As the other Mechs snickered at how uncomfortable she looked at this, Megatron said.

"You have no idea how nice it is to have a pretty Femme to come home to, my dear,"

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically, she wasn't in the mood to play his games.

He chuckled.

"I made sure to say hello to Optimus," he said, pressing her close against him. "He seemed a little down for some reason, so we all tried to _cheer_ him up."

The Decepticons laughed nastily as she clenched her fists. How she'd love to use them on him. Megatron smirked as he felt her tremble against him, how he loved riling her up. But it was time to get down to business.

Raising his voice, he announced to the whole room at large.

"I am very pleased with the day's battle, we secured plenty of Energon _and _we taught those pathetic Autobots a good lesson."

They all laughed again, they'd thoroughly enjoyed themselves, despite their injuries. But Megatron wasn't finished.

"You may all remember that I promised that if this battle went well, the five who impressed me the most would earn themselves sometime off to take a trip to Cybertron,"

This caused an instant silence as the soldiers all eagerly leaned forward, all hoping that they were part of the lucky five. Elita seemed to be the only one who had remembered his _other _promise.

She barely listened as he named those who would be going. They included Soundwave, along with his Cassettes who whooped with glee. Two of the Combacitcons who had managed to singlehandedly take out Jazz, Brawn, Skids, Cliffjumper and several others.

Next was Thundercracker who had succeeded where his Wing mate Skywarp had failed and had actually severally wounded Optimus Prime and Prowl before the other Autobots could drive him away. And lastly there was Bliztwing who had successfully transported a huge percentage of the stolen Energon under heavy fire back to base.

All five, plus the Cassettes had proudly earned themselves the honour of pleasing Megatron and they all looked pleased about it, even Thundercracker. All the others applauded in fairly good natured fashion, it had been too good a day for grudges. But of course Megatron wasn't finished.

"But now we come to the one who _really_ impressed me,"

Everyone held their breath, the battle had been so hectic that they weren't sure who the lucky Mech was. Elita was aware that she was practically clinging onto Megatron as he paused in ridiculously melodramatic fashion.

"And that Mech is.......Starscream,"

Starscream's journal.

At last, at long, long last, Megatron has acknowledged my brilliance. Of course it was thanks to my planning that we were able to make off with such a large haul of Energon. Not only that, but it was _my _idea to have some of it sent directly to Cybertron.

It is no wonder that I am Second in Command, the Autobots may mock me but today I proved why Megatron trusts me with such a position. Soundwave maybe a good spy and Third in Command, but he can never truly cope with all the awesome responsibility that I have to endure.

But anyway, I have some...very good reasons for recording this event. Not only have I received well earned praise from Megatorn but he has promised to give me Elita later on tonight. Amazingly he is not backing out of this deal, he really is giving me his precious pet, to do what I like.

Well, perhaps not _everything_ I'd like to do but still, I will have an actual Femme in my bed while the others sleep cold. Needless to say, I am going to enjoy myself immensely.

Elita's POV.

Elita fought back tears as she dug her knuckles into Megatron's back causing him to groan with pleasure. After his announcement, everyone had despised, some to the Med Bay, others to their quarters. Megatron had taken Elita back to his quarters and had made her tend to his injuries. This had made her both fume and nearly cry, it should be Optimus she was tending to not the one who had hurt him in the first place.

Once she reluctantly but carefully patched him up, he had lain down on his berth on his front and ordered her to give him a back rub. Scowling, she'd done as he'd asked, digging her fists in as hard as she could to elevate her anger. But of course, this made him enjoy it even more.

"Hmm, you're very good at this," Megatron commented on as he raised his head off his folded arms as she viscously dug between his shoulder blades.

"Thanks," she said through gritted teeth.

She heard him chuckle.

"You're not angry with me, by any chance are you Elita?"

"Angry, why would I be angry?" she said, literally digging her fingers into him. "All you've done is sold me to the highest bidder."

Megatron chuckled again.

"Elita, Elita, you shouldn't see it like that," Megatron teasingly scolded. "Think of it as getting to know one of my officer's better,"

"He can get to know my fist better," Elita growled but this caused Megatron to twist and catch her hand.

"None of that now, my dear," he said softly as he pulled her towards him.

She pulled back, glaring at him.

"Do you really expect me to let him do what he likes?" she demanded, tugging on the large grey hand that was grasping her much smaller pink wrist.

He smirked then suddenly yanked her forward as he sat up. Hosting her onto the berth and against his body, he traced a finger down her face.

"Starscream will not touch your Port," he said softly as she squirmed in his grasp. "I have made sure of that. But yes, I do expect you to be a good little pet, otherwise you will not like the consequences."

"What sort of consequences?" Elita asked, her optics narrowed.

Megatron smirked even more and then suddenly was kissing her. As she gasped in shock, he changed his grip and was suddenly pinning her to the berth. She struggled vainly as he gripped her hips with his legs and her arms were pinned down as he dominated her mouth.

After a good ten minutes of this, Megatron finally paused for breath and released her mouth. As she panted between his hands, he smirked and said.

"You will not like the consequences,"

A short time later.

Megatron had let her go after that, after embracing her and nuzzling her neck. He had told her to get herself ready and allowed her to use the shower. She'd kept her armour on, she didn't trust him even though he could probably rip her armour off anyway if he wanted to.

After she'd cleaned herself up, she went back through to his room only to find he wasn't alone. A smirking Starscream was leaning against the door. Megatron had been standing with his back to her but now he turned around.

"Ah, there you are my dear, all ready I see,"

"Yes," she said dully as she made her way over.

"Oh my dear," Starscream sneered as he came towards her. "With that tone, one might think you weren't please to see me."

Elita plastered a fake smile on her face as Megatron chuckled and touched her chin. He turned to Starscream as he said.

"Elita has promised to be good and do as you desire,"

Starscream's sneer became more pronounced at this and he eagerly stepped closely to accept the chain end. Elita just stood there as Megatron attached the other chain end to her collar, and after kissing her cheek in farewell, Megatron allowed them to leave.

Starscream fairly swaggered along the corridor, Elita at his side. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be anyone around so they arrived without incident. Starscream directed her inside and she went, glancing around the room as she did.

It contained a lot more data pads as well as strange looking pieces of equipment that were nonetheless stacked neatly. The room was slightly smaller than Megatron's but it was still a decent size. Starscream smiled as he led her deeper into the room before turning to face her.

"I imagine your very tired after such a long day, I think we should both retire for the night, we can have fun tomorrow," he said with a smirk that looked very triumphant before adding. "We can have our fun in the morning."

She glared coldly before asking.

"Where do you want me to go then?"

"Why, my berth of course," Starscream said with a raised optic brow.

"I'd rather not," Elita said as Starscream began dragging her over.

"Why ever not?" he asked as he attached the end of the chain to the front of his berth. "Surely you don't want to sleep on the floor?"

She gave him a tight smile.

"Where do you think I've slept for the past few nights?"

Starscream put on an expression of mock shock.

"Megatron hasn't been letting you sleep with him, I can't believe that,"

"Believe it," Elita said flatly. "And I don't care, in fact, I rather do that than sleep with him _or_ you."

Starscream chuckled and yanked on the chain, drawing her closer.

"Oh no, my dear, you're sleeping with me. It has been a long time since anyone warmed my berth and I'm not passing up the opportunity now."

His arms went around her waist, resting just above her aft. He smiled as she looked up at him.

"But don't worry, I am too tired to do anything, that battle worn me out. Now lets hear no more argument, off to bed with you."

He let go of her and stepped back, waiting for her to obey. With a very heavy sigh, she did as told lying down so that her she was facing the outside of the berth. She watched Starscream dim the lights and then he got into bed beside her.

She tried not to cry as he wrapped his arms around her, she would not show weakness, not now. But then she felt hands gently rubbing her stomach as trembles threatened to overcome her. And then she heard a smoothening voice in her audio.

"Hush, I'm not going to do anything, your safe this night,"

"I...." she stuttered before he kissed the back of her head and said.

"Relax and go to sleep,"

She trembled again, nearly shivering despite the warmth generated by both their bodies. But he didn't do anything, just held her close in a comforting fashion and so she slowly relaxed. And eventually, she dropped off.

Starscream smiled as he felt this, everything was going just perfectly. They'd have a good time together tomorrow, a very good time together indeed.

To be continued.

_Author's note. What happens between Starscream and Elita during the next day? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. The first bit is a conversation Starscream and Megatron had before Elita came out of the shower._

_This chapter contains a bit of action so I know you'll all like it._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream's POV.

The Previous Night.

"_I'm surprised you were so generous, mighty leader," Starscream said with a smirk. "I would have thought you'd keep her all to yourself."_

"_Don't forget Starscream, she belongs to me."_

"_Oh don't worry Megatron. When I'm done with her, she'll be begging for you to take her. She won't be able to help herself."_

Starscream smirked slightly as he recalled that conversation. Megatron had made it clear that interfacing was out of the question, but barring that, he could do anything he liked. And that's precisely what he was going to do.

He gave the sleeping Femme in his arms a little nuzzle and was pleased when she gave a small mummer in return. It surprised him a little to learn that his leader hadn't been making her sleep with him, especially as he was so possessive of her. But no doubt his leader had something in mind, and no doubt would implicate it soon.

But for now.....recharge called.

Elita's POV.

Elita woke with a start and instantly knew something was different. Instead of a hard cold floor, she was on a warm berth in someone arms. For the briefest of moments, her Spark leapt, _Optimus_.

But then she remembered, and she softly groaned in disappointment. She wasn't in her beloved's arms, she was with Starscream, Megatron traitorous Second in Command. Megatron had offered her as a prize to the Mech how impressed him the most and Starscream had been that Mech.

She sighed heavily, today was unlikely to be a good one.

She turned slightly and peeked at the still Seeker. His optics were closed and he seemed to sound asleep. She wondered whether he would notice if she slipped out of his arms, she didn't want to be near him any longer than she had to be.

Very carefully, she unwrapped his arms, and then carefully slid away from him. She paused, seeing if that had disturbed him. He still lay there, though his arms where twitching slightly now that they no longer grasped something. She tucked them closer to his body so they would be fooled into thinking they still had hold of something.

With a smile when he didn't react, she got completely off the berth and stretched. With a sigh, she glanced back at the berth, she couldn't deny it had been nice to sleep in one again especially as Starscream hadn't molested her. But no doubt that wasn't going to last.

She quickly unfastened her chain and carefully holding it, backed away from the berth. But Starscream remained sleeping peacefully.

For the hell of it, she went over to the door and tried it. She wasn't surprised to find that it was locked but she thought it worth a try. She decided to have a closer look around the red Seeker's room. Wandering over to a shelf, she found it was full of complicated looking data pads of science and engineering. There were also a few on the subject of biology, and all of them looked very well used.

She smiled wryly, this was the type of stuff Moonracer would find interesting, not that she didn't. But this looked the really advanced stuff that was a bit beyond her so she decided to move on. Her curiosity was aroused by the sight of an old holo projector lying nearby so she went to have a look.

It looked pre-war which was very interesting so she touched it and a flicking image suddenly burst forth. It was of a younger smiling Starscream and another she didn't recognise.

He was tall, in fact he towered over Starscream. He was nearly all white though he did have a few red and blue highlights. His hand was on the smaller Mech's shoulder and he was gently smiling. She then noticed that both he and Starscream appeared to be holding what looked like awards and it was easy to tell they were very pleased with themselves.

"Don't touch that,"

She gave a little start and turned to see Starscream sitting up

"I'm sorry," she said softly, putting it down.

"Who was he, he must have been a dear friend,"

Starscream scowled.

"He is nothing, that fool serves Prime and his merry little band now."

Elita looked very surprised at this.

"Really, I've never seen him before," she said in confusion as Starscream gave a harsh laugh.

"I'm not surprised," Starscream sneered. "He was entombed under the ice on this wretched planet for nearly nine million years."

Elita winced at this, that was a very long time. Before the war even and goodness knows that felt like an eternity.

"So the Autobots found him," she asked as Starscream swung his legs off the berth.

Starscream's expression darkened considerably.

"No," he said, his optics flashing as he stood. "_I _found him, _I _convinced Megatron to resurrect him. And how am I repaid? He joined the Autobots."

She winced at his angry tone as he advanced on her. He snatched the holo away and angrily tucked it away into sub-space before turning back to her.

"I need to do some things for an hour or so. You may use my computer to research this mud ball or watch a holovid, I don't care. But be warned," he said waggling a stern finger.

"It will not allow you to contact the Autobots or indeed the humans, so don't even try. I will know if you have."

She was surprised by this, it certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. She quickly nodded, indicating she would do as he said. He gave a tight smile and stalked away, opened the door and disappeared out into the corridor.

In the end she decided on a holovid, it had been so long since she'd watched on. She choose a human based one and settled down on Starscream's berth. She found it was very enjoyable, even if many of the references the humans made she didn't understand. Not to mention, the humans themselves were a little confusing but having never met one, this wasn't surprising.

Some time later.

Elita jumped as the door suddenly opened and Starscream entered. He'd been gone much longer than she had thought he'd been, not that she'd been complaining. She silently groaned at the smirk on his face, this wasn't going to end well for her.

"Did you miss me, my dear?" he asked as he came over to the berth.

She got off it and backed away a step.

"Of course I did," she said sardonically. "I've been going mad with the loss of your sparkling essence."

Starscream laughed and took a step towards her. She took another step back. He smiled.

"Now my dear, there's no point in resisting besides I'm not going to hurt you,"

"I'd still rather have at least half a room of floor space between us," Elita said with narrowed optics.

Starscream simply smiled some more. And lunged right for her. She dodged him and tried to run to the other side of the room away from him. But suddenly something hit her from behind, stunning her and sending her crashing to the floor.

As she lay on the ground, she saw Starscream calmly walking towards her, his Null Ray smoking. She trembled with the after affects of the shot as he bent down.

"Now look what you've made me do," he said in a mockingly scolding voice.

She snarled as he took her in his arms and lifted her up. She tried to struggle but she was too weak to do so, and therefore couldn't stop him taking her back to his berth and laying her down. She moaned as he chained her back to the headboard after shortening the length.

"Please..." she whispered as he suddenly turned her onto her back, and felt him straddle her.

"Shhh," he said as she started to shake.

She gasped as he touched her shoulders and started.....rubbing them.

"What.....? What are you doing?" she trembled as he gently dug into her back, kneading the metal beneath his knuckles.

"Giving you a back massage," he replied calmly. "Like it?"

"Why?" she trembled.

"I want you to be relaxed Elita," Starscream said softly. "I suppose you thought I was just going to attack and rape you?"

"Yes," she said bitterly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Starscream sighed.

"Oh my dear, there are many ways two bots can experience each other without resorting to that," he said quietly, next to her audio. "And I'm going to show you."

And he did.

For the next while, he rubbed her back until she relaxed and let him. By then the affects of the Null Ray had worn off and she wasn't trembling any more. He turned her over after that and lying down beside her, started to gently kiss her. Unlike Megatron, he just held her cheek gently rather than pinning her against him.

He became a bit bolder when she didn't resist him and started to nibble her neck wires. She gasped and clutched at his head as he did this, a shot of pleasure shooting through her systems. He then moved down, his glossia running across the skimpy armour protecting her chassis and she shivered, almost longing to rip it off and let him get at the soft sensitive protoform beneath.

He took a cube of Energon and dribbled some on her abdomen and started lapping it up making her moan. Her tank gave a small rumble and Starscream chuckled as he felt it. He sat up and quickly removed his chest armour and tossed it aside, He then lay down and poured Energon over his chest and smiled at her.

She hesitated and then leaned over and started licking the sweet Energon up. Starscream groaned softly and started stroking her back as it rippled as she moved. She moved up his chest till suddenly she was looking up into his face. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her stained mouth, his glossia gently probing it.

She found she was on top of him, her leg curling around his and his arms were now around her body. She could barely believe how at ease she was, he was a cruel Decepticon and most certainly not her beloved. But...it had been so long since she'd been intimate with anybody and it felt _so good_.

Sometime later, they were lying proper up, Starscream's arms protectively around her. After they had stopped kissing, Starscream had gone behind her as she had knelt on the berth and snaked his arms around her. His clever fingers had rubbed her abdomen in a way that made her gasp out loud and grasp his arms.

Her head rolled back as he chuckled. He then started to kiss and nuzzle the back of her neck, first on one side, then on the other. She could feel herself growing hot, it was like she was about to have a min-overload. Starscream started to grind slightly against her, making her move in rhythm.

"Did you enjoy that?" he said softly, giving her helm a kiss.

"Yes," she admitted softly.

Starscream chuckled.

"Seekers are masters at this, my dear, don't be ashamed that you enjoyed yourself,"

"I see you're also extremely modest too," Elita said wryly, making Starscream laugh.

"Oh, you sound just like Skyfire...." he suddenly broke off suddenly and looked away.

Elita looked up at him.

"Skyfire was your friend, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Starscream said shortly.

"What was he like?" Elita asked gently.

Starscream didn't say anything for a whole breem, and then he said softly.

"Kind, exceedingly clever and very patient."

"Do you really think he would have made a good Decepticon?" she asked looking into his optics.

There was an even longer pause.

"No,"

Elita sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sure he never meant to hurt you. It must have been so overwhelming for him to wake up and find everything's changed. Everything he knew gone, his best friend a soldier..."

Starscream grunted slightly.

"Have you tried talking to him since then," Elita probed.

"No," Starscream said shortly before changing the subject.

"I'm tired, let's recharge for a bit and then we can pick up where we left off."

He settled down into a more comfortable position, cradling the pink Femme to his chest. She sighed and snuggled up to him, closing her optics as he did. Very soon, both were in recharge.

Elita didn't dream often but on this occasion, she did. It was of a tall smiling Mech with antennae on his head who somehow appeared fuzzy so that she could make him out properly. What was also odd was that she seemed to be a lot smaller as she stared at up him as he chuckled and patted her head.

"_Such a pretty thing,"_

She woke with a slight start, still in Starscream's arms, the Seeker sleeping peacefully. She didn't understand that dream at all, and yet there was something about it which made her think it was important.

But whatever it was, she wasn't to know as she slipped back into recharge again.

_Author's note. Well, I hoped you all liked that. I have one question for you all, how far do you want things to go between Megatron and Elita. I'm a bit undecided as to how much action happens, so just tell me what you all want and I'll do that. Till then._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Thanks to ever one who reviewed, it's been a big help. Since there are two views on how I should take Elita and Megatron 'relationship' I've decided a compromise that I hope pleases everyone._

_Read on to find out what that is, there is a warning for Non-Con._

_Big thanks to Decepticon Chick who suggested the song Tamborine by Eve, I've changed one of the words, I'm sure you can all see why._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita's journal.

Starscream is preparing to take me to my morning duties. After we'd slept for a while, he took off more of his amour and got me to give him a back massage. I found out just how sensitive a Seeker's wings are, judging by the way he gasped as he run my hands across him.

I...I don't know quite what to think about this whole......experience.

He's a cruel Mech who has done unspeakable things but....he was so gentle. And it's been so long since I was with Optimus, I miss that. Miss being in his arms, sleeping with someone knowing I'm safe.

It's difficult to explain so I'll just record what happened next.

He had me pleasure him by rubbing or kissing all his sensitive spots. He then did the same with me and I can't deny that it felt nice. Though it made me ache for Optimus, I want him to be doing that to me. Especially the things that Starscream had us do next.

We watched a long holovid together, one that was made before the war. And while we watched it, snuggled up on his berth, we feed each other Energon treats, flavours I have never tasted before. Apparently, they are Earth flavours and I loved them, especially the chocolate strawberry, I think that was the name.

This experience seems so weird, you may be wondering why Starscream didn't do what most Mechs would do in this situation. Well, I think it was because he enjoyed the company, simple as that. Seekers need company, they can't bare to be alone. Plus I think he was feeling smug that he was being more intimate with me than Megatron had managed and that was enough for him.

Anyway, that's more or less it, the story was a long one and by the time it ended, it was time for recharge. I fell asleep in his arms once again, grateful that he wasn't Megatron but longing for Optimus.

I need to get off now, Starscream's coming back and I don't want anyone to know about this data recorder. Sigh, in a few short hours, once I've cleaned yet another room or something like that, I'll be back with Megatron.

Oh joy.

Elita's POV.

Elita sighed and squeezed some more sweet smelling oil from the bottle before rubbing it on her back. She had to admit that this was one aspect of human culture she loved, which said good things for that species. It was just so relaxing and pleasurable in a girly way. It also made her think about things she'd like to try with Optimus when she was reunited with him. She giggles slightly at the thought, a nice warm bath, which would be just pure heaven along with some of these lovely oils.

She could pour them over his broad chest, and then rub them in, letting him cradle her close. She smiled, yes that sounded like an excellent idea, she'd be able to explore his body. Rediscover it and then they could connect once again.

She smiled and hummed a little as she scrubbed away at her body, she'd been made to clean and polish pieces of equipment. It was a change from scrubbing floors and it meant she didn't have to attached to that drone as she'd simply been chained to a chair. But though it was a nice change, the equipment really was filthy, all covered in oil and grease which of course ended up coating her.

At long last she'd been finished and taken back to Megatron's quarters. He wasn't there, and in fact she'd only seen him once that day when Starscream had presented her to him, sneering that she was still in mint condition. She wasn't sure what that term meant, but Megatron had smirked tightly and dismissed them as he had turned back to a computer screen that Soundwave was typing at.

It had been one of the Construticons who had finally taken her back to Megatron's quarters after she'd finished cleaning. Once alone, she had glanced down at her filthy body and chuckled sardonically, it looked like she needed a good long shower. So that's exactly what she'd done.

She hummed a song she'd been listening to while cleaning, it was one of the ones she was meant to perform to.

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_E-V-E come through in da Mazarati, doing it big like I live in the Taj ma hal"_

"_Talk slag and I don't get in the bla bla bla ha, that's why they loving, ah,"_

"_That's real when the chicks that dey talked about,"_

"_God damn, is the words that come out of dey mouth, she look good, always without doubt,"_

"_Ask for, yea she back and cakin' out,"_

Elita smiled, these Earth songs were strange but good, they had a nice rhythm.

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_So they be watching while we wiggle around, look at em' drooling,"_

"_Slaggers ain't used to dis sound,"_

"_I keep em' moving, all ma ladies put ya hands in da air,"_

"_It's alright now, we gonna keep you on ya feet da while night," _

"_Pop dem bottles, yea drink dat up man"_

"_Got you feeling crazy, yea dat was the plan, waiting for me wasn't ready for dis,"_

"_He got da game sewn up, know I'm talking about Swizz,"_

Elita giggled again, she really didn't know what most of this meant but it was still good.

"_Yeah, I know you wanna fight, but why would you try?"_

"_We got dem shaking, everything from the hood to Dubai,"_

"_Yea, we do it big man, why would we lie,"_

"_C'mon, one two three everybody,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Get low, get low then pick up, pick up,"_

"_Get your hands in the air, it's a stick up, stick up,"_

"_Shake your tambourines, move it quicker, quicker,"_

"_Shake it down in town, get the pitch up, pitch up,"_

"_Shake it, shake it to the floor, gotta love that,"_

"_How she keep it going on, you know you love dat to the beat," _

"_Like a pro you know you love dat,"_

"_Shake it, shake it to the floor, gotta love that,"_

"_Get your aft on the dance floor, dance on the dance floor,"_

"_Move em' out da way, they ain't doing it how you want y'all,"_

"_You ain't gotta ask me, c'mon don't need my permission,"_

"_Y'all heard, what you waiting for?"_

She didn't hear the sound of someone entering Megatron's quarters.

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

She wasn't aware of the footsteps heading over to the shower or the fact that they paused outside.

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

"_Shake your tambourine, go and get yourself a whistle,"_

She laughed softly as she moved her hips slightly to the beat she could hear in her head, lather running down her body. She still had her armour on, skimpy as it was since it had required a good wash and she had decided just to keep it on. Enough of her protoform was exposed anyway for a good wash.

She suddenly heard the shower door being opened and she growled with annoyance. Honestly, it was just as well she was wearing her armour, didn't Megatron know how to knock?

As she turned around, he was briefly obscured by steam and she couldn't see him properly.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said irritably, thinking he probably wanted her for some silly whim.

"Let me wash this soap off first,"

The steam suddenly disappeared at that moment and she could see him properly. And what she could see made her gasp in shock.

"What....?"

He was nearly completely stripped of his armour, in fact only his Cod Piece remained. And he had a look in his optics, though his face was fairly expressionless, a look of lust.

She stood frozen for a moment then found herself backing away.

"No......"

Megatron took a step towards her.

"I'm afraid so, my dear, out time has come,"

"No," she repeated, shaking her head. "No, you can't...."

"I can Elita," he said, deadly serious. "And I'm going to."

Her optics darted to the door behind him and she suddenly charged forward and nimbly leapt around him. But as she grabbed the door handle, it wouldn't move and she struggled with it. Megatron calmly said over his shoulder.

"It's locked Elita, there's no way out."

"Oh Primus," she whispered, fear gripping her in its icy grip as she backed away from the door, around Megatron to the furthest possible bit of wall away from him.

He eyed her and then advanced as she pressed up against the wall, trembled starting to take hold of her body. She raised her hands up, balling them into fists but Megatron was already shaking his head.

"You can't fight me and win Elita, I am much stronger than you and you have no weapons," he said calmly as her optics widened.

He was finally right in front of her and she stared up into his merciless optics.

"I'd rather not hurt you Elita, do not try to fight,"

"Not hurt me," she whispered as he took hold of her and drew her close.

"What is this, if not hurting me? How can you justify something like this."

"This is War Elita," Megatron said sternly, his arms travelling round her body. "You are the mate of my greatest enemy, it is my duty to do this."

"And you're so beautiful," he murmured before descending on her mouth.

"Mtphhhh," she moaned as he dominated her mouth, as she tried desperately to push him away.

But it was no use, he was too strong, and while one hand held her head to his, the other hand started rising up her back to where her armour was. She felt him reach it and start to fiddle with the catch.

"Mmmnn, no, umpth," she moaned against his mouth, trying to stop him.

But she was pressed right against him, she couldn't reach round and stop him as he finally undid the catch.

He released her mouth and let her stumble back a step. Before she could stop him, he had ripped off her Chassis armour, leaving her Chassis completely exposed and bare. Tears pricked at her optics as he bent to press his face against it, running his glossia over her curves.

She squeezed shut her optics, her head tipped back as she tried to repress a sob, this couldn't be happening, a moment ago, she'd been so happy.

She'd been so looking forward to reuniting with Optimus, where it would be like their first time all over again. Instead she was about to be made a prize of, by his worst enemy. Tears ran down her face as Megatron continued to caress kisses over her bare Chassis.

But then he was straightening and looking down onto her tear streaked face. As he held her gaze, she felt a hand drift down the front of her body, the other gripping her back. She felt it ghost across her lower armour and she almost sobbed.

But then she couldn't feel it so she looked down. She gasped a cry as she saw him removing his Cod Piece, dropping it to reveal a half erect piece. She stared to shake and he pressed her against him once more, wrapping both arms around her.

"Shhh, relax and enjoy it, I'll be gentle," he murmured softly.

She choked a bitter laugh, hating her weakness.

"Nn-no," she gasped as his two hands now found her remaining armour, with that gone she would be completely naked.

Naked to a Mech who wasn't her mate or a Medic and who meant to violate her.

He ignored her plea and her renewed struggles, his hands finding the right catches to it and going for them. Well, he would know where to look, he had given her this armour and it wasn't nearly as secure as her old, proper armour.

"Oh, oh, Primus," she burst out as he finally did it and her armour slid down her legs to the wet floor.

He let go of her and took a step back, examining her. She stood naked before him, silently sobbing as her tears mixed with the still running water. Her armour lay in broken pieces around her as did his single piece of armour.

He smirked lightly and then he was upon her again, pressing himself hard against her. She moaned as she felt him harden against her, at this point it seemed she could only pray for a swift end. But that end couldn't come quick enough as one of Megatron's hand cupped her small but pert aft, the other supporting the back of her neck to swing her around and then gently lay her on the soaking ground.

She started to whimper as he lowered himself so that he was hovering above her. Her legs clamped together but that was hardly likely to stop him. He seemed to be admiring her helpless, naked form underneath him before leaning down to kiss her, water pooling around them.

She tried one last effort to shove him away, but he simply seized hold of one of her wrists and pinned it to the floor. Her other hand ended up grabbing his back as she felt his hotness against the top of her leg. He let go of her mouth after making it his and then started kissing her chest again, this time sucking on certain parts of it. She moaned as it caused unwanted sensations to shoot through her body, feelings that had once been good, now spoiled.

Suddenly, he looked up and his optics burned bright with lust as he moved forward so that his face was right above hers. He bent down and captured her mouth with his own burning one. She moaned as she felt him nudge at her legs with his knee, trying to slip it between them.

Her hand flailed uselessly on his back as his hand suddenly gripped her pinned wrist hard before relaxing. His glossia was slowly exploring the insides of her mouth as he cupped her head close to him. She gasped as his knee finally got between her legs and started rubbing against her open Port.

"Please," she whispered as he released her mouth. "Don't........"

He stared down at her, pausing for a moment.

"A lord takes what he wants," he said softly and he wrenched her legs open with his knee so that now his entire lower body was between them.

She felt him position himself right in front of her Port, not quite touching it. But it wouldn't be long, she could feel him preparing himself, while she herself tightened up in fear. He started to bend once again, to capture her mouth as he penetrated her, he was coming closer, closer, closer......

A sudden frantic beeping erupted over head.

Megatron cursed, his optics flashing brilliant crimson as the beeping continued. Elita lay whimpering beneath him as some of the hardness receded. It was clear the beeping was putting him off and he didn't like that. Didn't like it at all.

She cried out as his fist slammed into the wet floor beside her head, flinching away from it. He rose to his feet, looking furious and spun on his heels.

"This had better be good," he spat as he flung open the door and stalked out.

Elita was left lying exposed and trembling on the slick floor. Amid the terror she was feeling, it dimly registered in her mind that that must be an emergency channel, installed to get Megatron's attention if he was in the shower. She took deep shuddering breaths, please let this be an emergency, please Primus.

Her head lolled to one side and she saw her armour lying in a pathetic heap. With a moan, she rolled over and crawled over, intending to put it back on, even if it was broken. But suddenly Megaron was back in the shower, right behind her. She felt a hand roughly grab her aft before she was suddenly lifted up.

"No," she screamed, as she struggled in his arms, trying to get at her armour.

"Put me down, you fragger, put me down,"

He ignored her and carried her out into his bedroom, taking her to his berth. He dumped her in it, before bending over and pinning her to it. Hands roughly run over her body as she squirmed with revulsion. As she stared up at him, he said coldly.

"Unfortunately, I have to go, we will continue this when I get back,"

He straightened and strode back to the shower, to gather up his armour. She huddled on the berth, covering herself as he dressed. Finally, he disappeared into the shower room to retrieve his Cod Piece. But after remerging, fully dressed, he turned and locked the door, meaning she would not be able to retrieve her armour, as poor as it had been.

As he marched back over, he grabbed a thermal blanket and tossed it at her. As she scrambled to cover herself with it, he paused and lazily said.

"You are to remain there and keep my berth warm, we will continue where we left off,"

He turned to give her a hard stare.

"Don't try to fight me, otherwise I will tie you down, gag you and then take you at my leisure,"

She stared tearfully, hatefully back at him as he smirked and then left. Only when she was sure he was gone, did she break down and started sobbing. Primus it seemed has answered her pray but for how long that would last, she didn't know.

To be continued.

_Author's note. All boo Megatron, boooo. In the next chapter, Elita has to rack her processor to think of a way out of this, will she succeed, The solution may surprise you all._

_And don't worry, some Femmes are going to be appearing in the next chapter, I know you've all wanted them to show up. Until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Well, their finally here as I promised, the Female Autobots. How will this go down? One thing for sure, the Decepticon base will never be the same again._

_With thanks to Jovianokamigirl for the use of her OC Echo, I hope you like what I've done with her._

_Any suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy please review._

On Cybertron.

"Hi, Bliztwing,"

The triple changer turned and grinned as Vortex and Onslaught strolled over to him. Judging by the satisfied expressions on their faces they had had a good time. Just like him incidentally, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by adoring Femmes. Frankly, if this was going to become a regular reward, even if it only happened once a month, then he was going to become Megatron's best solider.

"Have a good time?" the triple changer asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah," Onslaught said lazily as Vortex laughed and said.

"Got some _proper_ action for once,"

They started walking together towards the Shockwave's Control Tower. Unfortunately, their time on Cybertron had been brief, but it had been worth it. As well as enjoying some of Cybertron's bars which were still going, they had all managed to find plenty of female company. It did frustrate them that they didn't have any Femmes on Earth apart from Elita One.

She was enjoyable to watch but she belonged to their leader, and therefore they couldn't get any. And it would be so nice to have a group of Femme slaves, who lived just to serve and please them.

Ah well, they could dream.

Pretty soon they were joined by Soundwave along with his Cassettes. Soundwave hadn't been with anyone, instead he had enjoyed spending time on his home planet with his creations. They had visited the sights and gotten lots of new stuff like holovids to watch. Didn't sound like much but to the little family it was heaven.

Next to appear was Thundercracker who had a small smile on his face. As well as enjoying some company, he'd been able to race across Cybertron's skies unrestricted. He smiled at the small group and said.

"We'd better get back, I suppose,"

They all grumbled apart from Soundwave who never indulged in those kinds of displays of emotion. They all started to walking, at a leisurely pace as there was no hurry. But as they pasted a broken old building, they heard a strange scratching.

"Huh, what's that?" Rumble said as they all paused.

Thundercracker and Onslaught moved forward cautiously as the sounds grew louder. They had taken their guns out in case it was a CyberRat, those things were vicious. But as they ventured in, they could see the sounds were coming from a pile of rubble as though something was trying to get from underneath it.

They trained their guns on it but didn't fire in case it was some innocent bot that had gotten trapped. They waited tensely as the pile started to shift and then it was thrown aside and a Femme's head popped up. The two Decepticons stared in amazement, they hadn't been spotted as they were slightly concealed by some hanging wires.

The Femme was a pretty looking tape player like Soundwave but of course she was much more petite and slender than the two tape players on Earth. She was a soft light blue colour, not sky blue but rather the kind you see in the ocean against the sand on a sunny day.

But that wasn't all, the two watching Decepticons could see an Autobot insignia and as she bent towards the hole she had come out of, they suddenly realised what they were seeing. This was Elita's group of Femmes, finally escaping from their underground prison where they'd been trapped. Silently, Thundercracker and Onslaught shared a mutual look and nodded. As Thundercracker continued to watch the blue Femme pull a red Femme from the rubble, Onslaught comm'd his brother Vortex.

"Give me a hand, Firestar," a loud blue Femme called as she rose from the hole and Firestar pulled her commander Chromia from the hole.

Chromia was a light blue Femme like the first Femme Echo but the shade of Forget-me-nots'. Firestar was a brilliant combination of orange and red which showed her inner fiery nature.

Next to show was the jade coloured Moonracer, Wheeljack's fun loving mate. Once she was out, she turned to help another pink Femme was it seemed was the last to emerge. Once she was up, she dusted herself off and then looked up as Chromia said.

"Now we just have to locate the others and then we can..."

But she broke off with a gasp as suddenly Soundwave stepped out of the shadows. Before the Femmes could draw their guns, the other Decepticons stepped out as well, guns drawn, utterly surrounding them. As the Femmes stared in horror, Onslaught was the first to speak.

"Well, well," he smirked.

"What do we have here?"

Starscream's POV.

The moment Starscream laid optics on his leader, he knew he was livid. No, livid was too mellow a word, utterly incensed and ready to rip Sparks from their owners chest was a more accurate description. Fury was actually rolling off him in waves as he stomped over to the landing platform where Starscream, Skywarp and some others were standing.

And Starscream had a feeling he knew exactly what the reason for this anger was. Or rather who.

"This had better be good Starscream," Megatron snarled, stopping right in front of them.

Starscream only just managed not to flinch.

"Megatron, Optimus Prime and his Autobots are trying to get to Cybertron, and our troops are due to return from there," he said quickly.

"Prime?" Megatron hissed, optics flashing.

Starscream coughed.

"It is likely that he...ahem, wishes to be reunited with his mate."

As Megatron glared at him, he quickly said.

"Ironhide and Wheeljack are also leading this assault and they both have Femmes on Cybertron."

Megatron still looked angry but he nodded at Starscream's logic. If Prime was determined to go to Cybertron for that reason, then it would require Megatron's presence to repel him. Megatron acknowledged this but he still didn't look happy, meaning several Autobots were about to get a taste of his displeasure. And Starscream was wise enough not to make any smart remarks or ask how Elita was.

He did however wonder about what sort of state the mate of the Prime was as Megatron ordered them all to take off. Considering Megatron's displeasure, it was apparent he'd been interrupted in the middle of something. But what that was, the Seeker could only guess.

Elita's POV.

The pink Femme sobbed brokenly as she lay huddled on the large berth, with only a thermal blanket protecting her modesty. She tried to forget what had nearly happened but it was impossible. Megatron had been a mere inch from raping her, he had tore her armour from her body and then abused her body.

And though she had escaped, barely, getting raped, this was only a brief reprieve. Megatron had sworn that he would take her the moment he got back. He had even gone as far as to promise worse punishment if she tried to resist him, he did not want to waste time fighting her. He just wanted to pin her to his berth and...frag her, impale her on his horrible swollen piece.

She couldn't even make herself decent, Megatron had locked up her armour in the shower room, ensuring that there was nothing between him and her Port. She laughed bitterly before choking with grief, as if that armour had provided any protection against him anyway. And though he hadn't needed to, he'd still broken the catches on her armour meaning if would have been difficult to put it back on anyway.

She finally raised her head up from her arms, staring around her prison. Tears were still cascading down her face but she took several gulping breaths, trying to calm herself. Slowly she managed to raise herself from the berth and tuck the blanket firmly around her body.

Lying around crying her optics out hadn't made her feel any better so she got up and started pacing, anything to take her mind off what had happened. The only _good_ thing about this was at least it wasn't any of her Femmes suffering particularly her adoptive daughter. She shuddered to think what would happen if Megatron ever got his hands on that sweet young Femling, an inexperienced child who she had tried to shield from the worst of the war.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be pondering on 'what if', _now_ was the time for quick thinking. She wasn't going to let Megatron get away with this, she was not going to let Optimus or her Femmes down. Primus had granted her the gift of opportunity and time and by his name, she was going to use it.

She rushed over to the shower door, making sure there was no way into the shower. To her disappointment, Megatron had indeed locked the door and locked it well. There was no way she could retrieve her armour. She groaned and sunk down onto the floor, idly gazing at the ground. And that's when her attention was caught.

She frowned and picked up the object that was half hidden by a piece of polishing cloth and gasped. It was a key.

She couldn't believe her optics as she examined it, it was a real key and by the looks of it, an all access key. How could Megaton have left this lying around?

Then again, he had been in such a rush and a temper to leave, he had simply dropped this. And now it was hers, to do with what she liked. But what was she going to do with it?

Though it meant she could now leave this room, she still couldn't escape the base and in her _predicament,_ it wasn't a smart idea to go running around. If any Mechs spotted her...

She shuddered at that thought, she was still unprotected, especially as at least one hand would be needed for holding this blanket up. If only she could clothe herself, then any Mech that came across her would end up very sorry. Yes, that's what she was going to do.

Grabbing some long pieces of wire, she secured the blanket to her body and headed for the door. She was going to find some armour, she was not going to lay helpless on Megatron's berth waiting for him to come back.

But then another problem occurred to her. Although she could make it harder for Megatron by donning armour, in the end he could rip it off and then rape her. It might take him longer but in the end in would do it and would likely be angry and unforgiving with her.

_"Don't try to fight me, otherwise I will tie you down, gag you and then take you at my leisure,"_

She shivered as she remembered those cruel words that would be even worse than being taken in the shower. At least there, the hot water might have soothed her.

If only there was a way to stop him removing her lower armour so that he couldn't get at her Port...

She suddenly gasped as an idea hit her. There was a way, a way to stop Megatron taking her. It was something of a last resort but while she was with _him_ it was worth it. It was a chastity belt, a program in her pelvis armour which would stop anyone, even her from removing it.

It could only be opened with a very special command by one special person.

With this thought in mind, she tried the key and it opened and then slipped out into the corridor. There was no one around so she quickly hurried off. Over the course of the last few days, she had gotten to know certain parts of the Nemesis, and one of those places was the Med Bay. It would contain what she needed and there was a chance she could get her old armour back.

Thankfully, for the most part there didn't appear to be any one about though at one point she had to duck into a storage room. But the Mech soon pasted without being any the wiser that a blanket covered Femme was close by. Once he was gone, she was off again.

Finally, she made it to the Med Bay and to her relief, it was empty. Of course she couldn't know Megatron had taken all of the Construticons with him to repel Optimus and the other Autobots.

She entered and immediately went searching for her armour. She wasn't able to find it, but what she did find was replaced armour, some suitable for a Femme. It seemed Hook like to be well stocked of everything even if the chances of him using it were low.

Quickly she laid out what she needed, including two pieces of armour. As much as she wanted to dress properly, she knew Megatron would force her to remove any extra armour so she might as well retain her dignity. Grabbing the necessary tools, she got to work after sending one last pray to Primus to let her accomplish this task.

And it seemed he was indeed listening for none disturbed her.

Megatron's POV.

Megatron returned weary but victorious. Not only had he stopped Optimus Prime and the other Autobots from reaching Cybertron, they had managed to retrieve the Mechs from Cybertron who had had appeared guarding a transformed Blitztwing. Megatron actually didn't think anything of it, all he wanted to do was go to his quarters and finish what he'd started.

If Elita had done as told and dutifully remained on the berth with no makeshift weapons, he'd be gentle. If not, she was going to deeply regret it and might even end up in the Med Bay if he was...displeased.

But before he could go, Starscream and Soundwave came up to them and he had to pause.

"We successfully repelled them Megatron," Starscream begun.

"Dazzling observation Starscream," Megatron growled, his body battled from the fight with Optimus Prime and needed gentle Female hands to attend to it.

"I honestly hadn't noticed, it's not although I was _at_ the battle,"

Starscream swallowed slightly and then said.

"Yes well, as you also undoubtedly saw, Blitzwing and the others returned..."

Megatron's optics were starting to turn a furious blood red, a sigh he was losing his temper so Starscream quickly said.

"He picked up a little something while on Cybertron."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said with a nod before adding. "Cargo of great importance."

"It had better be," Megatron growled but he stomped off to follow them to the Rec Room.

He didn't see the shadow following.

Once in the Rec Room, he went straight for his seat and sat down, putting one foot up on his knee while tapping the arm rest. If this wasn't good, certain Mechs would be paying a speedy visit to the Med Bay.

"Well?" he demanded and Starscream quickly nodded and indicated that the Cybertron party was to enter.

But it became _very_ apparent that they were not alone.

Megatron's optics widened slightly at the sight of Onslaught, Vortex, Blitzwing and Thundercracker leading five Femmes into the room. All the Mechs went still as they were led to the centre of the room. Megatron felt a smile twitch at his lips as he watched, these Femme were beautiful.

"We picked up a little something," Vortek sneered as he tugged forward a blue Femme Megatron recognised as Ironhide's mate Chromia.

All five Femmes had their hands bound in front of them, even the little pink Femling who was huddling close to red Femme, despite the firm hold Thundercracker had on her arm. Despite their situation, the Femmes all looked defiant, especially Chromia.

"Well, well, if it isn't old bucket head," she sneered without preamble. "Should have known you'd be squatting at the bottom of the ocean like a bug."

"Chromia," Megatron purred silkily. "A pleasure as always to see Ironhide's little mate."

"We found them crawling out of some rubble," Onslaught helpfully supplied. "Thought you'd like em' to go with your other one."

"What have you done with Elita?" the jade coloured one, Moonracer, demanded tugging on the arm holding her.

The Mechs all laughed as the Femmes looked ferocious, even that little Femme child. Megatron's smile broadened.

"Oh, your dear leader is settling in just fine, isn't she?" he said to the room at large and they all laughed again, grinning maliciously.

"You'd better not have hurt her, you piece of scrap," the Femling suddenly spat, taking several Mechs by surprise with her boldness.

"Now, what do we have here?" Megatron purred and beckoned to Thundercracker who obliged and dragged her over.

The other Femmes tried to struggle but were all held firmly as a couple of other Mechs joined the ones holding them. They could only watch as Thundercracker gently pushed her forward so that she was right in front of Megatron. The grey Mech leaned forward slightly and cupped her chin in one hand.

"You're a bold little thing aren't you?" he mused softly.

She glared, but it was obvious she was trying to hide her fear.

"But little Femmes like you should know their place," Megatron continued, optics glittering. "As it seems your previous guardians have failed, I suppose that means we need to make up for that."

He sneered at her as the other Femmes hissed in anger. The Decepticons all sniggered was he dragged her a little closer.

"Yes, a few lessons in manners would do you a world of good," he said softly as her face clouded with fear.

At this point Skywarp swaggered up and draped himself over Thundercracker, leering.

"Can we do it boss, we'd take good care of her?"

"You couldn't care for a Cybermouse," Firestar said hotly, as Dragstrip and Wildrider restrained her.

Skywarp grinned.

"What are you talking about, of course we'd take care of her. She be our dearest _sister,"_

"Make one wrong move towards her Skywarp and I will rip out your interface."

Everyone turned in surprise as Elita stepped from the shadows, glaring so ferociously that the purple Seeker backed off a bit. Megatron's face had clouded in pure fury but he managed to control himself as eh surveyed her.

She had somehow managed to find herself some armour, though it was still a two piece. It wasn't skimpy at all but somehow it still managed to show off a generous amount of protoform. But Megatron wasn't focused on that, he was fuming that hse had found away to escape his quarters and find some armour. Oh, he was going to have a long _talk _with her about this.

Outwardly, he smiled and said calmly.

"How nice of you to join us Elita dear, as you can see we've got some guests,"

His arm swept over the group of Femmes who were looking very relieved to see her. As he turned back to her, he smirked and said.

"I'm glad to see your much happier now, you seemed very upset about something earlier."

She smirked right back.

"And you seemed very frustrated earlier," Elita retorted smoothly. "Shame you had to run off when you did,"

Megatron's optics flashed but he managed to keep smiling as the Decepticons looked a little awed at her coolness. They knew something was up. The Femmes meanwhile were looking proudly at their leader.

"I take it you know this little Femme," Megatron now said, drawing her closer to him so that she was practically between his legs. The child shot Elita a pleading look as Megatron's hands rested lightly on her waist.

Her optics narrowed and she said coldly.

"Of course I do, her name's Arcee and not your plaything Megatron,"

Megatron smirked, he sensed something more, it was the way Elita was glaring at him, in a way that was different to the other Femmes. He lightly leaned his chin on the Femling's shoulder, feeling her shudder slightly.

"Arcee, what a pretty name, for such a pretty little Femme," he said with a smile as Elita's face tightened in anger.

He smiled for a good long moment but then abruptly spoke.

"Starscream, Soundwave, have the ladies escorted to the Med Bay,"

He gave them a tight smirk as he said.

"Make sure their looked after as well as Elita was."

The Mechs all grinned and started dragging the Femmes away. But as Thundercracker reached for Arcee, Megatron shook his head.

"No, I'll look after Arcee, she and me are going to get better acquainted."

"Slagger," Chromia cursed as she was forced out the door along with the others.

Arcee trembled in Megatron's grasp as he stood up and grasped her arm.

"We're taking a little trip back to my quarters with Elita," he said softly and started walking in the direction of the scowling Femme.

Oh, he was going to get some answers from his disobedient Femme. No matter what.

_Author's note. Phew, been a little while since I updated but here I am and with a nice long chapter too. Next time, find out what happens with Megatron, Elita and Arcee. And not forgetting our favourite Femmes, what's going to happen with them? Find out next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update but I had my last exam on Thursday and then I had to move out of Uni. But now I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember suggestions are welcome._

_Sire-less means a child whose mother was not bonded to the Mech who fathered it. Considered a great insult Cybertrion society._

_In this chapter, things take several different twists, both good and bad. Read on to find out what they are._

_Enjoy and please review._

As soon as Arcee and Megatron were within a few metres of her, Elita stepped forward but Megatron optics flashed and he angrily directed her onwards. Elita had no choice but to lead the way back to Megatron's quarters, Megatron and Arcee following at her heels. She could hear her poor daughter sniffling slightly as Megatron harshly dragged her along and knew he had a vice like grip in her arm. But she couldn't stop, she didn't want a confrontation out in the corridors, deserted as they were.

All Elita wanted to do was to draw her daughter into her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. She still couldn't believe that she was really here, on Earth, in Megatron's clutches. She didn't like to think what Megatron was planning in relation to her daughter.

Finally they reached his quarters and Elita was shoved aside so he could open the door. He gave her a hard look as he unlocked it, he still didn't know how she had got out, since she had locked it after her. She and Arcee were then shoved in before he entered and locked the door again.

Before he could say anything, Elita had taken hold of Arcee and drawn her into her arms and held her tightly. The feel of her young daughter snuggling into her chassis brought back many bittersweet memories. Arcee was still bound but it didn't matter to the two Femmes as Elita rubbed her back comfortingly. But of course it couldn't last.

"Enough," Megatron growled and he seized hold of Arcee to drag her away.

Elita tried to stop him but he shoved her back and wrapped an arm around Arcee's waist. Raising hand to the shaking Femme's cheek, he said coldly.

"As utterly touching as this reunion is, I'm afraid it's going have to be put on hold, until I get some answers."

"What sort of answers?" Elita asked equally coldly, wishing she could punch him squarely in the face for daring to scare her child.

"How about the fact that you seem overly concerned for this child,"

"Overly concerned? She is one of my Femme and a child, of course I'm concerned," she said hotly before adding. "As any decent leader should be."

He gave her a tight smirk as he pressed Arcee's head against his chest. She clenched her fists as he said.

"Don't play me for a fool Elita. I know she means more to you than that, and I want to know what that is."

He cocked his head to one as he said.

"Is she perchance your prodigy, the next Autobot Femme Commander?"

His optics searched her face before saying.

"Is she the daughter of a dear friend of yours?"

She didn't say anything, her body only just showing her tenseness. His optics boring into hers, he said slowly.

"Or is she perhaps..._your daughter?"_

Elita blinked, her lips quivering slightly.

"Well, well, well," Megatron said, his lips curling into a wide smirk. "This pretty little thing is your daughter,"

He chuckled at the hard look on Elita's face as he lightly squeezed the tiny waist he was holding onto. He knew he was right by the look on Elita's face and the way Arcee had flinched in his arms.

"Now isn't this a surprise, I didn't know you and Prime had Sparked,"

His smirk turned into a leer.

"Unless Prime doesn't know about this because she is Sire-less..."

His words were cut off as Arcee twisted around and slapped him across the face with both of her bound hands. As he reeled back in mild pain and surprise, the angry little Femme spat.

"How dare you imply such a about my mother, and about my father,"

Her optics were flashing as Megatron recovered and stood to his full height again.

"Then tell me, little Femme," he said quietly. "Why I have never heard of Optimus Prime producing a Spark with his_ loyal_ mate?"

"Because they didn't Spark me," Arcee said, still in a defensive stance. "But they have raised me since I was in my first form and I consider them my Creators."

Megatron looked at her for a moment and then seized her chin in a tight hold and dragged her forward so that their faces were close. Elita gasped and moved forward but Megatron shot her a warning look.

"How touching," Megatron sneered, looking back at Arcee. "Just the kind of thing I would expect Prime to do, he's so sentimental."

"You make it sound like weakness," Elita said contemptuously.

Megatron chuckled softly.

"Of course it isn't, there is nothing wrong with raising a poor orphaned little Spark."

His optics turned back to Arcee and her angry face melted into a fearful one as his blood red optics flashed.

"But as I said before, you are severely lacking in manners and after all," he said with a small shrug. "What can you do but blame the Creators."

"How dare you," Elita hissed as he chuckled. "She has turned out better than we could have hoped, don't you cast slurs upon her character."

He shrugged again.

"No matter since she has a new Creator,"

"What are you talking about?" Elita demanded as Arcee's optics widened.

"Well, since she is your daughter and you are now _mine," _he explained with a sneer. "That makes her my charge now, and I think she is in need of some discipline."

Before Elita could say or do anything, Megatron suddenly grabbed Arcee and tossed her over a high but flat topped support so that her back and aft were exposed and vulnerable. As she yelped in shock and fear, Elita rushed forward with a cry of.

"What are you doing?"

But Megatron simply shoved her away from him, sending her crashing to the floor. As she propped herself up, Megatron extracted a whip from a storage compartment and went back to where Arcee was thrashing about. The top she had been slung across was very small, meaning she was bent double over it, making getting off it very difficult to get away.

As he raised his arm, Elita cried out.

"No, don't..."

"Stay where you are or she'll get more," he growled as he brought his arm down with a crack.

Arcee screamed, her back arching painfully as the whip cracker across her it. Elita couldn't stay on the floor, she leapt to her feet again and seized Megatron's arm before he could strike again.

"Leave her alone, you slagger,"

But he seized and twisted her arm in a crushing grip and hissed.

"I will have obedience, Elita,"

And he smacked her hard across the face, stunning her as she crashed back to the floor. She couldn't move, she lay there as Megatron turned his attention back to the weeping Femme. She could only listen to the cries of pain from her poor daughter.

Finally, just as she had recovered enough to sit up, Megatron ceased his whipping. He reached up and taking hold of the weeping Femme's waist, lifted her up and then down. She collapsed sobbing as Elita drew her into her arms, holding her close.

As she stared up at Megatron with angry, tearful optics, he said coolly.

"Younglings need discipline, Elita,"

"This was not necessary," Elita spat as she indicated the angry welts on Arcee's back as well as a few on her aft.

"I beg to differ," was Megatron's calm response and Elita looked away in disgust as she continued to comfort her shaking child.

He coolly let her as he cleaned the now splattered whip before putting it away. He then turned back to the pair on the floor and stood above them, dispassionately watching. Finally he said.

"That's enough of that, on your feet,"

Elita stood and managed to help Arcee to her feet even though standing was very painful of the young Femme. Still holding her daughter close, she snarled.

"What do you want now?"

He stared coldly at her, his optics smouldering with sudden rage.

"I want you."

He took a step towards her and she was unable to step back.

"I told you to stay where you were, on my berth," he hissed softly. "Instead, I found you where you had no place to be, and armoured."

She bristled with indignation as Arcee trembled in her arms. She had hoped Arcee wouldn't find out about that, how her mother had almost been raped by the very Mech in front of her.

"You honestly expected me to remain there, meekly waiting for you?" she spat in outrage, though she knew perfectly well that that was exactly what he had thought.

"Yes, Elita," he said slowly and coldly as he advanced on the two. "I expected you to obey me."

He took another step as he said.

"When you obey me, I am kind and treat you gently. But when you disobey..."

He stopped right in front of them.

"Then you are punished."

He moved in a flash, seizing Arcee and wrenching her away before taking hold of Elita. While Arcee moaned from where she'd been tossed, Megatron threw Elita onto his berth before pinning her there.

"Mama," Arcee cried as Megatron attacked Elita's mouth as she struggled against him.

Arcee tried to get out and help but she fell back with a cry of pain, her back was still to raw for rapid movement. As Megatron released Elita's mouth, she snarled.

"Are you really going to do this in front of my daughter, Megatron?"

He paused, holding her wrists down as he surveyed her sternly.

"She is free to turn away if she so wishes," he said coldly.

"You..." Elita started to say but Megatron smacked her across the face again.

As she lay stunned once again, he started to fiddle with her lower armour. Arcee started sobbing, not knowing what to do and very scared. Elita gasped, a trickle of blood running from her spilt lip as Megatron's hands ran over her pelvis armour.

But after a few minutes of scrabbling, Megatron was forced to stop as he hadn't been able to get hold of any catches whatsoever, and therefore hadn't been able to remove her armour.

"What is this?" he snared, gripping her chin in an unyielding hold.

She glared up at him as she breathed heavily.

"It's called a chastity belt Megatron, it means you cannot access my Port,"

"A chastity belt?" he hissed in response. "Really."

"Only one Mech has the right to it and that Mech is not _you," _she hissed back.

He stared down at her, fury in his optics. He was obviously thinking of ways around this but there were none. Not if he didn't want to severely damage her systems which would mean he couldn't interface with her anyway. And it was clear he didn't want it to come to that.

As she watched him breath heavily, she thought she was in for a beating. But she was wrong, what he did next was much worse.

"Mama?"

Megatron turned at the sound of Arcee's hesitate voice and his face took on a strange expression. And then in a sudden movement, he had rolled off Elita and was on his feet. Arcee gasped and started scrambling back as he advanced on her.

"M-mama," she cried out as he closed the distance between them.

"No" Elita exclaimed in shock and fear as she scrambled to her feet off the berth.

But Megatron had already reached Arcee and taking hold of her arms, he lifted her up into his own. Arcee screamed and started struggling but Megatron had a firm hold of her as he walked back to his berth.

Elita tried to take her daughter out of his grasp but he shoved her aside as he dumped Arcee on the berth. Before Elita could recover, he had hooked Arcee's bound hands onto a hook on his head board so that she was stretched out.

Before Megatron could do anything to the now bawling Arcee, Elita had seized hold of him and in an incredible show of strength, had dragged him away. She now stood between him and the berth, her fists clenched. But she knew that violence was not the answer in this case, no matter how tempting.

Before he could demand that she move or raise his fist to her, she said quietly.

"Don't do this Megatron,"

He stared coldly at her.

"You denied me Elita," he said coolly. "And since you are unavailable, I will take the next best thing, even if that means your daughter."

"You'd really do that?"

She took a step towards, lightly laying a hand on his chest.

"You'd really hurt a Femling in such a fashion."

She run her hand up and down his chest, watching its progress and feeling Megatron's stare though he was silent. She softly said.

"What you want to do with me is a terrible thing."

She looked up at him.

"But I am a full grown Femme who has known a Mech."

Still he didn't say anything.

"But she is just a child, barely in her fourth youngling form, would you really do such a thing to her?"

His optics drifted over to the weeping pink Femling curled up on his berth, her whipped back in full view. They then drifted back as Elita stepped closer, pressing her hands against his chest before burying her face against him.

"I don't think you'll do this Megatron, I believe a part of you can't do this,"

As she rested against him, she felt he wrap his arms around her waist loosely.

"I can't reverse what I've done, you can't interface with me," she said softly. "But I'd be willing to warm your berth, please you at night, and never look at another Decepticon unless you say to."

His grip tightened on her waist, and she felt a kiss ghost across her helm.

"Just don't hurt my child," she finished in a whisper, her voice almost cracking.

"My Sparkling..."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, just held her as Arcee gradually quietened. And then he finally spoke.

"Very well, Elita, I will not touch her."

As she looked up at him, he said sternly.

"But I will hold you to your word, understand that."

She nodded as she said.

"I understand. Please, let me go to her."

He released her and she hurried over to free Arcee who then flung her arms around her, crying anew.

"Mama, he-he's not going to h-hurt you, is he?"

"No Sweetness, he isn't," Elita said softly, holding her close. "And he won't hurt you either, I promise."

Arcee nodded against her but couldn't stop crying so Elita simply held her, kneeling on the berth. Megatron remained where he was, still standing as he watched her comfort her daughter.

She had made a promise to her daughter and she would keep it, no matter what.

Elita's journal. 

I've raised Arcee since she was a Sparkling, she might as well be my own Spark born. I found her in the ruin of a block of flats, wrapped in a blanket and cradled in the arms of a dead Femme. She was one of only three survivors, and it was only thanks to her mother shielding her little body with her own that she survived. The poor little Femme was crying as she tried to rouse her still, cold mother whose broken body had lain for hours.

I was the one who gently took her out of the cold arms and into my own, while Optimus carefully dug the body of the young mother from the rubble. As the little thing grasped my finger and buried her face into my chassis, my Spark contracted and I knew in that moment that I wanted her.

It wasn't difficult to convince Optimus, when he saw me nursing the little Femling, he fell in love with her almost as quickly as I had. Her name, Arcee, was sewn on one corner of the torn blue blanket and I've kept it safe all this time, hidden in a secret sub space compartment. It is one of the most precious things I own.

Of course Optimus has missed her transformation from a little Fem-child into a Femme who is quickly approaching adult form. It is one of the things I've been looking forward to, showing him how beautiful a Femme she's becoming. He would be so proud of the things she's accomplished since he last saw her.

But of course, for the moment she is in Megatron's clutches and there's nothing I can do about that. I can only do my best to protect her from him and his men.

And I will do anything to protect her.

Anything.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the other Autobot Femmes find out what fully happened to Elita and Arcee. Find out what their reaction is. Until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, I got caught up with work but now I'm back. _

_In this chapter, we find out the aftermath of Megatron's attack on Arcee. How does this go. Find out._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita sat on that berth for a long time, holding her quietly sobbing daughter. She could only gently rock her while murmuring softly. Megatron, her child's attacker, was still in the room, a dark brooding presence.

She longed to do something about Megatron's depraved attack but she couldn't. He'd only end up hurting Arcee again and even if he didn't, there was still her Femmes.

She closed her optics as a wave of mental pain washed over her, she wasn't of one Spark with Arcee but she could still feel her hurting. She clutched the young Femme even tighter to her.

"Mama," Arcee whimpered softly. "I don't want to...to...not with..."

"I know, darling, I know," Elita said gently, stroking the top of Arcee's back.

The lower half and part of her aft was covered in angry welts.

"S-so big, Mama," Arcee said, trembling violently.

"He won't touch you," Elita said fiercely, glancing at Megatron who was turned away from them, cleaning his large arm cannon.

"I will never let him hurt you," Elita promised firmly as she turned back to Arcee.

"B-but I don't want him hurting you in my place," Arcee said tearfully, flinching from her wounds.

"He's not going to, Arcee," Elita said sternly before saying.

"Now don't think about that darling, don't think about any of it. We need to think about getting your injuries seen to..."

"An excellent point, my dear,"

Arcee gasped and buried her face against Elitqa's chassis as Elita looked up at Megatron's voice. The grey tyrant had paused in his cleaning and was now looking over at them. Elita narrowed her optics as he stood before making his way over to them.

"The child does need some medcial care, I suppose she's endured her punishment long enough," he said, towering over the two Femmes who were on the berth.

"How generous of you to say," Elita said with a soft snarl.

He smirked tightly.

"That's enough of that Femling," he now said sternly to Arcee who was still hiding her face.

"You need to get ready to go to the Medical Bay."

"He's right Sweetness," Elita said with a sigh.

In a whisper she said.

"Show him you are your Sire's daughter,"

Arcee trembled but nodded and slowly released her mother. Squaring her shoulders, she got off the berth and stood up facing Megatron. Some tears were still trailing down her face but with an effort, she repressed the rest.

The young Femme was unable to repress a shudder however, as Megatron's gaze raked her body. Elita could understand how naked that gaze could make you feel.

Suddenly Megatron snapped his fingers, the sharp sound making both Femmes jump and a little drone came buzzing out of nowhere. It was much smaller than the one used to torment Elita and the pink Femme realised it was a Guide Bot. Guide Bot's were used to direct bots to destinations in large crowded buildings, they were programmed to stay by the bots side till they reached it.

And there could only one reason Megatron wanted it.

"You can't mean to allow Arcee to go to the Med Bay by herself?" Elita said in disbelief.

"No one will bother her," Megatron said in an unconcerned tone. "You needn't fret, Femme."

"I should go with her," Elita insisted, standing up so that she was right in front of him.

"She needs me there,"

"Your Femmes will be there," MEgatron said dismissively. "To provide all the smothering comfort she needs."

"And plenty of groping Mechs," Elita stated angrily, but Megatron held up a hand.

"Hook does not allow such things in his Med Bay, especially to his patients. And I will send a general communication that Arcee is not to be bothered on her journey to his Med Bay."

Elita had to acknowledge this, she did know Hook was very professional, just like Ratchet. But still...

"But why can I not go with her?" she asked quietly.

Megatron stepped closer to her and cupped her chin.

"Remember your promise Elita," she said softly. "I am still unsatisfied and I mean to fix that."

Elita's optics widened but she reluctantly nodded. She had promised to please him, in order for spare her daughter. But why did he have to choose now to remind her of it.

"Fine," she said dully and yanked herself up of his grip.

She turned to Arcee and with a weak smile, started untying her bound hands. Arcee's optics were wide, but Elita quickly cupped her cheek and said.

"It's alright my darling. Now, do you understand that you have to follow this Guide Bot and go straight to the Med Bay?"

"Of course Mama," Arcee said softly.

"That's my girl," Elita said, with a real smile this time. "you'd better get going and tell the others not worry, I'll see them soon."

"Yes Mama," Arcee said dutifully before giving her a quick hug.

But then the drone buzzed and Arcee released her again before following it. The door opened and closed, and her daughter was gone.

Elita stood there for a moment but then felt arms wrap around her waist and a mouth on her neck. She sighed softly, now was the time for duty once again.

Chromia's POV.

"How long's this going to take?"

This was the loud complaint voiced by Chromia as she lay on her front as Hook worked on her back. So far, just Echo had been seen to and the others were still waiting for Hook to finish with their SIC.

One of the reasons for this was when Echo had been seen to, the Femmes had been presented with their new outfits. This had caused a major argument between the Femmes and their captors. Finally, Soundwave, in his deep resounding voice, pointed out that Elita had submitted and did they want to dishonour her?

This had ended any disagreement, though the Femmes were still very disgruntled about it. But so far, none of them had changed, saying they wanted to do it together. And Soundwave had accepted this and agreed.

But Chromia's examination was taking quite a while as Hook had discovered some shrapnel embedded in her back. And he was determined to get it all out.

"You should have gotten this seen to right away," he abolished sternly.

"Now your protoforms healed around it and I've got to dig it all out," he added yanking a piece he had wriggled out, causing Chromia to yelp.

"Well resources ain't exactly abundant," she snapped back. "Nor are competent Medics."

"That I can tell," he said dryly as he dropped the piece into a metal bowl before stating on another deeply lodged one.

As Chromia growled and grumbled, the other Femmes stood loftily apart from their captors. Most of their escort had left once they'd arrived at the Med Bay and there were now only six Decepticons keeping an optic on them. Soundwave had left after the situation over armour had been sorted out but one of his Cassetees, Laserbeak, had remained to make sure there were no further problems.

The other remaining Decepticons were keeping a close watch on the Femmes, and admiring their armoured forms. Needless to say, they were all looking forward to that evening where these Femme could serve and tend to them. They were also indulging in little fantasies of where those Femmes would be sleeping that night.

But suddenly, the door chimed and everyone turned to see who was entering. They were greeted by a surprising sight as the door opened. Arcee came stumbling in, a tiny Guide Bot at her heels.

The first thing the Mechs noticed was that she seemed very scared.

The first thing the Femmes all noticed was that she was very distressed, with tears glistening in her optics.

The first thing Hook saw was that she was limping and holding herself in a strane way.

There was a brief silence for a moment as the young Femme started making her way over and then...

"Arcee," Moonracer cried and wrenching herself out of her captors grasp, rushed over to her.

"What's happened?" Chromia demanded sharply as Arcee flung her around the green Femme and started sobbing.

"She's been whipped," Moonracer angrily declared, making all the Femmes bristle with anger.

All the Mechs had a nasty feeling it wasn't a smart idea to hang around. Hook, taking in the situation while trying to stop Chromia leaping up, sighed and said.

"Wait outside, all of you, I can handle this,"

"Are you sure about that..." Scrapper began but Hook snapped.

"Now!"

They didn't need telling twice and within a few breems, Hook was the only Mech left in the room, apart from the silent Laserbeak. He allowed Chromia to roll off the berth and rush over to Arcee with the other Femmes. They all fussed over the still weeping Femling while Hook his hands.

"Come on darling," Chromia said gently, her arm around Arcee's shoulders.

"Let's get you sorted out," she added as she led the young Femme back to where Hook was preparing the examination berth.

Surrounded by familiar, comforting Femmes, Arcee was able to face Hook. He examined her critically before producing a small cube of blue Energon from sub-space. Offering it to Arcee, he said.

"This will help calm you and alleviate some of the pain."

"Thank you," Arcee said politely as she tremulously took the cube and started sipping it.

Soon, her trembles ceased and she relaxed slightly. Firestar grinned, stroking the hand she was gently holding.

"Feeling better, Cee?"

"Yeah," Arcee said softly as Hook now said.

"I need to examine your back Arcee, please turn around."

She did as she was told and he was able to get a good look at her back. Megatron hadn't spared her much, many of the cuts were deep but it looked like he had tried to avoid hitting the same marks. This would have caused fort greater pain and made it harder to treat the wounds.

After Hook was done examining her, he said gently.

"You're going to have to remove your back armour so I can directly treat the wounds on your protoform."

As Arcee gave a squeak of protest, Hook said.

"I will turn my back and wait until you are on the berth."

He turned and walked a few steps away to give the young Femme some space.

Arcee shot a helpless glance towards Chromia who smiled reassuringly and said.

"He's right, I'm afraid. But we're here, everything's going to be okay."

And after a few more words from the other Femmes, Arcee nodded and started taking her upper armour off. Moonracer helped her and as they green Femme took the armour, Chromia and Firestar helped the young Femme onto the berth where she lay on her front. She gave a small smile as she relaxed on top of the blanket that had been placed there.

"I-I'm ready," Arcee called softly.

Hook turned and strode over to them. The first thing he did was to lightly hose Acree's back, to clean the dried Energon away. Though the Femmes gave the Decepticon Medic plenty of room to work, they still managed to gather round the young Femme close.

"Why did he do it?" Echo asked softly, before adding. "It was Megatron, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Arcee replied softly as Hook wiped away the water and blood.

"He did it because I hit him in the face."

They all made sounds of shock and surprise at this while Hook merely raised a brow.

"Not that it ain't tempting," Chromia stated. "But why on Cybertron did you do _that?"_

"He found out about Mama," Arcee said quietly. "H-he guessed."

"Oh darling," Moonracer said with a sigh. She and the other Femmes had been hoping to hide this fact from the Decepticons, especially Megatron.

"So why...?" Firestar began.

"He called me Sireless," Arcee said angrily, flinching slightly as Hook dabbed disinfectant on her open cuts.

The Femmes all hissed in shock and anger and Chromia even swore.

"Why that no good Slagger," she spat, gripping Arcee's hand tightly.

"I hope Elita gave him a good one," Firestar stated, optics flashing.

Arcee gave a small giggle but shook her head.

"She couldn't, he was holding onto me," Arcee explained, starting to tremble again.

"H-he slapped her so she couldn't stop him whipping me,"

The Femmes all growled as Hook continued to work completely silent.

"He let Mama come to me for a while, w-when it was over," Arcee continued before fresh tears welled up in her optics.

"B-but then he took Mama away, to his berth and t-tried..."

Arcee broke off, suddenly crying as the Femmes gasped before hugging her tightly.

"He didn't..." Moonracer said quietly and Arcee shook her head, tears still flowing.

"N-no," Arcee whimpered. "But only because Mama had installed a Chastity Belt so that he couldn't...you know."

"Yeah we know," Chromia said grimly. "And it serves that Slagger right he couldn't get any, I say well done Elita."

But Arcee was still trembling so much so that Hook had to pause in applying gauze to the wounds. As the Femmes stared, still trying to comfort her, Arcee choked out.

"He was furious with Mama, he said she should have stayed on his berth like a good Femme. He said he would not go unsatisfied even if that meant doing it w-with _me."_

"No," Chromia cried out as the other Femmes burst out with similar sentiments.

It took quite a while before Arcee was able to continue, though Hook still had to apply a mild sedative. Finally, Arcee gasped out.

"He grabbed me and took me to his berth a-and tied me there. I was so scared, he's so big, it would have hurt so bad..."

"Shh, shh, Cee Cee," Moonracer hissed gently as she pressed her head against the crying Femme.

"He' not here now, you're safe with us and we won't let him hurt you,"

"We won't let him near you at all," Firestar announced hotly.

"The slagging fragger," Chromia now hissed, her tone showing her agreement to Firestar's statement.

"What kind of a Mech tries to force a child into his berth, when I get my hands on him..."

Hook had a nagging feeling Megatron was in for a hard time.

"What happened dearest?" Echo now asked. "How did Elita stop him hurting you?"

"She pulled him away from him from me," Arcee said quietly before explaining what Eilta had promised.

The Femmes were silent for a moment, in awe of the lengths their leader would go to protect her own.

"Hell," Chromia said quietly, reminding Hook strongly of Ironhide.

"That's really something, isn't it?"

As the other Femmes nodded, Arcee whispered.

"It feels like it's my fault, Mama owuldn't have to do that if it weren't for me."

"Don't you think that," Moonracer said fiercely. "Don't you think that for a moment."

"Yeah," Chromia said furiously. "That Slagger shouldn't be putting her into that position in the first place, you wouldn't catch your Sire doing that."

As Arcee shook her head in agreement, Echo said quietly.

"Do not blame yourself Arcee, remember we are also hostages. If he didn't use you to force Elita, he would've used one of us."

"Okay," Arcee said softly with a sigh, she was worn out from all the emotional upheaval she had gone through in the last hour or so.

Moonracer saw this and with a gentle smile, said gently.

"There now, Cee, you just relax, I think you could do with a bit of recharge."

"Yeah," Echo said softly. "The Medic will fix you up and then you can go to sleep, and not worry about anything."

Arcee nodded, resting her face in her arms as Hook worked away. Eventually, he had done all he could, it was up to her systems to take care of the rest. He and the other Femmes helped her to her to a secluded berth where it was nice and dark, perfect for recharge.

Arcee still had to leave off her back armour to make it easier for her back to heal but Hook covered her back with a light but warn silk cover. He also provided some heated blankets to place around her, so that she remained nice and warm.

They all left her to sleep, pleased that she was better but knowing she would need a lot of attention to get over what had happened.

"We gotta remain quiet," Chromia stated softly. "We don't want to wake her."

"In that case," Hook said softly but dryly.

"You won't raise any objections to getting back on that berth and letting me deal with that shrapnel."

Chromia's muffled curses echoed around the large room but the little pink Femme slept on, undisturbed by anything.

The question was how long would this last?

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Femmes have to meet the Decepticons but end up having a lot of fun. Find out how next time, until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Hi, sorry for taking so long to update but now I'm back._

_I have a query for you all. Who would you like the Femmes to stay with. Elita, Echo and Arcee already have places but the other three need a Mech or Mechs so stay. Who do you think they should go with. Please tell me, thanks._

_I don't know the lyrics to the Cell Block Tango._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron's POV.

Megatron run his glossia over Elita's bare chassis, enjoying the sound of her soft moans. His hands grasped the supple mounds before gently massaging them. She gasped as he did this, writhing between his legs and he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his body.

But even as he enjoyed himself, a part of him, the part that was steadily becoming hotter, rankled at not getting what he _really_ wanted. He wanted to be satisfied, quench the hunger that had gnawed away at him ever since Starscream had brought Elita to him. A hunger that could only be silenced when he was within her, buried tightly in her Port.

He growled softly, baring his teeth before lightly sinking them into Elita's neck which caused her to clutch his own neck tightly. She had found a way to prevent him from interfacing with her by constructing a Chastity Belt and so far, he could think of no suitable way to remove it.

And what was worse, was that _she_ couldn't remove it either, thanks to the way it worked. No threats or punishments to force her to get rid of it, just the knowledge that the only one who _could_ remove it was the one he wanted to avoid finding out about this.

"_Damn you, Prime."_

He admitted that he had perhaps been a trifle hasty when he tried to take the Femling to his berth, it was beneath him. He could only say that he had been incredibly angry and that had briefly clouded his judgement. But it hadn't mattered, Elita had stopped him before he could do anything and had sworn to keep him happy in return for her leaving her daughter intact.

So now she was willingly sharing his berth, and letting him do _most_ of what he wanted to her.

But it wasn't enough.

As he suddenly reared up and grabbed hold of her to embrace her tightly, he thought only one thing.

Somehow, someway, he would find a way around her protection. And then he would take her.

Chromia's POV.

"Do we _have_ to wear these outfits?" Chromia demanded, hands on hips, glaring up at the Navy blue Mech standing before her.

"Affirmative," Soundwave rumbled before adding.

"We have been over this, Chromia, you are wearing the provided armour."

Chromia glowered and huffed but didn't say any more on the subject. She, Moonracer, Echo and Firestar were now wearing suitably revealing outfits. After they had all finally gotten their check ups, they had been given the new armour.

Their old armour had been taken away to storage and now they had to endure stares at their bare protoforms. Their legs and arms were uncovered, as was their midriff. There was also a generous amount of Chassis showing, a fact all the Meds in the room were actually aware of.

They couldn't wait to see the Femmes in action.

"When can we see Elita?" Firestar demanded, her bright optics flashing.

Soundwave turned his stoic gaze on the fiery orange and red coloured Femme.

"You shall be reunited momentarily," he said in his cool voice.

"To prepare for this evening, when you commence your duties,"

The Decepticons all smirked at this and made noises of anticipation. The Femmes scowled but still looked relived that they'd soon see their leader.

Soundwave suddenly focused his attention to a point some distance from the group of Femmes and Mechs. He then said in a low but carrying voice.

"Come along, Femling,"

With a alight tremble, Arcee came fully around the screen she'd been standing at. After the incident with Megatron, she was now nervous of Mechs. But somehow, she managed to walk over to Soundwave, even though her optics kept focusing on the floor.

Her costume was much more modest than the older Femmes, only her lower legs, midriff and arms were showing. She was wearing a silver collar, like the others but it didn't have a chain attached.

Soundwave reached forward and tipped her chin up so that she was looking into his visor.

"Megatron has decided that you will remain with Seeker Thundercracker for the time being. He will be in charge of you and you will serve him. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Arcee said softly before asking.

"But why can't I stay with Mama?"

"Because she is remaining with Megatron and he does not desire having a child around his quarters."

Arcee flinched, while Chromia rolled her optics contemptuously, muttering.

"He didn't care about that earlier."

Soudnwave ignored this statement, instead saying.

"It had not been decided _yet_ where the rest of you will reside. Though I have requested that Femme Echo stay with me."

His gaze rested on the light blue tape player who blushed and looked away. The other Femmes grimaced slightly, they knew the serious Mech was likely to succeed with his request. Just as they knew that they would soon end up in different Mechs quarters.

"Let us go," Soundwave now said, taking Arcee's upper arm and leading her towards the door.

The other Femmes were led by their chains but they somehow managed to carry it off gracefully. They were taken through the Nemesis, past leering Mechs and busy drones. Eventually, they reached a room and Soundwave gently pushed Arcee in before letting the other Femmes in.

"You will be collected when it's time for the evening's Energon," Soundwave said as the last Femme walked in.

"Make sure you are prepared."

And with that he shut the door, leaving the Femmes in semi darkness.

"_Make sure you are prepared," _Chromia mocked before snorting.

"Who's he kidding?"

"I don't think Soundwave _kids," _came a dry voice from a darker end of the room.

"Elita?" Moonracer gasped as a figure emerged from the darkness.

As their commander smiled tiredly at them, they rushed forward, Arcee at their head. Elita laughed softly as her daughter flung herself into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Are you all alright?" Elita asked finally as Arcee snuggled into her chassis.

"Yeah, we're fine," Chromia said with a grin.

"I finally got that shrapnel out, that damn Medic wouldn't let up till he had every last piece."

"I'm glad you finally got that sorted, it's been too long," Elita said firmly as she stroked Arcee's head.

Her daughter shifted and then softly asked.

"Mama, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No Sweetness, he didn't," ELita said with a sigh, catching her SIC's optic.

The look promised they'd talk later.

"You alright Ma'am?" Firestar asked softly, touching her commander's arm.

"Yeah," Elita said, just as softly. "Nothing happened that I can't handle."

There was an awkward silence for a moment as the Femmes were reminded of their situation. But then the moment was broken as Elita shook herself slightly and said wryly.

"Chromia, Firestar? How's your self control?"

"Pretty good," Firestar said slowly. "Why?"

"Because your going to need it," Elita replied with a smile.

"Not only are those Cons' expecting you to serve them, you have to smile, answer nicely and _let_ them grope you."

As both Femme looked very indignant, Elita continued.

"And then you have to do a sexy dance to some music."

"Aw hell no," Chromia exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid," Elita said before saying seriously.

"And we have to do it, if not, Megatron will make sure our mates and friends suffer."

"Well then," Chromia huffed, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"I guess we better.."

She raised her fingers to indicate quotation.

"Make sure we are prepared."

Megatron's POV.

"I have to say Megaron, this has defiantly been one of your best ideas to date."

Megatron turned to smirk at his Second who was lounging nearby, a full cup of Energon in his hand. They were relaxing in the Rec Room, enjoying a rest after the day's earlier battle. But of course there was a big different to this evening.

"Hey Femme, over here."

Smirking, Megatron and Starscream watched as Moonracer gritted her teeth and walked over to serve the Mech who had called to her. All the Mechs in the room were relaxing as the six Femmes tended to their every need.

All six were prussed up, both their armour and poolrooms gleamed. Their silver collars were also catching the light, and in Megatron's mind, this gave them a rather elegant look. Though he still thought they could do with a bit more to their appearance, some Earth style jewellery would be nice.

"Aw, ain't you just cute?"

Megatron turned his attention to Breakdown who had just spoken to the little Femme who was serving him and pinching her cheek. He chuckled as he watched the young Femling grimace but she didn't protest.

She made a good maid, the silver Mech thought musingly. Unlike the other Femmes who were serving a variety of Medium and High Grade, little Arcee was offering a selection of Energon sweets. They were all a different assortment of colours and flavours and everyone was enjoying them.

But back to Starscream's statement.

"Thank you Starscream," he said with a satisfied smile.

"It is nice to have a few Femmes about the place, isn't it?" he continued, causing Starscream to smirk widely.

"Oh yes Megatron. Particularly as the Autobots have _none."_

Both Mechs laughed out loud at this, the thought was just to delicious. They had three Autobot mates and Prime's own daughter. Not to mention the sister of another Autobot and a talented musician who's gist was the music she produced. She had been on Megatron's _radar_ for quite a while now.

Echo had previously been a Neutral but once Megatron became interested, she had joined the Autobot Femmes. The reason he wanted her was because she could produce extraordinary melodies which could hypnotise both Mechs and Femmes alike. In fact, it was believed she had discovered tune that could actually drive bots to suicide.

For the moment, however, he wasn't interested in those abilities, he just wanted to enjoy her presence along with the other Femmes.

"True Starscream, true," Megatron acknowledged with a tip of his glass.

Soundwave now came over and sat down on Megatron's left, having seen to his Cassettes. Megatron smiled briefly at him before glancing again at Echo. His TIC had requested that he be the one to _take_ care of her, and Megatron had every intention of granting this request.

Soundwave would get the information he wanted. One way or another.

"I think now might be a good time for this evening's entertainment, that will round off the day nicely. Don't' you think, Starscream? Soundwave?"

As Starscream smirked and Soundwave carefully nodded, Megaron turned and beckoned to Elita.

As she came over, Megatron offered his glass to her. As she bent to fill it, Megatron said softly.

"I hope you've got something good lined up for us, my dear."

She gave him a tight smile.

"Of course. Are you wanting it now?"

"Yes Elita, I would like it now," Megatron replied silkily, reaching out to stroke her out thigh.

She straightened and took a step back, saying.

"I'll tell my Femmes."

And she turned and started striding over to them. Megatron watched her go, idly admiring her firm aft. Starscream chuckled.

"This should be interesting."

All the Mechs alluded as Elita collected her Femmes, all of them putting down their trays and heading for the centre of the room. They stood in formation, Elita and Chromia in front and the other four behind.

One of the Cassettes, Megatron thought it was Rumble, dimmed the room's lights right down while Frenzy switched on the music. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the Femmes to start.

"_Pop,"_

"_Six,"_

"_Squish,"_

"_Uh, uh,"_

"_Cicero,"_

_Lipschitz_,"

"_And now the six Mary murderesses of the Cook County jail in their rendition of the cell block tango."_

The Femmes started to tap their feet, their faces impassive. And then they burst into song, now stamping their feet.

_He had it coming, he had it coming,_

_He only had himself to blame,_

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Chromia suddenly marched forward as Eltia retreated to tap her foot with the others. The blue Femme stood with her hands on hips and said.

"You know how people have these little habits that gets you down?"

"Like Bernie,"

Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP,

So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy,

And there's Bernie lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing,"

No, not chewing, POPPING.

So, I said to him, I said, "You pop that gum one more time..."

Chromia suddenly sighed heavily, shaking her head as she said.

"_And he did."_

_So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..._

"_Into his head."_

The Mechs watched with wide optics as Chromia back tracked into formation with the others as they all started singing.

_He had it coming, he had it coming,_

_He only had himself to blame,_

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Moonracer now sauntered forward, a grim grin on her face.

I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single,"

"And we hit it off right away."

So, we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.

And then I found out…,"

"Single" he told me. Single, my ass.

Not only was he married... Oh, no, he had six wives.

One of those Mormons, you know."

So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink, as usual,"

The music suddenly beat to a halt as Moonracer looked them all in the optic and sneered.

"_You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic,"_

Once again, the Femmes all came to together to sing the chorus, crouching down and snapping their fingers.

He had it coming, he had it coming,

He took a flower in its prime,"

And then he used it and he abused it,"

It was a murder,"

"But not a crime!"

It was Firestar's turn to come forward and she punched the air as she sang.

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business."

_In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage._

_"You been screwing the milkman," he says._

_He was crazy and he kept on screaming, "You been screwing the milkman."_

She then paused and smiled as she uttered the next lyrics.

"_And then he ran into my knife,"_

"_He ran into my knife ten times!"_

The Femmes all stamped their feet and snarled.

"_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it,"_

"_I betcha you would have done the same!"_

Little Arcee now came forward, twirling on the spot as she softly sang in a sad voice.

"_Mit kersek, en itt?" _

"_Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet," _

"_De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok," _

"_Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem," _

"_Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..,"_

"_Yeah, but did you do it?"_

Echo asked.

"_UH, UH, not guilty!"_

"_He had it coming,"_

The Femmes all sang this softly as Elita strode to the front.

"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act, and my husband, Charlie, travelled around with us."

"_Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row,"_

"_One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other,"_

"_So this one night before the show we're down at the Hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozing, having a few laughs and we ran out of ice,"_

"_So I go out to get some,"_

"_I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen…," _

"_The spread eagle,"_

The Mechs all gasped as Moonracer back flipped and let Firestar catch her ankles, her legs spread out. The music beat to a stop as Elita said with a hand over her Spark.

"_Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing,"_

"_It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead."_

The Femmes all marched forward together, singing in time.

"_They had it coming ,they had it coming,"_

_They had it coming all along,"_

"_I didn't do it, but if I'd done it,"_

"_How could you tell me that I was wrong?"_

The music got louder, and their dancing became more energetic. They were using their whole bodies now, swinging their upper bodies around as they stamped to the beat.

"_They had it coming, they had it coming,"_

"_They had it coming, they had it coming,"_

"_They had it coming,"_

They suddenly broke apart as Echo came down the centre of their group. She was the last Femme to sing.

"_I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say,"_

_He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter,"_

"_But he was always trying to find himself,"_

"_He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving,"_

"_I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences,"_

"_He saw himself as alive….._

She paused and looked at them all with a cold smile.

"…_and I saw him dead,"_

They all flung up their heads as the music became even more bomb-bastic and started marching forward.

"_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum,"_

"_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum,"_

The Mech actually reared back in terror as the Femmes' passion reverberated around the room, their hips swinging with the music.

"_They had it coming, they had it coming,"_

"_They had it coming, they had it coming,"_

"_They had it coming,"_

"_All along…"_

"_All along,"_

"_'Cause if they used us,"_

"_'Cause if they used us and they abused us,"_

"_And they abused us,"_

"_How could you tell us that we were wrong?"_

"_He had it coming, he had it coming,"_

_He only had himself to blame,"_

"_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it,"_

"_I betcha you would have done the same!_

The music abruptly died down and started to trail off, as the Femmes themselves back away from the Mechs who were clutching their seats.

"_You pop that gum one more time!"_

"_Single my ass,"_

"_Ten times!"_

"_Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe,"_

"_Number seventeen - the spread-eagle,"_

"_Artistic differences,"_

"_Pop, Six, Squish ,Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz,"_

The Mechs were left with wide open jaws as the Femmes finished their routine. They each had a small smile on their face as they took in the Mech's expressions.

Even Megatron's optics were wide with surprise. That had been…..unexpected.

But slowly, his face broke into a wide grin as he realised something. That had been…..unbelievably _hot._

The room erupted into cheers as all the Mechs leapt to their feet and clapped their appreciation. Sure, it had been a song about killing Mechs but Primus, had it been a sexy one.

Optics glittering with triumph and lust, Megatron clapped with his men. He may have been disappointed earlier but right at this moment, is sure didn't feel like it.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, the Femmes have some fun and mischief but get into serious trouble at the same time. Also, some Femmes experience what it's like to have a Decepticons guardian and master. Until then._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, got caught up with other fics._

_With a big thank you to Babylon's Bumblebee who translated the Hungarian part of 'The Cell Block Tango'. Here it is for those interested._

_"What am I doing here?"_

"_They say my famous tenant forced my husband down, and I chopped his head off."_

"_But it is not true, I'm innocent."_

"_I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it."_

"_I've tried to explain it the police, but they didn't understand me..."_

_Big thanks to all those who suggested who the Femmes could go with, you'll find out next time where they go. If anyone else has any suggestions, don't hesitate to give them to me._

_Enjoy and please review._

Chromia'a POV.

"This is total slag,"

The other Femmes sighed their agreement but didn't say anything. It was the day after their arrival on the Nemesis and everyone on board was busy.

Except the Femmes weren't enjoying _their_ duties.

"We really have to clean the entire room?" Chromia asked in disbelief as he continued scrubbing hard at the floor.

"I'm afraid so," Elita said dryly as she ducked her cloth back into her bucket.

"Till it shines."

Chromia growled and attacked the floor, furiously rubbing at the wet floor.

Their guard, a Seeker from the Rainbow Trine, glanced over at her but then went back to watching the monitor. As well as making sure they cleaned the Communication Room properly, he was also watching security footage. It looked very boring so none of the Femmes were bothered with it.

"Is this what you've been doing since you got here?" Moonracer asked softly as she polished the shiny metal walls.

"Yep," Elita said with a smile. "I do this all morning, and then me and Megatron spend some _time_ together. And lastly I serve the evening Energon before doing a dance routine."

"And finally off to berth with that Slagger," Firestar finished for her.

Elita laughed wryly.

"Well actually, apart from some unwanted groping he'd mostly force me to sleep at the end of her berth."

"Really, I'd have thought he'd have been all over you," Chromia said before quickly saying. "No offense, Ma'am."

"None taken," Elita said softly before her optics clouded.

"Elita," Moonracer said softly, somehow managing to get closer to her leader without attracting attention.

"Did he hurt you?"

Elita didn't say anything for a long moment, just scrubbed at the floor. And she said in a whisper.

"He nearly did,"

"Oh Lita," Chromia said softly, coming over and slipping her arms around her.

She hugged her friend tightly, gently rocking as the Pink Femme struggled to contact her emotions. Firestar and Moonracer came over as well, lending their comfort.

But suddenly a voice broke through the pain and anguish and they were completely snapped out of it.

"Hound, will ya give meh a hand?"

"Hide?" Chromia breathed, her optics lighting up.

As the others looked up, a new voice was suddenly heard.

"I think Hound's a bit busy at the moment, Ironhide but I'd be happy to help you."

"Optimus?" Elita gasped, she hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"Look at those Autobots," Contrail said with a wave of his hand.

"Aren't they just...Hey, what are you doing?"

The blue Seeker suddenly found himself by four eager Femmes. Who were staring at the screen.

"Oh Optimus,"

"Look, it's Blaster,"

"And Bumblebee,"

"Jazz, Prowl, their all there,"

"Oh look at all that solid hard armour form, Mmm what I wouldn't give to get under that and give a good squeeze..."

"Madam," Contrail exclaimed before composing himself and saying.

"I mean Femme, what are you doing?"

"Just keeping you company," Chromia said with a grin, leaning right over the sitting Seeker.

Contrail opened and closed his mouth but couldn't find the words to tell them to get back to work. He instead tried to focus on the screen while Femmes giggled as they surrounded him. He tried to ignore them but.

"Look at them, how do they manage to get so dirty," Firestar exclaimed, pointing at the Mechs who were unabashedly trudging through Earth's mud.

It looked like they were building something using mostly organic logs and other such materials. They were being industrious, everyone was doing something. It made the Femmes Sparks swell, not just because they were seeing the Autobot Mechs again, but also because they were clearly happy.

They watched happily for while, ignoring the uncomfortably shifting Seeker. He flinched when they let out squeals of delight as the Mechs started messing around, even Optimus and Prowl.

"Why you..." Ironhide finally exclaimed as Optimus threw a whole load of mud right at him.

All the Autobots and the Femmes, laughed as Ironhide lunged at his leader and both started wrestling in the mud. It was a rare, unguarded moment and the Femmes intended to enjoy every moment of it.

"Give it up, Ironhide," Optimus laughed as he twisted the other's arm behind his back and tried to force him into the mud.

"Not on your life, Prime," Ironhide retorted, suing his whole body to twist and throw Optimus into the mud.

Of course, Ironhide went with him and both went splat. Everyone howled with laughter as the two mud covered Mechs emerged.

"What would Chromia say if she could see you now?" Optimus chuckled as he ruefully swiped some grime off his face mask.

"Get cleaned up," Chromia yelled at the screen and the Femme laughed their agreement.

"Ha, well ah know what _Elita _would say to you," Ironhide retorted, standing with fists on hips, globs of mud dripping from him.

"Get your sorry aft for a wash now," both he and Elita said at the same time.

"Alright, alright," Optimus said, holding his hands up in surrender as everyone laughed.

"We'd better clean up, there's a waterfall just over there."

The group of Autobots set off, the Spy Drone following them.

"You know, i don't really think this is relevant to our cause," Contrail began but he was immediately shushed so he fell silent again.

"Heh, Wheeljack's looking as sooty as ever," Firestar observed with a grin.

"That's my Mech," Moonracer said fondly.

The Autobots soon reached the waterfall which fell into a river with a deep pool. Once there, most of them waded into the water, which soon turned dark.

"Hmm, that hits the spot," Ironhide sighed as the dirt soaked away.

As the others relaxed in the water, the red Mech got up and started wading over to the waterfall.

"Ah think ah need a little more power ta get rid of this dirt," he chuckled.

"You can get rid of that armour and all," Chromia called out, rubbing her inner thigh with relish.

Contrial glanced wildly at her but things got worse for the poor Seeker when some of the Autobots Mechs started removing armour. This of course drove the Femmes wild.

"Oh baby," Firestar moaned as Jazz revealed his wiry frame.

The Femmes were now softly moaning and grinding slightly against the Seeker's chair. They squealed every time a piece of armour was removed and discarded. Soon the room was filled with giggles as the Mechs washed their bare protoforms, though technically they were still modest.

"Oh Optimus," Elita gasped as her muscular mate suddenly stood up in the water.

Without a doubt, this generation's Prime had a magnificent physique. Trickles of water on his dripping form gleamed in the bright sunlight. This showed off his toned body to the fullest, making the Femmes murmur in longing.

However, Contrail was getting more and more uncomfortable by the breem and was very close to protesting.

"Now look," he tried to say, attempting to take control of the situation.

"There's nothing of this footage that serves any purpose...hey what are you doing?"

Chromia had just slid onto his lap while Moonracer knelt to cling to his arm. Firestae meanwhile had started to rub his shoulders.

"Uh...," he said, utterly flummoxed.

Chromia leaned her head against him, still watching the screen, and said in a sultry voice.

"Why don't you close those optics of yours. And just...imagine we're talking about you."

He opened his mouth but then she slipped a hand between his legs and he shut it with a snap.

"That's it," Chromia purred as he shut his optics and leaned back in his chair.

"You just relax and enjoy yourself."

It wasn't long until he was as the Femmes caressed him and murmured things his audio.

"Baby, you're so gorgeous."

"Look at those rippling muscles."

"I just wanna touch you."

"Kiss your body."

"Suck it."

"Ohh, yeah," Contrail muttered, his face flushed as his systems heated up.

Contrail grinned stupidly as the Femmes nuzzled him, he was clearly having a good time. His hand slipped down and he started to rub himself as beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

Meanwhile the Femmes were laughing affectionately as Wheeljack now produced cleaning fluid and several cloths. The Autobot accepted and started to wash themselves properly.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe for the environment," the inventor quickly assured everyone.

"Jack," Moonracer said with a soft sigh, her mate may be explosive prone but he was so caring.

"That's right, you rub yourself down some more," Chromia now purred as Ironhide rubbed the cleaning fluid into his protoform before washing it away.

All the Mechs were now soapy and the water was covered with bubbles. Optimus had relaxed into the water again which made the Femmes sigh with disappointment. Now only Ironhide was visible, the rest had water up to their chest.

But then they saw Optimus and a couple of others lift something out the water and deposited on the bank. And they realised they were...Cod Pieces.

"Oh Primus," Firestar exclaimed. "Their all naked in the water."

"I know," Elita said with a wide smile. "How I know, Fire."

Before anyone else could say anything, Ironhide suddenly turned and raised an optic brow.

"Going _au natural_, ah see."

"Yep and it feels good," Jazz said with a wink.

"Why don't you join us, Hide," Sunstreaker said, grinning and beckoning with a finger.

"Join them," Chromia growled as her mate grimaced.

Slowly his hand trailed down his body coming to rest near his bulging Cod Piece. The Femmes all held their breath, it had been so long. And for one Femme, the long period of time was almost too much.

"Come on, whip that thing off."

Ironhide was just hooking his fingers into the metal, when he suddenly paused and grinned.

"Nah, ah better not, this is a public place after all."

He gave his comrades a Mech type wink.

"Wouldn't want ta give any humans a shock."

"No," Chromia howled in anger.

Leaning forward, she thumped the panel in front of her and yelled.

"Ironhide, get that thing off and show me some aft."

But to everyone's shock, the Spydrone repeated these words in a loud voice.

"_**Ironhide, get that thing off and show me some aft."**_

There was a ringing silence around the waterfall.

"What have you done?" Contrial exclaimed in horror.

"You hit the speaker."

But before anyone could answer, there was a yell of outrage.

"Wha...What the hell?" Ironhide squawked, trying to cover himself and wave a fist at the same time.

He of course, couldn't pull this off and fell into the water with a huge splash.

He resurfaced, spluttering and cursing.

"Those Cons," he gapsed. "Those damn, filthy Cons, they've been _spying_ on us. On me!"

Several Autobots had dropped neck deep into the water, peering anxiously around. Jazz however, continued lounging waist deep, and said with a laugh.

"Should be flattered, Ironhide. One of those Con's obviously appreciates a _real_ Mech's body."

"Ah'll give them something ta appreciate," Ironhide growled, his fists clenched.

"When ah get ma hands on them..."

But the rest of Ironhide's threat was lost as Contrail quickly took control and sent the Spydrone whizzing away from the scene.

"Um," Chromia said sheepishly.

"Opps."

Arcee's POV.

"Arcee, check these off for me."

"Yes Thundercracker," Arcee said softly and did as asked.

She and the tall blue Seeker were in a large store room, taking inventory. So far, her guardian had only spoken to give her instructions which meant there were large periods of silence between them.

She glanced at him, he was examining a list on a data pad, and half turned away from her. She looked back to her own pad and continued working.

Their task wasn't extremely difficult but it was time consuming. And you had to check your findings to ensure no mistakes. This meant she could let her mind drift to a certain extent. A lot of her thoughts were worries for the future. She was so scared Megatron was going to hurt her Mama and what about the other Femmes? Nothing was certain in this place, this prison.

But some of the thoughts turned to the previous night's events.

Previous night.

"Hurry it up, Femme, I want my berth."

Her mother glared as Megatron barked this order, the grey Mech standing a few feet away with an impatient smirk. The Femmes were all bidding each other goodnight before everyone settled down for the night.

Megatron had annouched some time earlier that he had granted Soundwave's request to have Echo. Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar's_ fates_ had yet to be decided, the three of them would occupy cells. And of course Elita was still with Megatron.

But now Arcee was being made to go with the Seeker Thundercracker. Elita had protested but _of course_, she had been overruled. Arcee was staying with him and that was final.

So now her mother was hugging her tightly, while murmuring.

"Be good, my darling and be safe. I know it's hard and that your scared but everything's going to be alright."

"I'll try Mama," Arcee said softly, clinging tightly to her mother.

Before Elita could continue, there was a tug on her chin and she was forced to step back. Rubbing her neck, Elita glared at Megatron who smiled nastily at her.

Turning back to Arcee with a sigh, she said.

"I have to go, SweetSpark but we'll see each other tomorrow. Goodnight, sweetness."

"Goodnight Mama," Arcee said miserably as Megatron dragged her mother away.

Elita was the last to go, the other Femmes had already been taken away. And now she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Thundercracker's serious face.

"Come on Arcee, let's go," she said softly and gently tugged on her arm.

She felt tears prick at her optics but she managed to compose herself as she turned and followed the Seeker. The corridors were full of Mechs heading for their quarters. The young Femme couldn't help but be grateful for the Seekers presence, she didn't think she could walk these hallways alone.

No one bothered them, they were all too tired. Of course, after the successful day it was a happy tired, the kind you got from a job well done. Besides, most of them were looking forward to the kind of dreams they were likely to be having after the evening's performance.

They finally arrived at the Seekers quarters and Thundercracker led her to his room. She was relived to be away from all the other Decepticons but now realised she was trapped with an enemy Mech.

She stood trembling as he closed and locked his door. His room was a standard size for a solider but was very tidy. There was plenty of floor space, everything looked to be in its proper place. Thundercracker it seemed, was a very tidy Mech.

But to her surprise, there were two adjoining doors to his room.

"That one on the left leads to Skywarp's room," came a voice from right behind her and she jumped.

She looked up to see him standing at her shoulder, staring down at her. She blinked, unable to say anything.

"The one on the right leads to Starscream's room. I would strongly advise you go through _neither _door."

"A-are they likely to come through?"

"Starscream isn't," Thundercracker said shortly. "But Warp tends to burst in. If he does, _don't_ let him take you into his room. Even if he tries to cajole you, just keep saying no."

She shivered at this but just nodded. He took her by the shoulders and turned around so she was facing him.

"I'm your guardian now, Arcee," he said quietly. "And I take that role seriously, and I will protect you from the others."

"But in return, I expect you to obey me," he said sternly.

"I-I...," she stuttered, fear in her optics.

"I'm not going to touch you," he said gently, taking hold of her shoulders.

"You're too young for that sort of thing, and like I said, I'll make sure the others don't bother you."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"But this means you have to be sensible, no wandering off, or anything like that."

She nodded, that made sense.

"Alright, we'll talk some more tomorrow," he said briskly.

He reached forward and took off her collar and chain before leading her to a low berth next to his.

"You'll sleep here, alright?"

She nodded again and climbed onto it before lying down. He then dimmed the lights and went onto his own berth. They didn't say anything else to each other until morning.

She has just checking a box off odds and ends, when Thundercracker suddenly spoke, startling her out of her reverie.

"Does your back bother you, Arcee?"

"Umm...," she said, surprised by the question. "No, it's, ah, fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, stepping closer and examining her. "I can see it's still healing."

"It itches a little bit," she admitted quietly. "But that's all, honest."

He seemed to accept this but an awkward silence fell between them. He then cleared his throat and said asked.

"I don't know what you did but you should never anger Megatron. He does not tolerate disobedience."

Arcee's optics flashed and she straightened her back with a snap. He was surprised by her glare.

"He insulted my family in one of the worst ways," she said coldly. "And as unwise as it probably was, slapping him was a natural response to such bile."

She then spun on her heels and started sorting through a large stack of containers, each marked differently. Thundercracker was left staring at her stiff back, gauze still covering it. He had thought her a very timid Femme but here was proof that this wasn't so.

She had slapped Megatron, actually slapped him. And now she had snarled at him. It made him wonder what had made her seem so _shy. _He doubteda whipping would have done that.

But that question would have to wait until he had gotten to know her better. And when she trusted him enough to tell.

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron finds out about the Femmes naughty little viewing session but what does he do about it? Also, how is Echo getting on with Soundwave?_

_Find out next time, until then._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Sorry for the delay._

_With thanks to Jovianokamigirl, Cutlass-Cougar and 9aza for their suggestions as to which Femmes are going with which Mechs. Hope you all like my choices._

_I hope I've portrayed Arcee the right way in this, I was going for curious but mischievous and I hope that shows. Please tell me if I've got it wrong so I can fix it._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita's POV.

Elita knew they were in trouble when Megatron called for them. After Chromia's _mistake,_ the Femmes had quickly gone back to cleaning, while Contrail had gaped helplessly at the screen. Both he and the Femmes had hoped they could just pretend it had never happened.

But this of course, was not to be.

Megatron surveyed them sternly, Starscream at his side. The Seeker had a tight smirk on his face as he sneered down at them, they had been made to kneel. Soundwave was nowhere to be seen, he was off doing something with Echo.

"I had a very interesting call earlier," the Decepticon leader began, optics glinting.

"From Optimus Prime."

"Heh, imagine that," Chromia said with a light laugh.

Megatron gave her a hard look.

"Indeed."

"It was certainly, ah, an interesting conversation," Starscream cut in, his smirk widening.

And without a doubt it was.

Flashback.

"Megatron, there's an incoming call from the Autobot base,"

Megatron looked up as Starscream called with a frown. Both he and his Second were in the Communication Room, working away.

"What could Prime want?" Megatron said with a growl as he strode over to where Starscream was sitting.

"Hmm, I can think of a couple of things," Starscream said quietly as he moved his chair to one side so it would be Megatron talking.

Megatron ignored this remark and pressed a button to allow the call to come through.

"Prime, what a pleasant surprise," Megatron immediately sneered when his Nemesis appeared on screen.

"Megatron," Optimus replied, inclining his head on greeting.

"What do you want, Prime?" Megatron asked, still sneering.

"Calling to surrender perhaps?"

Starscream chuckled nastily at this.

"Not quite," Optimus replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I have a complaint to make."

Starscream stopped chuckling and stared at the Autobot leader.

"A complaint?" Megatron repeated in disbelief.

"And what kind of complaint might that be?"

"About you spying on us," Optimus replied sternly.

"_Spying?_ We spy on you all the time," Starscream cut in contemptuously.

"Indeed," Optimus said with an odd cough.

"But do you normally spy on us when we're having a wash?"

Both Decepticon's jaws dropped.

"What!" Megatron roared before snarling at Prime.

"Don't be ridiculous, Prime. We have never spied on you when you're in the Wash Racks."

"This wasn't in the Wash Racks," Optimus said calmly.

"Me and my men were involved in a community project and got a little dirty. So we decided to have a bath in a local river."

"And ya were watching us as we stripped off," a new voice angrily cut in.

Ironhide had now appeared and he looked furious. There were some murmurs in the background, making it clear other Autobots were listening in.

"Wait a moment," Starscream exclaimed.

"How did you know we were watching, out spies are the best?"

Ironhide growled as Optimsu coughed again.

"Because your drone yelled and I quote 'Ironhide, get that thing off and show me some aft' at us."

As Megatron and Starscream stared, jaws dropped, Ironhide snarled.

"Dirty peeping Con."

There were murmurs of agreement in the background.

"Now I understand why you spy on us_ most _of the time," Optimus began, seeing that the two Decepticons weren't saying anything.

"This is War after all. But I would appreciate it if you didn't spy on my men during their personal time."

Megatron closed his mouth and then opened it again. But then he recovered and with a small shake, snarled.

"I have never heard anything so preposterous in my life Prime. As if any of us would be interested in a piece of scrap like him."

"Regardless, one of you, apparently is," Optimus responded calmly as Ironhide looked ready to punch through the screen.

"Prime, I assure you, there is no one on this station that is even remotely interested in any of you Autobots..."

He suddenly broke off as realisation dawned on his face.

"Ha, ah knew it," Ironhide said triumphantly.

"Ya got a perv on yer team."

Starscream had to look away to hide his smirk as Megatron narrowed his optics and thinned his lips.

"Apparently we do."

There was a long silence as the four Mechs stared at each other. And then Ironhdie said.

"Ah hope ya give him what for. And don't let him spy on us no more."

"Oh don't worry," Megatron said coldly.

"I'll make certain their punished sufficiently. And ensure that it _never_ happens again."

While Ironhide looked satisfied, Optimus had an odd look on his face. It seemed he could sense something wasn't quite right. But of course, he couldn't even begin to guess as to what that could be.

"Well, if that's all, Prime?" Megatron said, folding his arms, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Optimus sighed and said.

"Yes it is, Megatron."

"Good," Megatron sneered and promptly broke the connection.

Turning to Starscream, he said in a low voice.

"Bring me those Femmes."

End of flashback.

"Well," Megatron said sternly, glaring down at them.

"I'm waiting to hear your explanation."

Chromia just shrugged, a sly grin on her face.

"Well, it's like Hide said. I'm just a perv who likes to spy on her Mech."

As Megatron's face darkened, she added.

"Ya should have seen his fine, glistening wet body, all untouched metal. But the slagger wouldn't show me some aft, so heh,"

She broke off with a sheepish grin.

"Didn't mean to hit that speaker really."

Megatron didn't look amused.

"You shouldn't have been watching the monitor, you _should_ have been attending to your duties."

The Femmes didn't say anything, just gave small shrugs.

"Well," Megatron said with a nasty smile.

"Since you're so keen to touch some naked, dripping wet Mechs."

He leaned forward and cupped Chromia's chin.

"Why don't we give you just that?"

Earlier that day.

Echo lay on her side, staring straight at the wall. Right next to her was Soundwave but he was still in recharge. He had not touched her, merely told her they would be sharing a berth.

She curled into a tighter ball, her knew what that would led to.

Megatron wanted her abilities. And he wanted Soundwave to get it from her. So far, Soundwave had only attempted a cursory probe at her mind. Enough to establish that it wouldn't be easy to extract what he wanted.

She didn't want to be raped but how could she stop him? She couldn't willingly give them the music, there were too many lives they could ruin. And she couldn't ask the other Femmes for help, not even Elita. There was nothing they could do and she didn't want them hurt. This was her burden to bare.

She suddenly felt him stir beside her and knew he was waking up. She sighed but didn't move, better to let him think she was still sleeping.

But then a hand touched her shoulder.

"Echo,"

His deep voice never failed to send a shiver down her back, the very vibrations were enough.

"Yes," she replied softly, not moving.

"You're mind is preoccupied," he said without preamble.

She didn't know what to say to that.

"You are afraid of me," he said softly and this made her laugh bitterly.

"Wouldn't you be afraid?" she asked, turning to face him, tears starting to prick at her optics.

"I know why Megatron's given me to you. He wants my music but we both know I'll never willingly give him that. So in order to get it, you're going to have to use your telepathy while raping..."

She broke off with a sob, hiding her face as she shook with fear and dispare. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was suddenly turned back to face Soundwave.

"You really believe I will force myself on you in order to riffle through your mind."

She nodded, tears flowing steadily.

He let out a long heavy sigh but touched her chin. She stiffened but didn't say anything.

"It is true, I very much desire to interface with you," he said softly and she trembled.

"However, I do not wish to rape you," he added firmly.

"I wish for any interfacing to be because of mutual consent."

"You can't mean that," she said in astonishment.

"I do and I hope you can believe that."

"I-I...," she stuttered but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hush Echo. Let the information process."

She simply stared at him, not moving as he gently pulled his finger away.

"It is still early, let us continue recharging. After morning Energon, you will assist me with my Cassettes, they need their weekly systems check."

And with that, he settled back on the berth after wrapping an arm around her. She flinched slightly but then relaxed. She really didn't know whether to believe him or not about that fact he wouldn't rape her.

But one thing was certain, at this point in time, she could not see herself willingly consenting to interfacing with him.

Could she?

Elita's POV.

When Megatron had said he was going to give her and her Femmes some wet, naked Mechs, she'd thought he was joking. But unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Hey baby, looking good."

She grimaced but continued squeezing bathing oil onto the large Mech in front of her. She, Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar were in the communal Wash Racks and were currently cleaning Decepticon Mechs. And the Mechs were enjoying every moment of it.

"She is, isn't she?" Vortex replied to his brother before turning his attention back on Elita.

"That's right Femme, rub real hard. I want to be sparkling shiny by the end of this."

Megatron had put them on wash duty, meaning them had to scrub clean every Mech that came in.

Most of them still had at least their Cod Pieces on. But some had decided to show off.

"Like that you see, baby?" Skywarp asked, strutting over to Moonracer with _everything_ in full view.

The jade coloured Femme tried not to smile at Skywarp's _boldness_, instead she started to clean his chest. But then he caught her in an embrace and leaning forward, whispered.

"Why don't you get rid of that armour and then we can _clean_ each other."

He winked, his optics burning lustily.

"Sorry flyboy, but I've got other Mechs to see to after you."

"Aw, come on," he whined, leaning in to kiss her.

Suddenly he froze with a squawk as a certain part of his anatomy was seized.

"Now, now," Moonracer said, still smiling.

"Don't be greedy, you'll have your turn and then I move onto the next one. Understand?"

"Yep," he squeaked, not daring to move.

"I understand."

"Good," she purred before letting him go and continuing to wash him.

Elita caught Chromia's optic and chuckled. Wheeljack's mate sure knew how to handle herself.

The other Mechs were laughing at Skywarp, very much amused by his situation. But Skywarp, being the kind of Mech he was, soon bounced back. His embarrassment soon turned to pride as Moonracer washed nearly all of him.

"Hey Mooney, you missed a bit," he said as she started heading to the next Mech.

"Sorry, but that's a _little _something _you_ have to take care of yourself."

"Nice one," Firetar said approvingly as she scrubbed Long Haul's back.

Moonracer merely winked.

They continued for at least four hours, cleaning the small groups of Mechs that came in. A few tried to tempt the Femmes into stripping and one actually tried to get Firestar to give him oral. However, Chromia soon dissuaded him of this idea by _accidently_ turning a cold hose on him.

The other Mechs found this too funny to scold, meaning Chromia got away with it.

The most memorable moment, however, was when Thundercracker and Arcee visited.

"Warp, are you in here?"

Thundercracker's Wing Mate Skywarp, had come back for a wash at least two times. It seemed he had _accidently_ gotten himself dirty and needed another clean. Each time, he'd stripped off completely with fresh chat up lines. This time, he had Chromia cleaning him as Thundercracker walked in.

"Hey TC," Skywarp said nonchalantly.

"Warp, what are you doing here?" Thundercracker asked sternly.

"I thought you had already had a wash?"

"I did but I was fixing the Energon dispenser and got sprayed with excess," Skywarp explained, smiling beguile.

"Warp..." Thundercracker started to say but broke off as a giggle was heard right behind him.

Arcee had followed him into the Wash Racks and was staring wide eyed at the Mechs, half of them naked.

Most of them froze as Arcee's face broke into a grin and she started giggling at the sight of them. Her hands flew to her face, partly covering her mouth but not quite. For a moment, no one moved and then Elita spoke.

"Arcee, what are you doing in here?"

Her daughter gave a Youngling type shrug, still staring. Some of the Mechs were trying to discreetly cover themselves.

"Run along sprog," one of them now said, with a smirk. "You're not meant to be in here."

"Sorry," she replied with another shrug.

She then grinned and said.

"I've never seen a naked Mech before."

"Arcee," Elita said warningly but her mischievous daughter wasn't done yet.

"I thought they'd be _bigger."_

"_What!" _practically all the Mechs yelped.

Now they really were trying to cover themselves, even the ones still wearing their Cod Pieces. Thundercracker was now at her side, trying to led her away and spare his comrade's dignity. Although he did have a very small smile on his face.

"Young lady, you march yourself out this room right now," Elita said sternly but her Femmes were laughing their heads off.

"Couldn't have put it better myself Cee Cee," Chromia howled, clinging to Skywarp for support.

"Come on, Arcee," Thundercracker said with a sigh as she giggled one last time and then left with him.

"Haven't you taught that kid of yours any respect?" Bliztwing asked sulkily to Elita.

Elita smiled.

"I have but I'm afraid she's at a very curious age."

She gave a small shrug.

"The access was too easy and she couldn't resist."

"You Mechs should be more discreet when there's a Youngling about, especially when it's a Femme child," Moonracer added.

They all grumbled and growled at this but dropped the matter. But as they got back to the business at hand, Skywarp spoke.

"Hey, you know when that kid said she _'thought they'd be bigger?' _She didn't mean me, did she?"

Megatron's POV.

Megatron smirked as he entered the Wash Racks to find four exhausted Femmes slumped on the floor. That should teach them to ogle those pathetic Autobot Mechs.

"Enjoy yourselves?" he asked with a sneer as he leered down at Elita.

She smiled tiredly.

"Very much so."

He chuckled.

"Excellent. Then you won't mind doing again."

"Not at all," she replied evenly.

This really made him laugh.

"Come on Femmes, I think you deserve a treat for all your hard work."

He motioned them up and wearily, they obeyed and followed him. They left he Wash room went through the one where Mechs left their armour and also dried off. Elita sighed as he led them out of that room and into the corridor.

He could see they weren't only tired but sticky and damp. But what he had planned would surely put them in a better mood.

"Where are you taking us?" Elita asked as he took them into a new room.

He grinned.

"You'll see my dear, just go right through that door."

They gave him suspicious looks but were too tired to protest. They proceeded him into the new room.

And gasped at the sight that met their optics.

They were in a room dimly lit with soft blue lights suspended in globes. There was a shelf on one wall filled with many different bath oils, each a different colour. But the thing that drew their attention was in the very centre of the room.

It was a large bathing tub filled to the brim with hot soapy water, And it already had occupants.

"Look Soundwave, some more Femmes are joining us."

Starscream was lounging in the tub, stripped of his armour. To one side of the smirking Seeker was an equally stripped off Soundwave, though as always, he still wore his visor and face mask. But cuddled to his chest was Echo whose back was to them, showing that she wasn't wearing any upper armour.

Before the Femmes could say anything, Soundwave spoke.

"Indeed."

Echo now turned her head to face them, her cheeks flushed.

"Ma'am," she said softly.

"Hello Echo," Elita said with a small smile.

A clang suddenly echoed around the room, causing them to spin around. Megatron was now taking off his armour and placing it on a bench. He smirked at them and said.

"Why don't you Femmes get into the tub and relax?"

"Sure, why not," Chromia said with a shrug but he wasn't finished.

"_After _you've taken off your Chassis armour."

"_What!" _Firestar cried. "No way."

"Dear Echo has," Starscream cut in with a leer, making Echo blush even harder.

The Femmes didn't doubt that she's been made to take her Chassis amrour off.

"Come on now," Megatron said, removing some leg armour.

"I'm not asking you to take everything off," he continued before adding.

"And you'll feel the better for it."

Chromia rolled her optics but she realised that if they refused, it would only end very badly. So with a sigh, she started taking her Chassis armour off. As her friends stared, she smiled and said.

"Too tired to argue. Plenty of soap anyway."

They considered this and then nodded. They then surrounded each other, taking off armour and shielding their bodies from the watching Mechs. Arms were stuck out of the group to place the offending armour on the bench.

Then, in one fluid movement, they slipped into the water until they were under the water and soap.

"Hmm, lovely," Starscream purred, pulling Moonracer to his side and wrapping an arm around her.

"Elita," Megatron now purred, now climbing into the tub and pulling the pink Femme to him.

A moment later, he had also grabbed Chromia so that he had two half naked Femmes against him.

"Oh well," Firestar said with a sigh and swan over to Starscream's free side.

Starscream smugly wrapped an arm around her, a huge smirk on his face. Megatron didn't comment, he was just enjoying his little harem of Femmes. He didn't mind sharing one or two of them with his Officers, just as long as they knew who owned them all in the end.

"I've been think about who you're going to sleep with," he now said to Chromia who was half asleep on his chest.

"Hmm, who?" she asked blearily.

"Hook."

"Hook? Awww," Chromia groaned, burying her face against his bare chest.

"Not that fusspot."

"As for you FireStar, you shall go to Onslaught."

"Swell," she said with a heavy sigh.

"As for Moonracer…," he began but the jade coloured Femmed sighed and said.

"Let me guess. Is he mad, interfaced crazed and a bit of a idiot? With dark purple wings?"

Megatron smiled.

"Why yes my dear, I'm giving you to….Skywarp."

"Ah well," she sighed against Starscream. "Could be worse."

"Not by much," Chromia muttered which made them all smile.

To be Continued.

_Author's note. The Femmes settle down to life at the Nemesis. But it isn't easy. Find out what happens next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. With thanks to Babylon's Bumblebee for her fantastic suggestions, one part has been used in this chapter._

_Also a shout goes out to Sassbrat for her clever observation, well done, it has not been forgotten as you will see._

_Suggestion's welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita's Journal.

Well, today's cycle has certainly been interesting. It started out as it usually does with me cleaning yet another room, though of course this time I had my Femmes with me. And then that film came on. It still make me chuckle to remember the way our Mechs were just so totally relaxed while enjoying a good wash.

Even with our punishment, it was still worth it. Just to see Optimus again, even if he'd been doing something boring like marking reports would have made it all worth it. Though it wasn't that bad, all we were doing was cleaning those Mechs. Of course, it helped that I had my Femmes with me, we provided back up for each other.

I will have to have a talk with Arcee about her importune visit to the Mech's Wash Room, that sort of thing cannot be encouraged. I understand that she was curious and couldn't resist but still. She could get herself into real trouble if she allows curiosity to overrule common sense.

Megatron and Starscream seemed to find the story highly amusing, though I don't know if Soundwave did. Nearly the whole time we were in that tub, he just held Echo to him. It is not difficult to see that he desires her but I'm not sure what this means for her. I don't know if he'll accept her rejections or take what he wants.

She is very young, she is only just fully grown, making her closer in age to Arcee than us. She is old enough to take a partner if she so chooses but will that Mech be Soundwave. There is a certain something about him which can attract a Femme. Added to that the fact she expressed fondness for his creations.

I worry because she is young and I don't know if he will take advantage of that. But regardless of his intentions and the course of action he decides to take, I know that she is a sensible Femme with a steady head.

Anyway, I just needed to get my thoughts down because I'm not sure when I'll be able to record them again. I'm currently lying on Megatron's berth, he needed to take care of something first. This is a chance that may not present its self of a long time, I cannot record while he recharges right next to me. He would take it, listen to my inner most thoughts and then destroy it.

I cannot allow that.

Hmm, thinking about Megatron reminds me of how he was in the bath. For the most part he just held me and Chromia close, but at times, couldn't resist letting his hands drift. We mostly put up with it because we were so tired and didn't want to start a fight. It wouldn't have ended well.

Starscream was slightly more reserved though he did get Firestar and Moonracer to massage his wings. He enjoyed that a lot, many hands do make light work.

Thankfully, we didn't have to do any entertaining that night, just serve Energon. Judging by the grin on Arcee's face, she still hadn't gotten over what she's seen earlier. And neither had some of those Mechs.

Like I said, I'll be having a word with her, I don't want her put in any kind of danger.

Oh no, I've got to go now, I can hear Megatron coming back.

Optimus, my love, stay safe, I pray that I will be with you soon.

Three weeks later. 

Once again, the Femmes were serving their Mech masters who lounged around the Rec Room chatting and drinking. Things had generally settled down for everyone with the Femmes falling into a routine.

In the morning, after drinking their morning Energon , they'd perform some chores for the Mechs they were sharing quarters with. After that, they would perform their main morning chore which mainly involved cleaning either a single room or some equipment. They would then have some time to themselves to relax and then practise for their nightly performance.

Echo enjoyed this time, it meant she could be with her friends again without leering Mechs nearby. And she could see how much her leader needed it, just being separated from her daughter in such a fashion took its toll.

It was probably just as well the rest of them didn't have children, it was bad enough being apart from their Mates and family. Not that Echo really had anyone, her closet family were either off-lined or had fled the Planet.

She inwardly sighed as she poured Energon into a Mech's empty cup before moving on to the next one. Soundwave was so lucky to have his little family, how she wished she could be that lucky.

"_You could be," _a voice whispered in her audio and she almost groaned.

Even if she accepted Soundwave's quiet but ever present suit, that wasn't necessarily gaining a family. Not if it was just the two of them interfacing and nothing else. Not if it didn't mean anything to him...

Well, that didn't matter because it wasn't going to happen.

But she had to admit, she was starting to really care for his Cassettes. Ratbat was just so cute, she simply wanted to mother him. He always greeted her with a chirp and would then fly up to nuzzle her neck.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were a little more distant but she hadn't had any problems with them. It was just the way they were, they were only really open to family members. But they always allowed her to clean and polish them without compliant, so she was getting there.

Ravage was the oldest of Soundwave's brood and perhaps the most understanding. He'd come over to her and rest his head upon her knee, inviting her to stroke him. And somehow, it always made her feel better for which she was grateful. He was also the one who left the base most often, on Recon missions to the Autobot base and areas of importance.

This meant he was more likely to come back to base injured, no matter his skill. She helped Soundwave when this happened and she was sure she could sense pain and regret in the silent blue Mech when this happened. It hurt him to see any of his children hurt, no matter how small.

She suddenly chuckled, Soundwave even got concerned over the bumps and bruises the two naughtiest members of his family occurred. They were always getting into some scrap or other, with each other, with Autobots and with Decepticons. Soundwave was always stern with them, sometimes he scolded them and they always looked abashed.

But of course, they soon reoffended. She'd actually seen him spanking them once, though she'd quickly withdrawn. But it hadn't been difficult to hear their loud yelps so she couldn't pretend she hadn't known what had happened. But she suspected most of the yells were more for show than because of actual pain.

Rumble and Frenzy weren't all that bad really, though they liked to pretend they were really tough. But they'd gotten her some really pretty bracelets and anklets which she really liked. Soundwave had patted their heads as they did this, making her laugh.

He really did make a good father, what kind of a mate do you suppose...?

No! No, no, no, she would not think like that. It was probably what he wanted to happen, her to feel for him and then he would strike. He didn't care once inch for her.

"Fill it up Femme," a Seeker ordered and she obeyed, filling it to the brim.

Was it her imagination, or did Soundwave keep his optics on her while she moved around the room. She could feel them on her back and it made her nervous. She still didn't really understand why he was so interested in her. Was it just because of the music she could produce?

This made her think of the time she'd entertained the Mechs in this very room with her singing, after a hard battle. She's chosen carefully, making sure her song made them all more calm and relaxed. But she hadn't suggested it again, even though it had been a success.

It may have made things a bit easier for the Femmes as they didn't have to deal with angry Mechs but it had had a downside. Megatron's optics had gleamed with greed as he had watched her perform and she had known he was getting some really bad ideas.

If she brought her abilities to his attention to often, he might order Soundwave to force the information out of her. She shivered at the thought, she was still scared the large blue Mech would rape her.

Though to be fair, he hadn't tried anything yet. Not even when they were alone together, both lying on his berth.

She paused to refill her jug of Energon.

Soundwave was so warm to sleep beside and he would often gently stroke her side. Sometime, when she was half asleep, she thought she could feel the ghost of a kiss across her helm. He was so gentle, just like she used to day dream her Mech would be when she finally found him.

She shook her head in frustration, why was she thinking like this.

So with a sigh, she plastered a small smile on her face and went back to serving, Soundwave's gaze following her all the way.

Elita's journal.

Well, it's certainly been a while since I last spoke to you, but I've honestly not had a moment to myself. The moment we finish up at night, Megatron takes me back to his quarters and has me _satisfy_ him. Mostly, this involves a massage, rubbing away all the aches his body has accumulated over the past cycle.

It's annoying, especially when he's just had a fight with Optimus. Not only because I'm helping Megatron get better but because it cycles like those he likes to gloat. He delights in reminding me that Optimus had no idea I'm his nemesis's prisoner and then states that he would make a better protector and of course, lover.

There is nothing to say to that, better lover or no, Megatron is not my mate. And I will never willingly cheat on him.

After tending to him, Megatron likes us to have some _personal_ time together. This generally involves him on top of me, kissing and groping whatever he can grab. Urgh, I can't stand this, at least Optimus doesn't haul his massive body onto me and then start crushing me under it. He's always careful that I don't get hurt and enjoy it as much as him.

Plus I can go on top of him.

But anyway, I'm grateful for the fact he can't interface with me. I can't begin to comprehend the pain I would be in every single night, and the continuous morning's stiffness and soreness. How could I be a proper leader for my Femmes, how could I be a proper mother? If I'm constantly abused in such a fashion and can't even fight back?

I don't know but I'm glad that neither I nor my Femmes have been put in this position yet.

I'm actually really proud of how well their all doing. Chromia is settled with Hook, he's actually been teaching her some basic first aid so that she can assist him. Firestar has so far managed to survive being the prisoner of a Gestalt leader. As for Moonracer, oh Primus, the slag she has to put up with living with that interface mad Seeker.

He continuously tries to convince her to sleep with him and she continuously says no. Thankfully, he hasn't really tried anything yet but who knows how long that will last.

As for Arcee, Thundercracker seems to be taking good care of her. I know he hasn't tried anything, my daughter has answered all my questions without hesitation. Though if he ever does, I will make him pay.

Megatron allowed me to take Arcee for a wonder around the Nemesis, that's why I'm alone at the moment, We talked about nothing in general though Arcee was still smarting from her punishment.

After hearing that we had been able to see out Mechs, she tried to do the same, desperate to see her father. But of course, she was caught and Megatron had her punished.

In mockery of my protests about her being a child, instead of whipping her he turned her over his knee and spanked her. She did not like this at all, it has been ages since I did and even longer since Optimus had. So she fell into a Youngling type sulk for a few cycles, fully convinced about Megatron's being diabolical.

I comforted her but I am glad it was not another whipping. I couldn't bear to see her hurt like that again, not that I really approved of the spanking. Megatron is not her father and has no right to do that. But I can do nothing, only bide my time.

I still have that master key, Megatron has not realised it is missing. And that will be his undoing someday.

I must hurry back, I left Arcee in Thundercracker's quarters nearly twenty minutes ago.

I hope I can update soon. Good bye for now.

_Author's note. We have Soundwave's POV on the next chapter and also Megatron's. We also have the introduction of a new character but who is it? Find out next time, until then._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. With thanks to CalamityQueen13 for her suggestion of __Lady Marmalde by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink._

_Also thanks to Babylon's Bumblebee who suggested some great ideas for Echo and Soundwave._

_And to Decepticon Chick for her character of Darklight._

_This chapter focuses mostly on Echo and Soundwave but as I said, a new character is about to enter the scene. No Megatron I'm afraid, he's next chapter._

_I've used a Movie Decepticon because I needed a real nasty character and he fit the bill. _

_Suggestions are welcome._

_I don't own Transformers or the song 'Lady Marmalade'._

_Enjoy and please review._

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave watched the petite figure of Echo as she swayed her lovely figure in the middle of the floor. Of course, she was surrounded by the other Femmes but he didn't notice. She was the only one he could see. He barely heard Moonracer sing.

"_Where's all my soul, sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters,"_

But her heard Echo when _she_ sang.

"_Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sister, flow sisters,"_

"_Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sister, go sisters,"_

"_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge,"_

"_Struttin' her stuff on the street, she said,"_

"_Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go? Oh,"_

And then her voice was joined by all the other Femmes as they twirled around.

"_Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya dada, hey, hey,"_

"_Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here, here,"_

"_Mocca chocolata ya ya, oh yea,"_

"_Creole lady Marmalade,"_

He closed his optics, allowing the music to wash over him as Moonracer picked up the song.

"_What, what, what, what,"_

He wasn't sure why, but he liked hearing Echo sing in another language.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"_

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"_

"_Yea, yea, yea, yea,"_ Moonracer hummed before Elita suddenly started.

"_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up," _

"_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine on her satin black sheets, is where he started to freak, yeah,"_

His optics opened again as the chorus started. They narrowed as he watched all the Mechs leer at his Femme. He knew they weren't all looking at her but it was enough that some were.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada, da-da-da,"_

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, here ohooh yea yeah,"_

"_Mocha Choca lata ya ya, yea,"_

"_Creole lady Marmalade_

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir, what what what,"_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

"_Yea yea uh,"_

"_He come through with the money and the garter belts,"_

"_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh,"_

"_We independent women, some mistake us for whores,"_

"_I'm sayin__?__, why spend mine when I can spend yours,"_

Soundwave's fists started to clench as the Femmes swung their hips even more to the music. This meant the Mechs started whooping more. He was started to feel a very different heat to what the others were feeling.

"_Disagree? Well that's you and I__'__m sorry,"_

"_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari,"_

"_Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes,"_

"_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge,"_

"_Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas,"_

"_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass,"_

"_By the case the meaning of expensive taste,"_

"_If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya,"_

"_Mocha Chocalate-a what?"_

"_Creole Lady Marmalade,"_

"_One more time C__'__mon now,"_

"_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..."_

He tried to distract himself by concentrating on the song which little Arcee was now singing.

"_Hey Hey Hey!"_

"_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth,"_

"_Colour of cafe au lait alright,"_

"_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,"_

"_More-more-more,"_

But looking at Arcee reminded him of how young Echo was. She was full grown and old easily old enough for a family, but still. He couldn't help but worry about her. She was young, beautiful and single, which were all dangerous qualities to have in a place like this.

"_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5,"_

But now she was singing again.

"_Livin' a grey flannel life,"_

But then another Femme took over and he shut his optics again.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep," _

"_More-more-more,"_

But soon, she was singing once again, albeit with the others.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada, da daeaea yea,"_

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, ooh,"_

"_Mocha Choca lata ya ya, yea,"_

"_Creole lady Marmalade,"_

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir,"_

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, all my sistas yea,"_

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir,"_

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, C__'__Mon! Uh,"_

And now the brightly orange and red Femme, Firestar started singing.

"_Oh Leaeaa Oh,"_

"_Lady Marmalade,"_

"_Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...,"_

But Echo was the last to sing and Soundwave felt a strange swooping sensation in his Spark.

"_Oh Oh oooo,"_

"_Rot wailer baby...,baby,"_

"_Moulin Rouge... ,0h,"_

"_Misdemeanour here...,"_

"_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...,"_

She finished on a long note, her sweet voice echoing around the room. There were cheers as the Mechs clapped as the Femmes gave small bows. Soundwave didn't bother clapping, Echo knew that he loved her voice.

He had asked her almost two weeks after she had started living with him if she would sing for him. She hadn't been very eager, she seemed afraid that he would try something if she did. So to calm her, he had started playing his own music.

And then, slowly, she had opened up and started singing softly.

And he had loved every minute of it.

And now, she would sometimes sing for him, at night before they went to bed. His Cassettes also loved to listen to her, and she was always happy to do it for them. He knew she felt safer singing for them but he hoped she was opening up to him.

Shaken himself, he noted that she was shooting glances at him. He knew he stared and she knew it too. But so far, she hadn't commented on it.

He knew his thoughts were slightly erratic but he'd never felt this way about any Femme. He'd had his Creations while Spilt Spark but he'd always wanted to have one with a Femme. He wanted a little Femme to go with his Mechlings.

The next day.

Echo was walking down the corridor when someone called out.

"Hey, Femme."

She turned and saw Bonecrusher striding towards her. He was a large, slightly misshapen Mech which a dark dusty paint job. She didn't know much about him other than he was something of a ferocious fighter.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

He grinned nastily.

"You're a real nice and shiny Femme, aren't you?"

She didn't know how to respond to it. He took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"Nice frame too," he said, optics running up and down her frame, making her armour crawl.

"I...I'm sorry," she said, still speaking politely. "But I'm supposed to be collecting some supplies from downstairs and..."

"Why so keen to go?" he questioned, backing her up against a wall.

"Hmmm," his fist was now braced against the wall, right next to her head.

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he said, the other hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

She tried not to flinch, she knew she couldn't show fear, it would only encourage him. But she couldn't stop the rising panic within her as he leered down at her.

"Too pretty," he now hissed, grabbing her throat, causing her to cry out.

"Please, don't," she began but he squeezed harder.

Her vision started to go black, oh Primus, what was he going to do?

"Release her, this instant," a cold voice growled from right behind Bonecrusher.

Echo gasped as she was suddenly released and she collapsed to the ground as Bonecrusher took a step back. She could only stare as the two Mechs seized each other up, the tension growing by the breem.

"Query: Why were you bothering my Femme?"

"Well, she was all her own," Bonecrusher said with a sneer as he shrugged.

"Little lonesome Femme."

Soundwave took a step closer to the bulky Mech until he was mere inches from his face.

"You will never touch her or any of the other Femmes on this base," Soundwave said in a low, deadly voice.

"Or I will tear you limb from limb."

Echo didn't doubt he meant every word. Bonecrusher just chuckled nastily.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't want anyone touching your whore?"

The next instant, Bonecrusher had hit the floor as Soundwave punched him square in the face. Echo cried out as he landed near her and quickly scooted away. But Bonecrusher didn't have a chance to reply as Soundwave leaned down and seized him by the neck.

With incredible strength, he lifted him up until the horrid Mech dangled.

"You will never touch any of these Femmes," Soundwave snarled, squeezing until his victim was choking and clutching at his hand.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Bonecrusher choked up. "I-I won't t-touch any of t-them."

"Good," Soundwave almost purred before smashing the unfortunate Mech's head into the wall.

Bonecrusher slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Soundwave spoke into his comm.

"Retrieve this piece of scum and take him to the brig, third corridor, floor five."

He then switched it off before turning his attention to Echo who was still huddled on the floor.

"Echo," he said softly, bending down and reaching for her.

She flew into his arms, her Spark beating fast.

"S-Soundwave," she gasped as he stood up, lifting her into his arms.

"I thought..."

"I know," he said gently as he started carrying her away. "But you are safe now and I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you," she whispered as he turned a corner, taking her away from the scene.

A couple of days later.

Soundwave sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall of his shower room. He'd had just about the worst day ever.

He'd been getting on so well with Echo lately, ever better since he saved her from that scumbag Bonecrusher. She had been very shaken but thankfully, recovered from it okay. He'd managed to excuse her from the nightly dance, though she's till done her chores.

But the chores had helped take her mind of things, not to mention her Femme friends provided plenty of comfort. Not that he hadn't, in fact he'd enlisted his creations help in relaxing her.

Ravage had snuggled against her on the berth while RatBat had cuddled into her. In no time at all, she was smiling and seemed to have put the incident behind her.

But then he'd gone and spoiled it.

It had been this morning, after he'd sent Echo off to do some chores. He'd taken his face mask off in order to gulp some Energon down and she'd suddenly walked back into the room. And his lower face was right on display.

They'd both stared at each other before Soundwave snapped his mask back on and stood up. In a cold voice, he told her to leave and report to Vortex who was doing some chores that morning.

With wide, fearful optics, she'd rushed away and he had cursed himself.

He hadn't meant to snap at her, it was just he never let anyone, except his Creations. His emotions were just too easy to read. He had feelings for this Femme and though he didn't have a problem telling her that, he was to embarrassed to show them.

The day had only gotten worse, though it wasn't due to Echo, just one of those days, But to top it off, he was forced to watch the Femme slaves perform another sexy dance to leering Mechs.

She looked so beautiful and the dance she was doing was particularly mesmerising. But all those leering, whooping Mechs, staring at _his_ Femme. He was both jealous and angry but he wasn't going to lose control. He never lost control.

But it finally became too much and he stormed out of the room. He knew Megatron would want an explanation but he'd give one in the morning. Right now, he needed to get away.

So that was why he was alone in the shower as water gently dripped from his frame. He just felt so angry and miserable. Nothing could break him of this mood in this steamy room.

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Echo's POV.

She'd known how angry he'd been when she'd caught him with his face mask off but she hadn't realised how upset he'd been. Bu he clearly was, if the slumped shoulders were anything to go by.

She didn't know why he wore a mask but he clearly didn't like showing too much emotion. Was that it, he tried to hide from the world? But why was that?

She wanted to know and because of this, had quickly forgiven his reaction to her walking into his room without warning. Besides, she couldn't forget what he'd done for her, how he was so kind, not to mention he'd saved her from that Mech.

And she couldn't get his handsome face out of her head and those lips. Primus, what she'd give to touch them.

"Hey, where's old Wave off to," she heard Chromia mutter and she turned to see Soundwave storming from the room.

All evening he'd fumed silently in a corner, staring right at her or glaring at the other Mechs. And now he'd left the room.

After they'd finished their song, she gone over to Megatron and asked to be excused. He'd looked at her oddly but agreed. She rushed along the corridor, thankful that all the Mechs were in the Rec Room, including Soundwave's Cassettes. The night was still early, so no doubt they would remain there.

When she entered their shared quarters, she saw steam coming from the Wash room. Knowing he was in there, she approached quietly and carefully. As she gently opened the door, she saw him bent over, hands pressed against the door, his head lowered.

He was panting slightly and had clearly not noticed her entering. She couldn't say anything, and could only stand there for a moment. But then she stepped forward and touched his shoulder.

In another moment, he had grabbed her hand and in another moment was pressed against his wet body. He stared down at her, and she realised she was now panting.

"Soundwave," she said softly, reaching up to touch his face.

"Echo," he replied.

They stared at each other for a full minute, water and steam surrounding their forms.

And then they were kissing passionately. Echo gasped against his mouth as his face mask disappeared, those wonderful lips. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close as she clutched at his head.

And then he was gently but quickly lifting her up and carrying her through to his berth. Ignoring how wet they were, he laid her down and started kissing her properly. She moaned into his touch, it all felt so good.

But then he pulled back for just a moment and there was a question in his optics. But she answered by pulling him back down.

He worked hard to bring her to arousal but it wasn't hard. Just the sight of his beautiful, strong looking body under all that armour was enough. She wasn't sure how they discarded it all but it seemed in no time at all, they were both naked.

She trembled with passion under his flushed body which glistened with water. It made her want him even more. Her lips opened in a pleading gesture and he understood. A moment later, he had gently thrust into her heated Port.

She gasped, first with pain and then with growing pleasure. She had never known a Mech before but now she was very glad she had this one. He allowed her to get used to him inside of her before he bent low and kissed her softly.

It was then he started thrusting while also teasing her bare Chassis. She gasped and moaned, pain disappearing as she was overwhelmed with sensations, wonderful sensations. He seemed to know how to make her writhe beneath him.

"Soundwave...,she bit out as the rate of her panting increased.

"Oh, Soundwave, ah, ah."

"Echo," he replied with equal panting.

But one thing that got her was that he started to talk, saying meaningless things. Fianlly, she said in a voice of sadness.

"Soundwave, are you trying to distract, ah, me so you can spy in my head?"

"No," he whispered, rising up so that she could see his face.

"Dearest Echo, I do it to distract myself, so that I _don't_ read your mind. I love you too much for that."

"Oh Soundwave," she cried, kissing him hard, all passion back again.

And as they reached climax, she yelled.

"I love you too."

The next morning. 

A beeping woke the large navy blue Mech who had previously been sleeping soundly in her berth. Soundwave growled as he answered the comm.

Echo was snugly in his arms, still naked from the night before and with only a blanket covering her modesty. The sight of her made Soundwave's Spark swell with joy, she'd finally allowed him to make love to her.

But tearing his attention away, he focused on the caller who happened to be Starscream.

"What's got you so grumpy this morning?"

"Answer, none of your concern," Soundwave growled.

"State reason for call."

"I just called to let you know we have a new Femme."

"Really?" Soundwave said curiously.

Starscream and some of the others had earned rewards and had been allowed to visit Cybertron. And it seemed they'd picked up a little something.

"Oh yes," came Starscream's sneering voice.

"A delightful little creature, by the name of..._Darklight."_

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Darklight is given a proper introduction. How does she react to being a slave and does she get on with the other Femmes? Find out next time. Also, we get Megatron's POV on things. Until next time._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. A bit with Soundwave and Echo for you all before we see what this new Femme's like._

_With thanks once again to Decepticon chick for her character of Darklight. Hope I've portrayed her right._

_Enjoy and please review._

Soundwave considered the information Starscream had just giving him. After a moment's pause, he said.

"An Autobot Femme?"

Starscream chuckled over the comm.

"Funnily enough, no. She's a Neutral we picked up. Megatron wants us all in the Rec Room in thirty breems, I'll explain more then."

"Affirmative," Soundwave responded before switching the comm. off.

Checking the chromo, he saw it was still early. No doubt that was the reason his leader didn't want to get up straight away, not unless it was something really important. Soundwave was idly curious about this new Femme, something in Starscream's tone told him this one was different.

Well, he'd find out soon enough.

In his arms, Echo started to stir, mumbling and shifting. He held her closer, gently stroking her bare back as she woke up. The second her optics fell on him, she smiled, making his Spark sing. He still couldn't believe she was looking at him like that, having been so scared of him before.

"Did you sleep well," he asked with a smile, he'd left his face mask off.

"Very well," she replied as she snuggled into his chest.

He smiled before giving a small cough.

"You are not...uncomfortable?"

"I'm a little stiff," she confessed, still smiling. "But that's only to be expected."

She blushed gently.

"It was my first time after all."

"You don't regret it?" he said softly, he needed to know.

She shook her head, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"No, it was wonderful."

He sighed happily, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He wished they could stay in bed but as TIC, he'd have to go to the Rec Room to see this new Femme.

"We have to be in the Rec Room in thirty breems," he said softly. "Would you like to have a shower first?"

"That would nice," she admitted as he unwound his arms from her.

"I will make sure my Creations are alright," he said softly, he hadn't seen them since he'd left the Rec Room the previous night. He sent a message to his eldest Ravage once he and Echo had got started, warning that he wasn't to be disturbed that night, unless it was an emergency.

This statement seemed to make her smile even more, she loved how attentive he was to them. With a stretch, she sat up and then got off the berth.

He watched her head to the wash room, trying not to stare at her pert aft. Mostly because it made him feel hot again but now wasn't the time. Or was it?

Echo's POV.

Echo hummed as she let the wonderful hot water wash over her. Her thighs and Port were feeling very odd but not in a really bad way. So far, she hadn't experienced the soreness that first time interfacing usually entailed and she was very thankful. All she wanted to do was remember the breathtaking sensations she's gone through when he'd been within her.

In fact, just thinking about Soundwave's body was starting to get her aroused. Her Port seemed to come to life as it ached gently for more. She groaned slightly, trying to quell her growing desire. There wasn't any point in wishing for something that wouldn't happen until evening, when they'd gone to bed.

But then she felt a presence at her back and she almost moaned as she felt Soundwave wrap his arms around her. Her blush and desire become larger as she felt he was still naked.

"Soundwave," she murmured softly as he nuzzled the back of her beck.

"Echo," he replied, one hand gently caressing her bare Chassis.

She couldn't stop a moan escaping her lips as he did this, she suddenly felt so sensitive. He chuckled gently and carried on. She started to writhe against him, this was torture.

"I can feel your desire," he teased as his hand suddenly went lower.

"Uh, ah," she gasped before saying regretfully. "We don't have time..."

"We have all the time we need," he interrupted, gently turning her to face him.

The sight of his wet body in all its glory made her tremble. But it was the sight of his bigness that really melted her.

"Oh Soundwave," she said as he drew her into his embrace.

"I'll be gentle," he assured her and one hand started to stroke her aching Port while the other cupped her head to his.

"I, uh, uh, need you," she panted as her arousal reached an incredible high.

He chuckled slightly but said seriously.

"As do I, my love."

He gently nudged at her legs with his knee and she obligingly spread them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her closer to him. With careful precision, he thrust into her, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

For a moment, she thought her legs were going to give, they were trembling so much with pleasure. But he held her steady and when he thought she was ready, started to thrust, keeping a firm grip on her.

She gasped and moaned as he thrust upwards, it felt so good to be filled again. One of her legs started to caress the outside of his thigh, wanting to lift her higher. One of his hands came down and cupped her aft, supporting her as he lifted her with each thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah," she cried as he drove deeper into her, she could feel nothing but a craving for this to last.

Soundwave was also moaning loudly as he concentrated on pleasing his Femme. He wanted her to enjoy it and to really want him. He could admit to himself that he felt slight jealousy towards the other Mechs when they looked at her. But as long as he knew her Spark belonged to him, then it would be alright.

She felt her overload coming, she wasn't experienced enough to make it last. She clutched at him harder, hoping to remember it better this time. She'd practically fainted last night when they'd both come, it had just been a simply mind blowing experience.

"S-Soundwave," she begged, not wanting him to be too far behind her overload. She wanted to be able to feel him as he pumped into her and knew she wouldn't if she was half asleep.

"Affirmative," his deep, sexy voice assured her and he started to go at harder rate, forcing his overload to come closer.

Suddenly, she screamed as her overload hit her, a sensation that shot through all her systems. Soundwave cried out as her Port tightened around his Spike which was enough to set off his own overload.

He came hard, pumping straight into her Port with surprising force. As it subsided, he had a hard time staying on his feet, let alone supporting the nearly comatose Femme. So gently, he dropped to his knees and laid her out of the wash room floor, still within her.

She clung to his neck as he carefully lay on top of her. She was panting heavily but he could feel her satisfaction which in turn swelled his. Finally, after a short while, she opened her optics and smiled up at him.

"Mmm, that was wonderful, Wave," she said with a gentle smile. "I think I know why Chromia enjoys it so much now."

He chuckled at this, he'd heard how interface mad the blue Femme was. Perhaps more so than Skywarp and that was saying something.

"We have to go soon," he eventually said softly and she looked up at him with disappointed.

But then he smiled and she gasped as he suddenly became hard within her again.

"But not right now," he said as he bent to kiss her eager lips.

Later in the Rec Room.

Megatron waited on his Throne, Elita chained at his feet. Starscream and a few others had just returned from Cybertron with news that they had brought a new Femme. All his men were very excited about the new arrival and couldn't wait to see her.

He glanced at Elita, he could tell she was also curious. Especially as he'd let it slip this wasn't an Autobot Femme. And no doubt the rest of the Femmes were curious as well.

Although there was one who looked like she wasn't too bothered. Echo was practically snuggling up to Soundwave who had an aura of smugness about him. It was unbelievably obvious that he had gotten laid last night, with contrasted his previous moodiness at the evening meal.

If it had been anyone else, they would have been teased and congratulated but no one would dare do that to Soundwave. The faceless Mech had the ability to glare you into submission if you dared to try and make fun of him. Needless to say, he could be very threatening.

Back to the situation in hand, he wanted to see what his new prize looked like.

"Their coming," somebody muttered and a moment later, Starscream and his small band entered, dragging a chained up Femme.

Her hands were bound in front of her and she already had a collar around her neck. Despite this, she had a rather cocky smile on her face. She was a light blue colour with black highlights, mostly on her limbs.

As Starscream tugged on her chain, she snarled.

"Hey, watch it fragger."

"I believe I've warned you about cursing, Femme," Starscream replied icily to which she simply sneered.

"Whatever, flyboy,"

Some of the Femmes sniggered at this but Starscream managed to keep his temper. Megatron chuckled as she was brought closer.

"Where ever did you acquire such a feisty specimen?" he asked in amusement as she glared at him.

"We found her when some rouges picked a fight with us. After we ah, _disposed_ of them, we decided to take her with us."

Starscream smirked as he then said.

"A little something to add to your collection, mighty leader."

This caused a few growls among the Femmes as Megatron chuckled again.

"Indeed Starscream and what a fine specimen she makes," he said, his optics rovering down her slender form.

That was another thing about her, she didn't look like she was built for a right, unlike Chromia or Firestar. She was a bit more like Moonracer and Arcee who were very slim Femmes. She was probably a fast running if those long legs were anything to go by.

As nearly all the Mechs in the room leered at her, Megatron added.

"Has she been briefed yet about her dutires?"

"Hmm, yes Megatron," Starscream said, giving her chain a small tug which caused her to snarl.

"Though she may require some _breaking in."_

"I'd be happy to break you," she hissed as he sneered at her.

This made Meagtron laugh.

"My my Starscream, such defiance. Reminds me of another bot I know."

Starscream only sneered coldly at Megatron's jibe.

"Remind me of her name again," Megatron asked Starscream but it was the Femme that answered.

"My name is Darklight and who the hell are you?"

Megatron raised an optic, they both knew that she knew his name. But instead of getting angry, he merely smiled and said.

"I'll leave you to find that out, my dear."

"Not a bad hit," Chromia muttered quietly to Firestar who grinned in agreement.

As Darklight growled again, Megatron seemed to grow bored.

"Enough of this, it is time to start the day. Starscream, get everyone organised."

"Yes, leader," Starscream said with only a hint of sarcasm as the room came to life with bustling bots.

Sometime later, Elita, Chromia, Echo and Darklight were cleaning the Rec Room floor. Megatron had them do it at least once a week, as it became dirty very quickly. They were chained to drones which buzzed around, occasionally tugging on their leashes. Elita was once again attached to the one she had privately named Buzzy.

It was quite a childish name but she enjoyed bestowing it on the little drone whose goal in life was to torment her. She was convinced it was sentient, a mindless drone couldn't act the way it did. After all, Echo's drone was positively docile, usually only moving when she did.

Though that might have something to do with her guardian, he could easily arrange for her to have a tame drone. She smiled as she watched Echo hum softly as she scrubbed away at the floor. Last night, Soundwave had stormed out and Echo had asked permission to follow him.

Now she had a small smile on her face as though she was keeping a secret. And it didn't take a lot of guesswork to know what that was, especially as Soundwave's mood was the polar opposite of last night. She hoped the blue tape player was good to her, this was Echo's first time after all.

But her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Darklight suddenly started complaining.

"Why the slag do we have to do this for those dumb Mechs?"

"I don't know," Chromia said without looking at her.

To an outsider, it looked like Chromia had become a very meek obedient Femme. But this was far from the truth, the blue Femme was just very patient when it came to acting out rebellion. And very clever too.

Unfortunately, Darklight didn't know this.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"I've been here around about a month," Elita answered softly. "The others just over three weeks."

"So what, you clean all day then frag your masters at night?" Darklight sneered and Elita had to prevent herself from sighing.

They were going to have trouble with this youngling.

"Pft please, have you seen the Mech I'm with?" Chromia said disdainfully. "He's so old and grouchy, reminds me too much of Ratchet. And while Ratchet is good looking, he's not what I have fraggable."

"Really," sneered Darklight. "And what sort do you like"

"Hot," Chromia replied. "In body and colour."

"What about you?" Darklight rudely asked Elita who merely raised an optic brow.

"The opposite of the Mech I am currently forced to share quarters with," she replied dryly.

She might have let the new Femme's rudeness go, if not for the fact she started on shy Echo.

"And what about you?"

Echo gave a small shrug, clearly not wanting to discuss it with this strange Femme. But Darklight suddenly grinned as she spotted the young Femme's blush.

"You've slept with one, haven't you," she leered as Echo's blush became deeper.

"Or maybe you honestly don't know what you like as you've been doing it with them all..."

"That's enough," Chromia growled, turning around to face Darklight.

All four Femmes were on their knees but Chormia still looked threatening as she said.

"Now you shut your trap if you know what's good for you."

"I'll say what I like," Darklight retorted, glaring at Chromia. "And if I want to call someone a whore, I will."

"Say that again," Chromia said in a low dangerous voice as Echo started to look tearful.

Darklight smiled coldly.

"I said, I'll call someone a whore if I want..."

She didn't get to finish as Chromia slammed into her and started punching the smaller Femme.

"Chromia," Elita cried out, trying to reach the now fighting Femmes.

But a sharp tug brought her sharply back to earth with a thud. Rubbing at her neck, she saw the culprit was Buzzy who didn't look like he was going to let her go anytime soon. She could only watch as the two Femmes laid into each other, Echo far too timid to wade in.

The Mechs who had been in the room obviously noticed what was going on very quickly. But instead of doing something to stop it, they started egging the two brawling Femmes on. The two Femmes howled with pain and anger as they sought to dominate the other.

Elita kept trying to reach them, but she just couldn't break the hold the drone had on her. Just as she was getting desperate, a voice rang out.

"Cease this immediately."

It was Soundwave and his presence quickly quietened the jeering Mechs. As he glared, a couple rushed forward and pulled the two Femmes apart. Both were pretty busted up and bleeding badly.

Both tried to get back at the other but a low rumble from Soundave stopped them.

"Take them to the Med Bay, punishment will be decided later. Any more brawling and there _will_ be consequences."

And with that, the two were half dragged, half carried away. Soundwave came over to Echo and gently helped her up. With an arm around her waist, he offered his hand to Elita who accepted.

"Query, what was the cause of the fight?"

"Darklight was being insulting and provoked Chromia," Elita said softly, not looking at Echo.

She knew the Femme should be punished but at the same time did not want them to start off on a really bad foot. She knew Soundwave could be unforgiving if his wrath was wrought and she didn't want that. Not until she had gotten to know this new Femme, there could be a really good reason for her attitude.

"Is that all?" Soundwave asked softly as Echo snuggled up against him.

A glance at Echo told Elita the young Femme didn't want her to say anything. So she simply shook her head and said.

"Chromia wasn't able to keep her temper. But if you let me talk to her, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

She tugged on her chain ruefully.

"Though I could have stopped it sooner if this thing hadn't held me back."

The drone buzzed in an evil sort of way.

Soundwave merely shrugged before telling her she and Echo could finish this later. Right now, Elita was wanted in the Med Bay to help with the two Femmes.

"What about Echo?" she asked quietly.

"I need her for something," Soundwave said seriously though Echo herself couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Really?" Elita said, trying not to tease him.

"Affirmative, Creations need bath and Echo is best suited to task," Soundwave said in the same tone as he turned and led Echo away.

Elita chuckled as the drone started to led her away as well. That may be true but she had a feeling Soundwave would find some way to spend alone time with Echo. In some form or fashion.

_Author's note. The Femmes get on better with Darklight when she explains why she acted like a brat. Also, how is Firestar and Moonracer getting on with their Mechs? Find out next time, until then._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note. Afraid Firestar's POV comes next chapter but there will be lots of smexy stuff in it to make up._

_With thanks again to Decepticon Chick for her suggestions._

_Ideas are welcome._

_It should be noted that a Spiv is a word for someone how deals in black market items. Coined in Britain during the Second World War. Just in case no one knew what I meant by Spiv._

_Enjoy and please review._

When Elita entered the Med Bay, she found a stern Hook tending to the two battered Femmes. Both were handcuffed on separate berths and kept shooting dirty looks at each other. It was clear their tempers hadn't lowered one bit.

When Hook saw her, the Decepticon Medic sighed and said.

"I hope you can talk some sense into these two, Elita One."

"I'll try," Elita replied with a light laugh.

She strode over as Hook went to fetch some more cleaning cloths. Standing between the two berths, hands on hips, she fixed both with her sternest gaze. It worked, both quailed under it, even Chromia.

"Well," Elita said with a glare. "I'm waiting to hear why you two decided to act like a couple of brawling Mechs."

Darklight looked like she wanted to point out Elita wasn't in charge of her but a look from the pink Femme dissuaded her of that notion. She wasn't stupid.

"Chromia?" Elita said, looking her SIC straight in the optic.

"You heard her Ma'am," Chromia said respectively, shooting Darklight a dark look.

"She was calling our Echo a whore, the sweetest and most innocent Femme I know."

"She was out of order for that," Elita agreed but still very sternly.

"However, do you think you've changed her mind by hitting her?"

Chromia glanced at Darklight again before sighing.

"No Ma'am."

"No," Elita said firmly before turning to Darklight.

"Darklight, do you have an explanation for why you were so rude to Echo, a Femme you know nothing about?"

Darklight gave a shrug, now looking anywhere but Elita. The Femme Commander wasn't having any of this and strode over to grab Darklight's chin and make her look her in the optic.

Darklight swallowed before lowering her optics and saying in a small voice.

"I...I guess I'm just used to insulting everyone I come into contact with. It was...kind of the only way to survive back on Cybertron, by making yourself out to be tougher than those around you."

She gave a bitter chuckle.

"And if you spot someone who's definitely more timid or whatever than you, you go in for the kill."

She sighed heavily.

"I ain't really had much to do with other Femmes. My Creators died when I was young then I lived off the streets. But then I got captured by that gang the Seeker took me from when I was about that Femling's age."

She looked into Elita's optics.

"You know, the one I saw earlier."

"I know," Elita said softly. "She's my daughter."

"Yeah, well, anyway," Darklight continued. "You could say those Mechs weren't the best role model for me, treated me like their property."

She fell silent as both older Femmes digested this new information.

"Did they hurt you?" Elita finally asked.

At this, Darklight managed to grin.

"Their leader wanted to, was waiting until I was old enough. But I got away and did it with this Spiv who used to visit us."

She laughed at their stunned looks.

"What? It got one over on them, even if I did get a beating for it. I've always liked bad boys, ever since then," she said dreamily before adding.

"I was never...hurt in the way your thinking. By then, I could fight them off if any of them tried something like that. I've only ever slept with someone I wanted to do," she finished proudly.

"Well, that's good to know," Elita said with a smile, having let go of Darklight's chin.

"I take it you stayed with them because you had nowhere else to go?"

Darklight nodded.

"That about sums it up. I thought about it, but I didn't really want to end up on the streets again. Least with them, I had a roof over my head and a fairly good supply of Energon."

She then sighed.

"But now most of them are dead and I'm stuck on this planet and a bunch of Cons," she said grumpily, making the tow Femmes laugh.

"Thought you liked bad boys?" Chromia teased making Darklight grin.

"I do but you shouldn't let them know too easily. Otherwise they think you're easy and I'm not. It's just if I see an aft I like, I go for it."

"Sounds like my kind of Femme," Chromia said jovially. "I used to be the same until I met my mate. Now, his is the only aft I'm after."

She then did a mock growl.

"And I swear if I'm not fragged by him soon, I'm going to go crazy."

They all laughed at this and the room's previous tension was gone. In fact, Hook felt now was the right time to come back over and finish tending to the Femmes. As he did this, Chromia said softly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, even if you did deserve it."

Darklight nodded before saying.

"I'm sorry for being so rude and judgemental. I'll apologise to Echo next time I see her."

She paused and said.

"Will she accept?"

"She will but it wasn't her I was worried with," Elita explained gently. "You see, Megatron assigned as all guardians and hers is Soundwave. And recently their relationship has become...something more. He would not be happy if he learned you had been insulting Echo and trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side."

"Sound advice," Hook said trying as he applied some gauze to a particularly nasty cut on Chromia's forehead.

"You'd do well to follow it."

"I will," Darklight promised before asking Chromia.

"So, who do you reckons the hottest on this base"?

"Hmm, that's a toughie," Chromia said, touching her chin to indicate she was in deep thought.

"I suppose Soundwave but he's already taken."

She grinned.

"You'll soon learn who've fraggable on this base. Then you can take your time and pick."

"Try not to bust anyone up too badly," Hook interjected dryly.

This made all three Femmes laugh hard at this. As she brought herself under control, Elita reflected happily that this new Femme wasn't so bad after all. She just needed some good friends to look out for her.

Two days later.

Elita's journal.

I'm in Starscream's quarters this night and he isn't happy. Earlier this evening, Darklight made a move on Megatron and he accepted. She wasn't lying when she said she liked bad boys. I think a part of Megatron was frustrated that he hadn't been getting any with me so he was more than ready to take the young Femme.

I don't care who he sleeps with as long as he isn't forcing them to. You can tell he's hoping I'll get jealous but sadly for him, I'm not going to.

I don't think that even if I tried, I could feel any lust for him. And I said before, he is good looking and does have a very commanding presence about him. On the face of it, he is the type of Mech Femmes swoon over.

But like I said, I honestly don't see him in that like.

Anyway, I'm here in Starscream's quarters, he's away getting some drinks. I think he wants to have a nice night with me again, to get one over Megatron. He might not be getting laid tonight but at least he can say I had a better time with him than I would have with Megatron.

Arcee is thankfully, getting on better, she hasn't been punished recently and doesn't have too much to do with Megatron. Though he still delights in treating her like a little pet when he does remember her and it's all she can do not to lose her temper. That spanking is too fresh in her memory, so she keeps her cool.

To console her, me and Chromia tell her how proud we are of her and how we shall tell her father how well she's done. She is always pleased to hear that, she missed receiving her papa's praise.

There's nothing much happening at the moment, except that Darklight is settling in well. She apologised to Echo and the sweet Femme forgave her and she gets on well with the others. Though she always seems to be eyeing up Mechs and I suspect she will be with another soon.

To be fair, she does it subtly, it's only when she decides she wants one that she lets said Mech know. Chromia and Firestar like to mock how gormless those Mechs are, they are completely oblivious to the fact their being checked out.

Tomorrow is an important day, Megatron is planning a raid on a huge mineral store. He he gets his hands on it, the Decepticons will be able to produce a lot of Energon, more than enough to send to Cybertron. And while I want Cybertron to have Energon for the ordinary citizens that depend on it, my Spark goes out to Optimus.

Every failure, every defeat is a blow to his Spark.

Hopefully, if he does lose this fight, he can at least win the battle to protect the humans. I've never met one obviously, but I've seen enough of their television to get an idea of what their like.

The next evening.

The Decepticons did end up winning the fight. They successfully sent a whole cargo's worth of cubes to Shockwave with loads left over. A percentage went into storage for the future while some was poured into the Energon Dispenser. But a decent amount went to creating High Grade and Energon treats.

In celabration, a huge party was being thrown, with plenty of entertainment by the Femmes. Instead of them all performing, they just had four while the other three served.

Echo, being the best singer was of course performing and so was Moonracer, Elita and Darklight. They'd found out that the young Femme was actually quite good at singing which seemed to surprise her more than them. It seemed she'd never had a chance to do something like singing before but found that she loved it.

Chromia, Firestar and Arcee were meanwhile serving. Arcee still got her cheek pinched for being so _cute_, but she gracefully put up with it. She never strayed too far from her guardian Thundercracker who she seemed to like.

Chromia can a smug smile on her face as she served. Apparently, Ironhide had outdone himself at the battle, managing to take down several Cons and barely getting a scratch himself. So she couldn't resist a bit of gloating about this.

Most Mechs huffed but actually didn't react much. They were in far too good a mood, especially with the High Grade flowing freely. They were also enjoying the song the Femmes _were singing._

"_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender,"_

"_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way,"_

"_The history book on the shelf,"_

"_Is always repeating itself,"_

It was a very catching song and everyone was enjoying it.__

"Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war,"

"_Waterloo - promise to love you forever more,"_

"_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to,"_

"_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you,"_

"_Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo,"_

Echo shot Soundwave a look, gently blushing. She and Soundwave were sleeping regularly with together which she still had trouble believing. She'd been so sure at the start nothing would ever happen, and yet here she was, falling in love with him.__

"My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger,"

"_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight,"_

"_And how could I ever refuse,"_

"_I feel like I win when I lose,"_

That was defiantly how the young Femme felt, she'd given in to her desire and now had a loving partner. She could only hope they could improve upon their relationship. She was getting on even better with his creations, so her hopes weren't totally unfounded.__

"Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war,"

"_Waterloo - promise to love you forever more,"_

"_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to,"_

"_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you,"_

But while Echo and Soundwave were getting on great, others weren't so good. Moonracer was still refusing to sleep with Skywarp despite his pleas. But now he was eying up Darklight and she knew the Femme was vaguely interested in him.

And she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously.__

"And how could I ever refuse,"

"_I feel like I win when I lose,"_

But what could she do, it wasn't like she could order Darklight to stay away from him, it wouldn't be fair. Especially as she was refusing to sleep with him, she had no right to get green optics.

But she was.

"_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war,"_

"_Waterloo - promise to love you forever more,"_

"_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to,"_

"_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you,"_

"_Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo,"_

She could see him watching both her and Darklight, as though he was trying to make up his mind which one he'd focus his energies on. And it didn't take a genius to guess which one he'd likely choose.

She and the other three dancers twirled around some more before the music finally ended. There was loud clapping from everyone, the Mechs had enjoyed it a lot. The Femmes all bowed and prepared to hear from Megatron.

With a very smug look, he beckoned for Elita to come to him and she did so with only a small sigh. Pulling her onto his lap, he looked at the room at large and said.

"Didn't out Femmes do well?"

There was a round of cheers as they all agreed. Stroking Elita's side, Megatron suddenly announced.

"I think they all derisive a little treat, don't you?"

As Elita and the other Femmes stared at him, the Mechs laughed.

"You may join in and have some High Grade," Megatron explained generously before adding.

"Not you Femling, I don't think your mama would approve."

Arcee huffed and pouted at this as several Mechs laughed. But she knew her mother would never let her, at least she could have some Energon Treats. Elita shot her a look that said 'no High Grade' and Arcee grinned sheepishly to show that she understood.

Soon, the party was really in full swing with the Femmes, with the exception of Arcee, drinking with them.

"Who do you think will win?" Starscream asked Megatron who had Elita pressed tightly against his chest, making her feed her treats.

The Seeker himself had Darklight on his lap, he was now her guardian. Before Megatron could answer, Moonracer giggled on Skywarp's lap. As the Mechs looked at her, she said.

"Doesn't matter who wins, their going about it in the wrong way if they think they can seduce her that way."

As the Mechs looked confused, Elita explained.

"Chromia's a mean drunk and considerably less likely to have interface. Even Ironhide doesn't like her getting high, she's just as likely to shot his Mechhood off as a complete stranger."

Now that they understood, the Mechs laughed.

"And what about you, my dear?" Megatron was now asking Elita but Moonracer didn't really pay attention.

She knew her Commander would never get drunk unless she was safely with Optimus and only if she knew her SIC was planning on being cold sombre. She on the other hand had found herself drinking more than she usually would.

She was just feeling so depressed about Skywarp.

She was finding she was starting to find him very attractive and kept fantasying about interfacing with him. But then she'd remember her loving Mate and she'd curse herself. She loved Wheeljack so much but it had been so long since they'd been together, so long since they'd made love.

She was lonely for a Mech's touch, so desperately lonely. It didn't help that Darklight and Echo were having such a good time either. She wanted to have that again.

"Enjoying yourself baby?" Skywarp asked with his usual goofy grin.

"Oh yeah," she said with a drunken smile. "It's great, haven't had this much fun in ages."

"Hmm, you've been missing out," he purred, nuzzling her neck.

To his surprise and delight, she didn't resist as she usually did, but leaned into his touch.

Did this mean she was finally warming up to him? Primus knows, he'd waited so long for this moment, he'd better not spoil it. Grabbing another cube of High Grade, he offered it to her and she eagerly accepted.

A naughty plan formed in his processor as his optics gleamed with glee.

"Have as much as you like, you've earned it," he said, making sure she drank more.

She giggled as he took a sip then offered it to her. She swallowed a generous amount and then it was his turn for another small sip. They continued this game until she was very tipsy. By then, Elita's and Darklight's attention were elsewhere, the former on her daughter and the latter on her guardian.

So he quickly scooped his giggling Femme into his arms and sneakily withdrew from the noisy Rec Room.

"Where are we going?" Moonracer giggled as she lolled in his arms.

"Back to my place, getting crowded in there," the purple and black Seeker said with a smile.

"Oooh, good, it was noisy in there," she replied innocently.

He knew if she was sombre, she'd never let him do this. But while she wasn't, he was going to take full advantage, proving he wasn't a Decepticon for nothing.

Once he was back at their shared quarters, he quickly rushed over to the berth and laid her down gently. She grinned up at him as he climbed on to. Leaning down, he whispered.

"Wanna play a game, Moony?"

"Sure," she answered eagerly and he grinned with triumph.

"The game is, we take each other's armour off, the aim is who can do it the fastest."

"Sounds good," she said, her words slightly slurred.

"Alright," he said and they both started.

In no time at all, both were naked with Moonracer lying back on the berth, Skywarp leaning over her. He marvelled at her beautiful body, it was everything he'd imagined.

"Did I win?" she asked, reaching up to trace his chest.

He caught her hand and smiled.

"I think you did," he said as he kissed it.

She noticed his growing arousal and giggled again.

"You're really sexy, you know that?"

"Hmm, yes but it's nice to hear you say that," he said, as he moved between her legs.

"Would you like me to show you just how sexy I can be?"

She nodded before pouting.

"I thought you wanted to do it with the new Femme, rather than me."

"I'd rather do it with you," he said earnestly and it was true. He wanted this lovely Femme all to himself.

"But do you want me to do it with you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Even though I want my mate, I can't help feeling for you."

He nodded at this was he started to stroke her.

"Maybe we could work something out," he said gently before leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, moaning softly. As he pulled back slightly, she looked at him with pleading optics.

"Please, I want you."

He needed no more encouragement than that.

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we find out Firestar's POV and what happened to her. The scene with Skywarp is not meant to be rape, its more Moonracer lost all her inhabitations and gave into her desire. Getting someone drunk to sleep with them is never a good thing._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. A nice smexy chapter for you all, hope you enjoy._

_Find out the aftermath of Moonracer's night with Skywarp and how Firestar's first time with the Combaticons goes._

_Enjoy and please review._

Moonracer's POV.

When the jade coloured Femme woke, she was very sleepy, very warm and had a throbbing helm ache. She simply lay there, wondering why she had drunk so much last night, when she always felt like this the next morning.

She felt a weight on her but didn't react. Skywarp liked to cuddle up to her as she slept, no doubt hoping she would become more responsive to his advance. Ha, fat chance. There was no way in the Pit that was ever going to happen.

She idly on-lined her optics and glanced down at the Seeker resting his head on her chest. He had a silly expression on his face, a sort of gleeful smugness. She wondered why that was.

Her answer came as feeling suddenly returned to her body in a flash.

"Ah," she cried as she realised there was something within her. Or rather someone.

She started to tremble, this wasn't right, how could he be in her? But then the events of last night washed over her in a sudden rush.

Flashback.

_As she panted below him, Skywarp grinned before thrusting into her. She gasped at the sensations, it had been so long since she'd had a Mech inside her. She moaned with pleasure, she needed this, she really needed this._

_Still grinning with triumph, Skywarp started to thrust, in and out. She writhed below him, gasping at each fresh thrust._

"_Oh Skywarp, oh, oh,"_

"_You like that, huh?" he teased bending to kiss her._

_She eagerly met his kiss, letting his hot glossia ravage her mouth. Her hands clutched tightly at his neck and he steadily thrust into her. Primus, but she'd missed this so much, why had she gone so long without it?_

"_More, Mooney?" he asked, his red optics alight with lust._

"_Yes, oh yes, more," she begged and he obliged. _

_She bucked into his body, wanting more, needing more. He purred with pleasure as her Port tightened around his Spike, making him thrust harder. She gasped and moaned as he went deeper and deeper into her._

_When they came, they came hard. Moonracer went first, practically screaming as overload hit her. Skywarp wasn't long until he went as well, pumping trans-fluid deep within her. He then slumped down with deep satisfaction._

"_Mmm, baby, that was nice," he purred as he nuzzled her neck._

_She giggled as she panted._

"_Yeah, that would be nice. I haven't done this in ages."_

"_Hmm, I couldn't tell, you were so good," he teased before running his glossia across her chassis._

_She giggled again, he was so silly sometimes. He started to stroke her side and she shivered with pleasure, causing him to smile._

"_I knew you'd enjoy it if you only let me," he said softly before saying slyly._

"_Want to do it again?"_

_She nodded eagerly. He laughed as he cried._

"_All right,"_

_And plunged deep within her once again._

End of Flashback.

She started to tremble violently, they had interfaced several times during the night. Eventually, they had fallen asleep, utterly exhausted after all their overloads.

"Oh, oh Primus," she gasped, tears starting to blossom from her optics.

She'd just cheated on her loving, faithful mate and what was worse she'd done it _willingly. _Sue, she might have been drunk but that hadn't stopped her from telling that Seeker she wanted it. Oh Primus, she'd just wanted to feel loved again.

With an effort, she shoved Skywarp off her and curled up into a ball, crying. At first, Skywarp just lay on his back, snoring slightly. But as her sobs became louder, he started to stir and slowly come awake.

"Hmm, was that?" he mumbled as he on-lined his optics to find Moonracer lying with her back to him.

He grinned and stroked her side.

"Hey baby, how's it going?"

It was only now he saw she was shaking with sobs. He frowned and touched her again.

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she sobbed, turning to face him, tears pouring down her face.

"_Your_ what's wrong. You...you damn Seeker!"

"Huh," Skywarp said utterly confused. "I don't understand, what happened?"

"_You_ happened, you happened," she yelled at him, giving him a hard shove.

She buried her face in her hands.

"I-I'm mated, to the kindest, sweetest Mech there is. And I slept with _you."_

She collapsed onto the berth, sobbing even harder. Skywarp just sat there, propping himself up with one elbow.

"But...you _liked_ it?" he finally said, unable to fully understand why she was crying.

"You wanted me to do this and we had a great time. Why are you...?"

"Because you're not my mate," she screamed at him, fury in her optics. She started to hit him with her fists and he reeled back from her blows.

"And I was drunk, you slagger, drunk out of my processor and you knew it. You took advantage of me, when you knew I didn't truly want this."

But at this point, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"No," he growled softly. "You wanted this, drunk or not, you told me you wanted me. Even though you've got a mate, you still wanted me."

As she stared angrily at him, he continued.

"Besides, he hasn't had you in so long, you were desperate for me to take you. So much so, you were jealous of other Femmes wanting me."

The anger fled from her face as her lip started to tremble. He was still scowling at her but his gaze softened slightly.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Not as though we have to tell anyone, it can be our little secret."

For a moment, it looked like she might agree with him. And then she smacked him right across the face. He let go of her and clutched at his face as she rolled out of bed.

"You..._fragger,"_ she hissed in cold fury as she started picking up her armour.

"I thought Cons were low but I never thought you were this _low."_

She roughly reattached her two piece armour before straightening to her full height. As he stared at her, she hissed.

"If I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

And turned on her heels and strode angrily towards the door. But just as she opened it, she turned back to face him and yelled.

"Wheeljack could make me come _twice_ in an overload."

And with that, walked out and slammed the door.

The previous night.

Firestar's POV.

Firestar sighed softly as she sat on Onslaught's lap. The party was in full swing but she was feeling rather restless. Everyone seemed to be having loads of fun but her. Well, Elita looked like she'd rather be on someone else's lap but despite that she still had a smile.

Darklight was flirting with Starscream who had a smug smile on her face. Arcee was snuggling up to Thundercracker and tucking into Energon treats. Firestar smiled, only a Youngling like that could get away with eating that many sweets without being sick.

Soundwave and Echo had by this time disappeared an no one was in any doubt where to. He'd left his creations behind and they all had smug looks on their faces. It was clear they approved of Soundwave's choice in a Femme.

Chromia was meanwhile still having her drinking contest with some Mechs. And winning. The losers were quickly learning that she was the wrong Femme to get drunk as she became violent when any of them tried to grope her. Their cries of pain only amused the others.

She wasn't sure what had happened to Moonracer and Skywarp, the Seeker had probably taken her away. It was highly unlikely the two of them would get up to anything though. Moonracer had made it clear she was never sleeping with him.

She sighed and considered the Mechs she had to serve.

It was hard work serving a Gesalt, she couldn't concentrate on one Mech alone. She had to get up extra early to clean up their shared quarters. She would then set their Energon, ready for them to drink once they'd gotten up.

Swindle tended to be up first, he sometime liked to sneak off base early in the morning to do whose knows what. She knew he often returned with merchandise but he never spoke of where he'd gotten it from to her. He actually didn't have to much to do with him, because if he was in the Combaticons quarters, he tended to be scrolling through data pads or on a computer.

The next to rise was normally Blast Off, he liked to keep a regular schedule. Being a Shuttle, he sometimes went away on long trips meaning he naturally had to be up early for them. He seemed a rather lonely sort of Mech, she always seemed to see him sitting alone. Sometimes, she wondered if she should try and talk to him but it was awkward starting a conversation.

After the first two, it tended to vary who was up next. Onslaught liked to sleep in every other day so it was hard to judge when he'd appear. Brawl and Vortex were quite lazy so they tended to appear just before they were all meant to be up.

So far, they hadn't bothered her as far as interface was concerned but she knew this wouldn't last. She had seen them eyeing her up, it was just that none of them had really acted on it. This might have something to do with the fact, they always seemed to have something on the go, a project or plan.

She wasn't sure if she was worried by this idea of them wanting to interface with her, or secretly thrilled. Unlike the others, she wasn't a Youngling or a Bonded Femme, she was an experienced Femme who had had several partners in her time. In fact, she was the only one of their little group, excepting for Darklight who had regularly interfaced for the past three million years or so.

She simply hadn't found the right Mech for her, so relationships ultimately didn't last. So, she was an available Femme who had every right to become involved with one of these Mechs, even though they were Decepticons.

She found that she was slightly attracted to a couple of them but she had never allowed this to grow. She didn't want to seem vulnerable or easy, besides, these traits just weren't in her programming.

She was brought out of these thoughts by Vortex grumbling.

"This is getting boring."

"Really, I thought you enjoyed seeing Brawl get beat up by a Femme," Blast Off said with a raised optic brow.

Vortex shrugged.

"I do, but I'm still bored. Where's everyone going anyway?"

"I assume some are so overcharged, their just stumbling off to bed," Swindle said in his deceptively warm voice.

"While others are enjoying some Female company,"

Onslaught now chuckled.

"Are you referring to our dear TIC? He had become rather attached to that Femme, hasn't he?"

"And she to him," Swindle said delicately. "Wonder how long until Soundwave has another creation to add to his brood?"

The Mechs all chuckled at this while Firestar rolled her optics. Although it was a fair point.

"It is no matter," Swindle said. "After all, we have our own, don't we?"

They all fixed their gaze on Firestar who tried not to become uncomfortable. Onslaught stroked her side slightly, he seemed to be considering this. Finally, he said.

"Blast Off, collect Brawl, tell him that if he wants to sleep in our quarters tonight, he'd better come with us _now."_

Blast Off nodded and stood to his feet before striding over to where Brawl was. The others got up as well, Onslaught scooping Firestar into his arms. Firestar tensed, the moment had come when they were going to make a move on her.

Blast Off managed to drag Brawl away and soon all five Mechs plus one Femme were making their way to the Combaticon quarters. They entered and Onslaught placed Firestar on one of the couches. She stared up at her as they regarded her.

"Well how should we proceed?" Swindle asked softly as Brawl looked confused.

"What are we doing," he asked as Firestar snorted.

"Am I getting a say in this?" she asked softly.

"You can decide where," Vortex said with a grin but Onslaught held up a hand.

"Now, now, we're all adults here. And as such, we shall discuss this."

He stared down at her before saying.

"You are neither Bonded nor a Fem-child. You can easily interface with us. The question is, is there a particular reason you don't want to?"

She paused as she tried to think of one. But to her surprise, nothing was forefront in her mind. She found Swindle to be a bit oily at times, not to mention he kept trying to get her to buy something. And Brawl had a short temper, Vortex enjoyed others pain a bit too much, Blast Off was confusing and Onslaught was always pouring over plans.

But apart from these small personality traits, she couldn't really think of anything. Onslaught smirked in triumph as she didn't immediately answer his question.

"So, you are not totally adverse to the idea of sleeping with us."

She now raised an optic brow.

"Aren't you adverse to me sleeping with more than one of you?"

"We're a Gesalt, we share a lot of stuff," Blast Off said quietly.

"Including Femmes if need be."

She trembled slightly at the thought. She had actually heard of Gesalt's sharing Femmes but the idea of sleeping with more than one Mech in one night felt strange. She was not a loose Femme so she'd never ever done anything like this before.

"Are you scared Femme?" Vortex asked with a grin but a look from Onslaught silenced him.

"Perhaps I'm nervous," she admitted. "Most Femmes wouldn't sleep with more than one."

They chuckled.

"We won't think less of you, we don't function like that," Onslaught said softly.

"We'll make it worth your while if you're good," Swindle added, it seemed he couldn't resist trying to sell a deal.

She considered this and then smiled.

"Alright," she said softly as they looked eager. "I'll make sure you all have a good time, if you do me a little favour."

"And that favour would that be?" Onslaught asked cautiously.

"It's simple really," she said with a shrug. "Get Chromia and Ironhide together."

There was a shocked silence after this, whatever they had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"Chromia's dying to interface and she won't do it with anyone other than her mate," Firestar explained. "She always been a good friend to me, I'd like to do her a favour."

"Are you crazy Femme?" Brawl burst out. "That'll blow the whole deal out of the water, Megatron doesn't want the Autobots knowing about you."

She gave a small shrug.

"You'll just have to think of a way to get Ironhide without him realising that's going on."

She gave them a sly grin.

"Think of it as a challage."

"Little minx," Blast Off growled, his optics becoming alive with lust.

"It'll make Chromia less violent," Firestar pointed out, looking pointedly at Brawl's battered frame.

"Alright," Onslaught said after looking at Swindle who had nodded. "We will find a way for them to be together without compromising the situation. But in return my dear Firestar, you have to interface with the five of us. Starting with me."

"Alright," she said quietly, feeling herself start to heat up, thought thankfully, this wasn't visible.

"Excellent," Onslaught purred as he moved closer to her.

"Now little Femme, you must strip for us, in the centre of the room. And then we will do the same."

She slowly got off the couch and went to where Onslaught indicated. With five sets of optics raking her body, she slowly began to undo the catches on her armour. They made noises as she tremulously did this, and her body started to heat up.

They moaned as she revealed her bare and very generous Chassis. But as she took off the rest, their moans became groans of want. She neatly put her armour to one side as they started taking off their armour. She was now treated to five, strong looking bodies that seemed to exude power.

Onslaught came forward first, his arousal clear and he wrapped arms around her and drew her close. She couldn't prevent a moan escaping as she felt how hot he was already. His lips pressed to hers and she allowed his glossia to slip in.

She gasped as she felt someone else come up behind her, she thought it might be Brawl. Onslaught growled slightly, making it clear he was going to get first go. But all Brawl did was to tease her neck, his denta delicately nipping sensitive wires.

She moaned into Onslaught's mouth as this happened, she was becoming hotter by the moment. Onslaught smiled slyly before suddenly thrusting into her. She gasped out loud, holding tightly onto him as her Port got used to the large mass within her.

"T-thought I could decide where we do this?" she said, panting as her whole body ached with want.

"Perhaps another time," Onslaught teased as he started to thrust.

She was dimly aware of the others rubbing themselves as they watched, she was being overcome with sensations. She'd never tried this standing up and what a feeling it was. Her Port was stimulated to a point she thought she'd scream.

In fact, her cried were pretty loud already and they only encouraged the Combaticon leader. He went at her even harder, determined to make both of them overload hard and fast. And he would succeed.

"Ahhh," she finally screamed as she overloaded before shuddering as he pumped hard into her.

"Ohh," she moaned as Onslaught slipped out of her. He chuckled, supporting her as her legs were suddenly very weak.

"My turn," a voice growled from behind her and suddenly she felt a hard Spike against her aft.

"Be a good Femme," Brawl growled as he nudged her forward. "And bend over for me."

She found herself against a table and she bent over it, bracing herself firmly against the table. This she had tried before and she knew he could go very deep. And he did indeed on deep as he thrust into her Port from behind.

Gripping her hips tightly, he started to thrust her into the table, growling as he did so. She moaned, condensation running down her frame as she was fragged. Overload seemed ever harder as Brawl pumped his load deep within her.

She was slumped on the table when Swindle drew her away.

"I prefer something a little different," he said softly as he got her to kneel on a mat and stood braced in front of her.

She was in no doubt what he wanted so she carefully took his hardened Spike and slipped it into her mouth. He grunted and moaned as she sucked, being careful to swallow when necessary. Her Port was allowed to recover from the fragging she'd received while she gave Swindle oral.

Finally, he shuddered and came into her mouth. She deftly swallowed, wondering who was going to be next. So far, she was enjoying herself even though it was a little disconcerting to change from one partner to the next.

Hands seized hold her arms and forced them behind her back. Before she could do or say anything, they had been tied behind her back. She turned to see Vortex grinning down at her. With a smug smile, he said.

"I like mine to be tied up,"

Before she could protest, he was making her lie down on the mat, and getting between her legs. Looming over her, he said.

"Onslaught told me not to use a gag so I want you to moan and whimper as I frag you. Got that?"

"Y-yes," she said, optics wide.

He was rough when he thrust in and started pounding into her but not so much that it hurt. She did as he asked and allowed little moans and whimpers to escape her lips. This made him snarl with satisfaction as he carried on until she was brought to overload.

She lay bound and helpless on the floor as Vortex slipped out of her and collapsed with a grunt of pleasure. She knew there was just one left, Blast Off. He carefully dropped beside her and lifting her up, untied her bonds. She gratefully, rubbed them, they had been tight.

She was very tired by now and didn't think she could take another new position but Blast Off simply slipped between her legs as she lay there. He looked into her optics and said.

"I don't like anything fancy, I just like simple interfacing."

And then he made love to her and she decided that simple it maybe, but to her it was the best.

_Author's note. Can Swindle and the others find a way for Chromia and Ironhide to be together? What about Moonracer and Skywarp? Find out next time, until then._


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note. Hee, the moment you've all been waiting for, Chromia and Ironhide finally get together. Read on to find out how._

_With thanks to Decepticon Chick for her suggestions._

_I don't own Transformers or Star Wars, they belong to their owners._

_Enjoy and please review._

The morning after the party found most bots sleeping soundly in their quarters. For most of them, this was due to hangovers but for others, certain activities had utterly tired them out. Echo slept soundly and peacefully in Soundwave's arms after a very passionate night.

The same went for Firestar, though she was sleeping among five naked Mechs, instead of just one. She was defiantly exhausted after interfacing with so many Mechs in one night and was unlikely to rouse for several more hours.

But there was one who was wide awake and wondering the corridors. Moonracer had marched out of Skywarp's quarters after she'd realised what she'd done. She'd slept with a Mech who wasn't her mate and what's worse, had actually enjoyed it.

Though she'd stormed away angrily from Skywarp, she was crying as she aimlessly wondered the Nemesis. She just felt so confused and upset that she just couldn't focus.

"Primus," she wept as she finally collapsed to her knees and curled up against a wall.

What was she going to do? She knew if she did manage to be reunited with Wheeljack, she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from him. She's go mad with guilt and then what? Would he still wish to be with her?

She know knew that he had been in stasis, like all the other Mehcs on Earth. So he couldn't possibly understand how desperate lonely she'd been. How she's long for his gentle touch and had nearly gone insane with worry about him. She, like Elita and Chromia had known their mates weren't dead but other than that, had no idea about the state they were in.

A Bond was always there, but time and space dimmed its effects. She would need to Bond with him again in order to_ feel_ him. Oh, how she wanted to feel him again. But as long as she remained imprisoned on this underwater ship, it was impossible.

"Hey, what do we have here?"

She looked up to see the Cone-Heads Seeker, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge walking over to her, still drunken leers on their face. Well, walking was putting it nicely, they were stumbling all over the place and kept having to hold onto the other. She silently groaned she did not need this now.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, looking away from them as they stopped just a short distance away. She was in no mood to put up with any stupid Mechs.

"Aw, don't say that baby," Thrust slurred as he moved closer to her.

"We just want to say hi,"

"Hi," she spat, still not looking at them. "Now leave me alone."

But the next moment, someone had grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She gasped as Dirge leered at her, his breath rancid with High Grade. His comrades gathered round, sneering widely.

"That's not very nice is it," Dirge said quietly. "Femmes like you should know their place."

He grinned at his fellows before saying.

"Tell you what, we'll forgive you if you come back to our place and ah, _apologise."_

He winked as he said this, making it clear what he meant. She felt suddenly cold.

"N-no, please," she begged as the three of them started to caress and grope her body.

"I don't want...,"

"Sure you do," Ramjet said as he tried to kiss her. "You just don't know it yet."

"I think she knows what she's saying," came a cold voice from behind them.

The three Seekers turned to see Skywarp standing there and he didn't look happy.

"Aw, buzz off Warp, you have her all the time," Thrust complained making Skywarp#s optics glow angrily.

"Let...,"

He disappeared with a crack only to appear next to Ramjet who he punched.

"Her...,"

He did the same with Thrust who went flying into a wall.

"_Go!"_

Dirge was the last to find himself airborne, landing very heavily. The three of them groaned as Skywar scooped Moonracer up and carried her away. As he walked, he called one last thing over his shoulder.

"And I better not catch you molesting her again, or I swear I'll teleport you into the nearest volcano."

Moonracer's clutched her rescuer's neck tightly as he took her away. She was weeping softly and buried her face against his chest.

"I'm taking you to the Med Bay," he said softly. "That Femme Chromia can look after you for a bit."

He carried on walking some more before saying.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you Moony, their just really drunk."

She didn't answer just sobbed.

When they arrived at the Med Bay, they had to rouse Hook who had slept in for once. He didn't look happy when he was told what had happened but agreed to wake up Chromia who was recovering from her drinking bout. Now of the Mechs had dared to take advantage of her, she had actually sent a couple to the Med Bay after roughing them up.

Chromia was very groggy but she was happy to let Moonracer share her berth, which the jade coloured Femme did very gladly. Skywarp hung around for a bit but in the end, Hook shooed him away. Moonracer slept very uneasily and was finally wakened by Chromia getting up.

"Primus, my head," the blue Femme groaned, clutching it.

She saw Moonracer was awake and tried to smile.

"Hi Moony, how are you?"

This caused Moonracer to burst into tears and Chromia was forced to comfort her for quite a while. Finally, she learned how Skywarp had taken advantage of her, how she's stormed out early this morning and had then been bothered by thought three Seekers.

"B-but then he came and got rid of them," Moonracer explained.

"Oh Mia, I'm so confused about how I feel. I-I'm so disgusted with myself with what I did, not just because I cheated but because I _enjoyed_ it so much. And now he's been so kind and I-I just don't know what to think."

Chromia nodded her understanding.

"I think we need to work out where you stand with him before we decide anything," she said knowingly. "If all that fragger wants if to interface with him, then he's a bad job."

"Isn't that what you do with Ironhide?" Moonracer couldn't help but ask even as she calmed down.

Chromia laughed.

"Yeah but that's not all we do. We also shoot things."

She then sobered up.

"Don't you worry Moony. I'll think up a couple of things we can do to test him."

"Thanks Mia," Moonracer whispered as she hugged her friend.

At that moment, Hook came over and said.

"Chromia, Swindle's here to see you."

"Swindle? What in the pit does he want?"

Hook shrugged.

"All he said was that he had a...proposition for you."

Ironhide's POV.

Ironhide groaned heavily as he came to, his whole body ached. His Processor seemed to be beating several Earth instruments against the inside of his helm. His mouth had a sour taste in it, so doubt from the effect of whatever drug they had pumped into him.

"Damn Cons," he growled as he squinted in the total darkness he was in.

He had been patrolling with Bumblebee when they had struck. They'd quickly overpowered Bumblebee and then went for him. He'd done his best to fight them off but he'd been hit by a stunner and had gone down.

And then that Fragger Vortex had come over and injected a drug into his systems. He'd struggled against it, terrified for little Bumblebee but they'd just laughed.

"Don't worry about him," Vortex had laughed as Ironhide had slipped away.

"He'll be alright, once he wakes up."

And then everything had gone black.

He swore when he got his hands on those cursed Combaticons, he was going to rip their limbs off and use said limbs to beat them. Ironhide had been in a bad mood for a while, expertly craving his beloved mate. He missed watching her on the rifle range, missed how she'd sleep in, growling if he disturbed her. Oh, there were so many little things he missed about her.

"Fragging Cons," he snarled, punching the wall beside him.

"Now, now," cam a voice out of the darkness. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Autobot."

"Aw, come out and say that ta ma face," Ironhide snarled. He didn't care that he was there prisoner and they could easily torture.

There was a chuckle and the voice said.

"Sorry, can't do that. You see, my dear Autobot, you're going to be part of a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Ironhide said contemptuously.

"With the help of some of my...colleagues, I've managed to design a rather interesting program. The only problem is we need a test subject, and that's where you come in."

Ironhide made a sound of derision but didn't say anything. The voice, he was pretty sure it was Swindle, continued.

"If it works I could make a lot of credits from it, perfect for long space travels...,"

The voice broke off, making Ironhide snigger grimly. Swindle had been about to go off into one of his _selling modes_ and his team mates had probably snapped him out of it. After all, there was no point in trying to sell whatever it was to Ironhide.

"Ahem, anyway, this program makes you relive your greatest fanaticises."

"Whu?" Ironhide said, looking up in the direction of the voice.

Now he was sort of interested and curious. A program that would allow him to do that, surely not.

"Yer crazy, there's no such thing," Ironhide said dismissively. "Never thought ah'd see the day when the Swindler, got swindled."

There was another chuckle.

"Oh, you won't be saying that when the program's through, Ironhide. And I think I know just the perfect scenario for you."

"What are yer...?" Ironhide began but the room began to fill with a strange smell.

He realised something was being pumped into the room and he didn't like it. He waved a hand around, trying to dispel whatever weird smoke was in here. But as it cleared, a light began to come on, showing him a door.

He go unsteadily to his feet and quickly made his way over. Carefully, in case of a trap, he pushed the door open. And gasped at what he saw.

The room was dimly lit by soft glowing orbs that bathed the room in a strange blue colour. Reclined on a comfy looking berth, wearing an outfit that reminded him of that Femme Princess Leia from Star Wars, was Chromia. She gave him a wide smile, she was lying in such a way that he got a good view of her whole, perfect body.

"Hello there," she said softly, optics travelling down his battered frame.

"C-Chromia?" he bit out as he finally managed of move his jaw. Primus, she was even wearing a delicate collar and chain.

Her smile widened and she beckoned to him.

"Why don't you come over and make yourself comfortable?" she said seductively.

He took an automatic step towards her as she lay back against the pillows that were there. But before his arousal kicked in, he came to a sudden stop and scowled and yelled.

"What is that, some kind of joke?"

He didn't notice Chromia's look of intense disappointment. He was too busy glaring at the ceiling.

"I assure you it's no joke," Swindle said. "You're experiencing whatever your greatest fantasy is. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Now wait a minute...,"

"And now I must go," Swindle said. "I've no desire to watch you jerk yourself off."

"Why you...,"

"Goodbye,"

Ironhide stood fuming, he could not believe the nerve of that Mech. Behind him, he heard a sigh and the admittedly lovely Femme said.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over?"

He looked back at her, confused. Was this all in his head, was he just lying on a berth in a drugged state? Or was she some kind of drone with a holo image that looked like his mate? He didn't know but he sure as hell wasn't sleeping with anything that wasn't his actual mate.

"Now look Ma'am," he began, she looked too real to refer to her by anything else.

However, she looked outraged.

"Ma'am? Come here and say that to my face, Ironhide."

Her bright blue optics were flashing as she sat up to glare at him. He couldn't help but gulp, she was far too like his mate. She was sitting up now and looking vey dangerous.

"If you refer to me as Ma'am one more time, I swear I will blast off your interface."

"Now, now," Ironhide said, back away as she got to her feet in a very fluid movement.

"There's no need for that, uh...,"

"Hush, you silly Mech," she said with a smile as she came closer to him. "You know I won't do that unless I'm really ticked off."

Her optics greedily took in his Cod Piece which had the effect of making him feel hot. He swallowed, he had no idea what to do. His processor was telling him to get the hell of there while another part of his anatomy was begging him to go for it.

"Now," she purred as she placed a hand on his chest. "Why don't we both sit down and relax a bit."

She smiled up at him.

"No harm in that surely, it's not as though _I'm _armed."

He chuckled nervously at this, his Chromia might not have any actual weapons on her but she was never truly unarmed.

"Ah...ah suppose there's no harm in that," he said as her optics glinted with delight.

She quickly scooted backwards, hopping onto the berth and then reclining back. Once she was rearranged again, she patted it and indicated for him to come. He did so, somewhat nervously but something was propelling him forward, a force he couldn't explain.

"Much better," she said as he sat down beside her, among the pillows.

Ironhide wasn't sure what to do now. If this had been a normal get together with his mate, he'd already have her pinned down on the berth. Or she's have him pinned down, depending on who was feeling more frisky.

His optics strayed to her outfit which was very revealing. It was a delicate silver colour which went well with her protoform. Like the outfit in Star Wars, she wore a long length of red material between both her legs, both at the front and back. And it looked like not much was holding it up.

Chromia laughed as she saw what he was looking at.

"You know," she said slyly. "You have just been captured by those Cons. Maybe you should make sure I'm not...concealing any weapons."

Ironhide couldn't help but splutter at this, he was just thinking of how she'd look without that costume. She merely chuckled and extended a lovely bare leg for him to admire.

"You're not normally this shy," she commented upon as he forced himself to look into her optics.

"And how would you know that?" he asked, trying not to stare at her Chassis.

She raised an optic brow.

"Well, I'd hope I'd know things about my mate."

Ironhide gave her a sharp look.

"But are you ma mate?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination," she said softly. "Or maybe I'm real and have found some way to be with you."

She gave a small sad smile.

"You decide, Hide."

He thought about this for a long moment. And then slowly, almost hesitantly, leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back but not passionately, she knew he needed to decide for himself.

He eventually pulled back, looking at her thoughtfully. She waited with bated breath, what would his decision be?

Her Spark leapt as he smiled.

"Well, you taste like Chromia," he said softly as his gaze travelled down the rest of her body.

"But is the rest of you as good?"

"Why don't you find out?" she growled, though not in anger.

His blue optics glinted.

"Ah intend to," he growled back and suddenly seized her and started kissing her fiercely.

She moaned with pleasure as she kissed him back. She started to get excited as he gently but firmly pushed her back so that she was lying back against the berth. Ironhide moved between her legs, kissing her like he'd never before.

Oh how she loved it, she had longed for this for so long. She wrapped her legs around his waist, never wanting to let him go. No way was she going to let him back out of this, not when they'd come this far.

Ironhide eventually broke the kiss, allowing her head to fall back, her legs still around him.

"Bet eager, are we?" he teased as she lay trapped between his arms.

She gave him a glare.

"Do you know how long I've gone without a got frag? Believe me, Ironhide, you're not going anywhere until I've been fragged out of my processor."

He laughed out loud.

"Then it's your lucky day Femme cause ah'm in the mood for some serious fragging."

As she purred, he said deviously.

"Now, ah believe you were saying something about putting ma mind at ease. About hidden weapons."

She grinned widely as he said this and sat up as he did the same. Relaxing her grip on his hips, she started to slowly undo the clasps that held her skimpy top piece. Ironhide groaned loudly as she removed it and carefully laid it to one side.

He almost drooled at the sight of her generous Chassis with its wonderful mounds. It was enough to make him grow very uncomfortable.

She laughed as he admired her form before saying slyly.

"Why don't you show me just what sort of form you've got under all that chest armour?"

"Glad to," he said and did as asked.

She moaned at the sight of his board, muscular chest. She ran her hand across it, feeling the familiar dents and scars. It was such a shame she couldn't get at the Spark that lay beneath but she had sworn there would be no Spark Bonding.

Ironhide scooted back a touch so he could admire her half naked form better.

"Now, how about the rest of it?"

She considered and then smiled, laying back down.

"Why don't you get rid of it yourself?"

He grinned but didn't answer. Instead, he carefully explored the lower piece she was wearing. He easily found and undid the clasps. Chromia quivered with excitement as he slowly and carefully removed it from her body so that she lay naked before him.

"Baby," he groaned, his hands automatically removing the rest of his armour.

Chromia didn't say anything, she didn't want to spoil the moment.

Once he was fully undressed, he loomed over her and she felt herself heating up. But instead of just thrusting into her, he started to kiss her body. Moving downwards from her neck, he kissed and suckled on her Chassis making her moan loudly. And he didn't stop there but carried on down until he reached her Port.

"Hide," she pleaded as he started licking and teasing her aching Port.

"Ah want ta hear how much ya want meh," he growled softly as he rubbed her inner thighs.

"Ah need ta know Mia."

"Oh Primus, Hide, I need you," she gasped as lubricant started to trickle out of her Port.

"I need you more than Energon, more than armour."

She thought for a moment and then said.

"More than the biggest Con blasting rifle."

"Whoa, ya _really_ want meh," he teased but in all seriousness, he couldn't take much more.

He was now fully erect and desperate to get going. So that's what he did with a powerful thrust.

"_**OH...**_Hide," she exclaimed as he penetrated her, waves of pleasure shooting through her systems.

He grinned down at her as she writhed below him.

"Ah think we've got a lot of catching up ta do."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Hee, sorry for naughty cliff hanger but rest assured, there will be more action in the next chapter. We'll be focusing attention back on Elita as well. Until then._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, was busy with other fics. This chapter has mature content, just to warn you all, hope I didn't over do it._

_In this chapter, Ironhide and Chromia enjoy their time together and there's a small bit of Elita._

_Remember, suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Chromia gasped and cried out as the red Mech above her thrust into her with powerful precision. Primus, she'd been waiting so long for this moment and now that it was here, she could barely believe it. On fact, she almost thought it was just some glorious dream her processor had cooked up to soothe her desperate urge.

But no, that swollen Spike within her was real, those thrusts that caused her processor to fritz were real, oh so real.

"Ah, ah, Hide, more, Primus, more," she gasped, clinging tightly to his neck, her legs wrapped just as tightly around his waist.

"Take it Femme," he growled back as he braced himself on the berth.

"Mmm, oh yes, yes, _yes,"_ she screamed in response as he hit her sweet spots several times.

"More Femme?" he teased even as he panted with the effect.

"Do, uh, you really need to ask?" came her saucy reply which made him laugh out loud.

"Stupid question, ah know," he chuckled even as he felt overload approaching.

It was much earlier than he was used to, then again it had been so long since he'd interfaced it wasn't much of a surprise. Her Port felt so tight around his Spike, he was amazed he hadn't gone off much sooner.

"Mia, ah-ah think I'm about ta...ahhhh!"

He let out a roar as he suddenly came and pumped hard into Chromia's Port. With a shudder, he slumped down onto his satisfied looking mate. He felt her trembling legs slip of his hips and collapse to either side of him.

"Hide," she gasped softly, condensation running down her face.

"That...was so good."

"Glad ya think so, darling," Ironhide replied with a grin as he sat up.

He shifted so that he could take in her ravished body clearly. There was lube coming out of her Port as well as transfluid which made him swell with satisfaction. She noticed this of course and grinned up at him.

"Hmm, not bad," she said causally which made him splutter.

"Not bad? Ah performed Femme, don't ya tell me otherwise."

She giggled up at him as he looked indignant. Reaching up a hand, she traced his bare, manly chassis.

"It was good," she conceded but before he could gloat, added.

"But I still think there's room for improvement."

"Oh ya do, do ya?" he growled down at her as she giggled again.

He loved the game she was playing and knew she was doing it for him. And once he'd had his fun, he'd need to return the favour.

"Think I'm not Mech enough for ya?" he now asked, looking over her as she grinned wickedly.

"Not sure, are you?" she teased, still tracing circles on his chest.

He caught that hand and place it back on the berth. He then moved between her legs in dominate fashion while sliding both her arms above her head. She shivered with anticipation as he did this, she did so enjoy the games they played.

"Listen up Femme, he now rumbled deeply which nearly made her orgasm on the spot.

"Yer gonna lay there like a good Femme and let meh do what ah like to ya."

"Whatever you say, my mate," she purred back as he grinned.

"Now ah want ya ta hold onto that bar just there," he now said, guiding her hands to the metal bar that was the berth's headboard.

"And the rules are ya keep them there, no matter what. If ya let go, well, I'm going have some real fun," he said with a slight leer that only made her giggle.

"As you desire," she whispered making him grin.

First off, he started to kiss her full on the mouth which she returned very passionately. However, it wasn't much of a challenge for her to keep holding onto that bar, so he needed to up the game. So, he let one hand trail down her body, gently stroking which made her moan against his mouth.

He then slipped it between her legs and began to tickle her inner thighs making her twitch as she tried not to giggle. He then slipped a finger into her Port making her moan with longing.

He released her mouth, checking where her hands were, they were still holding the bar.

"Ya okay?" he teased, slipping another finger into her.

"Yes," she replied with a gasp as he placed a third within her.

"Good," he purred as he started to rub her Port with his palm while teasing the inside of it.

"Oh," she moaned loudly, squirming as he did this, her arms shaking as she longed to release her grip.

"Ah, ah, remember the rules," he said sternly, bending to lick her chassis.

"Tease," she complained as he chuckled.

"Ah know ah am," he admitted a she started to lightly bite her neck while rubbing a little faster.

She bucked her hips, trying to force his fingers in deeper but he was careful not to let this happen. He suddenly took them all out which made her growl in frustration, she was so aroused but he wasn't satisfying her. But it was all part of the game, if she lasted, then it was her turn for fun. If not, then he could do what he wanted.

"Ya surrender yet?" he asked as he started to stroke her sides, running his hands up and down very slowly.

She squirmed even harder, a look of intense concentration on her lovely features.

"Not on your life," she retorted though she was struggling now.

"Alright," he chuckled. "Ya asked for it."

He sat up, giving her a full view of his body and his erect piece. He took of it and started to slowly pump it, making it bigger than it already was. He watched with delight as Chromia's optics widened and she started to tremble with longing.

What she wouldn't give to let go and grab that thing, she wanted it inside her, now.

"Damn you," she growled, her arms shaking with the effort of not letting go.

"I swear you'll pay,"

"Big words Femme," he said with a smirk.

"Okay now, if ya can hold on until ah'm done, you've won. But if not..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence, they both knew what that meant.

As he started to go just a little bit faster, he wondered who would win. Frankly, he could never tell, sometimes it would seem Chromia would crack and then she'd end up winning. But he really wanted this one, he wanted to win and have some fun.

Just as he was about to overload, his face screwed up with pleasure, Chromia's resolve cracked.

"Come here," she snarled rising up and trying to grab him.

He laughed in triumph as her hand wrapped around his almost painful member and started to pump. A few moments later, she caused him to overload and he did so with a roar. She looked good naturedly annoyed as she removed her hand and delicately licked her fingers.

"Not bad," he admitted as he made her lie back down again.

"Ah thought ya'd give in long before that."

"You wish," she said with a grin.

He chuckled before a glint appeared in his optics.

"Ah believe ah won the game, Chromia."

"You did indeed," she conceded with a smile.

"And what will your reward be?"

He considered it for a long moment and then grinned. Bending down, he whispered softly.

"Ah want ya on yer hands and knees, Femme."

Her eyes widened and then her full lips curled into a sly smile.

"Ooh, you really want your money's worth," she teased as he moved back so she could move.

"Yep," he agreed as she turned onto her front then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

He grinned, positioning himself behind her, thankfully her Port was already pretty wet. Making sure she was steady, he thrust into her and she let out the most delicious moan. With a grin, he started to buck his hips into her, groaning with pleasure while promising to please her afterwards.

Not that she wasn't enjoying herself already.

When he finally came, he came hard and even faster than before, pumping his load deep within her. They then both slumped on the berth, feeling pleasantly tired.

"That was wonderful," Ironhide said with a sigh of contentment as he held his mate to him.

She purred, snuggling up to him.

"And it's not even over yet," she said mischievously.

"Ya got that right," he growled and in another moment, was upon her.

Her laugh as he thrust into her was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

Ironhide's POV.

When Ironhide awoke, he was alone in an empty room. His Spark sunk, he'd been so hoping to wake up with Chromia in his arms. He glanced down at his body and saw that he was fully armoured. It was as though the encounter had never taken place, there weren't even any spilled fluids on the ground.

Had it all been a drug induced fantasy?

He got unsteadily to his feet, he could see a door was slightly ajar, presumably meaning he was free to go. But as he started to walk towards the exit, he suddenly realised something had changed since before he'd been captured.

He no longer ached with physical longing for Chromia.

He stopped dead, his processor trying to deal with this sensory information. His body truly felt like he had just had several mind blowing frags but how could that be? Unless, had she been real?

But that didn't make any sense, if that had been Chromia, what was up with Swindle and his goons? If the Cons had their Femmes captive, they sure as hell wouldn't be allowing these little encounters. At least not without some sort of payment especially if Swindle was involved, that slagger never missed out on a deal.

All these thoughts and more were rolling around Ironhide's processor as he stepped outside into the fresh night air. Damn, he'd been gone hours, and where was Bumblebee?

Had those Cons forced him to endure one of their little _trips? _Or were they torturing him even as he stood there. Well, he was going to find out.

A quick scan showed him that there were no other transformers in the vicinity so he transformed and headed in the direction of home. He was about half way there when he recognised some headlights. They spotted him no long after and quickly drove over.

He saw that it was Prowl and mentally smiled. Since his comm. wasn't working, he transformed as the Autobot SIC neared him and a moment later, Prowl has transformed as well.

"Ironhide, it's good to see you, we were all worried."

"Ah'm fine," Ironhide said with a wave of his hand.

"How's Bee, ah haven't seen him since the Cons attacked."

"Bumblebee's fine, he was merely knocked unconscious and left where you'd been attacked," Prowl told him which lifted a huge weight off Ironhide's Spark, he'd been so worried.

"Thank Primus for that," he said softly as he saw Prowl examining him.

"You've been gone for a long time, Ironhide, what happened?"

"Ah'll explain back at the base," Ironhide said, making it clear whatever it was hadn't been too horrendous.

"Alright," Prowl nodded and the two transformed and roared off towards the Ark.

As they went, Ironhide's previous doubts and confusion seemed to slip away as he remembered what had happened. Primus but it had been so good, everything he'd hoped it would be when he was back with Chromia. The way she'd moaned, those delicious sounds every time he thrust into her, Primus.

She'd smelled and tasted just as nice as he remembered and judging by the expression on her face, the same could be said about him. He could still feel her mouth around his throbbing Spike...best not to think of that actually.

At least not out here, he'd recall the saucier details once he was safely alone in his quarters.

As he and Prowl neared the Ark, he saw Optimus and Ratchet waiting for him, no doubt worried he'd been tortured. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Ironhide," Optimus immediately said once the two Mechs had transformed.

"Thank Primus you're alright, we were starting to fear something really bad had happened."

"Ah'm fine Prime," Ironhide said, a little bit too airily.

"Those damn Cons just wanted ta mess with meh a bit."

"Want to do mean by that?" Prowl asked shrewdly.

Ironhide rolled his optcs as he said.

"Supposedly, Swindle's got this new product and he decided ta test it on one of us. And that apparently was meh, they damn drugged me up and had meh locked away in this room."

"And what happened?" Optimus asked seriously and Ironhide had to struggle to stop form grinning stupidly.

"Made meh...hallucinate Prime. Ah'd rather not say what about."

Optimus nodded, not looking happy while Ratchet scanned him.

"Hmm, there is something in your systems by the looks of it," he said with a frown. "But I don't think it's likely to remain, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

"That's good," Ironhide said seriously as his tanks gave a rumble.

"Damn it, ah'm hungry."

"You're energy levels are extraordinarily low," Ratchet said in surprise as he stared at Ironhide.

"Uh, heh," Ironhide stuttered, trying to think of a good reason for that.

"Yeah, I was kind of rolling around a lot, think ah wore myself out."

"Hmm, well I'd get a full cube of Energon into you Ironhide," Ratchet said sternly.

"And then you can head straight to your berth, you need a decent night's recharge."

"Alright," Ironhide said with a surprisingly amount of grace.

Optimus now placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are alright, old friend, aren't you?"

"Ah am, thanks Prime," the red Mech said with a smile. "It was just such a...weird experience, bit much ta take in, ya know."

OPtimus nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, you better do as Ratchet says Ironhide."

"Don't worry," Ironhide said with a laugh. "Ah'm gonna do just that."

And he strode into the base, a silly smile on his face, his fellow Autobots staring after him thoughtfully.

"He seems quite cheerful," Prowl observed softly.

Optimus looked at him.

"How was he when you saw him?"

"Worried about Bumblebee but he relaxed when he heard when he was okay."

Optimus looked very thoughtful as he turned to Ratchet.

"Did you detect anything amiss?"

"Only his low energy levels," Ratchet said simply. "They shouldn't have gone that low in such a short amount of time, he must have been doing something really hectic to get them like that."

"Perhaps it's nothing," Optimus said softly, more to himself than his Officers.

"But I suspect this situation is more than we know. And the Decepticons are involved."

"A fair assumption," Prowl said softly. "But I suspect Ironhide won't tell us more,"

"Probably not," Optimus agreed as they made their way back into the Ark.

"But I have a feeling we will find out in due course, regardless."

Elita's POV.

Elita hummed softly as she carefully cleaned her armour. It had been a few cycles since the party and certain events had occurred. For one, Firestar had started sleeping with the Combacticons and apparently was enjoying herself.

Another thing that had happened was that conniving Seeker Skywarp had gotten Moonracer into his berth. The poor Femme had been distraught but Chromia had promised to come up with a solution. Elita had of course offered her support but had decided to leave the matter with Chromia.

She was glad her Femmes were for the most part happy especially Echo. The Femme practically glowed with happiness, she really loved Soundwave and the rest of his little family.

As for Darklight, she seemed to be having the time of her life, though she railed about being locked up. That was definitely something they all had in common, they longed to experience the fresh air of this planet. This planet had a yellow sun, imagine what it would feel like upon their armour.

But while the Autobots had no idea of their presence, it wasn't likely that they'd be allowed outside. She sighed and went back to cleaning.

A moment later, she heard Megatron wanted and had to force down another sigh. She hoped he wasn't going to start pestering her for attention, she really didn't feel like it. However, she felt his presence behind her so was forced to turn and look at him.

"Elita," he purred, extending a hand to run across the back of her neck.

"You look exceptionally lovely today."

"Thank you," she said softly, feeling very tired.

"What's the matter?" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"You seem out of sorts."

"Just thinking," she said with a shrug. "About my Femmes and other stuff."

"Your Femmes are doing fine," he said with typical Mech oblivion.

"In fact, I'd say some are better than fine."

He smirked.

"You can't deny a lot has been gained by your coming here, Elita."

"Perhaps," she said with a lot. "But there is still plenty more to be gained if you would only permit it."

"Such as?" he asked idly as he sat down beside her, stroking her leg gently.

"Arcee needs her father," Elita said, deciding just to go for it, rather than working up to that point.

"She has you and those other Femmes," he said with a dismissive snort.

"She needs a Mech figure in her life," Arcee persisted to which Megatron said.

"Then she has her guardian Thundercracker."

Elita shook her head with a sad smile

"He is no father figure even if he is kind to her."

Megatron grunted, starting to move closer to her. His next answer showed he was losing interest in the conversation.

"I'm afraid there's nothing to be done, your daughter must go without."

She huffed and before he could embrace her had stood up and retreated. He was left watching her as she strode to the shower. She entered and turned on the hot water, immersing herself in its gentle embrace.

But of course, she wasn't left on her own for long, as a moment later, Megatron had joined her.

"Why are you so cold to me Elita," he whispered into her audio as he wrapped arms around her, his head resting on her head.

"I could please you in so many ways if you would only let me."

Glad she didn't have to look at him, she replied.

"You know perfectly well that even if I wanted to interface with you, it's impossible. I can't remove the belt, only Optimus can. There's no getting away from that fact."

"We shall see, Elita," he said silkily even as he kissed the back of her neck.

"We shall see."

To be continued.

_Author's note. So what did everyone think of the intimate scene with Ironhide and Chromia? Love it, hate it? If you loved it and want me to do more with the other couples, please tell me and I shall do it. Suggestions as to what could happen are very welcome, hee._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note. In this chapter, Megatron plots while the Femmes have a chat about the Mechs in their lives. Essentially, Megatron takes the typical Mech view that interface solves everything._

_Read on to find out what this is._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron watched as Elita left the Command room, off to take inventory for him so that a list of what was needed from Cybertron could be made. It was mid morning on the Decepticon base, with everyone going about the day's duties. Megatron was using this day to take care of all the administrative duties that were an essential part of army life.

He was having Elita spend the day helping him rather than cleaning. Despite her recent distance, he was still taking pleasure from her company. But it wasn't enough, it wanted more. Unfortunately, while she wore that blasted belt, he wasn't likely to get it.

So he was thinking ways to solve that problem. He'd already found out that surgically removing it wasn't an option, he didn't want to damage Elita's systems. Especially is there was any chance she could bare him an heir.

He needed to think of a much cleverer solution.

"Echo, would you please fetch my data pad, I believe I left it in our quarters."

Megatron glanced over at Soundwave as he asked his Femme to do this. Echo was acting as his assistant, a role she seemed to take on more and more. Megatron didn't miss how Soundwave referred to his quarters as being shared between them, not Echo's smile and gentle blush.

She was in love with his Third in Command which was very likely returned. Megatron didn't begrudge this, after all, Soundwave had served him so loyally for so long, and he deserved this. Not to mention Megatron had absolutely no sexual interest in her whatsoever. Plus, it was good for his solider to have his own Femme, hopefully they'd be able to produce some skilful offspring.

All in all, he was fine, perhaps even happy for Soundwave. But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously when he saw how Echo responded to Soundwave. It was no secret that the two were sleeping very regularly together and obviously enjoying it very much.

What he wouldn't give for Elita to be like that with him, and not just because he wanted to hurt Prime. There was just something about her that made him want to be close in all possible ways to her, something that drew him to her like a magnet.

But she would have nothing to do with him, the only reason she put up with his affections was because of the promise she had made. He'd only gotten her in his berth after threatening her daughter, not exactly the best way to win a Femme's affections.

But he was sure he only needed to show her how kind he could be and for that, he needed to interface with her. Show her what a good lover he was and have her develop feelings like those other Femmes had for their guardians.

"I'll be back in a moment,"

He turned his attention back to Soundwave as Echo bade him goodbye. He half smiled as Soundwave watched her retreating back, the Mech really was besotted with her. No matter as long as his work didn't suffer.

"Soundwave," he said as soon as Echo was gone.

Soundwave turned to face his leader.

"Yes Megatron?"

"I have a task for you," Megatron said quietly. "Have you noticed that Elita's lower armour is slightly different from the other Femmes?"

Soundwave briefly considered this, no doubt conjuring an image of the Femme Commander and comparing it to the others. He then nodded to show that he had.

"She wears a Chastity Belt," Megatron growled softly. "And only allows me to touch her under duress."

Soundwave didn't say anything, just waited for Megatron to continue.

"I want to treat her right but she will not allow me. She is determined to distance herself from me and repels the affection I give her. I need to take this to the next level to get past her loftiness."

"What would you have me do, Megatron?" Soundwave said simply.

Megatron smiled grimly.

"Only Prime can unlock her belt, so I need a recording of his voice. But more than that, I need a phrase that only he uses with her. That will enable be to remove that blasted belt off her once and for all."

"You wish me to discover what this phrase is?" Soundwave asked softly.

"Yes," Megatron said before adding. "But Elita must not know what I'm up to, so you must ensure she doesn't realise what you're doing. Modify her memory if your must."

"I can use whatever means I choose?"

"Yes, as long as she isn't harmed," Megatron agreed with a nod.

"That is all I wish you to do for now, I will think about getting Prime to talk another time."

As Soundwave nodded, Megatron added softly.

"I will treat her gently when the time comes."

Soundwave didn't say anything but he didn't need to. He simply turned back to his work and a few minutes later Echo returned. Megatron ignored how she leaned against the silent tape player and how Soundwave's arm snaked around her waist.

Soon he would have the key to unlock Elita's belt. And once he did, she would finally be his.

Elita's POV.

Elita sighed in satisfaction as she relaxed in the hot water. She and the other Femmes were relaxing in a hot bath filled with lovely scented oils. It was their night off where they didn't have to entertain the Mechs and could relax.

Some music was playing in the background but Elita barely paid it any attention. Her daughter was snuggled against her, half asleep having worked very hard all day. The other Femmes were relaxing but weren't all sleepy as Arcee.

"Hmm, this feels so nice," Moonracer sighed as both Chromia and Darklight grinned.

"It sure does, and no Mechs leering at us," Chromia said to which Darklight said.

"Unless they've got cameras in here."

"They don't," Echo said quietly before blushing slightly as they all looked at her.

"Soundwave wouldn't let anyone spy on us and he's really the only one who could set it up."

"You're right about that," Firestar said with a grin. "I don't think old Wave would want any other Mechs eying you up, I am right."

Echo nodded with a small smile. Soundwave was very protective of her.

"What's he like, as a lover if you don't mind me asking?" Darklight now asked.

Elita couldn't help but smile at the fact Arcee was now asleep. She'd love to hear all this talk about interfacing, except when it came to her father and mother. Then she'd be covering her audio and humming under her breath.

She turned her attention back to the conversation where Echo had indicated she didn't mind.

"I don't have another experience to compare him to," Echo began, still blushing.

"But I still think he's the most wonderful lover, he makes me...scream."

"Heh, that's always a good sigh," Chromia chuckled. "That's one of the things I like about Hide, he does that to me and all."

"Wait for it," Elita chuckled. "She's about to tell us what makes Ironhide great."

All the Femmes, minus Arcee laughed at this. Chromia chuckled as she said.

"You got me Lita. But it's true, as I find out a few cycles ago."

Elita's optics widened at this.

"You slept with Ironide? How?"

"It was thanks to Star," Chromia said quietly. "She convinced the Combacticons to capture Hide and let us have some time together though I wasn't allowed to tell him anything."

Elita felt a strange weight fall on her Spark. What she wouldn't give to be with Optimus again.

"There was a catch," Firestar said softly. "He was drugged before hand and Swindle made it so he won't be able to tell if it was real or if he imagined it all. So the Mechs still don't know we're here."

Her gaze was sad as she said.

"I'm sorry Ma'am that I couldn't give you the same gift but it was impossible. While Ironhide's confused, I don't think Optimus would have been and the game would be up. And we both swore not to tell so this could happen."

"It's alright," Elita said quietly. "You know I'm just glad you're happy, I'd rather not deceive Optimus in any case."

She smiled as she stroked Arcee's head.

"I can wait a little longer for him."

The others looked sad but Darklight quickly changed the subject.

"So Firestar, you slept with all five Combacticons yet?"

"Yes," she admitted with a giggle as she helped herself to some Energon treats that included some Copper Candy and E-Treats.

"And they all do things differently."

"Ooh, how?" Chromia questioned, sipping some Energon through an Aluminium Straw.

"Well, Onslaught likes to be very dominant and he sometimes like to do it standing up," Firestar began with a sly grin.

"It's his berth I usually sleep in too, even if I've interfaced with the others."

"And what are the others like?" Darklight couldn't help but ask.

"Brawl always takes me from behind," Firestar said with a chuckle. "Whether that's kneeling on the berth or bent over a table."

They all chuckled at this, the Combacticon was such that he wanted to be dominate. At Darklight's and Chromia's grins, the fiery coloured Femme continued.

"Swindle just likes a bit of oral more than interface so he's not hard to please. But Vortex is really into bondage and he keeps trying to get me into it. But so far, I've only let him tie my hands up, though he'd love to bind my ankles and gag me."

"Don't let him if you don't want it," Darklight advised. "I've tried it but I'm not overly into it."

"Don't worry," Firestar said. "I might try it but only if the Blast Off's there."

"Ooh," Moonracer giggled. "You liked him, don't you?"

Firestar smiled gently.

"He is quite nice, doesn't get me to do anything fancy, just simple interface."

She paused and then said.

"He's really nice to me actually."

Elita smiled and leaned over to touch Firestar's arm.

"Is this becoming something more?"

"Maybe," Firestar said softly. "But I don't know about getting close to a Mech that's part of a combiner team. When I find my Mech, I don't really want him sharing me."

"Too right," Chromia declared. "If Hide tried anything like that with me, I'd blast his interface off."

"Well, I think we can safely assume he'd never do it," Elita laughed.

Firestar now turned to Darklight.

"So, what the famous screamer like in bed?"

"Mmm, good," Darklight said as she helped herself to some Copper Candy. "I think I might even keep him."

"Those wings of his are something aren't they?" Elita teased as Darklight nodded enthusiastically before looking surprised.

"You've slept with him?"

"Not exactly," Elita said with a smile. "Megatron gave me to him for the night as a gift but we never actually interfaced. We just...had a really nice time actually."

"Oh, what did you do?" Moonracer asked curiously.

Elita smiled and told them all about the massages, the sweets, the film, everything.

"He was quite sweet," she admitted as her Femmes stared at her, even as she felt Arcee rousing.

"He got pleasure from the simple fact I've was having a better time with him than Megatron. You should get him to do that with you," she added to Darklight who looked thoughtful.

The Neutral Femme loved interfacing so much, it never occurred to her just to spend some time with a Mech. All the Mechs she'd been with hadn't bothered with much romance, it was straight on interfacing for them.

"Mmm, what are you talking about?" Arcee now asked sleepily.

"Just about Mechs, darling," Elita said, stroking her daughter's head as Arcee snuggled closer against her chassis.

"Heh, and interfacing," Darklight couldn't help but add which woke up the curious young Femme in flash.

"Arcee," Elita said warningly, she still hadn't forgotten that incident

"Mama," Arcee complained. "Why can't I be a part of this conversation, you're all doing it."

"I am most certainly not young lady," Elita said sternly.

It wasn't so much that she was trying to keep her ignorant as protect her innocence. There were a lot of Mechs on this base who weren't getting any interface and might well take advantage of a naive young Femme, Under no circumstances did she want Arcee to go through what she had gone through at the hands of Megatron.

"And I'm not either," Moonracer added, although of course this wasn't strictly true but only a few knew it.

Arcee looked sulky as Elita kissed her the top of her head.

"I'm not a Sparkling," she complained. "You can talk about this sort of thing and I can listen in a mature way."

"Oh really?" Elita said in a teasing tone. "Then you'll be happy to hear me talk about the time me and your father experimented..."

"Ohhh, not that," Arcee cried, clutching her audios making all the Femmes laugh.

"How do you like your guardian, Thundercracker?" Darklight asked the young Femme once she'd uncovered her audio.

"He's pretty hot, isn't he?"

"I suppose," Arcee said offhandedly though internally, her Spark fluttered.

Thundercracker was a very attractive Mech and he was nice. And she couldn't help but be curious about him, living with him as she did. Once or twice, she'd watched him as he slept, admiring his streamline yet powerful body.

"So Starscream's pretty wild?" Chromia now asked Darklight who grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, he really knows how to hit the _spot."_

"Come on Echo," Firestar said, gently nudging the light coloured Femme.

"You never told us about Soundwave."

"We do things pretty simple," she said softly.

She remembered the night before when she'd been with him. If things got a little hot and sticky, she usually had a shower to clean up if she didn't fall asleep in his arms. And on this occasion, after a few minutes Soundwave had followed her.

He come up behind her and wrapped arms around her waist. She reacted with a gasp and moan of desire, still feeling hot from their last overload. And he'd done something unexpected, gently but firmly gripping her hips, he'd thrust into her from behind.

She gasped so loudly at the new sensation and had to be supported by her lover. He'd wrapped his arms around her again, holding her clasped hands and thrusting in a smooth rhythm. She'd screamed when overload hit.

Soundwave had slipped out of her as she slumped and gently held her in his arms as the water washed them clean. He'd then taken her out, dried both of them under the dryer and taken the very sleepy Femme back to bed. She'd had a very good night's sleep after that.

"We sometimes interface in the shower," she now said to the listening Femmes.

"I enjoy that a lot, the hot water helps."

"Hmm, that's true," Chromia said with a smile. "You should get him into a nice bath sometime, now that's an experience."

"I think I will, thank you," Echo said with a wide smile.

"Megatron doesn't do that with you, Mama?" Arcee asked softly, looking up at her mother with wide optics.

"He wishes," Elita said with a chuckle, cuddling Arcee closer.

"Don't worry sweetness that old Mech can't interface with me."

"Good," Arcee said firmly, she still had nightmares about Megatron's attack on her beloved mother.

Her father was the only Mech she could contemplate sleeping with her mother, although of course she didn't like to think about the actual act.

"He's old enough to be my grandpapa, I don't want to think about him doing _any_ interfacing."

The Femmes laugher was long and hard.

The next day.

Elita was calmly walking along one of the Nemesis's many corridors towards a rather lonely area. Megatron was thinking of converting some of the store rooms that were located in the main part of the Nemesis and wanted her to check out some good rooms that could become permanent storage.

After last night's bath, she was feeling pretty relaxed, especially as Megatron hadn't felt her up, just held her as he slept. That always put her in a good mood meaning she was quite cheerful today.

"Let's see, where are we?" she murmured softly as she examined the door numbers.

She was pleased to see that she was very close so she quickened her step a little bit and was soon at her destination. None of these doors were locked as there wasn't anything of great importance or value in them, apart from random odds and ends.

She opened the first one and went inside, intent on making a survey of the room and marking down the contents. Unfortunately, she soon realised this room didn't appear to have a working light and the room was plunged into darkness as the door closed behind her.

"Well, that's the first thing going on this list," she muttered in slight exasperation as her optics got used to the dark.

"A new light source for this room."

But as she turned to open the door again, a hand suddenly closed around her mouth and waist.

"Mmth?" She cried out as she was firmly gripped.

Whoever had her was strong and had her arms in a tight hold while smothering her cries. She struggled but he was squeezing so tight, she could barely concentrate. And then she felt him shift his grip on her arms as though he was trying to hold something.

She felt a sudden sting at her exposed mid section which suddenly made her go limp. She tried to say something as the hand around her mouth was removed but she just felt another prick at her neck.

Her world disappeared into darkness, meaning she never got a look at her attacker.

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave carefully lowered Elita to the ground once she was out of it. He did feel slightly guilty for doing this but orders were orders. He had to do this and do it he would.

He started to get ready for what he had to do, which was harder when the subject was asleep. But hopefully, Elita's dreams would be of her mate and then he could easily find what he needed. He couldn't linger long within her mind otherwise she would know that he'd be there. In order to wipe her memory of what had just happened, he needed to be in and out.

He carefully took hold of her head with both of his hands and concentrated.

_A little Femme child played happily in some sand, watched by attentive parents._

"_She'd grows bigger and bigger every cycle," Optimus Prime said proudly as Elita smiled._

"_She certainly is, Optimus."_

_She sighed happily._

"_Seems only yesterday she was a tiny Sparkling in my arms wanting to be fed and played with."_

"_The time has certainly gone," agreed Optimus, smiling behind his mask._

"_In no time at all, she'll be a Femme and I'll be chasing away Mechs."_

"_Oh Orion," Elita laughed, lightly hitting him on the arm._

"_That's not for a very long time. And when it comes, you'll have to let one Mech close to her, you can't set Ironhide on them all."_

"_I can try," Optimus teased back._

_Elita laughed and snuggled into his embrace, he had one arm around her as they watched their daughter play._

"_You two are my whole world," Optimus now said in a more serious tone. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_We'll always be there for you," she said quietly. "Through thick and thin."_

"_I know sweetspark," he said softly._

"_My darling Aero,"_

Soundwave pulled himself abruptly from Elita's mind as he snagged that phase. A pet name, it must be, from Optimus to his mate. He vaguely wondered where its origins but it didn't matter.

He carefully started arranging the scene so that Elita would think she slipped and hit her head in the dark. She would likely think she'd only been out for a few minutes and think nothing of it. She'd never know what he'd done until Megatron revealed it to her.

One thing did slightly bother him however. Diving into her mind had reminded him of the last time he had done so. That mysterious Mech who he couldn't quite make out, someone who was important to Elita in some way. He didn't know why, but he just felt like this Mech was important in some way.

He hoped that he would have his answer someday soon.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Aero is Optimus's pet nickname for Elita, relating to her old name, Airel. A couple of new characters appear as Megatron plots some more. Also, we get Arcee's POV on Thundercracker and how he treats her. Until next time._


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note. With special thanks to I heart Soundwave and Valong for their brilliant suggestions. Also to girlrock250297 and Jovianokamigirl for their characters._

_StreamFire belong to girlrock250297 and Sliverwings belongs to Joviankoamigirl._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Well, Soundwave?" Megatron demanded as his Third stood before him in the Command Room.

"Mission Success," Soundwave said in his monotone voice. "Required information found and recorded, Elita One shall never know it has been taken."

Megatron's expression morphed into a grin of triumph. Leaning forward, he said.

"Excellent Soundwave, I knew I could rely on you. Now, what is Prime's special phrase for his little woman?"

He said this last part with a sneer. Soundwave calmly answered.

"My darling Aero."

"My darling Aero," Megatron repeated softly.

"An odd pet name."

"It is perhaps an abbreviations of her original name," Soundwave suggested and Megatron nodded thoughtfully.

Apparently, Elita had taken on a new name upon being made Femme Commander but he'd never really thought about it until now.

"Very well Soundwave's, you've done well. You may return to your duties, though if you like, you and Echo can finish early."

Soundwave inclined his head in thanks before turning and striding out of the room.

Megatron sat back in his seat, thinking. Now that he had the previously elusive phrase, he needed to find some way of recording Prime saying it. Not that the recording part was hard, he would simply get one of Soundwave's Cassettes to do that.

No, the problem was how to get Prime to say it. Without seeing his beloved Elita, he wasn't likely to say it, it wasn't something you'd say in passing. But Megatron was determined that he_ would_ get it, one way or the other.

Elita's POV.

Elita sighed heavily as she made her way to Megatron's quarters. It was nearing evening and she wanted to have a shower before the night's serving and entertainment. She'd just finished practise with the other Femmes but her Spark hadn't really been in it.

Not so much because she was depressed but because she'd had a bit of an accident earlier. She'd been checking out some of the old storage rooms and had slipped on some spilled oily, bashing her head on the ground. This had left her with a nasty processor ache and a feeling of disorientation.

Her Femmes had noticed of course and asked if she wanted to sit this out but she refused. She'd rather dance than be forced to sit on Megatron's lap which would probably happen. So, she'd carried on with the rehearsal, hiding the fact her processor ache was getting worse by the moment.

Needless to say, she was very relieved when they were finally done and she could escape for a nice warm shower.

With a sigh, she reached Megatron's room and entered it. To her relief, Megatron wasn't there, he often demanded some attention before a show, attention she definitely didn't feel like giving. She knew Megatron resented her distance but she just couldn't find the energy to be warming to him.

Maybe it was because his initial threat had worn off, she didn't fear so much for Arcee now. Whatever the reason, they hadn't been very intimate recently and she hoped it would remain that way.

Sighing heavily, she strode over to the shower and entered it, plunging head first into a mass of steam. She gasped as hot water hit her tired body, this was what she needed. And for a moment forgot to wonder why the shower was already turned on.

"Elita," a voice suddenly said quietly.

She spun around, having just about to remove her chassis armour and saw Megatron standing under the water, watching her. He was completely naked and looked like she'd just interrupted him in the middle of something.

She groaned she'd been hoping for some peace.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were in here," she said shortly, turning to go.

"I'll just leave you..."

"No need to rush off Elita," he said softly, taking a step towards her.

"There's plenty of room for both of us, stay with me."

She paused.

Normally, she would march right out of here, Megatron was too prone for feeling her up in the shower, however, her head just hurt so much that she wasn't thinking straight. So with a small nod, she agreed and started rubbing scented oil into her armour.

She pointedly left her chassis armour on.

For a while, Megatron ignored her but judging by the grunts he was making, was busy anyway. She felt a bit disgusted. Of course, for Mechs this was a necessary thing they needed to do but most had the decency to do it in private.

She'd never caught Optimus doing it, though if she was around, he didn't really need to resort t to it anyway. This made her smile slightly, she knew what Ironhide would be up to at the Ark, starved off his beloved interface and shooting partner Chromia.

Elita hummed as she lathered her body, the tune she'd been dancing to earlier echoing through her head. But then she heard Megatron stop and come towards her.

She glanced around at him, it seemed he was finished satisfying himself. Or so it perhaps not.

"You look ravishing today, Elita," Megatron purred, reaching out a hand to stroke her side.

She took a step back out of his reach.

"Thank you," she said dully, her head still hurt.

"Something the matter?" he asked softly, taking a step forward and touching her cheek.

"You don't seem your usual feisty self today."

"I'm fine, just got a bit of a processor ache," she admitted though she wasn't about to tell him how she'd got it.

"My poor darling," he said softly, taking another step and drawing her into his arms.

She made a noise of protest, she didn't want to be up against him when he was naked, however, he didn't let go. He simply held her firmly but gently, arms caressing her back. She couldn't help but melt into his embrace, she was feeling pretty low.

Her eyes were closed and she allowed the lovely soothing water to wash over her, and she started to relax. It really was a shame Megatron choose to spoil it.

"Megatron," she said in a half irritated voice as he suddenly started kissing her audio.

But he didn't stop and started to kiss the place between her neck and shoulder.

"Megatron, please, I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood," he said grumpily, letting go of her slightly so look down into her face.

"My men have willing Femmes who _they_ enjoy interface with, among other things. Why can't you make an effort?"

"I'm not attracted to you, that's why," Elita said acidly, now very much wanting to be out of his arms.

But Megatron gripped her arms, preventing her from escaping. Red optics glittering, he lowered his face until it was mere inches from hers and hissed.

"And what is it about me you find so repugnant?"

"I didn't say you were ugly," she retorted. "I _do_ think you're a very good looking Mech, I just don't want to sleep with you."

He made a low growling noise in his throat to this point and the next second, had crushed his lips against hers. She struggled but he had an iron grip on her arms and wasn't letting go. She tried to jerk her head away, but his mouth remained clamped on hers.

"Mmph," she mumbled, the old fear welling up inside her, this was too much like when she'd first got here, when he'd tried to rape her.

But her little noises of protest only seemed to arouse him further and he suddenly let go of her mouth to gasp out loud. And to her horror, she could feel him hard against her, he was aroused all right.

He let go of her arms and dropped to his knees to grasp at her hips. She stared down at him, utterly shocked as he started to kiss and lick her lower armour like it was covered in Energon.

She really wished she didn't feel so woozy, it was like she couldn't summon the energy to get rid of him. All she seemed able to do was uselessly pushed at his head, trying to get him to stop.

But then he was up again and in another moment, had pinned her against the shower wall. One hand had a hold of her chin, the other was trying to hitch her leg around his hip.

"Let go of me, you fragger," was all she managed to snarl before his mouth claimed hers again.

She didn't know how long it lasted, her struggling while he kissed her, occasionally thrusting his naked body against hers. Finally, she managed to gather her wits and manoeuvred her body so that the next time he tried to thrust, knee him in the groin.

With a grunt of pain, he released her and she shoved him away and escaped out into his room. But she didn't stop there, she kept on running, out his room and along the corridor. She didn't meet anyone and only stopped once she'd found a deserted room.

She collapsed on the floor, her processor ache even worse than before and tears flowing down her face. She silently swore, that no matter what, she would never give into his advances, she would fight to the death if need be.

But for now, all she could do was sob.

Arcee's POV.

Unbeknownst to Elita, while she sobbed in an empty room, her daughter was slowly was thinking about relationship. In particular, the one she had with Thundercracker. The blue Seeker was currently having a shower and the Femme was unable to stop herself from peeking in at him.

Arcee was at a very curious and also dangerous point in her life. She was turning into a Femme, a proper one with fully functioning systems that involved interfacing and Sparkling bearing. She was in the very last stage of Younglinghood and her transformation was drawing very close.

In fact, it could be any day now.

She was sad about this in some ways, she'd hoped her papa could see her before she transformed, she knew how much it would hurt him if he didn't. There was also the added responsibility of being an adult and in a war torn society, this wasn't a small thing. And the fact that Mechs would soon see her as a potential berth partner didn't help either.

On the other hand, it would be nice not to be treated like a child anymore, it got so wearing, especially as her cheeks were still pinched and Megatron had taken to spanking her as a punishment. That certainly didn't the young Femme's pride any good nor her self confidence.

At least Thundercracker was kind to her, which helped a lot.

When she first arrived on the Nemesis, Megatron had whipped her raw for punching him and she'd been left with a very sore back. Thundercracker had made sure it healed well, even helping to clean it and redress it. She still hadn't told him all that had happened in that room with her mother and Megatron, he had no idea that she'd nearly been raped.

She still wasn't sure about letting him know but for the moment, saw no reason to dredge it up. At least she hadn't become permanently shy of Mechs, as she'd been for a few cycles after that incident. His kindness had helped her get over it, as well as the support she'd received from her mother and the other Femmes.

And so, she got used to living with a Mech.

After her father and his Mechs had left, she hadn't had much to do with any other Mechs, she'd been surrounded by Femmes. But she found it wasn't so bad living here, especially as she was left alone.

She was responsible for keeping Thundercracker's room tidy and cleaning it. She also on a few occasions served Energon for his visitors, his Trine mates liked to come in especially. And there had been on time when Thundercracker came in covered in mud from a mission and she had helped scrub it off.

It was probably then that she really started to notice his rather good looking body and handsome features. And that curiosity steadily grew.

At first, she would watch him in his sleep, taking in every bit of his body, marvelling at how strong he was. Seekers were mostly known for their speed and skill but here was one who was definitely physically strong. She'd seen clips of him lifting heavier Mechs into the air and tossing them aside, a feat his fellow Trine Mates couldn't quite do.

And then one night, she couldn't resist any longer.

She had reached out and gently brushed his wings with her fingers. He hadn't stirred, so she grew bolder, she started to touch his arms, chest and even tracing the Decepticon insignia. He hadn't woken but he had twitched a few times so she withdrew her hand not wanting to risk it.

Primus, what were these feelings she was starting to experience? Not feelings of affection which she could easily understand but physical ones. Her Port had started to ache slightly whenever she admired him and she couldn't help but squirm at the warm sensation deep within her.

And now he was in the shower and his magnificent body was on display for her to see. Thanks to her naughty peek in the Mechs shower room some cycles ago, she knew perfectly well what Mechs looked like under their armour. But none of them had made her feel like this.

Was it just her or did he seem to have a very large Spike?

Megatron's POV.

"Megatron, there is an incoming call from the Autobots," Starscream announced into the previously still air of the Communication room.

Megatron looked up, very annoyed and a touch suspicious. He'd been planning to try and call Shockwave to take stock of the situation on Cybertron but now Prime had interrupted this plan. What in Primus's name could her want?

"Patch him through," Megatron ordered Soundwave who did so before moving out of the way so his leader could speak to Prime.

"What do you want Prime?" Megatron asked without preamble.

He was still feeling rather annoyed about yesterday with Elita. She'd refused to sleep with him that night, instead had gone to the Med Bay with Chromia. She'd told the blue Femme that she had a splitting processor ache and wanted to have some peace so her friend readily agreed.

And didn't realise she needed to exact some revenge on Megatron.

He mentally growled, why wouldn't that damn stubborn Femme allow him to woo her? He was sorely tempted to give her a beating to remind her of her place but decided against this. She would only fall further into his ridiculous depression she was currently in.

"I thought you might be interested in a Femme that's just joined us," Optimus said, not bothering to greet his rival.

As Megatron and his officers stared, a pretty navy blue and grey coloured Femme appeared, her arm slung around Jazz who was grinning widely. She was a Seeker and wore a blue visor like the saboteur. This was Sliverwing, Jazz's Spark mate.

"Hey there," she greeted with a grin.

"I just crash landed here and look who I found."

She gave Jazz a kiss and a squeeze which he returned. Megatron was starting to feel really annoyed.

"And why?" Megatron asked sarcastically. "Would I be interested in the fact you've been joined by a Femme."

"Because she's not the only Femme that crash landed here," Prowl supplied while Jazz grinned.

Soundwave and Starscream glanced at each other as Megatron's optics narrowed.

"Oh, and which Femme pray tell, is that?"

Prowl stepped aside and suddenly Megatron could see why they thought he'd been interested in this Femme. She had bright red optics and was a Seeker Femme with beautiful pink and gold armour.

Beside him, Starscream's jaw had dropped and he could only stutter out.

"S-StreamFire?"

_Author's note. Who is this mysterious Femme and how does she know Starscream? Find out in the next chapter where certain Femmes discover something very important. Until then._


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's note. Well done to everyone who guessed who Streamfire was, gold star to you all._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Streamfire grinned widely at the dumbfounded expression on Starscream's face, while the other Decepticons stared at both her and him. For a Seeker, she was especially beautiful and her armour looked like it had been kissed by a sunset with its soft pink and golden colour.

She had the Prime, his two officers and her Seeker Femme at her back, and she knew they were enjoying Starscream's expression just as much as she was.

"Long time no see brother, I see you looked as pompous as usual," she said cheerfully which seemed to snap him out of it.

"What in Primus's name are you _doing_ there? Here?" Starscream demanded and she chuckled.

"Me and Sliverwing crashed landed together and the Autobots found us. Got repaired _and _refuelled, luck break huh?"

"_Lucky...?"_ Starscream spluttered as Jazz snickered in the background. "Streamfire, that is an Autobot base, _you_ are a Decepticon. Unless you're there for a very good reason, you don't belong there."

"Well, it's not like I could just pop over to where _you're_ living," she pointed out scathingly.

"I mean, Primus, I only just found out you live in the ocean, how was I to know that before getting here. Not as though we've kept in touch," she added with a pointed sniff.

"I left my contacts details back on Cybertron," Starscream say irritably. "There for when you returned, it's not my fault you obviously haven't been back recently."

"You're the one who's been missing for Stellar Cycles," Streamfire said angrily.

"What was I suppose to do? Hang around Vos's centre of Communication on the off chance that you _might_ call?"

Their argument continued for another few breems until Megatron finally snapped.

"As fascinating as your family reunion is, I'd rather you did it in your own time."

Starscream flushed but Streamfire didn't, she merely beamed.

"Streamfire is free to leave if she wishes," Prime chose this moment to say.

"Thank you Prime," Megatron said sarcastically, really hating his rival at this moment.

If it wasn't for him, Elita would be his by now.

This only made Prime chuckle, which only served to infuriate the grey gunformer even more.

"Yes, thank you," Starscream sneered before saying.

"Streamfire, you're going to drag your aft right over here this instant..."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do," Streamfire cried indignantly.

"I most certainly can," sneered Starscream. "I'm elder so I'm in charge of this clan and that means_ you_ do as I say."

The golden coloured Femme glared at him, her lips thin with anger. And then she smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to come," Streamfire said silkily.

"Maybe I'd rather hang out with all the hot Autobot Mechs."

"Hot _Autobots?"_ Starscream sneered with a harsh laugh. "That's a good one."

She just smiled and disappeared from the screen. But a moment later, she'd reappeared dragging a tall, white Mech by the arm. As Starscream's jaw dropped in horror, she snuggled up to said Mech and purred.

"Look at this fine specimen of a Mech who rescued me and Sliverwing. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Skyfire blushed at the complement was smiling nervously at Starscream who looked like he was about to explode. Megatron was meanwhile raising an optic brow at this while Soundwave remained stoic.

"You...you...him...," he stuttered, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Yeah, isn't he great?" she said with a wink, running a hand up and down Skyfire's thigh, causing the large Mech to fidget.

"Just wait until I get him off to berth..."

"You'll do nothing of the kind," Starscream screeched, making everyone but Streamfire wince.

"And you," he said accusatorily at Skyfire. "If you ever kiss her cheek, I swear I will tear you limb for limb, I shall never speak to you again, I'll haunt your every waking moment, I'll..."

"Oh give it a rest Screamer," his sister said contemptuously. "You can' tell me who I can and can't sleep with, especially as you've been out of it for the last few million Earth years."

Starscream spluttered for a moment before rounding on Skyfire.

"Are you spineless?" he demanded angrily.

"Don't just let her do this, assert yourself."

Skyfire smiled sadly and then said.

"I'm sorry Starscream but I'm not adverse to this..."

"Coward," Starscream shrieked as which point Megatron lost his temper.

"Enough!" he snarled, shoving Starscream out of the way before saying.

"Continue this childish argument outside if you must but do not take up my time doing it."

"Yes Megatron," Starscream said sulkily to which Streamfire mouthed "Whipped."

"Shut it, Sparkly," Starscream hissed before quickly moving away as Megatron glared at him.

Megarton turned back to the screen and said stiffly.

"Anything else you feel like wasting my time with Prime?"

"No, that's it," Prime said with a small chuckle.

"Then this conversation is over," Megatron said before abruptly disconnecting the call and turning to glare at Starscream.

The Seeker still looked angry but he was mindful of his leader's bad mood.

"I...she's always been a bit wilful," he muttered, quite meeting Megatron's optics.

"You would do well to rein her in, Starscream," Megatron said icily before looking at Soundwave.

"We've wasted enough time as it is, patch Shockwave through Soundwave,"

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave intoned before sitting down and hailing Cybertron.

"May I be excused, might leader?" Starscream asked stiffly.

"Do what you will but don't bring any Autobots back," Megatron said grimly to which Starscream snorted and left the Communication room.

"Seekers," Megatron mumbled, shaking his head. "So tempermental."

Elita's journal

I'm feeling a little better this cycle, sleeping with Chromia really helped. Though apparently, her night wasn't as easy, she's starting feeling a little under the weather lately. She suspects it may be a virus her systems have caught despite the jabs we received upon first arriving on Earth, we are not totally immune to all this world's microbes.

Hopefully, whatever she has will pass and none of us will be infected. With all that's happened lately, I don't want to be ill on top of it.

Primus, when Megatron attacked me yesterday, I...I can barely describe what I felt. Apart from an obvious fear and shock, I also felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. He just won't give up and it's driving me insane, especially as I don't know how to stop him.

He claims he did it, the molesting and sexual assault because I'm being so cold to him, so he needs to step up his game. So in theory I need to be warming to him for him to back off. But that's not how things work with Mech of course.

Because if you're warm towards them, they think that means you like them and want more and so try to give it to you. But if you're cold, they think they have to try harder. So whatever you do, you never win.

I can't warm up to him because then he'll claim I was giving him mixed signals. So I'm going to keep making it clear I'm _not_ interested. And maybe a miracle will happen and he'll get the message.

There are a couple of bits of good news to record.

Arcee thinks her final upgrade will be soon and once she has it, she'll be a fully formed adult Femme. It's a big step for a young Femme, going through that but she's looking forward to it. I still can't believe she's reached that stage already, I've had her since her first Sparkling form. It seems only yesterday, she being fed a bottle on my chest and purging onto her inexperienced Papa.

We both remember those cycles fondly, the good ones, the bad ones and the funny ones. I've carefully stored as many holos as I can which I hope to show when Arcee celebrates her transformation. We'll probably still be here when that happens so I hope Megatron allows us to have a party.

I don't know when to ask him, but I think I better wait a bit. I can't request this too soon after our fight or he might refuse. Or demand something in return. Not that he won't anyway but it'll probably be something I _really_ don't like if he's still angry.

I really hope I can somehow find a way to make it a good cycle for my daughter when it happens. If only Optimus could be there to see it but that's impossible. Unless by a miracle from Primus allows this, he won't see his daughter transform into a beautiful Femme.

No, I must not get depressed about this, I have to remain strong for Arcee's sake.

The other bit of good news is that a Femme has made contact with the Autobots, well actually, a pair of them. The first is Sliverwing, a Seeker who is also Jazz's mate. I know her, she's a nice Femme but she tends to travel a lot. She and her Trine live on a Autobot colony on a distant planet but they still like to visit Cybertron.

It's a shame she hasn't visited recently, she can't tell Optimus that we've been captured by the Decepticons. Oh well, it's good to know she'd doing okay and is finally reunited with her mate at long last. I know she's missed him a lot, so this is good news.

And I hope her presence will help make the Autobots less stressed, Megatron has been winning too many battles recently. They need this boost and if me, Chromia and Moonracer can't be there for out mates, at least Sliverwing can.

The other Femme to show up is named Streamfire and she is Starscream's younger sister. She's already caused quite a stir as she's so far refused to come over to the Decepticon base, instead, she is hanging out with Starscream's old friend Skyfire. Needless to say, Starscream is hoping mad.

He keeps bemoaning his foolish sister and his spineless former partner, asking why everyone insists in defying him. His Trine has been teasing him a lot about this, so he's in a general bad mood. Oddly enough, seeing Starscream in a bad mood has put Megatron in a slightly better one, he loves lording over Starscream.

Anyway, I'm afraid I have to go now, I'm meant to be working and I can hear a Mech coming. I will try to update again soon.

Primus protect and give me strength.

Starscream's POV

Starscream muttered angrily as he stalked into his quarters. He hadn't had a good cycle, it felt like everything had gone wrong. His long lost sister had turned up and decided she would rather hang out with those dratted Autobots, in particular that damn Shuttle Skyfire.

He wished she was a bit younger, then he could have turned her over his knee and give her a well deserved spanking. Alas, she could easily fight him off now and if he did do that, would get her revenge in some form or fashion.

"What's got your crawled up your tailpipe and died?"

He glared at the Femme reclined on his berth, smirking at his thunderous expression. Her sky blue armour was polished to perfection and she was looking her best. But at the moment, he wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Never you mind," he snapped, grabbing a cube and filling it up with High Grade.

After the day he'd had, he deserved it.

She pouted at him as he came over to the berth and started drinking. She leaned forward, one hand tracing his hip armour suggestively.

"Hmm, you going to share?" she asked, making her voice a bit rough.

He shot her a smirk.

"No," he sneered and tipped more of it down his throat, enjoying the way it burned.

"Aww," she moaned, edging closer to him, now stroking his wing edge.

"Why are you in such a mood?"

"Because I've had a foul day and as such I fully deserve this High Grade and more."

"Hmm," she said with a sly smile.

"What else do you deserve?"

He now turned and looked at her in the optic.

"To be obeyed, Femme."

"And how can I obey you?" she asked throatily.

"By doing," he said, laying aside the cube and looming over her.

"Anything and everything I say."

And with that, he seized her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the berth. She laughed out loud, her optics alive with lust. He pushed himself between her legs and pinned her wrists to the berth. He'd had a bad day so by Primus, he was going to have his way with this Femme.

He kissed her harshly and growled when she eagerly did the same. Tonight, he wanted her utterly meek and obedient. She allowed him to ravage her mouth, giving small whimpering moans as he did this.

Finally, he sat up, smirking down at her as she panted.

"I want you to strip for me Femme, get off this berth this instant and do it."

"As you wish," she said demurely and she did as told.

As she got up, he quickly took off his armour but he indicated she was to go slow. Byt he time he'd gotten all of his off, she had barely removed anything. He leaned back with a smirk as she blushed and slowly removed all of her armour.

"Hmm, lovely," he purred as her lower armour descended to the floor, leaving her totally bare.

"My lord," she said with only a hint of a smirk.

"Come here," he commanded as she came towards him.

He shifted and indicated that she lie down on her back. She did so and once again, he loomed over her, sneering at how helpless she was. He stroked her cheek as she trembled beneath his gaze.

"Spread those pretty legs of yours," he commanded now, leering at her as she gasped.

She did as told, albeit tremulously.

"Good Femme," he purred, running a hand all the length of her body before cupping her warm Port.

"Oh, oh Starscream," she gasped and he shook his head slowly.

"That's lord Starscream to you Femme, I own you."

"Y-yes, my lord," she gasped. "I am yours."

"Never forget it," he hissed softly before shoving a finger into her Port.

"Uh," she cried out before saying.

"Oh, it burns my lord."

"Yes, because you like it that way," Starscream snarled, shoving another finger into her Port, enjoying the feel of its tightness.

"I-I do, my lord," she gasped, now panting heavily as her systems heated up.

Primus but she did enjoy it a bit rough.

Starscream continued to tease her ruthlessly for a bit more but eventually tired of it. So he removed her fingers and mounted her, his Spike already erect and dripping fluid. He grabbed her wrists again so that she couldn't escape and plunged into her.

She screamed with ecstasy, her Port going oh so tight around his Spike. He moaned for a moment before collecting himself and starting to thrust hard into her. She moaned and writhed underneath him and he loved it.

Oh, how it felt good to give this Femme a good fragging, she was always so willing and just about up for anything. He'd never been with a Femme like this, unless you counted Thunderblast who was a real wild Femme in the berth. Maybe he should get together with her sometime, and then he could have two Femmes tending to his needs. It was a thought at the very least.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhh," Darklight cried as Starscream utterly dominated her, his thrusts were so powerful she could see stars dancing in front of her optics.

He grabbed the cube of Energon and poured the remainders over her Chassis before leaning down and lapping it up. This caused her to moan ever louder as she was stimulated so. He was going to make her overload so hard, she'd be stiff the next day.

But when they both came, her scream rivalled his and they both ended up into brief status. Once they woke up of course, they simply went at it all over again.

The next day, he strolled into the Rec room, feeling much happier than the day before. It was the Femmes day to clean in and he was meant to be supervising. Elita, Arcee and Moonracer were already hard at it but Chromia and Firestar were lagging. Actually, they looked to be on the ill side.

He wondered about that, they looked like they were developing a virus which would no doubt mean a trip to the Med Bay. He noticed Echo seemed to be sorting something out at a table, being Soundwave's Femme had its perks.

He rolled his optics and indicated that Darklight join them.

She gave him a cocky smile before strutting over to them and getting to work. To his amazement, she wasn't stiff looking when she walked, damn that Femme had stamina. He'd need to up his game a little bit, in case she looked to another for excitement.

At that moment, Soundwave and Megatron walked into the room and came over to Starscream. Megatron bestowed a sneer on the Femmes before turning his attention on Starscream.

"Well Starscream, I see you've gotten over your sulk," Megatron said without preamble.

Starscream sneered at him, he'd had a great night with _his_ Femme, unlike Megatron. Elita was still not giving him the time of day and wasn't likely to. So yes, he was feeling pretty good about himself.

But before he could say anything in response to Megatron's jab, there was the sound of retching and Chromia suddenly leapt to her feet, clutching her mouth and charging over to a bucket where she purged violently. And to their consternation, Firestar looked like she might go that way too, she certainly looked queasy.

"What is wrong with them?" Megatron demanded as he watched them but at that moment, all three Mechs became aware of Echo standing nearby.

"I think," she began softly as they stared at her, Soundwave looking very concerned.

"They may have the same problem as me."

"What is wrong?" Soundwave asked anxiously, quickly taking one of her hands.

The other, she was resting on her abdomen.

She smiled gently at him and said softly.

"Soundwave, I'm pregnant."

To be continued.

_Author's note. An evil cliff hanger for you all, but don't worry, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note. Credit to Prowlsgirl who gave me the name __BlackSplicer._

_Big thanks to all those who gave me good suggestions, I'll try to use them._

_There is a warning for those affected by the issues of abortion, don't worry, it's just a mention._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter

_"Soundwave, I'm pregnant."_

All three Mechs stared in absolute shock at Echo as she stood there smiling shyly. The other Femmes were also staring at Echo except for Chromia who leaning over her bucket and didn't look like she'd heard. Firestar's optics were wide with shock as the impact of Echo's words hit her.

Elita quickly placed her arm around the fiery coloured Femme who was now clutching her middle, her mouth still open. Arcee optics were flying between Echo and Soundwave, wondering who would make the first move.

"Pregnant," Soundwave repeated softly as he stared down at her.

"Yes Soundwave," she said with a glowing smile. "I'm carrying your Sparkling."

Soundwave didn't say anything or even move for a full moment.

And then he dropped to his knees in front of light blue Femme, his hands on her hips. As everyone stared, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her bare abdomen. His face mask had parted to allow this though his face was still fairly hidden.

"Our Sparkling," he murmured, still kissing her protoform.

"Yes," she said, still smiling but now blushing at his reaction. "You're Creations will soon have another sibling. And I'll be a mother."

"Not another Cassette," Starscream muttered but very quietly to himself.

"Wha...What's going on?" Chromia now asked, seeing that everyone was still and silent.

Her optics widened as she saw what Soundwave was doing, she knew what that could only mean.

"Echo's Carrying," Moonracer whispered to Chromia. "And she thinks that might be why you and Firestar are throwing up."

Chromia's jaw dropped.

"What!" she exclaimed. "She thinks that I...that we're _Carrying?" _

"I would explain why you're both feeling this way," Elita now said with a smile as she squeezed Firestar comfortingly around the shoulder.

"But we'll need to confirm it with Hook."

"You certainly will," Megatron now cut in, marching over to where the Femmes were gathered, leaving his two Officers and Echo.

He eyed Darklight and Moonracer before declaring.

"And you two better get seen to as well, just to be sure."

They gaped at him before Moonracer yelped.

"What, I can't be pregnant, that's impossible."

"Not from what I've heard," he said snidely before looking down his nose at Elita.

"Elita, deal with your wanton Femmes."

He paused as his gaze turned upon Arcee who blushed at the stare.

"I sincerely hope we don't have _six_ Carrying Femmes on this ship."

Arcee looked utterly indignant at this suggestion as did her mother who also looked furious.

"Arcee most certainly is not pregnant," she said stiffly as she helped Firestar to her feet.

"She's still a child."

"And I haven't been sleeping with anyone," Arcee said hotly, angry at him for assuming she had.

She may have been experiencing certain feelings towards Thundercracker but while she was still a Femling she wasn't going to be sleeping with him. Not only because it wasn't right but also because her systems weren't fully formed yet and interface would be a very foolish thing to do.

Megatron merely sneered down at her as she got to her feet with Darklight.

"Good to know Femling,"

He now turned his attention on Chromia who had been helped to stand by Moonracer, looking utterly stupefied.

"I can't wait to find out who you've been sleeping with," he said coolly, obvious thinking she'd done it with one of his men.

Chromia could only nod vaguely, holding onto Moonracer's arm tightly. Darklight meanwhile sauntered over to Starscream who still looked he was processing the possibility of being a Sire.

"Don't worry flyboy, I doubt I'm Carrying," she said with confidence to which he looked relieved.

Moonracer was meanwhile feeling very nervous. She'd only slept with Skywarp once but once was all it could take. Primus, what would she do if she was Carrying the purple Seekers child. What would she tell her beloved Wheeljack.

"You are happy, aren't you?" Echo was now asking anxiously as Soundwave stood up.

She squealed as she was suddenly scooped up into his arms, causing her to fling arms around his neck. As she stared into his visor, he said lovingly.

"I didn't think I could love you even more than I do now but you proved me wrong Echo. I cannot wait to meet our child."

She sighed happily and leaned against his chest as he and the Femmes trooped out along with Megatron and Starscream. While Starscream still looked a bit apprehensive, Megatron was pondering this new development. While he didn't particularly relish the idea of Sparklings running about the base, he had to admit there were benefits.

For starters, unless Soundwave changed his whole attitude towards Echo, there was no way she'd ever be leaving him. This Sparkling would more or less seal the deal as far as the issue of whether Echo would stay or not. All they really needed to do now was make things formal and Bond. And once she was a Decepticon, he would be able to use her special abilities.

As for the other two, well, there were things to be gained here. He had no idea who the Sire was for either Firestar or Chromia but it didn't matter for now. A Sparkling was just the thing to rein in those slightly unpredictable Combaticons, they'd all be desperate to protect it. And even better, those dratted Autobots wouldn't dare to interfere, not with five angry Combaticons.

He was really curious as to who Chromia's lover was, could it be Hook? He had honestly thought the Mech wasn't interested in her but he could be wrong. Unless she'd done with another of his men and they'd kept_ very_ quiet. Well, it didn't matter, it would be one more thing to gloat over the Autobots.

Hook raised an optic brow as they all entered, clearly wondering what was up. He focused on Echo in Soundwave's arms before eying up the two queasy looking friends. The problem wasn't too hard to figure out.

"Put them on the berths," he said with a sigh, quickly cleaning his hands as they all trooped fully into his Med Bay.

Soundwave gently laid Echo down on a nearby berth, before taking hold of one of her hands.

"Damn it, I need some coolant," Chromia groaned, dragging herself onto the berth before collapsing.

"I'll have what she's having," Firestar moaned as Elita rubbed her back comfortingly.

"We'll see," Hook said imperiously as he brought out his scanner and went over to Echo and Soundwave.

He quickly scanned her all over before recording the results on a data pad. He looked up at Soundwave.

"She's definitely Carrying and quite far along too, the almost at the second stage. Everything looks to be going well but she'll need an energy boost and a nano transfusion."

"Are her systems stressed?" Soundwave asked anxiously.

"Not yet, but she'll need more metal in her systems so the Sparkling's can be formed with ease and she'll need to take things more easy from now on."

Soundwave nodded, he knew Carrying could be hard but he was very relieved to hear she was okay. He gently stroked the place where the Sparkling was, happily wondering what it would be. He already had six Mechs, could he finally be getting a Femme? Not that it mattered in the end, he'd love the little Sparkling whatever its gender.

"Right then," Hook said, coming over to Chromia who was groaning the most.

He scanned her and nodded, saying briskly.

"Yep, she's Carrying, not as far along as Echo though, around about the middle of the first stage."

"Who's the Sire?" Megatron asked bluntly and Hook paused.

He'd heard a rumour that Chromia had had liaison with her mate and this was the obvious result. But it seemed Megatron did not yet know that.

"I'm not sure, my lord," he said noncommittally.

Megatron eyed him suspiciously before asking Chromia.

"Well Femme, who is it?"

"Dunno, don't care," Chromia groaned, curling up into a ball, First Stage sickness was really hitting her hard.

"How come you weren't this ill if you're further along?" Arcee asked Echo curiously.

"It affects Femmes differently," Echo explained gently. "I felt ill for a bit but I didn't really purge. It was only recently I suspected it might be something more than just a virus."

Arcee smiled and said.

"It'll be nice to see some Sparklings, I haven't seen one in ages."

"We all haven't," Elita said with a fond smile, grabbing her daughter and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mama," she said, rolling her optics.

"You'll always be my Sparkling," Elita whispered in her audio before letting her daughter go and watching as Hook examined Firestar.

"Same as Chromia, in the First Stage though I think she might be slightly further along," Hook said thoughtfully as he glanced over his results.

"I don't suppose you know who the Sire is?" Hook asked Firestar, so far he'd only put a name on Echo's data sheet despite the fact he knew perfectly well who the Sire of Chromia's Sparkling was.

She chuckled dryly.

"One of the Combaticons, I don't know which one," she said with a small shrug, musing on how she was going to be having a very interesting conversation with them.

Hook didn't look bothered at this.

"No matter, once it's birthed, we'll know who the Sparkling's Sire is. Until then, you're going to have to lay off the interface a bit."

"Interface can damage Sparklings?" Arcee piped up, looking confused. She'd never heard of that before.

"It doesn't but systems can get stressed if the interface is over done," Hook said matter-of-factly. "Especially if this involves more than partner and they all like different things."

"I'll be sure to mention that to them," she said softly, wondering how they'd take it.

The Combaticons had gotten rather used to the fact she was willing to interface with them and wouldn't enjoy this privilege being suspended. Oh well, if they wanted this Sparkling to be healthy, they'd better toe the line.

"I'm sure," Hook said sardonically.

He finished checking his results and then said to the room at large.

"Well, these Femmes all need energy boosts and nano transfusions, is there anything else before I take care of that."

"Yes there is," Megatron said loudly, looking pointedly at Darklight and Moonracer.

"Check these two for Sparks."

Darklight rolled her optics while Moonracer looked nervous. Hook beckoned them over and they obediently came forward. He scanned Moonracer first and announced.

"Nothing."

She breathed a sigh of relief that was a load of her mind. Her one mistake hadn't turned into an even bigger mistake. Though she briefly wondered how Skywarp would have reacted to the news he was a father, she shoved this thought away.

Hook then scanned Darklight who looked relaxed and unafraid. Until Hook's next words wiped the smile off her face.

"She's with Spark as well."

"_**WHAT!" **_ Starscream screeched, making everyone wince and Soundwave to glare at him.

"Impossible, she can't be."

"She's slept with you, hasn't she?" Hook asked as Megatron laughed.

"Off course she has but he's not the only she's interfaced with."

Starscream stopped his screeching so fast, it was like he'd just been slapped.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked with wide optics.

Megatron grinned nastily.

"I've slept with your Femme, remember Starscream. That Sparkling she's Carrying could easily be mine."

Starscream looked absolutely horrified at the idea and repulsed. Darklihgt was meanwhile grimacing, she'd always been taught Sparklings were nothing but trouble. You had one, you weren't good for anything else. Sparklings needed to be fed, cleaned, watched and all manner of other time consuming activities.

"How...how far am I?" she asked quietly.

"About the same as Firestar," Hook said causally before adding.

"Are you okay?"

Everyone looked at Darklight who was biting her lip.

"Is there...anything that can be done?" she said quietly.

There was silence at this question. And then Elita spoke.

"What do you mean Darklight?"

"About...it?" Darklight said, gesturing at her abdomen.

Elita glanced at Hook who's brow was creased.

"Darklight, you're not saying what I think your saying."

"Mechs don't want Femmes who're Carrying," Darklight muttered, not meeting anyone's optics.

"No one will want me."

"Oh Darklight," Elita said softly, going over to the Femme and wrapping arms around her.

"That's not true."

"It is, BlackSplicer used to say that," Darklight muttered softly, which seemed to snap Starscream out of it.

"And is BlackSpilcer here, telling you what to do?" he demanded angrily.

"No but..." she started to say but Starscream interrupted her.

"If that Sparkling is mine, then I won't be abandoning you and if it is mine, you are certainly not getting rid of it," he said fiercely.

Megatron was eying her, his expression unreadable. He didn't really believe she was Carrying his Sparkling but if she was, there was no way she was getting rid of it. He couldn't believe she had this attitude, even if a Femme didn't like the Mech she'd been with, they were nearly always ecstatic about Carrying. And would do anything for the child and nurture them.

"I agree with Starscream," he said coldly before she could protest. "You're having it and you won't be seen as unattractive afterwards."

Darklight bit her lip, looking like she wanted to cry.

"You won't be alone," Elita said firmly, holding Darklight close. "Forget what those Mechs told you, we'll be here for you and the Sire of your Sparkling _will_ do his duty."

She gave Starscream and Megatron pointed looks and they made noises of agreement.

"Yeah, we'll all help each other," Chromia said firmly, looking slightly less queasy than she had before.

"T-thanks," Darklight murmured, now really trying to prevent herself form crying.

Starscream came over and pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back as she clung to him, tears running down her face.

To be continued.

_Author's note. How do the Combaticons react to the news that one of them is a Sire? Find out next time which also features some loving between Echo and Soundweave. Until then._


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note. The Combaticons finally get the good news while Echo and Soundwave have a bit of time together._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Echo eyed the Darklight with sadness. The poor Femme had actually been contemplating getting rid of her Sparkling, believing it was her only option. The gang she'd been with had apparently made sure everyone knew their priorities and Sparklings weren't one of them. Darklight had managed to survive as an adult by using her body, and believed it was the only way she could get by.

It was perhaps no wonder she thought a Sparkling would ruin all that, the idea of actually settling down with a Mech was obviously foreign to her.

But thankfully, she'd been convinced that all the Femmes and Starscream would be there for her. Elita had reminded her that she was a mother and would be happy to advise her if and when she needed it. This had done a lot for mollifying her and she was simply clinging to Starscream now.

Acree had helpfully volunteered to babysit the little one so that she could have time off to have fun. This had made the young Femme smile slightly and she'd thanked the pink coloured Femling for her kind offer. Moonracer had also offered to do anything she could since she wasn't Carrying.

Elita was standing next to Chromia who was being given a transfusion of the necessary nano's and also some purified Energon which would give her systems a boost. Megatron was standing near Firestar who was being seen to by Moonracer. He was eying Chromia suspiciously, no doubt wondering who the Sire of her Sparkling was.

Echo smiled slightly, he was in for a real shock when he found out.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked softly and she looked up into Soundwave's masked, but no less concerned face.

As she was the furthest along, she'd been given a transfusion first, followed by Firestar and Darklight and finally Chromia. All four Femmes would need to rest, their systems needed time to adjust to the transfusions.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little tired," she said, not bothering to mention how she also felt queasy since it was only to be expected.

He rubbed her back and softly whispered.

"I shall take you for a bath later, the water will help soothe you."

"That would be nice," she admitted, rubbing her abdomen, her very insides seemed to be squirming and shifting.

"I hope Darklight will be okay," she added, as Starscream settled himself on the berth so that he could hold the still crying Femme better.

"Seekers are very protective of those who Carrying their young," Soundwave assured her. "He will look after both her and the Sparkling."

"What if Megatron's the Sire?" Echo couldn't help but ask very quietly.

"Unlikely," Soundwave said simply. "Megatron himself doesn't believe it. But even if it was, he would ensure they are both taken care of."

He paused and then said.

"He hopes Starscream is the true Sire because though Darklight is attractive, they would never work together as a couple. The night they shared was just interface, it meant nothing more to either of them."

She nodded, hoping he was right.

"My Creations may be bursting in soon," Soundwave now said aloud to the room.

"They have felt how happy am I and wish an explanation."

"Make sure they keep it down," Hook grumbled as he watched the IV line attached to Chromia.

"I'll need to tell the Combaticons," Firestar said with a small smile. "How do you think they'll take it?"

"Thrilled at having a Sparkling and horrified at the no interface rule," Chromia said wickedly to which Arcee asked.

"But I thought they still could interface, just not as much?"

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that," Chromia pronounced smugly which made the Femme laugh.

"That's despicable, Mia," Firestar teased. "Those poor Mechs."

"Ha, poor Mechs," Chromia sneered. "Serves them right for knocking you up."

"And speaking of _knocking up,"_ Megatron interrupted sternly.

"I'd very much like to know who knocked _you_ up?"

Chromia shrugged before saying.

"None of your business."

"It is my business, Femme," Megatron growled dangerously. "You will tell me."

"Megatron, leave her alone," Elita cut in, earning a glare from the silver Mech.

"You'll find out later, just please drop it for now."

Megatron's optics flashed with anger but Elita had already made her way to him. Placing a soothing arm on his chest, she said.

"Now's not the time to get into an argument," she said with a pointed look in Darklight's direction.

Megatron scowled but let the matter drop, for now. But it was still obvious he wouldn't let it go for long.

"Fine," he growled, pushing Elita aside and striding towards the door.

Pausing there, he said mulishly.

"You Femmes may have this cycle off but tomorrow we're working out your new schedule."

And with that, he stalked away out the Med Bay door.

"I think it would be a good idea for everyone to have a good rest," Elita now said softly.

"Soundwave, perhaps you could take Echo back to your quarters and you can tell your Creations the good news in peace?"

"That would be a good idea," Soundwave said, inclining his head to Elita before glancing at Hook who shrugged.

"You've Carried, you know what to do. Make sure they don't jump on her though."

Soundwave nodded before carefully scooping Echo into his arms. As he started to walk towards the exit, Echo called over to Darklight.

"It'll be okay Darklight, you'll see."

Darklight smiled very weakly in response which prompted Starscream to hug her tighter to him.

Once Echo was gone, Starscream said softly.

"I want to take Darklight back to my quarters."

He glanced at the Femmes.

"Perhaps Moonracer would come with us?"

"I'll do that," she said softly coming over to them.

"Alright, off you go," Hook said, taking a cube of blue Energon from out of Sub Space and handing it to Moonracer.

"This will help calm her if things get difficult."

"Thank you Hook," Starscream said stiffly but the Decepticon Medic could tell he really was grateful. He was just having trouble processing everything.

"No problem," Hook said as Starscream scooped Darklight into his arms before leaving with Moonracer.

Hook now eyed Chromia as she received the last of the transfusion.

"Megatron's going to find out eventually missy, about your mate."

Chromia waved a hand, a little woozy after the receiving that transfusion. Since she was the earliest, her body wasn't processing it as well as the others. It was still getting used to her being with Spark.

"We'll fight that battle when it comes to us," Elita said wryly.

"Arcee," she said gently. "Why don't you have a lie down with Mia in the back?"

Arcee frowned.

"What're you going to do?"

Her mother chuckled.

"Give Firestar some emotional support."

"No doubt I'll need it," Firestar said dryly.

By the time the Combaticons had got there, Chromia was in her berth with Arcee snuggled up beside her. Elita was rubbing Firestar's back as she relaxed on the examination berth.

"What's going on?" Onslaught demanded softly, gazing at Firestar.

The others had frowns on their faces, they had no idea what was going on.

"Your Femme has something she'd like to tell you," was all Hook would tell them.

Giving Firestar's shoulder a squeeze, Elita backed off.

"Are you ill?" Brawl asked rather stupidly as Vortex groaned.

"Aw, does this mean we can't interface if you've got a virus?"

"Is that all Mechs can think of," Elita said dryly to which Firestar chuckled.

"With this lot, pretty much."

Some of them stiffened.

"Now Femme, you know that's not true," Swindle said evenly.

"We treat you better than that, you make us sound like we can't go a night without interface."

Brawl and Vortex shifted slightly but didn't contradict this.

"I'm glad to hear that because you may have to," Firestar said softly to which they all looked concerned.

"Why, what's wrong?" Blast Off asked, coming over and taking her hand.

She looked into his optics and said gently.

"I'm pregnant."

It was actually quite funny to see and hear five jaws drop. After a moment, Swindle spluttered.

"P-pregnant? But how?"

"Well," Firestar teased, Blast Off still holding her hand.

"When a Mech gets certain urges, he takes his Spike and sticks it..."

"We know how it works," Brawl said angrily. "But how did this happen."

"Probably because none of you used protection," Firestar said pointedly.

They all looked a little sheepish at that.

"Do...you know who the Sire is?" Onslaught asked quietly.

"No," she said softly, gently rubbing Blast Off's hand. "Not until the Sparkling's born. I'm afraid it could be any of you."

They all stood there, trying to process this new revelation.

"One of us...will be a Sire," Swindle said softly in wonder.

"So, what will that make the rest of us?" Brawl asked to which Vortex shrugged and suggested.

"Uncles?"

"Do you mind?" Firestar asked though it was more to Blast Off.

"No," he said softly. "I...I can't believe it."

Onslaught now came closer.

"Neither can I but it has happened."

He paused and then said.

"Is this why we can't interface with you now?"

"Well, you can," she admitted. "But we can't go at it as hard, I can't afford to get exhausted every night. I think maybe a couple of interfaces a night are fine."

Onslaught considered this and then said.

"Very well, that sounds reasonable. You should probably have your own berth as well."

"That would be nice," she said tiredly, leaning back against the berth.

Elita and Hook watched as the Combaticons crowded round. Slowly, they started to touch and rub her, offering comfort. It seemed this Gesalt really did have a strong Bond if they could accept only one of them was a Sire.

Perhaps everything would be fine after all.

Echo's POV

Echo smiled as Soundwave carefully laid her on the berth. He made her comfortable before standing up and saying.

"My Creations are dying to know what's going on."

"Let them come," she said with a laugh. "They need to know they'll soon have another sibling."

He nodded and contracted them. Barely a moment later, they burst into the room, all making a noise.

"Boss, boss, what's going on?"

"Yeah, what's up with Echo?"

"Why are you so happy?"

Soundwave held up his hand and they all stopped jabbering.

"We have just been to the Med Bay," he began softly, the joy clear in his voice.

"Echo is going to be having a Sparkling. _My_ Sparkling."

They all gaped for a moment before bursting into cheers and whoops.

"Alright, we're getting a baby brother," Rumble said happily as he scrambled onto the berth.

"Nah, I say we're getting a little sister," Frenzy argued as Soundwave suddenly scooped them into his arms.

"Echo needs rest and relaxation," he said sternly to them as they clung to his neck.

As they grumbled, Ravage gave a loud purr and leapt up beside Echo. Rubbing against her, he settled down and started purring. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw hopped onto nearby perches to watch but even they looked happy.

Ratbat was flying in a circle, chirping happily before landing on Echo's shoulder. She laughed as he nuzzled her, still chirping. She carefully took him into her hands and hugged him.

"I'm very excited as well," she said with a wide smile.

"We wanna hug," Rumble whined which earned him a swat from Soundwave.

"It's okay," Echo said as Rumble rubbed his rear. "They can come on the berth as well."

"Be gentle," Soundwave said sternly as he set them down.

They carefully went up to Echo on either side of the berth and she pulled them into hug. They hugged her tightly in return, making her feel very happy.

"We're going to be a proper family, aren't we?" Frenzy asked Soundwave who smiled, having removed his face mask.

"Of course we are," Echo said which made Soundwave smile even more.

He got on the berth beside her, pulling Rumble into his lap while he cradled Echo.

They all relaxed on the berth for a good while, all enjoying the company. Eventually, the twins got bored and Soundwave let them run off. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw also left but not until they'd given Echo a good nuzzle.

Ravage was happy to sleep there for a good while but in the end, he also left. Only Ratbat was left in the end, chirping happily between Soundwave and Echo.

"Ratbat, you need to join your brothers," Soundwave said finally and Ratabt chirped in disappointment.

"I'm taking Echo for a bath."

Ratbat didn't seem to think this was a good excuse for getting rid of him but he did as told.

"He's so sweet," Echo said as Soundwave scooped her up again.

"Indeed," Soundwave said with a small smile before heading to the door.

About half an hour later, Echo was relaxing in a lovely warm bath which was still filling up. She'd taken off her armour to enjoy the full sensation of the water. Soundwave was still taking his off so that he could join her.

"Mmm," she murmured as he finally climbed and pulled her against him.

"This feels so good."

"I will make sure your Carrying period is as comfy as possible," he promised softly, stroking her abdomen which already had the slightest hint of a bump.

"I know you will," she said softly, laying her head against him.

They relaxed in the wonderful water, Soundwave stroking the first time mother's middle. But after a while, Echo began to feel a little aroused and she said softly.

"Soundwave, would you still be willing to make love to me?"

He stared down at her.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," he said seriously but she placed a finger over his well shaped lips.

"Of course I am, Wave."

He smiled and bent to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss heatedly. He pulled her around so that she was facing him and continued to kiss her. One of his hands dipped into the water and started to massage her Port.

She moaned into his mouth as he did this.

She gripped his hips with her knees and started to grind into him, hoping to arouse him quickly. It worked as he gave a long moan and started to rub her even faster. This made her groan with want, she really needed her lover within her.

"Please," she begged when her arousal got to an unbearable level. "I need you."

"As you wish," he teased before slipping into her.

She gasped with pleasure and moaned loudly, she really needed that. She made a small mewing noise, wanting him to carry on which he obliged. He started to thrust strongly into her, holding her waist.

She moved her body up and down onto his Spike, meaning he didn't need buck too much. Their mixed lubricant and oil was rising to the surface, creating a colourful film on the water. But they didn't really notice, they were too wrapped up in their own burning desire.

"Oh yes, oh, Wave," she cried as they started to go a little faster.

She didn't know whether it was because she was Carrying but when overload came, it was twice and hard and wonderful as normal. She slumped against his chest, feeling him go limp within her as Soundwave gently held her.

She hoped they could still enjoy themselves while she Carried, she knew some Mechs didn't like interfacing when their Femme was Carrying. But as long as they were careful, it shouldn't be a problem.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Elita and Megatron have a talk while Moonracer and Starscream comfort Darklight. Until then. _


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's note. Happy New Year everyone. I wish everyone the best in the new year ahead of us._

_Just a short bit with Moonracer, Darklight and Starscream, it will continue next chapter. This chapter reveals an incident from Megatron's past, read on to find out what that is._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Moonracer walked by Starscream's side as he carried Darklight through the Nemesis to his quarters. The Seeker had a rather expressionless face but she suspected he was thinking very hard about the situation he was in. He was in all probability the Sire of Darklight's Sparkling and this would mean big changes to his life.

For one, was he going to Bond with Darklight or would she merely be the mother of his Sparkling. She knew this would be a difficult question, Darklight could barely contemplate having a Sparkling, let alone Bonding with anyone.

And what about poor Darklight? She was just laying limply in Starscream's arms, resting her head against his chest. She was used to looking after no one but herself. She survived by pleasing Mechs and had little experience with Femmes or Sparklings. At least Chromia, Firestar and Echo had this and in the case of Chromia and Firestar had loving partners.

Firestar didn't exactly have this but she was a very independent Femme who could easily look after herself and others. But she still had the Combaticons who seemed happy to take responsibility for the Sparkling that one of them had helped Sparked. At the very least, she'd have one father and four uncles to look after and protect her Sparkling.

But poor Darklight, she was still so young and Moonracer was worried about how this would affect her.

But one thing she did know was that she'd be there for her as would all the other Femmes. She'd help look after the Sparkling, teach the younger Femme how to look after and nurture it. It was just as well that she wasn't expecting, it wasn't easy to focus on another Femme's Sparkling when you had your own.

Moonracer suddenly swallowed as she remembered how close she'd been to having a Sparkling of her own. How would Skywarp take the news that his comrades were going to be Sires and he wasn't? Would he be angry or disappointed?

She'd been so mad at him when he'd gotten her to sleep with him but her attitude had softened somewhat. It had happened a few days after that incident, she'd found him being attacked by the Conehead Seekers. They'd been seeking revenge for the beating the purple Seeker had giving them for bothering her.

So she'd stepped in and helped him fight them off long enough to get away. He'd gotten revenge against them later that day but Warping them out of the base and into the sea. But thankfully they decided against any retaliation.

So after that, their relationship had improved and he hadn't tried anything since. Apparently, he'd taken her words about not sleeping with him to Spark and left her alone in that respect.

But he still liked to spend time with her and have fun. He was a big fan of movies, both human and transformer ones. And he wanted her to enjoy them as much as she did. She smiled about this, they were meant to be watching another one later tonight. Would that be a good time to talk to him about what had happened?

She glanced at Starscream, dare she ask him for advice.

"Starscream, may I ask you something?" she said softly to him.

His optics flicked to her and then he looked straight ahead again.

"What is it?" he asked sourly.

"How should I tell Skywarp that...I'm not pregnant? I-I take it he'll be disappointed?"

Starscream didn't say anything for a moment, they were nearing his quarters. But then he said.

"I imagine he will be very...disappointed. He would have been over this planet's moon if you had become pregnant."

"Oh," she said softly, bowing her head.

Despite the fact she still loved her mate Wheeljack, she couldn't help but be sad about this. The other Femmes were all expecting Sparklings but she wasn't. Obviously Eilta and Arcee weren't but Elita had Arcee and Arcee was still a child. So in a way, she was totally alone.

But as she thought this, Starscream gave her a sharp look and said.

"You don't look happy. I would have thought you'd be delighted that nothing came of your little on night stand with my Trine mate."

Moonracer blushed angrily at this.

"I can't help feeling like this when all my friends are expecting."

Starscream grinned grimly.

"Ah, the Femme basic instinct, the need to procreate when others do so."

Moonracer scowled but didn't argue. It was true that when one Femme had a Sparklings, childless Femmes got certain _urges_ to have their own. But they weren't completely ruled by this coding, it was just a bit annoying.

Starscream chuckled at her mutinous expression but sadly, Darklight didn't really react. She seemed to be in a sort of depression. This wasn't good, depressed Femmes didn't do well if they were expecting Sparklings as their condition would only worsen.

"Look Darklight, we're nearly at Starscream's quarters," she said encouragingly to Darklight who merely shrugged.

Moonracer sighed as they entered, this was going to be harder than she thought.

Elita's POV

Elita hummed as she walked to Megatron's quarters. He commanded her to return to him after she'd sorted out her Femmes, in particular Firestar. The Combaticons had been so shocked at her pregnancy that they'd almost fainted. She'd spent the morning explaining about a Femme's carrying stage and what they should expect.

It had been amusing to see them droop with the knowledge they couldn't continue with their nightly interfacing that involved all five of them with Firestar. Last she'd heard, they were going to be working out a schedule that meant they could take it in turns to spend the night with her.

At least she was getting her own berth, apparently, she'd been forced to share a different berth each night cycle. Lucky Firestar, Elita still had to sleep with Megatron each night.

When she arrived at his quarters, he was already waiting for her. He'd been toying with a cube of Energon but now he put it aside as she entered. Not bothering to get out, he said.

"So, you finally decided to come."

Elita frowned, he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"The Combaticons had a lot of questions that needed answering. Firestar needed my support to answer them. And though Hook's a good Medic, he still needed back up for this."

Megatron scowled but didn't say anything. Elita sighed and went over to him and got on his berth. She moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders. She knew she had to get him into a better mood, otherwise he might impose restrictions on her Femmes.

Megatron's tenseness disappeared slightly and he relaxed into her touch. She smiled slightly, he always responded if she showed him any affection. Sometimes she gave it freely, it was much safer to have him in a good mood. The only drawback was that he tended to read more than there was into it.

"Mmm, Elita," Megatron murmured, reaching up a hand to stroke one of hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Aren't you pleased about the Sparklings?"

"Mmm, yes, it is good news," he admitted softly. "They will make a great morale boasts to the troops."

Unseen by him, Elita lowered her optics at this. The Sparklings should be providing morale to the Autobots, in particularly a certain red Mech. But no matter, she knew they would love them all anyway.

"I'm sure they will," Elita said softly. "But if you're not worried about that, what's wrong?"

Megatron suddenly sighed heavily.

"It does have something to do with Sparklings but not the fact my men are having them."

Elita was very intrigued, what could this be about?

Megatron suddenly removed her hands gently and twisted in his seat to take a hold of her. Taking her into his arms, he leaned back onto the berth, spreading out with her half lying on his chest. Lightly stroking her back, he said softly.

"You know there is a very slight chance the Sparkling that Darklight carries belongs to me?"

"Yes but it isn't very likely," Elita said gently. "When a Femme interfaces with two Mechs, her systems respond better to the Mech she is more attracted to. And I don't just mean physically but also on an emotional level."

"Darklight has connected better with Starscream, in all probability her Sparkling is Starscream's."

Megatron nodded slowly, a strange expression on his face.

"Do you know what I was before this War, Elita?"

She shook her head, she didn't know.

"I was a miner," he said softly. "Since I was a Youngling until the Miner's riots, I worked Cybertron's mines. It was hard, slogging work and we barely made enough to live on. Injuries were common and decent medical attention was hard to come by."

Elita nodded, wondering where he was going with us.

"Well, we also had few rights and those of a higher class often liked to take advantage of us," Megatron said with a growl. "Our Femmes were used as pleasurebots while we Mechs were often forced to fight as gladiators."

Elita looked sad at this, she knew things for the lower classes hadn't been good. She came from a middle class family, not up there with the Senators and Nobles but not at the level of the miners and other low class citizens.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and he shrugged.

"You're not responsible for this Elita, do not apologise," Megatron said in a slightly biting tone and she bowed her head.

"Anyway," he continued. "One work cycle we learned just how much we mattered to the _Senate."_

He said the last bit with a pronounced sneer.

"There was a terrible accident in the mines one day, many were killed. It must have been...how old are you now?" he asked and she told him.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, you would have been in your first of second form, you wouldn't remember this. I was one of those badly injured and needed to be transferred to a Medical Centre. Well, I was sent with the others and we were treated, though this involved doping us up until we were in Status."

"When we woke up, we were repaired, better than we normally were. But there was something wrong."

Elita looked up sharply at him, what had the Senate done to him? He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her helm. He paused before saying.

"Our...interfacing equipment felt strange, as though we had just had an enormous overload. But the injuries we had, there was no way anything should have affected our Spikes. Unless they were interfered with."

Elita was now staring at him in horror, Primus what had happened to him?

He looked her right in the optic and grimly said.

"They took transfluid samples from all of us. And I don't mean small amounts, I mean _a lot_ of transfluid."

"Why?" Elita asked. "Why would they want it?"

Megatron gave a harsh laugh.

"They wanted our coding. Because despite our low breeding, we are considered to have strong coding. Our population was large, the genetic variation was diverse and that was what they wanted."

"To what end?"

"To give the Upper classes Sparklings," Megatron said bitterly. "They took it with the intention of helping upper class couples conceive. With our healthy coding, it was much easier to get their Femmes pregnant. And in most cases, we would have been the true Sires of those Sparklings."

"You fathered a Sparkling?" Elita gasped in amazement.

"I believe so," Megatron said softly. "But it is unlikely I will ever know for sure. They did this in total secret, they could not risk us seeking out our children and laying claim to them. They are lost forever to us."

Elita didn't know what to say, a million thoughts were running through her head. To think that Megatron and his fellow miners were abused in such a way, it was unthinkable. No wonder so many had rebelled against the Senate if they had truly employed such tactics.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, burying her face against his armour. "You didn't deserve that to happen, none of you did."

"No, we didn't," Megatron said simply. "Many were devastated by what had happened, and mourned the loss of their children."

"Were you?" Elita asked.

"Partly," he said. "But I knew it wasn't the child's fault and I also knew it would have a better life. Even if I had found it, I was unbounded, I would not have been suitable. I couldn't have provided for it like its parents undoubtedly did."

"Besides," he said with a small shrug. "It's possible its Creators were innocent as well. The Senate probably didn't tell them how they were providing them with the means to have children."

Elita was pleasantly surprised about how mature Megatron sounded. She would have thought he'd be burning for revenge. Probably he had been in the beginning but had been forced to accept the situation in the end. She was sure it had been a very bitter blow to him and he was likely hurting more than he let on.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again. "But...you mustn't give up hope. Maybe one day, Primus will bring you and your child together."

"In the Well of the All Sparks perhaps," Megatron said dully. "And that's assuming I reach there of course."

"At this moment, you certainly deserve it, much more than the Senate," Elita said firmly as Megatron settled them both more securely on the berth.

"Maybe," he said softly before saying. "We'll talk later Elita, for now I just want us to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet."

He smirked and then said.

"I hear Sparklings are noisy little things."

Elita smiled and snuggled in the crook of his arm.

"They sure are," she said with a soft sigh.

"They sure are."

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Starscream and Moonracer work to get Darklight out of her depression. And one Femme suffers a tragic event. Find out what that is next time, until then._


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note. Well, I'm finally back with another chapter and its extra long to make up._

_Big thanks to everyone who've given me a suggestion, some have been used in this chapter. Suggestions are always welcome._

_Warning, this chapter contains a miscarriage so if you are affected, don't read the end of this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

"We're here," Moonracer said, trying to sound upbeat.

Darklight had been far too quiet on the way to Starscream's quarters. Normally, she was very lively, always ready with a quip about the Mechs. She also seemed to have a lot of energy, and never seemed to tire. But now she was completely limp and listless.

Moonracer really wanted to help the young Femme, esepcailly as she hadn't had much support in her life. But she wasn't sure how to accomplish this.

"Do you need anything?" she asked kindly.

"No," Darklight said softly as Starscream carried her over to the berth.

Moonracer pondered as the Seeker laid Darklight on the berth and arranged her so she was comfortable. He then stood back awkwardly clearly unsure what to do now.

"Starscream, could I have a quick word with you?" Moonracer suddenly asked, a thought forming in her processor.

Starscream looked at her before looking back down at Darklight.

"That alright?" he said gruffly and she said, "Sure."

Starscream frowned he wasn't used to this at all. His _personal_ Femme was usually very lively and up for _anything._ Skywarp's Femme had better have a solution, otherwise he didn't know what he'd do.

He moved away from the berth so that he and Moonracer could talk privately.

"Well Femme?" he immediately said. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Show her that you still want her," Moonracer said firmly.

"That she's still sexy and desirable and this Sparkling won't change anything."

"Sparklings always change things," Starscream pointed out, to which Moonracer rolled her optics.

"Yes but does that mean you won't ever sleep with her after she's had your Sparkling?" Moonracer asked as Starscream's brow furrowed.

"Of course I will but I know Sparklings are a lot work. She will need to spend a lot of time with it. We won't be able to _party _every night," he said slowly.

"I know that," she said gently. "And we'll help her to understand that. But at the moment, she feels like her life has come to a complete stop."

She glanced at Darklight before continuing.

"Being able to interface wherever and whenever is really important to her. She's learned to use it and she doesn't want to lose this ability. She _will_ need to take on this responsibility but with the knowledge you won't just see her as the Carrier and Carer of your Sparkling."

Moonracer stared at Starscream right in the optic.

"Do you understand Starscream? Before she tackles motherhood, she needs to get used to the fact that you are in a proper relationship. Not just causal interface."

Starscream looked down at her, not saying anything. And then he said softly.

"So how do I accomplish this?"

Moonracer smiled gently.

"She's lived on the streets and with a rather uncivilized gang. She's adaptable, a survivor and she can get through this. We just have to get her out of the depression she's in at the moment."

He looked at her expectantly and she said.

"I think you should have...a romantic night together. Get to know each other properly."

Starscream considered this and then slowly nodded.

"I can do that," he said with a small smile.

"Stay with her until I can get organised."

"Okay," Moonracer said simply.

Starscream nodded again and headed towards a built in storage cabinet. Moonracer went back to the berth and slid beside Darkligth, slipping an arm around the Femme.

"Hey Dee, sorry for taking so long."

Darklight blinked and Moonracer quickly said.

"You don't mind if I call you Dee, you can call me Mooney. All my friends call me that."

Darklight seemed to consider and then slowly nodded.

"Okay..._Mooney,_ I don't mind _Dee."_

"Thanks," Moonracer said with a smile.

"You still worried about the Sparkling?"

"I suppose," Darklight said dully.

"It really won't be that bad and I'm not just saying that. You know Elita and Arcee?"

Darklight nodded.

"Well, Elita didn't Spark Arcee but she found her when she was in her very first Stage, barely a New Spark. But she still managed to raise her, be Femme Commander and...," she added with a big grin.

"Have a healthy sex life with her mate."

"Really?" Darklight said, sounding disbelieving.

"Honestly, there have been plenty of incidents where bots like Ironhide walked in on them in Prime's office."

Darklight's mouth twitched and Moonracer pressed on.

"And there's the times our head Medic Ratchet has chased Optimus, waving his wrench and yelling about over sexed Primes."

Darklight giggled, she liked the sound of that.

"So basically what I'm saying is that even with all the stress and commitments those two had, they still had a great sex life together. Having Arcee just meant they had to be a bit more careful and maybe not do it every night."

Moonracer hugged the younger Femme closer.

"I know you've never really thought about it, but just imagine what it'll be like to bring a child into the world. It'll be a part of you, someone that'll look up to you, love you and want to be with you."

"Sounds...good," Darklight said slowly.

"It will be," the jade Femme said firmly.

"It will be hard work, I'm not denying that. But I really think you can cope, truly. And you'll have Starscream to help you," she added with a giggle.

"Mechs help?" Darklight asked curiously.

"They better," Moonracer said fiercely.

"Or it may be that you're too tired to satisfy their _needs."_

Now Darklight grinned as she started to see the light. By no means did she totally understand what this would mean for her but at least she wasn't so terrified. Besides, she was a young, first time mother so she was granted reassurance.

"Thanks Mooney," Darklight now said, hugging the other Femme back.

"I'm alright now. And...you guys really will help?"

"Count on it," Moonracer said with a grin.

Before either of them could say something, there was a cough from the direction of the wash room. They turned to see Starscream causally leaning against the door frame, naked apart from his Cod Piece. He smiled arrogantly, holding a container of oil in one hand.

As Darklight's optics widened in delight, Starscream smirked and said.

"I think I can take it from here Femme."

"I'm sure," Moonracer said sardonically as she got off the berth.

She headed towards the door, Skywarp's room wasn't right next to Starscream's and she didn't want to go through Thundercracker's. As she reached the door, she glanced back to see Darklight spreading herself out in anticipation while Starscream swaggered over.

She quickly left and firmly closed the door. Since she didn't have anything better to do, she just headed to Skywarp's room. To her surprise, when she entered she found Skywarp lounging on his berth.

"Hey Mooney," he exclaimed as she closed the door.

"You're early, anything up?"

"There is actually," she said, deciding it would be better to tell him now.

"I was just in the Med Bay with the rest of the Femmes."

"What, you guys ill or something," Skywarp asked with a small frown.

"No but Echo's pregnant," Moonracer said simply.

"What?" Skywarp said in disbelief.

"Soundwave...?"

"Delighted," Moonracer said with a smile.

"But that's not all, some of the others are as well..."

"_What!"_ Skywarp yelped jumping to his feet.

"You mean you're...?"

He seized her around the middle and lifted her up, grinning madly. She felt her spirits plummet at this. But before she could say anything, he had kissed her full on the mouth.

"Oh Mooney, this is wonderful, I can't wait, how long will it be?"

"I-I'm not pregnant, Warp," Moonracer said, hating to disappoint him like this.

The girl slid off his face like oil on a smooth surface. He stared down at her and slowly said.

"You're not Carrying?"

"I'm sorry, Warp," Moonracer said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Only Echo, Darklight, Chromia and Firestar are expecting. Hook checked me, I'm not Carrying."

Her voice broke and she felt more tears fall down her cheeks. She realised just how hard it would be watching the others Carry and birth their very own Sparklings. It made her feel very miserable.

"I'm sorry too, Mooney," Skywarp said thickly, hugging her close.

"`Really sorry."

She pressed her face close to his Chassis, needing the comfort. A part of her was relived she wasn't having another Mech's child, one that wasn't her mate. But she couldn't help but grieve for the loss of potential life.

Elita's POV

"You won't make my Femmes do chores on their knees, will you?" Elita asked as she watched Megatron pour himself a cube of Energon.

After lying together on the berth for a while, Megatron had finally realised her and gotten up. He had then stalked over to where he stored his High Grade. His mood clearly wasn't good.

She was still shocked by what she had heard, Megatron and the other miners had been horribly abused. How could anyone treat another bot like that, the Senate had stolen their coding in order to create Sparklings for more well off couples.

It was utterly barbaric and it meant Megatron had a child out there. A child he was unlikely to ever meet. He'd missed out on everything, it's first step, word and all those other little things that made bringing up a child wonderful.

It was quite a depressing thought and it was no wonder he turned towards her with a slight scowl on his face.

"The ones who are expecting," she quickly amended.

He stared at her, slowly sipping his Energon.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he said finally, between sips.

"They can do cleaning that either involved sitting or standing for short periods."

Elita smiled, trying to lighten his mood.

"That sounds good."

Megatron considered her for a moment and then said.

"I have been thinking. Since we have so much Energon, perhaps some of it could be converted to Medium and High Grade. And perhaps some Treats to supply Cybertron."

Elita's optics widened in surprise and she said.

"You mean the general population?"

Megatron shrugged.

"Shockwave has told me there are several Aid groups active, helping to keep all on our planet energised. This would help out cause if we also supplied them."

Not entirely altruistic but for Megatron it was positively generous.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Megatron, it would really bring up public morale," she said seriously with a genuine smile.

His expression softened slightly and he put his cube down. Coming over to her, he pulled her up and into his arms.

"Then I'll do it," he said softly, nuzzling her audio.

"It would certainly please Soundwave," she said softly, allowing him to hold her.

"I imagine he'll be worrying over her a lot more now."

"No doubt," Megatron said with a slightly smile, warming even more to his idea.

He stroked the small of her back, slowly feeling better about the whole issue of Sparklings. But there was one thing still puzzling him.

"It's strange," he murmured and as Elita looked up at him, said.

"Four Femmes pregnant in almost one go. Seems remarkable."

"It's not so strange if you think about it," Elita replied and quickly explained.

"We've been living on a war torn planet Megatron and surviving on rations for so long. Primus, I don't think my daughter's energised so well in her entire life."

"It's because you have access to regular amounts of decent Energon?" Megatron questioned and Elita nodded.

"That's partly why. Of course, Femmes like Echo and Darklight have been interfacing very regularly so that definitely contributed."

She hesitated for a moment before adding.

"And despite our...situation, we're not struggling to survive here, we're...safe."

She sighed softly.

"Bascially, to our systems, we've living the good life and it's the perfect time for our primary programming to be activated. And produce Sparklings."

Megatron was now nodding in agreement.

"So, it was inevitable you Femmes would fall pregnant."

"Pretty much," she chuckled.

He smiled again before suddenly saying.

"If your daughter is consuming well, her programming will probably sped up. She'll soon be a full Femme."

Elita nodded.

"Yes, she thinks it will be soon. And I was wondering if we could...celebrate. It's very important for a Youngling."

"I'm sure something can be arranged," he said before adding.

"But I think it'll be hard for you Elita. Your little girl all grown up and making her own way in the world."

"I'll manage," Elita said softly, even as she felt a pang of sadness.

"Oh my dear," Megatron said, holding her closer.

"I know you'll miss having a child around. But it doesn't have to be like that."

"What do you mean?" Elita asked, though she could guess.

"i could give you a Sparkling, your very own Sparkling. You would both have everything you could want or need."

"Megatron," Elita began but he interrupted her.

"I'm being serious with you, Elita, I would love to have a Sparkling with you."

"Megatron, you know we can't," Elita said tiredly.

"I didn't tell you that story of my past to try and trick you," Megatron said with a growl.

"I lost the chance to be a father, I don't want to lose another."

"You don't need to," Elita said before saying earnestly.

"You just need to find the right Femme for you, have her return your love and settle down to start a family. Primus grants us all a Spark mate, you just have to find yours."

"What if I already have?" Megatron said, somewhat stubbornly.

""Megatron, that can't be," Elita said tiredly.

"My Spark mate isn't you, Primus wouldn't give you another Mech's Spark mate."

"Then how do you explain the way I feel about you," Megatron replied, lifting her hand and pressing it against his Chassis.

The metal beneath her hand was warm and she realised he'd placed her hand over his Spark.

"My Spark always reacts when I'm around you Elita. How can this be if we're not meant to be together?"

"I...don't know," Elita said, unnerved by this.

He smiled somewhat sadly down at her.

"Our destinies are intertwined, my dear, of that I am sure. And you will understand this someday."

He pressed her closer against his body, placing her head over his Spark. He then wrapped his arms around her, essentially hugging her. She closed her optics, trying to process what he'd said.

There was one thing she understood.

"I do believe you about your Sparkling," she said softly.

"I could see the truth in your optics."

"Mmm," he murmured, holding her tight as the darkness within him burned brighter than ever.

That evening

"Decepticons, we have some...exciting news," Megatron announced to the assembled Mechs.

The Femmes were grouped around him, most sitting on the floor. The expectant_ fathers_ were also very close to their Femmes, including all the Combaticons. The other Decepticons were looking very curious, obviously the news about the pregnancies hadn't spread yet.

"Four of our lovely Femmes," Megatron continued, pausing slightly for affect.

"Are Carrying Sparklings."

They all stared for an astro-second and then the room erupted into cheers. Sparklings were considered a sign of good luck and prosperity for any group. So naturally, they were all pretty excited at the thought.

"Who's pregnant?" called Wildrider.

Megatron's smile widened as he indicated the relevant Femmes.

"Echo by Soundwave."

The silent but proud blue Mech squeezed Echo's hand as she reclined at his feet.

"Darklight by Starscream," Megatron continued as said Femme grinned as she stroked the Seekers leg.

Starscream himself looked pretty pleased with himself as he nodded his head to the cheering Mechs. Megatron now pointed to Firestar and said.

"Firestar by _one _of the Combaticons."

This caused a lot of laughter and appreciative noises. The Combaticons themselves seemed quite proud of their achievement, even if they didn't know who it was that made Firestar pregnant.

"And finally, out dear Chromia," Megatron finished with a smirk.

"Except I have still to be told who got_ her_ pregnant."

There was a pause as the Mechs waited with baited breath to find out who had made the feisty Autobot Femme pregnant. Megatron was looking at Chromia expectantly but she didn't look ready to spill the beans.

And then Swindle suddenly cleared his throat and said.

"My lord, I...took the Femme Chromia out a few weeks ago...on a...date."

Megatron raised an optics brow as several Mechs grinned and sniggered.

"You Swindle? I wouldn't have thought you were her type," Megatron said slowly, glancing between Swindle and Chromia.

"I thought she was into blocky, dumb and red."

"But always up for something new," Swindle quickly said.

Megatron stared at him for a moment before smiling in a Mech like way. He sneered at Chromia who looking totally relaxed.

"Well, well, who'd have thought," Megatron said with a grin.

"Swindle and Chromia. It looks like we shall have_ two_ Combaticons Sparklings."

"Don't count on it," Chromia whispered to Arcee who giggled.

"I thought Gestalts shared everything?" Dirge questioned to which Onslaught answered evenly.

"Not always, there are always exceptions to the rule."

Satisfied, Megatron turned back to his Mechs to explain about the expectant Femmes. Basically, as they neared their due date, they'd be taking things easier. He also warned them against man-handling them, not only for the Sparklings sakes but because the fathers would rip them apart.

The rest of the evening past well with the Femmes chatting and the Mechs were boasting among themselves. Chromia was laughing with Elita and Firestar while Arcee was with Echo. Moonracer, after picking a few Energon Treats, had moved over to talk with Darklight.

"Hey," she greeted, sliding into the space beside her and offering the plate of Treats.

"Hey," Darklight greeted back, plucking a green Treat off the plate and popping it into her mouth.

Moonracer glanced over at Starscream who looked smug. She smiled back at Darklight who was chewing her Treat.

"You had a good time with old Screamer."

"Mmm, yes," Darklight said with satisfaction.

"He took off my armour and then we both rubbed each other with oil. And then I got to take his Cod Piece off," she finished with a small moan.

"Sounds great," Moonracer said with a smile, happy that Darklight was back on form.

Darklight nodded before glancing at the Elita Seeker Trine, a slight smear of Energon Treat on her lips. She frowned slightly as her gaze fell on the purple and black Seeker.

"What's up with Skywarp?"

Moonracer sighed heavily as she saw how gloomy Skywarp looked.

"He's upset I'm not pregnant," she said quietly.

"He thought I was at first and when he found out I wasn't, was very disappointed."

"Oh," Darklight said softly.

She glanced back at Skywarp before turning to Moonracer again.

"Looks like he needs cheering up."

"Yeah," Moonracer replied.

"You could give him a frag, that always cheers up Mechs."

Moonracer flinched slightly before shaking her head.

"I can't be, I have a mate."

Darklight shrugged.

"So?" I've fragged more than one at the same time."

Moonracer chuckled sardonically.

"I can't Dee, it's bad enough I've already slept with Warp once. I can't tease him like that or betray Wheeljack again."

Darklight considered this before nodding slowly.

"Makes sense Mooney. And I suppose you don't want to end up pregnant either?"

"No, that would complicate things far too much," Moonracer said softly.

Darklight nodded and the two switched to a different subject. Eventaully, they drifted apart. Moonracer ended up next to Chromia who was sneaking a drink of High Grade though she wasn't meant to.

"Hey Money," she said with a grin as she spotted her jade coloured friend.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Moonracer replied, though she couldn't help but glanced at Skywarp.

"Still worried about Skywarp?" Chromia said knowingly.

"He's not been that bad recently but he still likes to kiss me."

"And you're still confused about him, aren't you?" Chromia said softly.

"A bit yeah," Moonracer said, watching as the two Seekers toasted their Trine leader.

"Well, I've been thinking about that and I've had an idea. If you pretend to get over energised, you can see how he reacts. If he takes advantage, you'll know he's no good."

"And if he doesn't?" Moonracer said quietly.

"Well, maybe you two can become friends, proper friends," Chromia said gently.

"You think we can do that?" Moonracer asked slowly.

"Sure you can and you never know, could be the start of a good thing," Chromia said encouragingly.

Moonracer smiled and nodded, she was going to try it. So for the rest of the evening, she pretended to consume a lot of High Grade. Eventually, when Skywarp came for her, she was in a very giggly mood.

"Hey Warpy," she giggled as he touched her shoulder.

"Hi," he said softly, looking better than he had earlier.

"Come on, I think it's time we went to bed," he said, reaching for her as she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Okay, sounds good," she said, trying to stand and instead stumbling.

"Whoa, floors all shaky," she giggled as Skywarp steadied her and then lifted her up into his arms.

"How many cubes did you have?" Skywarp asked her has he made his way towards the door.

"Um, I dunno," Moonracer slurred, screwing up her face in concentration.

"Cause Mia and Dee kept sharing theirs with me."

"Uh, who's Dee?" Skywarp asked curiously as he walked out and along the corridor.

"Darklight of course," Moonracer said as though it was obvious.

"Ah," Skywarp said, glancing down as she pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The conversation lagged thereafter until they reached their shared quarters. Skywarp carefully placed her on the berth where she lolled slightly. The Seekers then grabbed himself a cloth to clean some spots of Energon off.

"Warp," came a wheedling voice from behind and he turned to see the jade Femme in a provocative pose.

"Come to berth."

"Just a moment, Mooney," Skywarp said with a smile.

She grinned as he finished and came over to the berth. As he climbed onto the berth, she draped herself over him and started kissing his cheeks. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around it.

"You're so handsome, Warp," she giggled tracing his jaw line with her glossia.

"I know," he said slyly, running a hand over her aft and hips.

Her Spark started to beat faster, it seemed Skywarp was going to fall into the trap. But then he suddenly pressed her to the berth and collapsed beside her. As she stared at him, he said with a smile.

"Let's go to sleep Mooney, we can have a nice lie in if you want."

"But, aren't we gonna...you know?" she said with a pout.

He shook his head with a sad smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to make you cry again," he whispered softly before pressing a switch to dim the lights.

He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close as he settled down for a recharge. She lay there in astonishment, unable to believe what had happened.

Skywarp had actually listened to her last time, when he'd taken advantage of her. She thought he hadn't cared when she'd cried but he had. Could it be he was a much nicer Mech than she gave him credit for?

A few weeks later

Things were quiet in the Decepticon base. There hadn't been any recent raids or skirmishes with the Autobots. Megatron seemed content to allow them to be lulled into a flase sense of security while allowing his troops a chance to relax.

The Femmes pregnancies seemed to be going well with Echo well into her second stage. The others were fast approaching their second stage mark and were starting to show ever so slightly. Echo of course had a very obvious Sparkling bump now.

She always seemed to have at least one of the Cassettes following her around, making sure everything was fine with her Sparkling. In fact, they were so enthusiastic, Soundwave often had to drag them away from her. He, of course, was very protective of her but knew to give her space.

The other _fathers_ were also very watchful of their Femmes, but like Soundwave, didn't crowd the Femmes too much. Though they still preferred the Femmes to stay together as much as possible. They were happy to stay in their expectant mothers group, especially when they were creating Energon Treats.

This involved either heating or freezing Energon and mixing them with different mineral substances. They were then set in different moulds for a few hours, normally overnight. Then they were usually giving a final treatment of a tasty, mineral coat.

Some of these were kept for the bases use but quite a few were being shipping to Cybertron. This made the four Femmes happier about being given easier jobs compared to the non-pregnant Femmes. They were helping those who remained on Cybertron by both feeding them and boosting morale.

So everything was going well overall.

Chromia was the only one that was a little down. Her mate was missing her Carrying stage and she really didn't want to give birth along. Megatron was still under the impression Swindle was the Sire of her Sparkling and no one had dissuaded him of this notion. But Chromia wanted to have Ironhide with her but wasn't sure when to ask Megatron about this.

She rubbed her slowly swelling abdomen, trying to quell the queasy feelings she was still experiencing. Despite the fact she and Firestar had gotten pregnant around the same time, she looked further along. But she knew all Femmes systems were different and this proved it.

"You okay, Mia?" Firestar asked as Chromia grimaced again.

"Yeah, just having a bad day," the blue Femme answered with a slight groan.

"Urgh, you'd have thought I'd be over this.."

"I still throw up a bit," Darklight admitted as she crushed some dark coloured minerals.

"But I try to hide it from Starscream, don't want freak him out."

"Shouldn't he know?" questioned Echo with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm looking after myself," Darklight assured her.

"I just don't want to give him all the gory details."

The other three glanced at each other but didn't say anything. While Darklight was more enuthastic about having a child and was taking it seriously, she was still concerned about her image. Essentially, she was still worried about Starscream learning her and the child.

"Heh, Mechs do tend to get a bit squeamish about these sorts of things," Chromia said with a chuckle.

"But you should have him there for the birth, I've heard it helps to scream obscurities at them."

"And threaten to castrate them," Firestar added dryly.

"That might be hard for you, you've got five Mechs to chose from," Darklight said with a giggle.

This made them all laugh, even Echo who wasn't as inclined to make fun of Mechs. She did however ask.

"It's very painful then?"

"It is but as long as you've got your Mech, a competent Medic and some painkillers, you'll be fine," Chromia assured her even as she felt another pang of longing for her mate.

"I'm sure I will be," Echo said with a grateful smile.

Chromia started to smile but suddenly grimaced. Her internal cooling systems began to work as her core temperature rose. They queasy feeling increased until she honestly thought she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Firestar asked with concern as she saw how ill her friend looked.

"Not really," Chromia said with a small moan.

"Urgh, I really need some coolant," she added, tugging on her collar.

"Why don't you go and see Hook," Echo said kindly as Darklight said.

"Yeah, we'll cover for you."

"Thanks," Chromia said gratefully as she stood up.

The world swam slightly but she ignored it and carried on towards the door. She managed out the door and a few metres before she started to feel funny. She staggered and leaned against the wall, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"Damn, what's happening?" she asked aloud with a moan.

She waited until her head had stopped spinning and tired to walk again. And promptly collapsed onto the floor with a cry of pain.

"Frag it," she gasped, her head now pounding with pain.

She tried to move and cried out when a stab of pain shot through her abdomen. She squirmed and several more excoriating stabs of pain burned her insides. She simply lay there, tears of pain trailing down her face.

Clutching her middle, her pounding head tried to work out what was wrong with her. She knew carrying was hard, especially for the first time but surely not this bad? She glanced down at her abdomen area and screamed.

There was blood pooling on the floor and staining her inner thighs.

Elita's POV

"Hook, how's Chromia?"

Hook looked up grimly as the pink Femme asked this urgent question. He was cleaning his hands of blood and other bodily fluids. He'd been working on Chromia for quite a while and all the Femmes were anxious.

"She's under at the moment, I had to sedate her."

"What about the Sparkling?" Elita asked urgently and the Femmes all tensed.

Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave were there as well and they were all looking grim.

Hook slowly put his cleaning cloths down.

"She still has a Sparkling and with some careful monitoring, should be fine."

"But...?" Elita probed, knowing there was more.

"She was expecting twins and lost the second one," he said gently.

To be continued

_Author's note. How does Chromia take the news? Can any of the Femmes do anything to help her? Find out next time, which features at last the Autobot Mechs, Until then._


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note. I have a question for everyone, do you think Moonracer should sleep with Skywarp again or not?_

_The Autobots finally discover the Femmes are on Earth but what happens next? Read on to find out._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter

_"She was expecting twins and lost the second one," he said gently._

"No," Elita said in horror.

"I'm afraid so," Hook said heavily before saying.

"She doesn't know yet, I'll need support in telling her this."

"Of course," Elita said softly, staring at the berth that had Chromia's prone body, hooked up to several machines.

"Poor Chromia," Echo whispered and receiving a squeeze on the shoulder from Soundwave.

"How come you didn't pick up two Sparks when you scanned her?" Arcee asked in slight disbelief.

"Because they hadn't separated," Hook said with a sniff about the slight on his abilities.

"They would have been identical twins if the second had survived. But it was too small and weak and couldn't endure being physically separated."

He sighed heavily.

"There's a reason why identical twins are so rare. They are formed as one Spark that then splits. But for both of them to thrive, it has to be an even split. In Chromia's case, one Spark was much bigger than the other. Her systems tried to support both but in the end, it had to terminate the weaker Spark before it damaged the stronger one."

"Primus," Firestar muttered softly as all the Femmes looked horrified.

"The remaining Spark will be okay, won't it?" Moonracer asked urgently.

"Like I said, as long as it's monitored, it should do fine. Her systems...have already rid it's self of the threat."

There was silence as this information was processed. It was always awful to lose a child but this somehow was much worse. It would not be easy for Chromia to accept what had happened.

"Maybe we should all get scanned again," Darklight said worriedly.

She looked terrified at the thought of miscarrying, bringing home the fact she was still very young. Moonracer quickly wrapped a comforting arm around her and it seemed to help her.

"Don't worry, I'll scan everyone but the chances of one of you also having twins are virtually nothing," Hook assured her and both Starscream and Soundwave looked relived.

Hook beckoned them one by one and thoroughly scanned them. He shook his head after each scan until all three Femmes were clear. He advised them to come in for checkups regularly, daily is possible.

He then told them there was nothing more to be done and it would be best if most of them left. Elita said she'd stay and everyone accepted this. Megatron however lingered as everyone filed out of the Med Bay.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events," he said gruffly as he came up behind Elita and wrapped his arms around her.

Elita shot him a slight glare that was a very mild way of describing what had happened. But he was a Mech and it wasn't his mate who had suffered this tragedy, he couldn't be expected to truly understand.

"Yes it is," she replied softly.

"Chromia's going to need a lot of support."

"She still has a Sparkling," he said tactlessly and she angrily pulled away from him.

"And she lost one," Elita said furiously, jabbing a finger at him.

"She is going to be utterly devastated at the loss, so don't you pretend it's a trivial matter."

"Calm down Femme," he said catching her again in his arms, only this time she was facing him.

"I know this is a big deal, I merely meant she should remember she still has one Sparkling to love and care for. She shouldn't just focus on that lost one, it's not healthy."

"She needs to grieve, she can't just forget," Elita said quietly.

"I know that," he said with a slight sigh.

"Elita, I've seen miscarriages in my time. Some Femmes just can't get over the fact they lost their Sparkling in this way. They sometimes end up neglecting their other Sparklings."

"Alright," the pink Femme said softly.

"Just...don't put it so coldly to Chromia. I'll help her get through this."

"I had no intention of interfering with this issue, you go ahead my dear."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"I want to stay here with her today."

"Fine," Megatron said, grazing her cheek with a kiss.

"I'll leave you to it, but I'd prefer if you returned to me tonight. Have one of the others watch her then."

Elita would have liked to have said no, but it was probably better in the long run. She'd wear herself out if you stayed all day _and _night. Besides, it was better at this stage to stay in Megatron's good books. Particularly when the issue of the Sparkling's Sire came up as it undoubtedly would.

"Alright, I'll come," she said softly.

"I'll ask Firestar, she's due a night off from her Mechs."

"Hmm, I suppose she'll tell Swindle about what's happened."

Elita said nothing but she spotted Hook giving her a look. The time for telling Megatron about Ironhide was nigh. But she had no intention of telling him just yet.

"Ah well," Megatron now said, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I shall see you later, my dear, I have things to do."

"I'll bring you your evening Energon," Elita said dutifully and Megatron left with a smile.

"Nicely done, missy," Hook said sardonically.

"It helps to have him in a good mood," she replied with a small shrug.

"Figured that out did you?" Hook said, leaning back against a table.

"I did tell you that he's not to be trifled with."

"You did," Elita acknowledged, knowing she was less open about fighting Megatron.

"But it helps he's not trying to get at my Port anymore."

"Oh yes, that little Chastity Belt you constructed," Hook said, nodding.

"I'm still not sure how you snuck into my Med Bay. Or how you managed to escape from Megatron."

"We all have our secrets," Elita said softly, thinking about how the Master Key she had stolen from Megatron, currently in Sub Space.

"We sure do," Hook said, glancing at Chromia.

"But sometimes, they are best kept secret."

He left her then, to go and find his Gestalt team. He had a pager which would alert him if the blue Femme woke up prematurely. She went and laid down on a berth near her Second in Command.

She watched Chromia's still face, a contrast to how it usually was. The nearby monitors and machines beeped and steadily hummed. She had no idea how badly this would affect her friend, she could only hope she'd recover.

A few hours later, the pink Femme was woken from her dose by the rapid beeping of machines. She quickly pushed herself up to see Chromia start to stir and wake up. She saw Hook hovering over her and got off the berth to stand beside him.

"Chromia," she murmured, taking her friend's hand and gently squeezing it.

"Time to wake up."

"Uh...mmm," the blue Femme mumbled, shifting as her optics fluttered open.

"What...waz happening?" she slurred, blinking sluggishly as she returned to consciousness.

"Hi there," Elita said with a wide smile as Chromia focused on her.

"Uh, hi," Chromia said in confusion as her optics started to take in where she was.

"What am I doing here?" she wondered out loud.

"And what's all this stuff?"

She raised her arm, which had several wires attached to it. She stared at it for a moment with a frown on her face before realisation dawned. She looked up sharply at Elita, terror written all over her face.

"The Sparkling," she cried.

"Oh Primus, is it alright, did I lose it...?"

"It's alright Mia," Elita said soothingly, squeezing Chromia's hand.

"You're still with Sparkling."

Chromia's optics frantically searched Elita's face before her whole body relaxed.

"Thank Primus," she said in relief, patting her still swollen abdomen.

"I was so terrified Lita, I was sure I'd lost my Sparkling."

Elita bit her lip and tried not to glance at Hook. Instead, she took a firmer grip on Chromia's hand and steeled herself for what was to come.

"Chromia," she began gently.

"I need to tell you why you bled like that."

Chromia suddenly looked worried again.

"Because something went wrong and I nearly lost it?" she tried slowly.

"You gonna tell me I have to take it easier from now on?"

"Well, that would be a good idea," Elita said with a slight smile.

"But I'm afraid that's not what I have to tell you."

"Then what is it, Ma'am?" Chromia asked quietly.

Elita took a deep breath and decided it was better not to prolong the agony.

"Chromia, you were going to have twins..."

"Twins," Chromia cried before Elita could continue.

"Primus, that's amazing, I don't know anyone who's had twins since..."

She stopped talking and frowned.

"What do you mean, I was_ going_ to have twins?" she asked slowly.

"I'm so sorry Mia," Elita said, trying not to cry.

"One of them was too weak and I'm afraid you lost it."

"No," Chromia whispered in horror, staring at Elita and then her middle.

"I can't have...no..."

"You still have your first one and it's healthy," Elita said quickly as tears began to trial down Chromia's face.

"My Sparkling," Chromia chocked as the tears began to flow faster.

"No...no...no!" she wailed, her voice pitching as she began to sob.

Elita immediately gathered her sobbing Femme into her arms and bugged her tightly. Together, the two Femmes cried for the loss while holding each other as though they'd never let go.

"I'm so sorry Mia," Elita cried softly, feeling the other's pain.

"M-my baby," Chromia wept brokenly.

Hook sighed heavily as he made notes on a data pad. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end soon or easily.

Chromia spent the next three cycles n the Med Bay, terrified that she would lose her remaining Sparkling. Eventually, Hook and Elita convinced her that her Sparkling was in no danger and all she had to do was be careful. So, she managed to resume her daytime duties although she successfully managed to get out of the evening ones.

But no one could shake her out of the depression she'd fallen into. All the Femmes spent time with her and talked with her but none of them could lift her out of it. She'd stopped crying but she'd also stopped smiling, laughing or showing any emotion.

None of the Mechs said much to her, afraid of saying the wrong thing. The other Femmes sent enough warning glares to get this point across. But sometimes, they wondered whether a Mech saying something stupid might be enough to snap her out of it.

Some more days past and nothing changed. The Femmes had no idea how to help their friend except be there for her. The best idea any of them came up with was to reunite Chromia with Ironhide.

Sadly, Megatron did not share this view.

"Please Megatron, Chromia needs her mate by her side."

"No Elita," Megatron said, turning to read a data pad.

"But...,"

"Do you really think that trigger happy manic won't tell Prime that you Femmes are here?" he demanded.

"No, but that's inevitable," Elita said, trying to stay calm.

"At least some good would come if you allow our Mechs to know we're here."

"I disagree," Megatron said coldly, still not looking at her.

"Megatron, the moment they contact Cybertron, they'll know anyway," Elita in frustration.

"You're being unreasonable about this,"

Megatron stopped reading and turned to glare at her.

"Unreasonable Elita? You're the one who wishes to bring in a mech to comfort his mate who is Carrying another Mech's Sparkling."

"Ah," Elita said slowly.

"Well, the thing about that is...You know how Swindle took Chromia out for a date?"

"Yes," Megatron said suspiciously.

"Well that_ date_ wasn't with Swindle. He took her to see Ironhide."

"_What!"_ Megatron roared, jumping to his feet and looming over her.

"You think to only tell me now?" he demanded, grabbing her forearms and giving her a slight shake.

"Damn it Elita, now Prime will be all over me."

"This happened over a month ago," Elita responded loudly.

"If Optimus knew, don't you think he'd have done something by now?"

Megatron paused and considered this. Then with narrowed optics, he said silkily.

"And why did Ironhide not tell his saintly leader about his assignation?"

"Because the Combaticons tricked him. They made him think it was a drugged induced dream. I doubt he wanted to look a fool by saying Chromia had appeared out of nowhere and that he'd had interface with her."

She raised her chin as Megatron exclaimed her face. And then he released his grip on her. She rubbed her slightly bruised arms as he took a step back from her.

"The Autobots really don't know?" he said softly.

"No, they don't," Elita stiffly.

"And Ironhide is the Sire of Chromia's Sparkling?"

"Hmm," Megatron said thoughtfully.

"Well, at least the damange that is done is minimal. Just as long as there aren't any more _midnight excursions."_

"I doubt there will be," Elita said quietly before asking.

"You're not going to punish Chromia, are you?"

"No," he said tiredly.

"Primus has punished her enough."

"So will you let Ironhide come?" Elita asked eagerly.

"No Elita," Megatron said sternly.

"I'll allow Chromia to be cared for, but I'm not having any Autobots on my base."

"_I'm_ an Autobot," Elita said stubbornly.

"And so is Chromia and she needs her_ Autobot_ mate."

"But...," Elita tried.

"No," Megatron snapped back with a slight growl.

"Don't test me on this Elita or I may have to punish _you."_

"Fine," Elita snapped back and stormed away.

She couldn't believe his attitude after everything he'd told her. But it seemed that he was still determined to make her his and this meant keeping Optimus in the dark. But by Primus, did he have to be so damn stubborn?

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Arcee, darling," Elita said with a sigh as she spotted her daughter.

"Come here,"

Arcee obediently run into her mother's arms and hugged her.

"Megatron's being a fragger," Elita explained with a slight bite.

"He refuses to allow Ironhide to come or even to know what's happening."

"He is a fragger," Arcee said darkly.

"Why's he such a grump?"

"He hasn't had the easiest life," Elita said softly.

"But I think we'll have to think of something else."

As they walked along the corridor, arm in arm, Arcee started thinking.

Was there a way Ironhide and Chromia could be reunited? She knew Megatron would be in a bad mood about this issue and would be even angrier if her mother was involved. So she'd need to do this on her own.

And she had an idea just how she could do it.

The next day

Arcee watched as the three Seekers talked about their planned formations for the day's battles. Starscream was complaining about the fact his sister was still hanging out with the Autobots, in particular Skyfire. Starscream was apparently going to let the Shuttle have a piece of his mind. Thundercracker was listening patiently while Skywarp just grinned in anticipation.

To Arcee's delight, Skywarp was to remain behind to take care of something before he headed out. His Trine mates wouldn't be expecting him until the battle was in full swing. And there was plenty of time before that.

She dutifully made sure her guardian and his Trine leader had everything they needed for going out. She was also meant to attend Skywarp while he was on base.

"I'll get that Femme back one way or another," Starscream announced as he headed for the door.

"Of course Starscream," Thundercracker said sardonically before turning to Arcee.

"Arcee, if you could clean up and have everything ready for our return."

"Yes Thundercracker," she said, optics lowered in a demure fashion.

Satisfied, Thundercracker and Starscream left. Skywarp hung around in Thundercracker's room, pouring over some data pads. He seemed to be checking things off for a medical evaluation.

"Hmm, thrusters need a tune up," he muttered, something on the pad.

Arcee quickly set to work on Thundercracker's room, hoping to at least do most of it before she put her plan into action. He really was kind to her and...extremely good looking. A factor that she was realising more and more.

But her concern wasn't Thundercracker, it was Skywarp and how he could help her with Chromia.

"Better have an internal check too," Skywarp now muttered coming to the end of his assessment.

He stretched slightly before bidding her a cheerful goodbye. She smiled a farewell and kept cleaning as he left. But the moment, he was gone, she set up a timer up which would inform her when she needed to leave. Despite his Warping ability, the purple and black Seeker was forbidden to Warp into the Med Bay unless it was an emergency.

So it would take him about ten minutes to get there walking and then he'd be another ten in the Med Bay. She had to meet him between there and the Landing Platform. But she was confidant she could do so.

As soon as her buzzer went, she jumped to her feet and quickly ran to her little bedside cabinet. Thundercracker had given it to her so she could keep her Earth style jewellery and any other knick knacks she'd picked up. It was here she'd hidden her small box of Energon Treats and a specially prepared High Grade cube.

She took them and set off for the Med Bay. Since most Cons were at the raids, she didn't meet anyone. Her mother and Moonracer were off cleaning somewhere while the other four were making Earth inspired jewellery. None of them knew what she planned and it was better this way.

At least none of them would be punished and likely whipped as she was sure to be. But she didn't care, if she succeeded, it would be all worth it. Chromia was her favourite _'aunt'_ and she deserved to have her mate with her.

She continued towards the Med Bay, though she wouldn't go all the way. She didn't want to meet Skywarp right at Hook's door, lest the shrewd Medic uncovered her little plot.

She stopped at a point that was out of sight and sound of the Med Bay, but close enough so that she'd definitely bump into Skywarp. And to her delight, she heard footsteps and the tell tale click of thrusters induced heels on the metal floor.

"Oh, hey Arcee," Skywarp greeted cheerfully as he spotted just as he rounded the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to see mama," Arcee said respectively, offering a bow of the head.

"Cool," Skywarp said, casually throwing out some human slang he'd picked up.

"What's that you've got there?" he now asked, pointing at the box she was holding.

"Their some little Energon Treats I was experimenting with. Um, could you maybe try one and see what you think?"

"Eh, sure, couldn't hurt," Skywarp said with a shrug, holding out his hand for one.

Arcee quickly offered him the now open box and he plucked one of the bright orange cubed shaped sweets. He popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"Mmm, nice," he said appreciatively, reaching for another.

"Think I'll have a couple more."

"Go ahead," she said with a bright smile.

He chewed the sweets happily, starting to walk along the corridor, Arcee slightly behind him. But then his expression froze and he opened his mouth to fan at it.

"Ah, hot, hot," he gasped, waving air at his now burning mouth.

"Oh no," Arcee cried before quickly producing the cube of special Energon.

"Here, drink this," she said, giving him the cube which he quickly chugged down.

"Thanks," he said in relief, handing her back the empty cube.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, as they continued walking.

"It's meant to have a bit of a bite, but not that strong."

"That's okay, no harm done," he said, still striding forward.

"But you'd better tone it down, nearly burned my glossia off."

"I will," she promised, noticing that he was starting to stagger a bit as he walked.

"Good," he slurred, his optics looking a little out of focus.

"Are you alright?" she gently asked.

"Eh, yeah...I'm fine," he slurred again, nearly staggering into a wall.

"That...was some drink you gave me."

"I thought it would help," she replied as they neared the launching pad.

"You know, I've never Warped before, what's it like?"

"Warping? Aw, it's the best," Skywarp grinned drunkenly.

"You gotta try it, one moment you're here, the next you're...there."

"Sounds wonderful," Arcee said slyly.

"I really would love to try it."

"Then let's do it," Skywarp announced as they reached the entrance to the platform and he punched in his pass code.

They entered with Arcee carefully supporting the swaying Seeker. He had a tipsy grin on his face but thankfully didn't look like he was about to keel over. This was vital, she needed him to have enough wits to get to the right location.

"Ahh, I feel a bit dizzy," Skywarp said, leaning heavily on Arcee.

"You'll be fine," she assured him.

"But it probably would be best if we didn't Warp into the battle, you know."

"Yeah, good idea," Skywarp said as the platform finished its descent and opened up.

Arcee stared at the beautiful blue sky above her, this was her first proper glimpse of Earth. Below her, the sea churned and smashed against the Decepticon's platform, it was the largest body of water she'd ever seen. But she didn't have time to appreciate if Skywarp was wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay," he said, sounding a tiny bit less drunk.

"I'm going to count to three and then I'm Warping. You'd better close your optics for your first time."

"Okay," she said, squeezing her optics tight shut.

"Right," he began, activating his systems.

"One...two..._three!"_

_**CRACK!**_

Arcee gasped as the swirling vortex of colour and static disappeared and she found herself in brilliant sunshine. The temperature was much higher here than at sea though they were in a shaded area. The muffled sound of yells and gunfire could be heard nearby and her Spark skipped a beat.

"Here we are," Skywarp said, blinking slightly.

"Uh, where are we?"

"Near the battle," Arcee said quickly, knowing the drug was losing its effect.

"You'd better get going, Starscream and Thundercracker are expecting you."

"Uh, yeah, they are," Skywarp said with a frown.

"But what about you...?"

"I'll be fine, you really need to go," she said urgently, pushing him slightly.

"Go, go,"

He still looked confused but he activated his thrusters and shooting up into the air. He looked towards the distant fight and transformed before blasting off. And the moment he was gone, she took off.

The very astro-second Skywarp told his Trine about her, they and the rest of the Decepticon army would be onto her. And needless to say, Megatron would not be happy.

She run, while keeping low to the ground. While it was possible for her to transform even with her collar, her vehicle mode would attract more attention. But luckily the rocky the rocky landscape was littered with crags and boulders which she sued to her full advantage.

"Autobots, don't let them gain ground."

"Baba," she whispered in delight as she heard her father's booming tone.

She headed towards his voice and peeped over a large rock. There he was, in all his shinning red and blue glory. It didn't matter he was slightly dusty and had a couple of scorch marks, to her, he'd never looked so handsome. Since she'd been quite young when he'd left, she'd never seen firsthand him in action but she could see why he was considered a great warrior.

But she didn't have time to dwell on this, she needed to get to him now.

Optimus POV

"Ironhide, how are we doing?" Optimus asked the red Mech by his side.

"Could go either way, Prime," Ironhide said grimly.

"These Cons are sure fighting crazy today."

"They are," Optimus said thoughtfully.

"I wonder..."

"Prime, behind ya!"

Optimus jerked around, bringing his blaster down like a club, only to stop as he came face to face with his...daughter.

"Arcee," he gasped in utter astonishment.

"Baba," she said breathlessly, smiling up at him somewhat shyly.

They stared for a moment and then Arcee was in his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her just as firmly back, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He couldn't believe it, she was here on Earth. After all the times he'd tried to reach Cybertron, she was finally back in his arms.

"Arcee, my darling," he murmured as she buried her face against his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, baba," Arcee said, her voice muffled.

"How did you get here?" Optimus asked in wonder.

"That's what ah'd like ta know," Ironhide said as he watched his leader's back.

"The Decepticons captured us," Arcee said quietly.

"But that's not important, what is important is Chromia."

"Chromia?" Ironhide said incredulously.

"She's here?"

"Yes and she needs you," Arcee said urgently.

"Ironhide, she's pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Ironhide yelped in shock.

"With your Sparkling," Arcee continued.

"It wasn't dream, you really did sleep with her."

"A-ah did?" Ironhide stuttered, staring at her.

"Yes but she was going to have twins. Except she lost one," Arcee explained sadly.

"She's so upset, she really needs you."

"Chromia," Ironhide said softly, before looking at Optimus.

"Ah've got to go to her."

"I know," Optimus said, cradling Arcee to him.

"Go, my friend."

Ironhide nodded before transforming and roaring off. Optimus looked down at Arcee and his optics twinkled with joy.

"You're so beautiful, Arcee," he said lovingly.

"I knew you'd grow up to be a fine young Femme."

"Thank you, Baba," Arcee giggled before hugging him again.

"I really did miss you, Baba and so does Mama."

"Elita," Optimus said softly, his optics looking briefly dreamy before hardening.

"Arcee, where is your mother? Is she here on Earth?"

"Megatron has her," Arcee said grimly.

"He's been keeping us as his slaves on the Nemesis. And he keeps trying to get mama to sleep with him and being weird with her."

Optimus's eyes flashed bright white with cold fury but he managed to control himself. He rubbed her back comfortingly as he said.

"Don't worry Arcee, we'll get your mother and the others out of there."

Her face lit up, making him smile behind his mask. It brought home to him how much he'd missed her and what he'd missed. She was nearly all grown up, she wasn't his little girl anymore.

But that didn't matter, now that he had her back, there was no way he was letting her go.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said firmly, doing his best to shield her from view.

"Someone will take you back to our base and you'll be safe..."

"Prime, incoming...!" Prowl yelled from some way away and Optimus looked up to see Megatron and his three Seekers heading right for him.

He quickly got his daughter on the ground and pressed her close to his body with one arm. The grey Decepticon leader landed hard, right in front of him. His Seekers broke apart and landed so they had the Prime surrounded on four sides.

"Megatron," Optimus growled as the two seized one another up.

"Prime," Megatron sneered.

"It seems you've found something of mine."

Optimus's optics narrowed as the three Seekers kept a look out for other Autobots.

"Yours Megatron? She is a free being, and you will not touch her."

"Oh, I beg to differ Prime," Megatron said with a cold smirk.

"You'd better give her to me before things turn...ugly."

"Where is my mate?" Optimus growled, trying to stall and give his men time to help.

"Where she belongs, safely at my base and obediently awaiting my return," Megatron said in a tone meant to provoke.

"She makes such a good little slave, so...obliging. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you what she's like in the berth."

If Arcee hadn't been clutching his arm, he'd have lunged at Megatron to beat the living daylights out of him. As it was, he was pretty close to doing so.

"Don't listen to him, Mama's never slept with him," Arcee urgently whispered to him.

"But he won't leave her along, he's always pawing at her."

"And yet she willingly shares my berth," Megatron said smugly before growling.

"She doesn't cause me trouble, unlike you Femme. She's only earned_ one_ beating, I think you're up to _four."_

"It was worth it," Arcee said defiantly.

"Oh, I hope it was," Megatron said menacingly.

"Because when I get my hands on you..."

"Stay away from her," Optimus growled, tensing for the fight to come.

"I shall do as I please Prime," Megatron growled back.

"One way or another, she is coming back with me. The easy way or the hard way."

Optimus didn't move which caused Megatron to smirk.

"They hard way then," he said softly before lunging at Optimus.

The Prime caught his arch nemesis and the two began to grapple. Arcee had dropped down low to avoid being hit but that was the least of her worries. The three Seekers had started to advance with the clear intention of grabbing her. She tensed, waiting for the first one to make a move.

It was Thundercracker who made that move, lunging forward, he tried to pull her away from Optimus. She dodged him and darted around her father's straining legs. Optimus couldn't help her, all his concentration was on Megatron who was determined to bring him down.

Now Skywarp went for Arcee, but she managed to squarely punch him in the face. He staggered back into Thundercracker who caught him before he fell.

"Damn it, that hurt," he complained, swiping his claws at the young Femme who dodged again.

"Together," Starscream commanded, and all three went for her.

But at that precise moment, Megatron successfully dislodged Optimus and the two fell. Arcee screamed and scrambled away but the Seekers weren't so lucky. They all crashed into the two larger robots, causing a metal pile up. Shoving Skywarp's leg away, Optimus yelled.

"Arcee, get away from here."

She hesitated, not wanting to leave him. But before she could move, Megatron wrenched his arm free and seized her ankle.

"You're not going anywhere," he snarled as she screamed.

"Get off her," Optimus roared, shoving at Thundercracker's to hit Megatron's arm.

Megatron let go but as Arcee had been trying to pull away, ended up falling. She landed heavily as the four Mechs succeeded in disentangling themselves.

To Arcee's horror, the four Decepticons set upon her father. He fought back but he was getting badly beaten by them. No other Autobots were close by, he could be seriously injured if this went on.

She had to do something now.

"Stop it," she cried, jumping to her feet and rushing forward.

She grabbed Starscream from behind and wrenched him away. And then threw herself on Optimus, shielding him further blows. Thundercracker and Skywarp stopped at once, not wanting to seriously hurt the young Femme.

Megatron, meanwhile, was livid.

"Interfering little brat," he snarled, seizing her and trying to yank her away.

"Don't hurt him," Arcee begged, resolutely clinging to her father.

"Please, I'll come back with you and you can punish me as much as you like."

"I _am_ going to be punishing you as much as I like _anyway,"_ Megatron growled, still trying to pry her lose.

"What makes you think I'm leaving here without turning your precious_ baba_ to scrap?"

"I'll be a good slave," she whispered against her father's chassis.

"I'll do anything you want and sleep in the brig if necessary. I won't cause you any more trouble."

"Arcee, no," Optimus protested as Megatron mulled her words over.

"You're not doing this, I won't let you."

"I'm sorry baba," she whispered tearfully as she kissed his cheek.

"I don't want you hurt because of me."

"Enough of this," Megatron growled, finally dragging Arcee off and away from her father.

"Stay back, Prime," he growled warningly as Optimus sat up.

By now, some of the other Autobots were approaching while the Decepticons started to flock to their leader. Starscream wordlessly stepped forward and snapped a pair of cuffs on the young Femme's wrists.

"And now for your punishment," Megatron hissed, turning Arcee around and forcing her to bend over.

With one hand, he pinned her bent form to his side, while the other withdrew a short, vicious looking, three tailed whip from Sub Space. Giving Optimus a hateful look, he raised his arm and brought it down with a crack across Arcee's aft.

She screamed with pain, he was using an Energy whip which caused burning welts to swell up on her rear. Optimus could only stand there and watch as she was merciessly whipped. He wanted nothing more than to snatch her back but there now too many Decepticons about.

The Autobots around him were grim as the young Femme sobbed and cried out with pain. But with Megatron holding her, they just couldn't risk her getting hurt more than she already was.

"For Primus's sake, enough Megatron," Optimus finally snapped when he could take no more.

Megatron glared at him but Soundwave placed a hand on his shoulder, indicating that it was enough. Megatron growled but he did stop.

"Don't think this is over yet, Femme," he hissed as he realised his hold in order to gather the weeping Femme into his arms.

"It's only the beginning."

He straightened and looked contemptuously over at Optimus who stood shaking with rage.

"Don't bother calling Prime," he said coldly. _"You_ will be called when _I_ say so. That also goes for when Elita speaks with you."

"You'll pay for this," Optimus growled dangerously.

Megatron smiled grimly.

"We'll see."

He bent his legs and took off into the air, his soldiers following him, leaving Optimus to stare helplessly as his daughter was taken away from him.

A short distance away, some of the Combaticons were also getting ready to leave when Ironhide suddenly appeared. They reacted, knocking his gun out of his hands but to their surprise, he was completely calm about this.

"Oh no," he said, looking at the spot where his blaster now lay.

"Ah guess y'all gonna have to take meh prisoner now."

"Actually we don't need..." Brawl began but the next moment found himself seized by the throat.

"Ah said," Ironhide growled softly. "Ah guess y'all gonna_ have _to take meh prisoner."

"Alright, alright," Brawl choked as Ironhide held him.

"We'll take you with us."

Ironhide released him and after that only said one word.

"Good."

_Author's note. What happens to Arcee, will Megatron continue to punish her? Can Ironhide get to see Chromia while he's a prisoner? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note. Big thanks to all the great suggestions I've gotten, they've been very helpful._

_This chapter contains mentions of rape and miscarriage, so be warned when you read._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Arcee was still crying by the time they made it back to the Nemesis. Megatron was still in a raging temper but he was relieved to see that Elita was nowhere in sight as they exited the landing platform. He knew he would be in for an argument with her if she spotted the condition her daughter was in.

But he was just so angry with the young Femme at this moment in time. After all his careful wooing of Elita, it looked like all his plans could come undone now that Optimus Prime knew she was here. Because now that damn soft Sparked fool would be doing his best from now on to get her back.

Growling, Megatron stamped straight in the direction of the brig, his officers and Thundercracker at his heels. He was still carrying Arcee who whimpered from the pain of her whipping. She wouldn't be able to walk for a while or sit down, he'd let his temper have full rein as he'd punished her. And sadly for her, the trip back home hadn't done much for his temper.

"Sir, what are you going to do with Arcee?" Thundercracker asked with concern.

"She's going to learn_ never_ to cross me," Megatron growled as Arcee unconsciously cuddled against his chest.

"She'll remain in the brig until I say so, you may have her then."

Thundercracker was wise enough not to protest so he didn't say anything else. His Trine leader however spoke.

"Megatron, do you wish us to set up a meeting to discuss the situation?"

Megatron nodded before barking out an order.

"Have the Femmes tend to the men, that'll keep them busy and ignorant."

"As you command, lord Megatron," Soundwave rumbled, stopping with Starscream and Thundercracker.

Starscream placed a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder as the blue Seeker stared after Megatron. Despite the fact he was upset about how Skywarp had been tricked, he cared enough about his young ward to be worried about her. He knew it would take her a while to recover from this.

"His temper will cool," Starscream told his Trine mate bracingly.

"And once it does, he'll let you have her."

Thundercracker nodded slowly before turning to follow his superiors. Meanwhile, Megatron had entered the gloomy region of the ship that was the brig. It was the coldest part of the Nemesis and usually the dampest. It was painted dark colours and even the lights were shaded.

All in all, it had been designed for maximum depression. Arcee's already low spirits plummeted even further. She just couldn't stop whimpering, her aft was just burning too much.

She wished her mother was there to comfort her but knew Megatron would not allow it.

"You brought this on your own head, Femme," Megatron growled as she shook against him.

"You knew the consequences when you disobeyed and now you need to accept them."

Arcee just moaned, resting her head against him. He nearly paused at the set of cells that were the worst kept but then carried on. He wasn't quite angry enough to house her in those cells.

Finally, he arrived at the cleanest set of cells and typed in the combination to open one of them. He strode into it and let Arcee down onto her feet.

She winced, clinging onto him while reaching for the berth set at the end. He held onto her but just before she collapsed onto her front, he smacked her aft.

"Ahh," she yelped, clutching her stinging aft.

Unsympathetic at the appearance of fresh tears in her optics, Megatron said coldly.

"You will stay here until I see fit to release you, in the meantime, you will contemplate your actions. And if I think you aren't repentant enough, you will receive a good smacking."

She simply buried her face in her arms at his words and began to sob.

Megatron turned on his heel with a growl and stalked away. But as he neared the brig's exit, he heard a cough from one of the cells. Confused, he turned to see Ironhide smirking at him, from inside a cell.

"_You,"_ Megatron snarled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah got captured," Ironhide replied with a causal shrug.

"Simply as that."

Megatron's optics flashed, now he knew why Arcee had risked everything to get outside. So that she could reunite that damn Femme with her scrapper of a mate.

"Really?" Megatron now sneered.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Who knows, I may have one of my slaves attend to you."

To his annoyance, Ironhide just said calmly.

"If ya do, make mine blue and smokin' hot."

Megatron graced him with a cold smirk before continuing out of the brig.

Luckily for his officers, they were ready for him by the time he arrived. As well as Starscream and Soundwave, there were also the Gestalt leaders. Motormaster looked angry, Onslaught concerned and Scrapper neutral.

"I can't believe that little brat sold us all out," the Stunticon began as Megatron sat down.

"I hope you gave her a good beating, lord Megatron."

Megatron smiled coldly at his violent solider.

"Let's just say she won't be doing _anything_ for a while."

While Motormaster looked satisfied, Scrapper asked.

"Will she require Hook?"

"No," Megatron said dismissvely before getting down to business.

"Thanks to Arcee's meddling, Prime and the rest of his little band now know about our _collection._ The question is, what do we do about this?"

"We're not letting them go," Onslaught said immediately.

"Especially as they are pregnant with _our_ Sparklings."

He nodded to Soundwave and Starscream.

"Autobots, will not get our Sparklings," Soundwave said with a slight growl.

"Why don't we use them?" Motormaster suggested with an evil smile.

"They wouldn't dare interfere with us if we had those pregnant Femmes with us."

"I am not risking my Seekerlet," Starscream snarled angrily.

"But what if we use the non pregnant Femmes?" Onslaught suggested.

"The Autobots don't know who and who isn't Carrying. We could easily use a couple of them."

"And that Femme expecting Autospawn," Motormaster added nastily before adding.

"I think some of us should go to Cybertron and get ourselves some new slaves. My Gestalt could do with a couple."

"That would be risky," Scrapper remarked calmly.

"The Femmes on Cybertron are undoubtedly more wary of us since their fellows were taken."

"But it would give us more leverage," Starscream said thoughtfully.

"Besides, it doesn't necessarily have to be Autobot Femmes. We have much to offer any Neutral Femmes that are etching out a hard life on the streets."

"Autobots more reluctant to stop us acquiring Energon to feed more mouths," Soundwave now said.

"However, Autobots will be all the more determined to _free_ the Femmes."

"No doubt they will be," Megatron said slowly.

"But perhaps this can work to our advantage. Prime will not allow them to suffer so we shall demand _they_ supply us with fresh Energon."

As everyone nodded with approval, Megatron added.

"I will send a team with the next Energon shipment and they will get us some lovely new slaves."

This proposal was met with grins and noises of approval. Megatron smirked before saying seriously.

"Decepticon Femmes will have the option of joining us but they will not be forced, am I clear?"

They all nodded, they wanted to keep the Femmes who were loyal to the cause happy.

"I will be speaking with Prime tomorrow morning to inform him of the...situation."

"My lord, if I may," Soundwave said after everyone had nodded their understanding.

"Perhaps now our Femmes are further along, they should receive their old armour. Most of them have been well behaved and it would afford better protection."

Megatron considered this before nodding.

"Very well, Soundwave, I shall grant this."

Soundwave inclined his head in gratitude, pleased that Echo would be better off. He knew she was still shy about showing so much of her body to other Mechs and frankly, he didn't like anyone else gawking at her beautiful form.

"Now," Megatron growled.

"There is the little matter of that Autobot currently stewing in the brig. How did he get there?"

"I believe it was my team who brought him here," Onslaught said quietly.

"I didn't realise until we had arrived at the base. Apparently, he threatened them quite severely."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Scrapper said calmly.

"The Femmes will be happier that their friend has her mate back. Plus, Optimus Prime can't demand you reunite them."

"And now we have an extra hostage, a valuable one," Starscream pointed out.

This made Megatron smirk as he imagined boasting about this fact to Prime. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy that.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Elita entered. Before anyone could say anything, she said hotly.

"Megatron, hwere is my daughter?"

"Where she belongs," Motormaster sneered before subsiding as Megatron glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Elita?" he demanded.

"You should be tending to the men with your Femmes."

"That's what I've been doing but Arcee has been missing for the past few hours. And Thundercracker won't answer my questions about her."

Megatron glared at her before saying coldly.

"Your precious daughter went for a little joyride and it now facing the consequences."

"What consequences?" Elita said with narrowed optics.

"I smacked her and she will now be contemplating her actions in the brig."

Starscream raised an optic brow, Megatron was playing down Arcee's punishment. It seemed he wanted to stay in Elita's good books. It was very amusing and made him smirk.

Elita was now scowling at Megatron but she also looked a little confused about something.

"What do you mean by joy ride?" she said slowly.

Megatron's expression hardened as she asked this.

"She managed to trick Skywarp into Warping her to the battle. Where she met her dear _baba."_

"Optimus," Elita said in shock.

"He knows about us?"

"Yes," Megatron bit out as Elita looked overjoyed.

"Well," she now said with a smile.

"There's no need for Ironhide not to know about Chromia."

"Oh, he already knows," Starscream said snidely.

"Ironhide currently sits in one of our cells."

Elita looked even more delighted by this news, much to Megatron's annoyance. Standing up, he growled softly that the meeting was over. They all took it as the dismissal it was and they all left. Soon, only Elita and Megatron were left.

"I want to see...," Elita began as Megatron made for her but before she could finish, he'd kissed her full on the mouth.

"Elita," Megatron purred, pressing her close.

"You've no idea how good it is to have you in my arms again."

"Megatron," Elita groaned, recognising his distraction.

"Please, be serious."

"I'm being very serious, Elita," Megatron murmured into her audio.

"Of course," Elita said lightly.

"But as I was saying, I want to see Arcee."

"Elita, the point of her being in solitary is no one visits her," Megatron said irritably.

"But what about her evening Energon," Elita said, trying to stay calm.

"I'll take her some later," Megatron growled before nipping at her neck with his fangs.

"Now, my dear, why don't we retire to our quarters for a while, hmm? We can watch a holovid and maybe share a cube of High Grade."

"Megatron," Elita said with a groan as he now kissed her neck and shoulders.

"We should be thinking about other things..."

"No, we shouldn't," Megatron said curtly.

"I've had a stressful day so far Elita, I want to relax with you."

"But..."

"No," Megatron snapped, seizing her before slinging her over his shoulder.

"Megatron, put me down."

"Not until we're at my berth," Megatron muttered, holding her kicking legs firmly.

As Elita angrily clung to him, she wondered whether Chromia knew about Ironhide yet. In fact, the blue Femme was just about to find out.

"What's wrong, baby?" Firestar cooed as she rubbed Brawl's shoulders.

"That damn slagger Ironhide," Brawl grumbled.

"He had me by the damn neck."

"Aw, baby," Firestar said as Chromia looked round at the mention of Ironhide.

"Yeah," Brawl agreed."

"And he's a damn heavy fragger to carry..."

There was a loud clatter as Chromia dropped the tray she was holding. She was staring in shock at Brawl.

"What did you say?" she said slowly.

"I uh...um," Brawl stuttered, unnerved at the way she was staring at him.

"Well we...we brought Ironhide back with us."

There was a pause and then Chromia shierked.

"_Hide!"_

The Mechs all winced as she charged from the room. The Femmes meanwhile stared at the Combaticons.

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?" Moonracer said in exsasperation.

"I dunno," Brawl said mulishly.

Firestar caught Moonracer's optic before rolling her own. Moonracer grinned as she snuggled against a half asleep Skywarp.

Meanwhile, Chromia was rushing along the corridor, desperate to be with her mate again. She didn't care who got in her way, she was going to see him. But she didn't meet anyone and soon she'd reached the brig.

She hurried along, glancing into each cell until a flash of red caught her attention. She doubled back to gaze into the bell. As he lifted his head, she breathed.

"Hide."

"Mis," he gasped in delight and jumped up.

"Yer here," he breathed as he rushed over to the cell bars.

"Yes," Chromia said with a huge smile.

"Just...give me a moment."

She rushed to the brig's entrance and grabbed a key before rushing back to Ironhide. She swiped his cell door with the key and as soon as it opened, she charged inside to be engulfed in Ironhide's arms.

"Chromia," he murmured, holding her tight.

"Ah can't believe it,"

"I know," she murmured back, feeling tears prick at her optics.

"Oh Hide...,"

"It's alright," he said, rubbing her back as he led her to the cell's berth.

"Shh, ah'm here now and ah'll take care of ya."

"Mmm," she murmured as he arranged her on his lap.

"I saw little Arcee," Ironhide said after a moment of silence.

"She told me what happened, Mia."

Tears started to flow from her optics as he said thi.

"We...we were going to have twins, Hide."

"Ah know," he said softly.

"B-but we lost one."

"Babe," Ironhide said thickly as she buried her face against him.

"I didn't even know," Chromia wept.

"Not until Elita told me I was_ going_ to have two but that I was only going to have one."

"Mia," Ironhide began but she cried.

"It feels like it's all my fault."

"It ain't yer fault, Mia," Ironhide said fiercely.

"Ya know having twins is read difficult, it ain't yer fault."

"But it feels like it," she whimpered.

"I should have been more careful, I should have taken more precautions. Now I've lost one of my babies."

"But we still got one," Ironhide whispered gently.

"We'll always miss that little one but at least Primus will look after 'em."

But as Chromia still looked miserable, he said.

"Mia, here on Earth, some humans believe that when their loved ones pass on, they become guardian angels."

"Guardian angels?" Chromia questioned.

"Yeah, they're these spirits with wings," Ironhide said with a smile.

"They watch over loved ones and protect them. And ah reckon that's what our Sparkling will have, their twin's Spark will become their angel."

He kissed her head, holding her close while stroking her swollen abdomen. Chromia reached up and cupped his rough cheek.

"We'll never forget the little one," Ironhide said softly, turning his head to kiss her hand.

"But ah don't want ya ta beat yerself up over what happened, it was Primus's will."

"I'll...try," Chromia whispered softly, the ache in her Spark slightly less than it had been.

"That's all ah want, darlin'," Ironhide said with a wide smile.

They snuggled closer together, letting their Sparks find solace in each other. Chromia entwined her fingers around the red hand currently resting on her middle.

Ironhide had gotten through to her where all others had failed. She was by no means fully over her ordeal but progress had been made. They remained there for a long time, just cuddled up together until Hook appeared.

"It's too cold down here," he said gruffly, opening the cell door.

"Come on, you need some Energon."

"Go on, babe," Ironhide encouraged as she uncurled herself from him.

"Ah'll see ya later."

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek and then followed Hook out of the brig, Ironhide sighed as he leaned back on the berth. He could see why Arcee had been so insistent he come, his Chromia really needed him. And he would do his best to ensure he was there from now on.

Megatron's POV

Megatron stalked along the corridor, holding a cube of Energon in one hand. It was evening time and most bot were relaxing in their quarters. He'd spent the afternoon with Elita, though she'd been reluctant. But thanks to him glossing over the details concerning her daughter, she'd eventually given in and relaxed.

It had been so nice to have her massage his back, shoulders and various other parts, while imagining how Prime must be feel right about now. Oh yes, he was going to rub it in hard that he had Elita as a berth mate. He'd savour the look on Prime's face along with the satisfaction that the Autobot couldn't do anything.

His good mood had been slightly marred by Elita reminding him that Arcee needed Energon so he'd told her he'd take her some. He didn't want Elita seeing her daughter, not tonight anyway. He was looking forward to going back to fairly contented berth mate who would let him touch her beautiful, naked Chassis.

If she found out about Arcee, he'd be lucky if he could get her to sleep in the same _room_ as him let alone berth. So here he was, doing the work of a lesser being. He was starting to seriously contemplate giving her a real Spanking just so he could feel better.

He sneered at the sleeping form of Ironhide as he past but didn't linger. He was in no mood to deal with Autobots at the moment. When he reached Arcee's cell he found her still awake and quietly crying.

"Femme," he growled and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

As he unlocked and opened her cell door, her optics fixed on him. As he approached, she started to tremble, fresh tears appearing. It did nothing to elevate his bad mood.

"Well, have you considered how you acted today?" he demanded harshly, glaring down at her as she nodded.

"Y-Yes," she stammered fearfully.

"And do you regret what you done and I don't just mean because you got caught."

"I...," she began but she couldn't finish her sentence. Because the truth was, she didn't fully regret what she'd done, she was glad Ironhide knew about Chromia. And also that her father know knew she and her mother were here.

"I see," he growled. "Then I think a bit more punishment is in order."

But as he reached for her, she started to shake violently, muttering over and over. And as he paused to understand what she was saying, she started to cry.

"P-please don't...I can't take it...too young..."

"Foolish Femme, you should have thought..." Megatron began angrily before he realised what she'd said.

He frowned, too young, why would she say that? If she'd said she was too old, he'd understand but too young?

"What are you on about?" he demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders so she was facing him.

"Too young for what?"

"Interfacing," she whispered softly, staring at him in terror.

Interfacing, what the hell?

"What are you going on about?" he demanded again, but now confused.

"Y-you're going to...to rape me as punishment," she stammered out. "Just like you were going to that time before, with mama."

Megatron actually gaped at her, she thought he was going to...

But then again, he had been furious with her and her youngling's imagination had taken over. He'd regretted his actions concerning her but he'd never let her know that. She thought he would readily force himself on a Youngling who hadn't reached full maturity.

He sighed heavily, sitting down on the berth and pulling her across his knees. She started to cry and whimper but he did it so her aft wouldn't hurt any more than it already was.

"Child, I'm not going to rape you, you're too young for interface," he said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"But...but that time...?" Arcee gasped, hardly able to believe what he was saying.

"Was a mistake," Megatron said flatly but firmly.

"I wouldn't have gone that far, I would have woken up to the reality of what I was doing."

At least I hope I would he thought somewhat bitterly.

"Your mother however, stepped in before I even reached that point. I...should have realised that event might have harmed you in way much worse than a physical blow."

As she trembled, he continued.

"You're too young to understand this but soon you will. When adult bots get certain urges, they can become desperate to act on them. And it's much worse for Mechs than it is for Femmes, these urges."

He smiled wryly as he said.

"I'm sure all the Femmes you've know have complained about how we Mechs are always going on about our _needs."_

"Uh huh," Arcee said with a nod, a little bit calmer.

"Well, I'm afraid it is true. Especially if we think we _are_ going to be able to relieve it."

He began lightly stroking her head as he said.

"On the day you were brought here, I was planning to sleep with your mother, to show her how much I cared. Our armour was off and I was just about to begin when there was an alarm. My men needed me on the battle which meant I couldn't interface with her."

Arcee shivered at this, her poor mama.

"It was incredibly frustrating but I contented myself with the knowledge I'd be able to continue with Elita when I got back. That battle wasn't easy, it is painful to have to physically walk away from someone you want to frag."

"But of course, she found a way out of this and it made me so angry that I wasn't going to be able to relieve myself. That's why I acted as I did child, I was lashing out. I won't ever try to get you to interface with me."

"You promise?" Arcee whimpered softly.

"I promise," Megatron said softly and she scrambled to her feet to hug him around the neck, needing comfort.

He allowed her and even wrapped his arms around her in return. He intended to keep this promise, if it was the only one he ever kept, it would be this one.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron calls Optimus and sparks fly. Also, Moonracer grows closer to Skywarp. Find out what happens next time, until then._


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's note. With thanks to Blizty-Chan for her characters, they will be used, don't worry._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus stormed into the Ark, fury rolling off him in waves. He had been finally reunited with his beloved daughter, only for her to be snatched away by that slagger Megatron. And what was worse, he'd been forced to stand back and watch as she was brutally beaten by Megatron.

He was in such a rage that he nearly bowled over Ratchet in his quest to down some stiff High Grade and then go and smash everything in sight.

"Prime, what's going on?" the Medic demanded, he'd remained behind to work on some repairs the Dinobots had really needed.

Optimus just growled so Prowl answered.

"Megatron has some of the Autobot Femmes."

"What!"

"Including both Elita and Arcee. Arcee escaped but Megatron managed to recapture her on the battlefield."

As Ratchet gaped in astonishment at this, Jazz added sadly.

"He didn't take it very well and poor Arcee got an awful beating, right in front of her Sire too."

"Oh," Ratchet said in understanding, as Optimus angrily stood there, trying to calm down enough to speak.

"He whipped her with an Energy whip," Optimus slowly snarled. "It didn't matter how much pain she was in, he kept at her until Soundwave told him to stop."

Ratchet sighed, that was grim indeed.

"That's awful, Prime. Though, it's impressive she got away from them in the first place."

"It wasn't for her benefit," Optimus said and as everyone looked at him, said.

"Chromia is also on Earth and she's Carrying Ironhide's Sparkling."

As several Mechs gasped, Prowl said softly.

"That time he was captured..."

"As really a meeting between the two," Optimus finished for him.

"But it seems Chromia was meant to have twins but lost one. She's distraught, so Arcee risked everything to bring her Ironhide."

Ratchet blinked amazed at the turn of events and the others were no less stupefied. But the Medic had a question.

"Where is old Ironaft, I'd have expected him to be raging up and down the county."

"He got...captured," Optimus said with a hint of amusement. "He should be reunited with Chromia soon."

"Ah," Ratchet said with a smile, he knew Ironhide would be alright.

Not only was he tough but Chromia was a force to be reckoned with. Probably even more now that she was expecting.

"Will ya be calling old metal head?" Jazz now asked as they all started to troop into the Ark.

"No, I must wait until he calls _me,"_ Optimus growled, clenching his fists.

"I cannot risk Arcee getting hurt again, I have to do as he says."

Everyone agreed with this, it had been agony to have to stand by and watch as a young Femme was so cruelly beaten. It had been galling to say the least and many of them were vowing revenge.

Seeing how defeated their Prime was looking, Jazz said slyly.

"Ya know, you'll probably be seeing Elita tomorrow. Ya'll want ta look yer best."

This made Optimus pause and consider Jazz's words. And then his body relaxed as he realised he really would be seeing his beloved mate once again. He didn't want to appear scuffed and unpolished, he wanted her to be very impressed with him.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I will, I'll show that slagger."

He nodded at his officers, letting them know they were dismissed. As Optimus departed, both Sliverwing and StreamFire suddenly appeared. Spotting the look on her mate's face, Sliverwing immediately said.

"What's wrong?"

As Jazz quickly explained the situation, the Femmes optics widened.

"My brother's been keeping Femmes hostages with the other Cons. Frag it, he never said anything to me," StreamFire said angrily.

Jazz chuckled.

"Maybe he thought you'd tell us. Megatron's been awfully keen to make sure we don't find out."

StreamFire growled, her brother was such a fragging hypocrite. He wouldn't leave her alone about the fact she was going out with Skyfire and here he was no doubt messing around with several Femmes. She was going to have a nice long chat with her dear sibling.

"So what happens now?" Sliverwing questioned.

"We wait for the Cons to call and take it from there," Jazz said with a slight sigh.

"At this stage, there's nothing more we can do, we don't even know how many Femmes there are."

"So you need more information?" StreamFire said and Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, but I think we should wait at least until tomorrow. After that, we can plan our next move."

The Femmes nodded, although StreamFire looked like she wanted to go charging to the Nemesis. But she excepted that wasn't the best option at this time. So she decided to get even the only way she knew how.

She went to find Skyfire.

The Nemesis

Late evening

Arcee's POV

Arcee continued holding onto Megatron even when she should have long let go. But he let her so she didn't let go of him. Finally, he got her to drink her Energon which helped to calm her somewhat. Once she was finished, he lifted her into his arms and stood up.

"W-where are we going?" Arcee stuttered, clinging onto his neck.

"I'm taking you to Thundercracker, he'll take care of you," Megatron said quietly.

"I thought..."

"You've been punished enough," Megatron said simply.

And indeed she had, she's spent an unknown amount of time waiting for him to come and rape her. It was enough to rid him of any remaining anger he felt towards her. He was going to ensure that she got treatment for the whip burns he gave her, it was the least he could do.

He knew Elita was going to be furious with him once she found out what had happened so all he could do was try to assuage her anger. He was still hoping they could have an enjoyable night together but perhaps they wouldn't do everything he'd planned.

It would be enough to hold her close in his arms, pretending there was nothing that could take her away.

Once he reached Thundercracker's door, he knocked sharply and it was quickly opened.

"Sir," Thundercracker questioned though he looked hopeful at the sight of Arcee.

"She's yours," Megatron said simply, handing the young Femme over to the Seeker.

"You're responsible for her, it's up to you whether she is punished or not. But I want you to take her to see Hook tomorrow."

"I will sir," Thundercracker said firmly, holding the near exhausted Femme tightly but gently.

Megatron nodded and left them to it. Thundercracker sighed heavily as he shut the door and headed into his room. Arcee whimpered slightly as she held onto him, she seemed suddenly worried. But he soon found out why this was.

"Are you angry at me, for what I did to Skywarp?"

Thundercracker sighed heavily as he gently lowered her onto her front on his berth so he could examine her.

"I was at first, especially as you put both of you in danger," he said softly.

"But I understand why you did it, I'd have done something similar if a friend of mine was in pain."

"I didn't like tricking Skywarp," Arcee said quietly as Thundercracker gathered some cooling agents for her sore aft.

"But I had to do it, Chromia was going insane and Megatron refused to contact Ironhide. And she really needed him."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that, she rushed off to see him as soon as she heard," Thundercracker said gently.

"I'm sure they've been long reunited."

"Mmm," She mumbled as Thundercracker gently laid strips of gel onto her whip marks.

She winced as weight was placed on them but soon relaxed. They did help a lot with the burning, and she thought it might numb her enough that she'd be able to sleep. She was wondering about tomorrow, Megatron had said he was going to be calling her father.

Would he allow her to speak to her father? Or would he deny her as punishment.

"They're going to call the Ark tomorrow," she said softly as Thundercracker finished with her.

"Do you think Megatron will let me be there?"

"I don't know," Thundercracker said honestly. "Perhaps he'll let you so that Prime can see you're alright, but I really don't know."

"I hope he does," Arcee said softly. "I...I really wanted to stay with him."

"I know," he said quietly, sitting beside her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I know it must have been horrible being separated from him again."

"Yeah," she said, her voice breaking as fresh tears appeared.

"I was so close..."

"Shh, it's okay," he said gently, stroking her shoulder gently.

"Everything will be alright, Megatron's not angry with you anymore. You'll be able to see your mother in the morning and both of you will see Prime soon."

"Okay," Arcee said softly before saying suddenly.

"W-will you sleep with me, I-I don't want to sleep on my own,"

"I'm not sure...," Thundercracker began but Arcee turned her head and gave him a pleading look.

"Please, I need someone, a-and Megatron won't let me sleep with mama, just for one night."

Thundercracker hesitated and then said.

"Alright, just for tonight."

He made sure the gel patches were sercure and then slid onto the berth beside her. Once he was laying down, he pulled her gently up so she was resting her head on his chassis as he wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled close, needing the comfort while she still hurt.

Thundercracker sighed softly, this was a strange ending to a stressful day. He hoped Skywarp was alright but with Moonracer he probably would be. She was becoming a very close friend towards his Trine Mate, something that Skywarp needed.

He knew that Skywarp hoped for something more but a close Femme friend would still be a good thing. He briefly wondered, as he held Arcee, what the two of them were up to.

Moonracer's POV

"You alright?" Moonracer asked Skywarp as she helped him back to his room.

He was still suffering a little from the drug Arcee had used, meaning his coordination was off. She had his arm over her shoulder so she could stop him walking into walls and sharp corners. He wasn't leaning on her too heavily so she didn't mind.

"I'm fine, just tired," he said softly and he certainly looked it.

"We're nearly there," she said comfortingly as they approached his door.

"At last," he half moaned, fumbling for the lock as they finally reached it.

"Come on, silly," Moonracer laughed, amused by drunk he was acting.

But she kindly helped him to the berth and laid him down. Getting a wet cloth, she started wiping his forehead, trying to help him feel more comfortable. He smiled at her, catching her hand and kissing it. She chuckled, still lightly rubbing the cloth over him.

"Are you...worried?" he asked softly.

"About what?" she said in confusion.

"Tomorrow when we...call the Autobot base," Skywarp said quietly.

"Wheeljack will know you're here," he added sadly.

"He's my mate," Moonracer said softly. "I want to be back with him."

Skywarp's face fell even more and he sank deeper into his berth. Moonracer smiled softly and placing the cloth on the nearby table before snuggling down beside him.

"You're a fun Mech, Warp, any Femme would love to get to know you better."

"Just not you," he said softly.

"Not in that way but you really are a great guy," she said seriously. "You're loads of fun, friendly...and sexy."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at this.

"And you didn't take advantage of me when I got drunk again," she said, even more softly.

"Even though it worked out fine the first time, most Mechs would have."

"I told you, I didn't like seeing you cry," he muttered, looking ashamed.

"I wanted you to want me sleeping with you."

"I know," she said with a smile, coming onto the berth properly and snuggling down beside him.

"Thank you."

Laying her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, she whispered.

"I'll always be your friend, Warp, the best friend I can be."

"Thanks," he replied, turning and kissing her cheek.

"Mmm," she murmured, returning the kiss which made him smile.

They stayed there, sharing the moment with each other. They didn't know what the next day would bring but for now, they didn't care.

The Next day

Megatron stood, glaring at the computer screen. Behind him, the room was bustling as everyone got ready for the looming call to the Autobot base. The Femmes were all dressed in their old armour, even Elita had her original Chassis armour back.

He wasn't happy about that, but contented himself with the knowledge he could have her take it off when they were alone together. He'd woken up this morning to find her having a shower, cleaning herself until she shone. This had made him very angry at the thought that she was doing it for Prime and not him.

Well, he'd just need to remedy that.

"We're ready, Megatron," Starscream said quietly at his side.

Megatron turned his head slightly, his optics resting on Elita who was stroking her daughter's head. Thundercracker had just brought her in, he'd just come from Hook's Med Bay. It seemed no one had told Elita what had happened and he wasn't about to. He didn't want Elita to be angry with him and refuse to strip off for him.

But to business.

"Call the Autobot base," Megatron growled softly as Soundwave with Echo at his side reached his other side.

"As you command," Starscream said softly and he typed some orders into the computer.

The screen flickered and crackled before finally focusing. There was a moment where the screen was just a bright blank and then it suddenly formed to show the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. The Mech looked much cleaner than normal which made Megatron almost snarl out loud.

"Megatron," Prime said coldly, standing ram rod straight.

"Prime," Megatron growled back. "How delightful to see you."

"Likewise," Prime answered without his usual humour before asking

"Where is my daughter?"

"Thundercracker," Megatron barked.

Thundercracker made his way over, supporting Arcee who limped a little. She smiled as soon as she laid optics on her father. He in turn relaxed ever so slightly.

"Arcee," he said softly.

"Hello baba," she said, smiling widely as she held onto Thundercracker's arm.

Prime's optics swept down the Seeker's form, sizing him up. He didn't look particularly impressed but Megatron fancied he'd look like that to any Mech his daughter was close to. But this just made Megatron feel vindictively pleased about the guardian he'd assigned Arcee.

"Are you alright, Arcee?" Prime now asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I'm just a little stiff, that's all."

"You shouldn't be," Prime growled softly but Megatron had no desire to indulge in this discussion.

"What do you want Prime?" he demanded, ignoring the fact he'd called the Autobot leader.

Prime's bright blue optics flashed angrily but he managed to restrain himself. Instead he now asked.

"I want to know how many Femmes you are holding hostage."

Megatron glanced at Soundwave and nodded. Thundercracker took Arcee into the background, supporting her all the way. Prime's optics followed her but then he focused on the petite Femme who was snuggled against Soundwave. And he could see that she was heavily pregnant.

"This is Echo, a Neutral turned Autobot," Megatron introduced as she shyly smiled at the Prime.

"She is expecting Soundwave's child and is the furthest along Femme."

"There's more?" Prime questioned as he gave Echo a friendly nod.

"Indeed," Megatron said with a tight smile.

"I believe you already know of the first one."

"Chromia," Prime said quietly before asking. "Where is Ironhide?"

"He's in the brig," a female voice answered and Chromia suddenly appeared with Hook at her back.

"He's fine, we both are," she said, rubbing her swollen abdomen with affection.

"I heard of your loss," Prime said softly, inclining his head.

"May Primus protect both of them."

She nodded, with only a hint of sadness now.

"I have Hide, I'll be fine now," she said softly, throwing a wink over her shoulder to Arcee.

"Thanks to a brave young Femme."

Prime looked so smug about this that Hook felt it best to move Chromia back with the others. Starscream now beckoned Darklight over and she positively sauntered to the computer screen. She looked Prime up and down with a wide, approvingly smile.

"Well, you're a big boy, aren't you?" she said with a Femme's leer.

"I can see why Elita doesn't want to let you go."

"Thank you," Prime said sardonically as Starscream scowled with jealousy.

"Who are you with, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Starscream," she replied lazily, patting her swelling middle.

"But if you're up for anything, I'd be happy..."

"Darklight," Starscream hissed as Prime chuckled.

"I'll have to decline, I'm afraid," he said politely as he shot Starscream a look.

"I'm surprised you didn't inform your sister of the good news?"

Starscream's scowl deepened.

"I do not have to tell her anything when she is running around with Autobots, especially pathetic traitorous ones."

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Prime said dryly, making Starscream's scowl waver for just a moment.

"You do that," the Seeker said mulishly.

"Enough of this," Megatron said coolly. "Skywarp!"

"Hey, Optimus," Moonracer said cheerfully as Skywarp escorted her forward.

"Moonracer," Prime said warmly, eyeing her abdomen.

"I hope you're not Carrying?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not in that kind of relationship with Skywarp."

"Wheeljack will be glad to know you're here on Earth," the blue and red Autobot said warmly, making Megatron roll his optics.

"I will inform him as soon as this_ conversation _is over."

Optimus had decided he wanted to talk to Megatron on his own, not even Prowl was in the room with him. But this call was being recorded so they could analyse it later.

"Is there anyone else I should be aware of?" he now asked as Skywarp led Moonracer away.

"Just one," Megatron said, moving aside so that Firestar could step forward.

The reason he had to step aside was so that all the Combaticons could back her up. Megatron enjoyed the look on Prime's face, he actually looked totally shocked at this, especially as it was obvious Firestar was pregnant.

"Inferno's in for a bit of a shock," she said cheerfully, stroking her bump gently.

The Combaticons were crowded as close to her as possible, looking very threatening as Prime stared at her.

"He certainly will be," the truck former said quietly. "But he's missed you, Firestar, he'll be overjoyed you're alive and safe."

"I can't wait to see him," she said, optics shining brightly.

"There you are, Prime," Megatron now said loudly, making sure his nemesis didn't get a decent conversation with any of the Mechs.

"That's seven Femmes, Prime, and all of them are safe and well cared for. As you've seen for yourself."

"No, I haven't," Prime growled softly.

"I want to see my mate, Megatron."

Megatron sneered at him, and gestured for everyone to clear a space.

"Very well Prime, you may see her."

At this, Elita was finally allowed to rush over to the screen. Her face broke into a smile as soon as she laid optics on her beloved mate. He seemed to almost glow with happiness at finally seeing definitive proof that she was alive and well. And she knew that he was grinning widely behind that mask of his, by the glow of his optics.

But the moment was broken when Megatron grabbed her around the waist, pinning her to his side. Sneering at Prime, he ran his free hand down her side as she grimaced at his action. Prime shook slightly with suppressed rage at this but managed to keep his temper.

"Elita," he said, almost hoarsely. "My darling, you look gorgeous."

"And you look as handsome as our daughter said," she replied warmly.

As Prime beamed, Megatron took the opportunity to nuzzle and lick the side of Elita's audio. This caused Prime's optics to flash and he snarled.

"Take your hands off her."

"I don't think so Prime," Megatron said, not holding Elita tightly against him so she couldn't get away.

"I've been taking care of Elita for the last few months, we've grow quite fond of each other. And we keep each other company in the berth on lonely nights," he added maliciously.

"Megatron," Elita growled as he tried to kiss her cheek.

Prime looked like he was ready to punch through the screen but restrained himself.

"You have no right to keep any of them there," he said, standing tall with righteous anger.

"Why not, their all happy," Megatron said dismissively. "The ones who are Carrying are happy to remain with the fathers, I can't possibly split them up."

"You kept Chromia from the father of her child," Prime growled back.

"And neither my mate nor my daughter are pregnant, what's your brilliant excuse for keeping them?"

"Why, so mother and daughter can be together, it would be cruel to split them," Megatron said smugly.

"You see, me and Elita have gotten quite close this past while."

"Megatron," Elita snarled before turning to her mate.

"Optimus, there's no reasoning with him, he won't let any of us go, no matter what I say."

"Because I know deep down you want me," Megatron whispered, hands running over her middle and then Chassis.

"I want my mate," Elita started to say before being smothered in a kiss.

Megatron enjoyed both her struggles and Prime's cursing. When he released her mouth, he pressed her close to his body and sneered at his enemy.

"We are made for each other and I'm not letting my prize go."

"You would never make a good mate for Elita," Prime snarled. "No decent Mech would beat her daughter as you did."

Elita shot Megatron a sharp look, indicating she didn't know what had happened. Megatron remained unconcerned however.

"She needed a little discipline Prime, she disobeyed and endangered one of my men."

"That gave you no right to use an Energy whip on her...," Prime began but was interrupted by Elita's horrified cry.

"An Energy whip? You told me it was only a spanking."

Megatron shrugged as her optics went cold.

"Let go of me, you slagger."

"No," Megatron said, glaring at Prime once more.

"It matters not Prime, all of these Femmes are remaining here. However," he added with a smirk.

"I could be convinced to let your solider go, for the right price."

"What sort of price?" Optimus Prime said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Hmmm," Megatron said, considering what he could ask for Prime.

"You know, these dear Femmes have been working so hard for us with little time for themselves. I think they'd enjoy a cycle outside, in this planet's sun."

Looking the Prime straight in the optic, he said.

"You leave us alone for a whole cycle and if you keep this promise, I will release your Mech as soon as we've returned to base. But if you break your word, not only will I be keeping him but..."

His hand closed around Elita's throat, making her grimace as she tried not to show any pain.

"There will be serious consequences."

Optimus Prime shook with rage but Megatron knew he was considering this.

"Alright," he said finally. "If you let Ironhide go, none of my Autobots will interfere. You can have your _day in the sun."_

He looked sadly as Elita who smiled just as sadly back. At least she and his daughter would be able to enjoy themselves for a bit. Meanwhile, he'd be doing everything he could to free them.

And free them he would.

To be continued

_Author's note. Optimus discusses the situation with his men while Elita argues with Megatron. Find out how that goes in the next chapter, until then._


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note. Written by me and ZabuzasGirl, this is part one of the Femme's day out in the sun._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus glared at the screen, the connection between the Ark and the Nemesis had just been cut. A few moments ago he'd been looking into the face of his beloved, something he hadn't done in so long a time. But it had all been spoiled by Megatron, who been openly groping his mate right in front of him.

His only consolation was that Elita was likely giving it to Megatron about their lovely daughter who Megatron had brutally beaten. Optimus dearly wished he could see her taking Megatron down a peg or two but alas he couldn't.

But he didn't have time to dwell on this, his men were waiting to hear the news about the Femmes. Many were anxiously waiting to hear whether or not their mates or family was being held by the Decepticons. He was not going to let them suffer any longer though he knew many would be disappointed.

"Prime," Prowl said without emotion as Prime entered the Rec Room.

"Prowl," Optimus greeted back softly as everyone tensed, waiting for the news he had to bring.

"The Decepticons have seven Femmes in total, one a Neutral called Darklight and a former Neutral named Echo," Optimus began in a serious tone.

"You all know he has Chromia, Arcee and...Elita. But he also has Moonracer and Firestar."

"Moony?" Wheeljack gasped in shock as Inferno cried, "Firestar?"

"There's more news," Optimus said, very gently to Inferno.

"Firestar, along with Chromia, Echo and Darklight, is pregnant."

"Pregnant," Inferno muttered in disbelief as everyone stared.

"Who the hell made her pregnant?"

"The Combaticons," Optimus said grimly. "Megatron assigned each Femme a_ guardian_ and Firestar ended up with them."

Inferno looked like he was having a hard time taking this in.

"So...who's the father?" he finally asked shakily.

"I'm afraid they don't know," Optimus said gently.

"There are five options."

Inferno grimaced as everyone gasped and started muttering.

"She slept with all five of them?"

"It seems so," Optimus said before adding.

"But I don't think she was forced to, she looked comfortable with them and they were guarding her rather fiercely."

As Inferno took this in, Wheeljack asked.

"Who's got my Mooney?"

"Skywarp," Optimus replied. "But she is not sleeping with him, you'll be pleased to know."

"Thank Primus for that," the inventor said in relief.

"But...she is okay, right?"

"She looked very chirper," Optimus assured him with a smile.

"And as for that Femme Echo, she positively glowed. She is expecting Soundwave's child and looks very happy with him."

"Ole Wave found himself a Femme?" asked Blaster with a grin.

"Huh, he's finally got some help for those little rascals of his."

"What the other Femme, Darklight?" Sliverwing asked.

"She's is expecting Starscream's child," Optimus said lightly as Streamfire scowled.

"I'll kill him for not telling me," she said angrily.

"Now that I wouldn't mind seeing," Jazz joked, winking at his mate.

She smiled back but then turned to Optimus with a serious expression.

"How was your daughter?" she asked gently.

Optimus's optics flashed at the reminder but he replied softly.

"She seemed much better though apparently Megatron lied to Elita about what happened to her."

"Ha, Elita will give him what for, for that," Ratchet said with deep satisfaction.

"I certainly hope so," Optimus said grimly before proceeding to tell them about Megatron's terms for Ironhide's return.

Elita's POV

"How dare you lie to me about something like this?" Elita snarled at Megatron as he dragged her back to his quarters.

"And how dare you do it in the first place, have you no shame?"

"Give it a rest Femme," Megatron said irritably.

"It wouldn't have made any difference, I had already punished your daughter."

"By whipping her and then locking her up in a fragging cell," Elita snapped, tugging at the arm pulling her along.

Megatron didn't answer her, just kept on towards his quarters. He was not going to argue with her until they were safely there. It wouldn't do to let his men and those Femmes seeing him being verbally beaten by Elita.

Finally, he reached his room and with a sigh, took Elita inside. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and glared at him, hands on hips. He noted she was still beautiful even with a furious expression.

"Elita, I realise I was perhaps a bit too harsh but..."

"But you went over the top as usual," Elita growled.

"I told you, we could have just called Optimus about Chromia but you had to be a stubborn aft-head."

"Elita...,"

"She's just a child and she was trying to do the right thing, unlike you."

"Elita...,"

"I swear, if you touch her one more time, I'll..."

"_**Elita,"**_ Megatron roared, managing to silence her though she looked furious.

"I know I made a mistake with your daughter, I lose my temper," he said, taking a step forward and gripping her shoulders.

"She didn't deserve to be punished so harshly but the fact remains she not only disobeyed but she put herself _and_ Skywarp in danger. Have you any idea what can go wrong with a teleaporter is _drunk?"_

"But if you had only let Chromia go," Elita said slowly and angrily as though speaking to a child.

"She _wouldn't _have done such a thing."

"Maybe," Megatron said softly.

"But then Prime would have known and tried to take you away from me. As he'll likely do as soon as this cycle's up."

He looked a bit sincere when he said this to her. For a moment her eyes seemed to soften up but then they turned hard again, not giving way.

Optimus was her mate, of course he wanted to take her away. Frankly, she wanted to be taken away and never have to worry about Megatron finding a way to interface with her. At least Optimus now knew about her and the other Femmes on Earth, that was something.

She smirked. Her mate was probably thinking of ways to get her and the others home right now. Sadly, Megatron seemed to know what she was thinking and gripped her harder.

"I'm not letting you go," he said with a soft hiss.

"You're mine Elita."

She angrily shook him off and moved out of hsi range. "I'll never be yours," she snarled.

"I belong with Optimus and I always will until the end of time!"

"Till the end of his time, maybe," Megatron growled.

"But after that, you'll be mine."

"Ha! In your dreams," she smirked.

He growled again but then forced a smile onto his face.

"Well, no matter Elita. Today, we don't have to worry about the Autobots, we've got a whole cycle together outside."

Her eyes narrowed but he was right. Being outside would give her some time out of the base and in the sun. This was much needed with her and her girls.

"We do," she agreed with a nod.

"Can we go now?"

Megatron nodded, pleased that she wasn't arguing with him anymore.

"As soon as everyone is ready, Elita," he purred, reaching out to touch her face.

She pulled her face back before he could touch her. she met his gaze evenly.

"Megatron, please," she said softly.

"You know you won't leave this room for another hour if you carry on."

She gritted her teeth. She wanted to get out of the room and out of this base. She couldn't risk it.

"I hope we can have a good time outside together," Megatron said with a hint of warning in his tone.

"We will," she assured him.

"I just really want to get out again, I've missed it a lot."

There was a look of desire of longing and desire on her face as she said this. She really hadn't realized how much she had missed the outside until now. His expression softened slightly and instead of trying to touch her face again, offered her his arm.

"Come on Elita, let's go then."

She took his arm and the two of them left the room. They left for the Rec Room to find the others.

Starscream and Darklight were already there as were Firestar with the Combaticons. Firestar looked very excited though her Mechs just looked a little grumpy. They didn't like their Femme running around carrying their Sparkling. Starscream looked unconcerned and Darklight looked bored with the hanging around.

They didn't have to wait long for any of the others to show up there. The Femmes weren't wasting any time.

I can't wait to get outside," Moonracer said excitedly.

"Me too," Chromia said with a smile, as Hook led her.

Echo was being carried by Soundwave, she was quite far along with her pregnancy. But she too looked excited and was smiling happily up at Soundwave who was being followed by all his children.

Even those little monsters were going to be tagging along in the group.

"We're going to show ya all the sights," Rumble was now saying.

"They got malls, parks, scenic drives, places ta hear music."

"Yeah, you can dad can find a nice place to have a smooch," Frenzy said with a sly grin.

This got laughter out of some of them and a blush from Echo.

"Behave," Soundwave said sternly.

"Or the both of you will be sent back to your room."

As they groaned in protest, Megatron said to Soundwave.

"I want Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to ensure the Autobots don't try to spirit our Femmes away. Have them keep watch."

Soundwave nodded. "Understood sir," he said.

Elita sighed but knew they couldn't be near any of the Autobots today. Not if they wanted Ironhide to be kept in that dank cell, they had to just enjoy themselves with the Decepticons. And even though she wasn't going to be seeing Optimus, at least she could get to know this planet a little better.

The Femmes could barely contain their excitement now. Megatron now thought it was time to take them out.

"Skywarp, open the Landing Platform," Megatron ordered as they neared it.

The Seeker did as asked, rushing forward and typing in the code, making sure no one could see it. They all trooped inside and waited for it to rise out of the sea and open onto the fresh air.

None of them had to wait very long. The door soon opened and the open air came flooding in. Some of the femmes had to cover their eyes because of how bright it was.

"It's so blue," Arcee cried, hanging onto Thundercracker's arm as he supported her.

"It's always blue, doll," Skywarp said with a grin as he got ready to take Moonracer into his arms.

Arcee had seen the sky before when she was outside last time. Unfortunately she was so busy trying to find her father last time that she wasn't able to stop and admire it.

"Hold on," Thundercracker advised, scooping her into his arms.

Megatron did the same with Elita, while Hook gently did the same with Chromia. All of the femmes held onto the Mechs holding them as they jumped from the base. But they didn't fall, instead they soared up into the open air. The Seekers were the highest but they still kept close to the others. Elita clung to Megatron tightly, something which made him smile. She clearly wasn't used to this at all.

She like the feeling of flying but she was scared somewhat of the height. She had never been so high before.

She buried her head against his shoulder, her optics peeking out at the swirling ocean below. She really hoped they landed soon on solid ground, she didn't want this experience spoiled.

Well it was already spoiled because she had to spend part of it with Megatron but she didn't want it to go any further.

"Nearly there, my dear," Megatron murmured in her audio as they approached the rocky cliffs that met the sea.

"Good," was all she said as they started flying lower until the ground was beneath them.

All of them landed on the ground a few minutes later. The Mechs put the females down and the girls got to look around them.

It was a warm day and there was the scent of nearby cherry trees. Echo bent to lightly touch a flower, smiling at its pretty form. Firestar was shoving the Combaticons away so they weren't crowding her. She wanted to be able to see this new world properly.

The Femmes started walking around, looking at everything.

"Stay close to your Femme," Megatron murmured softly to his Mechs.

"I don't care what you do as long as they don't get away or any Autobots get near."

They all nodded their heads at the order and followed their femmes as they were moving off.

"Is there anywhere you wish to go?" Soundwave asked softly as his kids followed.

They'd told her all about Earth so Soundwave figured there might be a place she wanted to check out.

"I don't mind, let's just walk," she said with smile as she took Soundwave's hand.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

She snuggled up against him and held onto his arm as Soundwave and his little ones led her around.

"There is a forest up ahead, lets walk through it," he suggested softly.

"There are many organic plants and animals within."

Frenzy nudged his brother with a grin but both were wise enough not to crack a joke. The others were making faces behind Soundwave. Since Soundwave couldn't see them, they got away with it.

Arcee was checking out the cherry trees. curiosity getting the better of her.

"What are these things?" she asked, indicating the small bright red balls dangling from the tree.

"Their called cherries, it's a type of organic fruit," Thundercracker said with a smile.

"I think you may have tasted the flavour, we've used some of the Earth one in our sweets."

She thought back for a minute and realized that he was right. She had tasted something like these before in the past while at the base.

The sweets had actually been in the shape of these fruits but at the time she hadn't paid that much attention. Now she smiled as she examined the real thing.

"This is great," she declared, taking his hand and dragging him off.

"What else is there to see?"

He smiled at her. "A lot more than you think," he said.

She smiled back before asking.

"Would we be able to see some humans? I want to see what their like."

Thundercracker shrugged. He said "I don't know. We might see some but I can't be sure. Don't really count on it."

"They see us, they tend to run, they know we're dangerous."

"Oh well," Arcee said with a shrug, wishing she could transform and race off but feeling too sore.

"I'm glad to be out of that base and not doing chores for once."

He chuckled at this. He couldn't help but agree with her on that one. Chores weren't a fun thing.

And she was a young Femme, she needed some time and space away from a large bunch of military Mechs. He was pleased that she finally had a chance to be outside even if he had to follow her to ensure she didn't escape.

They moved off again but still in view of some of the others. Darklight and Moonracer were having fun. They were very intrigued with what was around them and couldn't really stop asking questions.

"What are those thing?" Moonracer asked Skywarp as some birds flew past, twittering madly.

"Their called birds, organic flyers," Skywarp replied with a smile.

Moonracer followed them with her eyes until the ones she were watching were out of sight.

"Wow, I wonder how the manage without an engine?" she wondered softly.

"Dunno," Skywarp said with a shrug.

"You'd have to ask Screamer."

"He knows more about them than I do," he said.

"Maybe later," she said with a smile, Darklight was rubbing up against Starscream and the two looked like they might disappear for a while.

Skywarp saw what she was looking at and laughed, it was typical of that Femme.

"You know, we don't have to hang around this area," he said as they continued walking.

"I could take you further inland, see some more sights if you like?"

"Moonracer smiled at him.

"Sure," she said. Skywarp took her hand and walked further away from the others. They moved into the forest, not the same direction as Soundave and Echo but somewhere in that direction.

"I've never seen so many organic plants in one place," she said, staring up into the canopy.

"I remember before the War, there used to be a museum that showed all sorts of organic things but it got destroyed. And of course, they were mostly single plants, not...not like this."

"Yeah, it's something," Skywarp agreed, they were in an area utterly devoid of metal.

Trees were surrounding them on all sides. Sports of sun were getting through by large openings in the canopies. Moonracer could hear other organic creatures above and on the forest floor. She found she quite liked it, all the smells and sounds were alien but nice. She ran her fingers through a low tree, enjoying the softness of the leaves as she did so. It made her hope they could all get out again, she'd go mad if she was locked up for another few months straight.

Just being out of that...underwater can was just so amazing.

She just loved taking everything in. Firestar was having a blast. Although the five guarding her wouldn't let her go too far from them.

"Will you give me some space?" she snapped when Brawl got too close.

"I'm not going to run off, I just want to be able to see something that's not one of your afts."

This caused somewhat hurt looks to appear on their faces. She could tell they were fake because of the smirks that were bursting to form on their faces.

"We're just ensuring that no harm comes to you," Onslaught said smoothly, able to control his emotions better than the others.

"I understand but I need a little personal space," Firestar said gently.

"And I can take care of myself you know."

She raised her head up high and with her dignity moved away from them. She was careful with her stomach as she did so. It was really bulging now, she was almost as big as Echo. Sadly, she couldn't transform which was a shame as she loved racing. But even if she had been able to, the Combaticons would never let her.

She gave her stomach an affectionate rub as she was walking. even though its father was a Decepticon she still loved it. She wondered which one of the Combaticons was the father. She hoped it wasn't Vortex, he was just a bit too violent for her taste. And Swindle was a little bit too scheming, he was always trying to sell something.

She chuckled. She was hoping it was one of the calmer ones. That way her child wouldn't be so crazy.

Though they'd still end up with some crazy uncles.

Blastoff wasn't that bad, she thought as she glanced back at the following Mechs. He was the least crazy and was actually quite deep. Unlike Brawl who just picked fights all the time.

She was unconsciously hoping that if the father had to be one of them it would be him.

"Is there anywhere you guys like to hang out when you're here?" she asked curiously as she paused to admire some flowers.

All of them told her some spots close by that they liked to go to. she listened to them patiently.

"Can I see the race track?" she asked as Brawl told her that was his favourite place.

She was curious to see what a human one looked like. Brawl grinned. He set off and led the way with Firestar and the others following him.

As luck would have it, a race was due today so they'd be able to watch it. Normally, Brawl wasn't able to go watch them so he was excited to be able to go. The others were interested as well and pleased Firestar had asked to go.

They would be watching in the shadows so that no humans could see them. even though humans knew it was Transformers they wouldn't be happy to see these guys watching them.

And since no human had ever seen a Femme, let alone a carrying one. Even their fear of the Combaticons wouldn't stop them trying to crowd around Firestar, asking questions and trying to touch her.

Right now that wasn't something she wanted even though she was just as curious about humans as they would be about her. But right now she just wanted some peace.

It didn't take them that long, the stadium was quite near the ocean though far enough that storms couldn't affect it. The Combaticons slipped through one of the many entrances to the open stadium to the overhead where they could safely watch in peace. Already, they could hear the roar of vehicles as they sped around the dirt track.

Firestar's curiosity was growing every second. She could already hear the sounds of the vehicles which was making it better for her.

"I used to race before the War," she said softly.

"I still miss it sometimes,"

"Well, this should help a bit," Blast Off said kindly.

She smiled and then turned her attention back to the track. She watched the cars as they passed where they were. the humans didn't notice her at all.

They perhaps weren't as fast as back home but it still got her Spark pumping. She soon had a large grin on her face as the cars zoomed past, the drivers focusing everything on they had on the track ahead of them. It reminded her a lot of what she used to do. she loved the speed and the excitement of it all.

"Go on, go on," she lightly cheered as they came round a second time.

The Mechs beside her were grinning away, loving all of this. She was enjoying herself and they were enjoying themselves because of her.

To be continued.

_Author's note. The next chapter contains part two of the Femmes day out but how does that go? Find out next time, which will be soon._


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's note. A nice long chapter for everyone, I hope you all like it._

_This chapter was written with the help of ZabuzasGirl._

_Enjoy and please review._

Meanwhile, Elita was walking with Megatron along the cliff edge, gazing down at the churning water below. Everyone else had disappeared but she'd wanted to have some peace and quiet before exploring more.

She liked standing and watching the tide come in and out on the sand. She wondered if Optimus liked to come here, she knew she'd love to come here with him. But it wasn't so bad with Megatron, he was just holding her arm, not trying to grope her or anything.

She let out a sigh. How she wished she was with Optimus right now. She would much prefer being with him at that place than with Megatron. He caught the sigh and turned to her.

"What is it, Elita?" he asked softly.

"Nothing...it's nothing," she said quickly. "This is a very peaceful place."

She looked back over the scenery with a smile on her face and he smiled with her. Truth be told the scenery was nice even if he didn't like the planet that much. If only it wasn't crawling with humans and Autobots, he might grow to like this planet.

"It is peaceful," he now said to Elita as she paused to watch the waves.

"But you should see what it's like in the poles of this planet, everything is white and there is total silence."

Elita cocked her head. She was interested in what he was saying despite herself.

"They have only snow and ice at their poles," he explained.

"There are barely any organic creatures that can survive up there. Everything is...clean and yet wild at the same time."

She was very curious about that.

"That's interesting," she said. "How do they survive up there if it's like that?"

"They adapt," Megatron said simply.

"They consume only high energy foods, and have thick pelts. Some I believe sleep during the harshest part of the winter."

He smiled as he said.

"They call it the land of the Midnight sun, at a certain time of year, the sun never sinks, it is permanent daylight. But then for another part of the year, the sun never rises."

Elita did a slight shiver at that. She didn't like the idea of being in the dark for that long. But she did like what he said about the midnight sun. It sounded beautiful.

"I'd like to see that sometime," she said softly, it would be something totally new.

"I'll take you there, but at the moment it's the wrong time of year," Megatron said, giving her arm a squeeze.

She shivered again. Being in the dark like that was not her idea of a good time.

"Do you want to stay here Elita? Or shall I take you somewhere else?"

She turned toward him. "Maybe just a little bit further," she said, hesitantly. Her optics were back to the scenery.

"Whatever you want, my dear," he said softly into her audio, lightly stroking her side.

She mentally sighed but didn't react, she didn't want to fight with him. At least not today, she was having such a nice time right now and so were her girls. She didn't want to spoil it for any of them.

If Megatron was in a good mood by the end of the day, she'd be able to convince him to let them out again. She already loved this planet, it was so alive, unlike their own planet at this time.

She was sure that by the end of this day her girls would want to come out again. She didn't want to be the cause of them not being able to give them that chance. But she knew Megatron wouldn't make this easy, he wouldn't be able to resist having a go at her. He wanted her to be his mate and kept trying different tactics to woo her. And she also knew Optimus would find some way to check on her, and she didn't want him seeing Megatron trying to kiss her.

Right now she was torn between two sides but right now the sake of her girls was very important to her. As it always has been.

"Why don't we have a seat?" Megatron now asked, gesturing at some flat stones that over looked a particularly scenic spot.

She nodded. She liked the scenery where they were now and wanted to watch it for a while.

Megatron led her over and they both sat down with Megatron slipping an arm around her waist. She realised this beauty spot made it perfect place for couples, it was just so romantic. And she had a feeling Megatron knew that as well.

It would be just like him to take full advantage of a spot like this. It was just the perfect situation for him. And sure enough, he started to gently nuzzle her as they sat there silently, his arm firmly gripping her to him.

She let out a sigh.

"Megatron," she said softly.

"Yes Elita," he said, lightly kissing her audio while his free hand slowly inched its way towards her.

She put her hand over his to stop its advancement toward her. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"Please, let's not spoil this," she said gently.

"I wasn't going to spoil it," he replied coolly.

"Megatron, you know I'll resist and then we'll end up arguing, I don't want that. Can't we just have one day without any of that. It's getting tiring," she pleaded.

Megatron growled.

"Then how to you suggest I court you?" he demanded.

She shrugged not really knowing what to day to that.

"I'm already mated Megatron, you shouldn't be trying," she said softly. "Especially as I have no desire to leave my mate."

Her face turned soft as her thoughts turned back to her beloved Optimus. Her mate was forever in her mind. But this made Megatron scowl and he jerked her face back to his own.

"My Sparks tells me I should continue," he hissed as he held her.

"Our Sparks can't be denied Elita."

She looked at him and gently dislodged his hand from her face. Her expression was neutral.

"No," she said softly, her expression not changing.

"They can't."

A glint she didn't like appeared in his eyes. But being the femme she was she met his gaze evenly. He leaned forward and grazed his lips against hers.

He brought one hand to the back of her neck. This was to keep her where she was and to deepen the kiss. She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

Megatron moulded his lips against her. He made their lips fit in alignment and he locked them together. He wasn't being rough. His lips were gentle as he was doing this.

She squeezed her optics shut as he did this, simply praying for this to be over soon. He stroked her back with his other hand. He was trying to relax her.

He could feel how tense she was, even though she wasn't struggling or trying to hit him. This was only because she didn't want to fight and spoil her day out but he didn't want this. He wanted her to enjoy this with him.

For some reason right now just didn't feel like the right time. He continued kissing her and holding her gently against him as he kissed her. But eventually, he let her go, allowing her to have a break.

She refused to look at him when this happened. She kept her gaze on the beautiful view in front of her.

"Elita," he said with a sigh, he didn't want her just tolerating his kisses and touches.

He brought his hand up. He took her chin in his hand and as he did so he gently turned her face back towards him.

"Why are you so cold towards me, Elita?"

"You really have to ask that," she said. Her voice was firm as she spoke.

"Yes," he said softly.

"I want you so much, Elita and I want you to be happy with me."

She was shaking her head. There seemed to be a look of sadness on her features.

"I'm sorry Megatron, I want you to be happy but that can't be with me. We could only ever be friends, not mates."

She touched his face lightly, gently rubbing her fingers over the touch metal. She gently stroked his brow. Megatron closed his eyes at the touch, enjoying the feeling. He'd never really had any one care for him before, not since he was a very young Sparkling. He leaned into her hand, letting her soft fingers rub against him.

He liked the way her stroking was making him feel. Truly he hadn't felt that way in Stellar Cycles. He took hold of her and brought her into his arms, gently hugging her. He stroked the back of her head as he laid her against his shoulder, needing her close.

His arms cradled her against him. His had formed into something like a protective shield around her body. He wanted that moment to last forever but knew it couldn't. Eventually, they would have to break apart and they'd go back to the way they were before. A War lord holding a beautiful Femme prisoner in a fortress.

Megatron let out a deep sigh. He loosened his grip on her. Elita was able to move her position a little bit. She moved so that her back was now against his chest so that she could admire the view. He loosely wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Unconsciously she leaned back against him. She laid her head back against his chest, closing her eyes. She let herself relax. He smiled as she did this, maybe he really was making progress with her. Before, she wouldn't have let him touch her without a grimace but now she was willingly relaxing against him. Now he just had to take things slowly and maybe they achieve something more.

If he moved too fast she'd probably distance herself from his again. He didn't want that at all. Something about her made his Spark flutter, heating his chassis up from the inside. He had to win her, he had to find some way to do this.

Prime had her faithfully right now. But he wouldn't have her much longer. Not if he had anything to say about it. His face twisted into an evil smile, he'd win this fight yet.

Meanwhile, the other Decepticons were getting on very well with their Femmes. Just like the femmes the Mechs were having the time of their lives with the girls. It had been a while since they'd enjoyed themselves like this.

"Come on," Arcee laughed as she run across the open plain, Thundercracker running after her.

"I want to see what's over there."

Thundercracker smiled. He had a feeling that she would like what she saw when she reached the end of the plain. She got there in a matter of minutes and when she did she let out a small gasp.

"Oh," she cried in delight as she gazed at the field bursting with wild flowers, all a different colour.

Arcee walked further out. When she went a good distance she knelt down, being careful in order to try to crush any of them.

"They're so beautiful," she said in awe, enjoying the silky feel of them.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like them," the blue Seeker said with a smile as he watched her.

Arcee reached out her hand to touch some. She then plucked a few more of them from the ground and examined them closer. They were unbelievably delicate, making her wonder how they survived? This area wasn't sheltered at all and it was near the sea, meaning it must experience extreme weather. And yet these lovely blooms somehow found a way to survive and flourish.

She brought them closer to her face and caressed them. She closed her eyes at the feeling of them on her face. Thundercracker smiled, he kind of liked flowers. Just the fact they could exist like that held a certain attraction to him.

These flowers lived in a harsh environment but even thought they looked very fragile they were strong at the same time. In many ways they reminded him of Arcee. She was now in a harsh environment but she was strong.

If not for the fading marks on her lower back, he wouldn't have known she'd been recently whipped. She was moving as though it had never happened which impressed him a lot. She was healing nicely. It wouldn't be long before she was healed completely.

He hoped Megatron wouldn't ever have to do that again, a Femme like her didn't deserve to be scared for life. He'd have to keep a closer optic on her from now on. He just hoped that Arcee wouldn't do anything else to provoke Megatron's anger. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it if that happened.

"This is a lovely place," Arcee said with a sigh, as held the flowers up and took in their scent.

She shot Thundercracker a smile.

"This is a nice place for you guys to crash land on."

Thundercracker grinned. He barked out a laugh at that.

"I suppose it is," he said with a chuckle.

"None of us thought that at the time, we all believed it was a disaster. But your right, of all the places we could have landed, this is the best. There's so much energy here, it's...leaking it."

She nodded in agreement. She could feel the energy radiating from the planet. But it was a good type of energy. Unlike the one back home with seemed stale and dead. The energy on this planet was more soothing and made you more prone to relax.

She gently laid the flowers back down and stood up, she wanted to see more of this planet. But where to go, the options seemed limitless.

"Are there any other places where we should go," she asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking it over.

"The humans do have some interesting land marks around here," he said slowly.

"Would you like me to take you to go see them?"

She nodded quickly, the eagerness clearly showing on her face. Thundercracker smiled at this but before they moved on he picked up a flower and placed it on her helmet.

"Blue suits you," he said softly, lightly touching the sky blue bloom.

Arcee blushed, touching the flower. She then took his arms. He smiled, gripping her firmly and then activated his thrusters. She gasped as they lifted up, it almost felt like she was flying by herself.

She held onto him tightly and looked down as they were moving. The land they were passing over was so beautiful she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Fields coloured like a rainbow made way for scrubby trees and as they continued this gave way to dry plains. Looking up she could see sliver buildings rising in the distance, clearly a city. But looking in another direction, she could see rocky looking mountains which sat in a hazy smear of heat which meant it was in a desert.

This area of Earth had a very wide range of environments and she was awestruck by the sight.

She hadn't seen all of earth but right now it was like she was seeing all parts of its natural environment in one blow. She had a lot of astonishment and awe showing on her face. Thundercracker couldn't help but smile as he was watching her.

"Hold on," he said, bringing her closer to his body so that he could fly higher and faster to the destination she had in mind.

She held on even tighter to him. She smiled and let out a shout of joy at the speed they were going.

"This is wonderful," she said, joyfully.

"I know," he replied, pleased that she was enjoying the flying.

Not all ground based models did so he always appreciated those that did. With ground based transformers they were more comfortable with being on the ground. He was glad that Arcee was one of the few ground ones that actually did enjoy flying.

Perhaps he could take her out for proper flights sometime, teach her a little bit about the art. It would at least be something to take her mind off the fact that she was a prisoner of the Decepticons and not allowed to see her father.

Yes, that would be a good idea but he'd have to discuss it with Megatron first. He only hoped that he would approve when the subject was brought up.

He'd wait until Megatron was in a good mood before he dared suggest it. He'd also have to sear that he wouldn't let any Autobots near them during that period, in case they tried to 'rescue' her.

And as much as he'd like her to have her freedom, it just wasn't possible at this point. Megatron would just kidnap her back, beat Thundercracker and probably separate them. He certainly didn't want that to happen. While she was being held captive they had gotten close during that time. He didn't want them to get separated because of something like that.

"We're nearing the first big landmark," he called, giving himself a mental shake to he could focus on the here and now.

"Just keep your optics straight ahead, you'll soon see it."

She did as she was told and focused and what was in front of her. A few more minutes passed by. It wasn't long before she was the first to spot the landmark that he was talking about. She gasped.

It was an ice blue lake, gleaming brightly in the sunlight. But the strange thing about it was it seemed to disappear off an edge which confused her. How could that be, it was as though the earth ended right there. But she soon realised why this was as Thundercracker climbed higher.

"Oh my," she breathed. She was looking at the largest expanse of water she had ever seen.

But the most amazing part about it was the fact it was completely dammed up. And it was also surrounded by high ridged mountains, creating an incredible affect. Water was coming out of it but in considerable amounts at a time. It was a very big waterfall.

"The humans use this place to produce energy and I'm afraid we've raided this place a few times. But your father has always managed to protect this place enough that its never been destroyed."

She nodded her head, a proud look on her face. She was proud of her father. And she was happy he'd managed to preserve this place, it was very awe inspiring. She hoped her mother and the other Femmes would be able to see this place sometime, it was fantastic.

She would have to tell them about it later. They had to see something as magnificent as this. Maybe they could see it before they all went back to the Nemesis, it was likely they'd all meet up before that happened.

She looked up at Thundercracker.

"Can I contact the others," she asked. "I'm sure they'd like to see something like this."

He nodded. She then contacted her mother.

"Mama," she said. It was seconds before she got a response.

"Yes dear," said Elita.

"Thundercracker's just showed me this amazing landmark, I think you'd really enjoy seeing it."

"Really? What kind," asked Elita. Arcee then explained it to her over the comm.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," said Elita. "I'll gather the girls."

She then cut off the connection.

"What was that, Elita?" Megatron asked, his optics slightly narrowed.

"Arcee wants to show us all something," she quickly explained.

"Please, can we all go?"

Megatron looked down at her and into her eyes. He could see that she really wanted this. He gave into her.

"Alright then, I'll take you," Megatron said softly, allowing her to move so they could both stand up.

She smiled big time. She contacted the rest of her girls. She was really excited about this.

"Okay, we'll be there," Firestar said with a smile as she received Elita's message.

The race had just ended with only three crashes which had made the Combaticons very happy. And even though there was another race going to start after the track was cleared, she wasn't bothered. So she told them she wanted to go see this landmark Arcee had found and they reluctantly agreed.

The other Femmes had close to the same reactions. Darklight was up for anything and Echo was happy to see something new. Chromia wasn't bothered, she was missing her mate a lot but knew she'd be happier with her Femmes.

Before they all left everyone else gathered around Elita. They made sure that everyone was there before they left.

All the Femmes were lifted up by a Mech and were soon all flying again. Elita clung tightly to Megatron but she didn't mind so much flying over land, it felt safer than the sea for some reason. Everyone followed the directions that Thundercracker and Arcee gave them. They made sure they got the right place.

"Do you know this place?" Elita asked Megatron softly as he flew with her towards the location, she could already see Starscream up ahead with Darklight.

"I do, and so does everyone else, we've raided this place a few times," he replied coolly, not very interested.

She looked up at him with a raised brow. But she didn't comment on that. He didn't have to do this, especially if he couldn't give a damn so she was grateful. But she did ask.

"Will I like this place?"

He nodded.

"Yes, it's the kind of place you would certainly enjoy," he said.

She smiled.

"That's good, Arcee was very excited about showing us this."

"She's lucky Thundercracker is so tolerant," he replied.

She gave him a thump on the chest and looked back ahead. she waited until the landmark Arcee wanted to show came into view.

"Ohh," she gasped as it came into view.

A sparkling torrent of water cascaded down the hydro dam's walls as more of it was released. But beyond the flowing water was a sheet of ice blue which could blind if the sun's glare caught it. But all of it was breathtaking, so much so they Femmes couldn't speak for a few minutes.

The Mechs laughed at the astonished looks on the faces on the femmes faces. they were awed into silence.

"You Femmes are really impressed by this?" Skywarp asked with a grin, holding Moonracer tight to him as she rolled her optics.

"It's wonderful," Echo said softly, snuggling against her Mech.

"I've never seen anything so lovely," said Firestar. Chromia agreed with her friend.

"Yeah, I think even Hide would like this," the blue Femme said with a grin.

"And trust me, he isn't into scenery unless it's got targets."

The memory of her mate brought a bit of a sad look into her optics. Firestar noticed this and gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hey, he's waiting for you back at the base," she said softly before adding with a smile.

"Maybe you can have a little private time together before he has to leave."

Chromia couldn't help but smile at that. There was even a bit of a mischievous look in her eyes. She shrugged playfully.

"Never done it in a cell before."

"You don't have to worry about the cold," Darklight cut in with a smirk.

"Just go fast enough to create some heat."

All of the femmes couldn't help burst out laughing. Elita and Arcee tried to smother their laughter but failed. The Mechs looked both annoyed and amused, depending on how they viewed the situation. Megatron didn't look at all happy of the idea of two Autobots making out in one of his cells but he declined to comment. With the mood the Femme were in, they'd simply mock anything he said.

The Mechs just watched as the femmes continued laughing. Eventually the femmes calmed down but they couldn't get rid of the smiles and twinkle in their optics. Some of the Mechs like Starscream and the Combaticons were hoping it might put their Femme in the mood for some intimacy later. However Megatron, knowing that he couldn't get any even if it were possible, was getting bored with the situation.

He cleared his throat to get their attention and looked to the femmes. Immediately they turned to him.

"We've lingered here too long, the humans will think we're going to attack," he said shortly.

"Go and continue whatever you were doing."

The Mechs nodded and started head off with their Femmes. Although some of the girls did want to remain there a bit longer.

"Come we go to that ledge over there?" Echo asked softly with a shy smile.

"I'm feeling a little tired."

"Your wish is my command," Soundwave replied with a deep rumble, making her blush and chuckle as he flew over to the ledge she'd indicated.

Once there he helped her settle down in a comfortable spot. She sighed in content with her hands over her belly.

"I can't wait to meet our Sparkling," she said softly.

"A little brother or sister for your Creations."

"Indeed," he agreed softly with a hidden smile.

"Creations are taking bets on what it will be, Femme or Mech."

"I really want it to be a little Femme, I hope it is," she said softly, there was a look of longing on her face.

"So do I but I will treasure it however it turns out," he said softly, reassuring her.

She smiled at him. He moved closer to wrap an arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her optics.

"This is a beautiful place," she said softly, making Soundwave glad his creations had gone off somewhere, giving the two of them peace.

Soundwave couldn't help but agree. Even though he preferred machinery over organics he couldn't help but admit that this spot was nice.

It was nice to just take a moment to relax and enjoy the view without needing to survey it or something like that. And he didn't need to worry about the Autobots bursting in on the scene, he wasn't threatening humans or doing anything that could harm them.

Right now he was having fun and wanted to be with his femme without any interruptions. Meanwhile, Darklight was nuzzling against Starscream, tracing his Decepticon symbol while saying.

"Why don't we find a little spot for ourselves, flyboy?"

"Sounds good," Starscream purred but looked up at the sound of jets.

Optics narrowing, he growled.

"Streamfire."

Darklight looked up at the same time he did and saw what he was talking about. A jet was coming straight for them.

"That your sister?" she questioned and Starscream nodded grimly.

"Yes," he grumbled as the female jet transformed, glaring at her older brother.

For a few minutes they just stood there looking at each other. Darklight kept going back and forth between them with her optics.

"So," Streamfire finally said.

"You decided to show your face at long last. I suppose you've been jerking off in your room for the past few cycles."

Starscream snarled at his little sister. Darklight looked at her at the corner of her optic.

"It's none of your concern," he growled.

"And for the record, you can't tell me off for what I've been doing when you've been playing pleasurebot and master with that Shuttle."

Anger flashed in Streamfires optics. She growled and took an angry step toward her brother.

"At least Skyfire doesn't keep me locked up, unlike you brother," she snarled.

"I know the only reason you're out here with her is because Megatron's blackmailing Prime. Otherwise, you'd have stayed in that stupid base for a whole Stellar cycle."

Starscream gritted his teeth. He knew that was true but he didn't want to admit it. Not in front of her.

"It's none of your business, sister," he sneered. "Why don't you run back to the Autobots like a good Femme?"

Streamfire growled again. Darklight stepped in. She cleared her throat to gain both of their attention. Both of them now remembered she was there.

"I don't mind Starscream messing around with me," she said with a shrug.

"And I'm not an Autobot so I don't think it really mattered whether they knew about me or not."

She then smiled and asked.

"How is that big boy anyway, I've never faced someone his size before."

Streamfire looked a bit taken aback at first. But then she gave a small smile to Darklight.

"You should try it sometime, imagine being overloaded with just one thrust..."

"Enough," squawked Starscream, who did not want to hear any more details.

Both girls giggled at his expense. Right now he didn't look happy.

"We're leaving," he said flatly, wings held high with indignation as the two Femmes kept giggling.

"Are we?" Streamfire said lightly in a tone meant to annoy.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Starscream. He turned to Darklight.

"Let's get out of here,"

"Where you go, I'll simply follow," Streamfire said in a sing song voice.

Starscream turned back at her. "You really are annoying," he growled.

"I know," she said with a smirk.

"But you're not losing me that easily, brother."

Starscream just growled and began moving away with Darklight. She held onto him tightly as they were moving. Streamfire easily kept pace with her brother's speed, no matter how fast he went.

And he couldn't go very fast as he was carrying a pregnant Femme in his arms. And obviously, he couldn't transform and jet away, which he grumbled about since he could easily outstrip her that way. It seemed he'd have to put up with her for now.

He knew he was definitely going to regret this later. Streamfire seemed quite happy at causing her brothers discomfort.

"Will you go away?" he snapped, trying to ignore her and failing miserably.

She pouted, an innocent look on her face. "Why brother dear, I'm hurt," she said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Of course you are," he growled before snarling.

"If you don't buzz off this instant, I'm going to find Megatron, see how long he puts up with you."

Now that had an effect. She winced and anger appeared back on her face and in her optics.

"Oh, that's real low, bringing Megatron into this," she snarled as Starscream smirked.

"I reckon he can deal with you in less than a minute," he said, smugly. "Want to me call him?"

"No," she said shortly, glaring at him.

"I'll go...and have Skyfire frag me, film it and send it to you."

She laughed at Starscream's outraged face before flying off before he could say anything to her.

"Why that little...that little..."

"Calm down, fly boy," Darklight said with a laugh, stroking his chin.

"Come on, why don't we follow her example?"

The anger slowly left his face. He chuckled as Darklight nuzzled his neck.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea," he purred in her audio.

"I think that's exactly what we should do."

Darklight giggled and since his sister was no longer there he speed off. He did this while still being careful of his charge. She laughed loudly as she clung to him, already excited for what was to come.

The other Mechs were starting to take their Femmes back too. No matter how much the Femmes still wanted to stay out.

"Do we have to?" Arcee moaned as Thundercracker gathered her up, he'd taken her to a Skyscraper to watch the humans.

"I'm afraid so," he said gently.

She pouted but didn't object when he started flying them away. Although she looked very reluctant as this happened. Her eyes were still on the humans, they fascinated her.

Their body structure and the way they lived interested her. She wanted to meet one properly but understood that today wasn't the time to do that. But still, she didn't want to go back to the base quite yet.

"Thundercracker, can we walk through that field again?" she asked softly. "Before we fly back?"

He was about to say no but the look in her optics changed his mind. "All right," he said.

He then flew them back to that field.

Grinning, Arcee gracefully slipped out of his arms and started slowly walking through the field of flowers again. But as she did so, she suddenly realised there was a young male human watching her, sitting on a fence to one side.

She gasped and looked in his direction. Hearing this Thundercracker looked in that direction to see what she saw.

"What the...?" he said in surprise before recognising the human.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, grabbing Arcee's arm before she could approach.

Spike smiled nervously.

He shrugged. He said "Oh not much. Just enjoying the view," he said, moving forward a little.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed.

"Did Prime send you?" he demanded as Arcee exclaimed.

"He knows papa?"

She looked at the human with new interest. Spike turned to her.

"Yeah we're good friends," he said.

"He's a real swell guy, done a lot for me and my dad, and this planet of course."

He shot her a grin and said.

"He said he had a real pretty daughter and I can see why."

Arcee cocked her head and tried to move closer.

"Thanks," she said with a giggle.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't know anything about you."

"It's alright," he said with a wave of his hand.

"I know Mega-douche has been keeping you guys' hostage."

Arcee laughed at the name Spike just gave Megatron and Spike joined her. Thundercracker narrowed his optics.

"It's not a very smart thing to insult my leader like that," he said coldly, giving Spike a glare.

Spike shrugged, an innocent look on his face. Well at least he tried to look innocent but he failed at that.

"Lighten up, he doesn't mean any harm," Arcee said, stepping between the irate Seeker and the human.

"I'm Arcee," she said softly, hesitantly reaching a hand out but not touching him.

"You can touch if you like," Spike said with a laugh.

"I know some of you guys can't resist."

She smiled at him before going down on her knees to get closer to the human. She then reached out to touch him. He took a step forward, letting her fingers touch his hair. Her optics were wide as she felt the softness of his hair as he grinned up at him. She then lightly ran them down his back, taking in how delicate he was.

Spike stayed perfectly still for her. He let her examine him without complaint. He knew from Optimus that this was her first time here and that she was just curious.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked with a smile.

"I've never seen anything like you," she admitted softly before adding. "But you feel nice."

Spike grinned at her. "Well thanks," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Some of the bots aren't very keen on us but I'm glad you don't mind."

He smiled and then said.

"Optimus is going stir crazy back at the base, he's really upset you guys aren't with him."

"I know. I miss him," she sighed, as a sad look came into her optics.

"Hey, it's okay," Spike said, giving Thundercracker a side look before saying.

"He'll find a way to spring you guys, don't worry."

"That's my papa," said Arcee, smiling again. "He always has a solution for everything."

"I know, that's why he kicks ass," Spike said with a big grin as Thundercracker rolled his optics.

"Arcee, we can't be late back at the base, Megatron will think we're up to something," he said loudly, making the two remember he was there.

"Wrap it up."

Arcee pouted and gave him a look. Spike grinned, it was almost similar to the puppy dog eyes method.

"Arcee, do you want him getting mad at you again?" Thundercracker said pointedly and she winched, rubbing her back in remembrance.

Most of the pain was gone but some of it was still there. She certainly didn't want to go through that again.

"Alright," she said with a heavy sigh, standing up.

She gave Spike a smile and said.

"I hope I can see you again, Spike."

He smiled.

"Back at ya," he said. "Do have anything you want me to tell the guys?"

"Just that I hope to see them all soon," Arcee said before suddenly bending and giving Spike a kiss on the head.

"And that's for papa, tell him I love and miss him."

Spike blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll tell him but I don't think I can give that in him in person." he said.

Arcee laughed as she made her way back to Thundercracker.

"Just tell him I gave him one," she said with a big grin. "I'm sure papa will understand you can't give him one."

That made both of them laugh, it took a few seconds for it to disappear. Thundercracker waited patiently for her.

But finally, she ran into his arms and he scooped her up before blasting off. Spike run as they lifted off, waving his arms and calling.

"I'll tell him I saw you, don't let the cons get you down."

"I won't," she called back, waving down at him. She kept looking back until the human was out of her sight and Spike did the same with her.

"I wouldn't tell Megatron you saw him," Thundercracker warned her as they flew back to the Nemesis.

"He doesn't like humans, particularly the ones that hang around your father and his Mechs."

This caught her curiosity.

"What did they do to piss Megatron off," she asked.

Thundercracker shrugged.

"They've helped the Autobots foil Megatron's plans but mostly he just doesn't like them."

"I can't see why," she said, sounding surprised. "I think they're quite fascinating."

Thundercracker shrugged again.

"Not all the Autobots actually like them but since most do, they leave them alone."

"I wonder what others are like. I think I'd like humans if more of them are like that one," she said. She looked back the way they had come even though she couldn't see the human anymore.

"Their varied I think," Thundercracker said casually.

"But you know, some of them have actually sold us supplies and parts for weapons, so they're not all good. But I don't know any personally, so I'm not giving an opinion. You should try Starscream, he'd be happy to give his."

There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Both of them knew what Starscreams opinion would be. She rolled her optics at his words.

"He's always seems happy to give his opinion," she said with a sigh, having witnessed a few famous Starscream rants at his leader which ended in a smack.

"But I think I'll wait to form my own,"

"But I have a feeling it's gonna be a good one," she said. Thundercracker looked at her out of the corner of his optics.

"It's your choice," he said softly as he neared the Landing Platform of the Nemesis.

Knowing the others were probably all back by now and inside, he simply landed and activated it so that they were taken down into the Nemesis's depths. He was right. The rest of them were back and some of them were there waiting for the two of them to return.

"Darling, I was starting to get worried," Elita said, wrapping Arcee in a hug as soon as she was set on her feet.

"I'm sorry mama, I just wanted to see something one last time," Arcee said with a smile, still wearing the flower Thundercracker had given her.

Elita noticed the flower and raised an optic brow. Some of the other femmes there noticed it too.

"Oh, we were at this lovely field full of flowers," Arcee quickly explained.

"You'd have loved it mama, it was great."

Elita touched the flower. she examined it for a minute and then smiled at her daughter.

"It is lovely, now come on, we'd best get cleaned up."

As the Femmes moved away, Megatron came over to Thundercracker and asked.

"Was there any trouble?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "No, sir," he said. "There wasn't any sign of the Autobots."

Megatron sneered.

"Well, it looks like Prime kept his promise. I can kick that piece of junk out of my base now."

Without another word Megatron headed for the brig. Thundercracker followed behind. Unfortunately one of the femmes heard what they said.

"Wait, you're not getting rid of Hide?" Chromia said anxiously.

She went as quickly as she could to catch up with them. She was careful of her Sparkling. Hearing her Megatron and Thundercracker stopped where they were and turned towards her.

"Yes I am," Megatron said, looking annoyed she'd followed.

"Why don't you go with the other Femmes, Chromia?"

She shook her head. There was a very stubborn and determined look on her face. Megatron went to walk off again but she went right in front.

"Why can't this wait until morning?" she demanded.

"I don't want him gone yet, I need him here."

"You may," said Megatron, "but we don't. I've already got enough headaches from that idiot."

He tried to push past her but she grabbed his arm and held on.

"If Hide goes, I'm damn well going too," she snarled.

This caused both Megatron and Thundercracker to stop in their tracks. They turned back to look at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not going anywhere," Megatron growled but Chromia wasn't backing down.

"I'm not going through this pregnancy without him," she snarled.

"So I go with him or he stays with me," she said, stubbornly. "Take your pick."

Megatron eyed her for a very long moment, weighing his options. And then he said.

"Then you leave."

For a few moments Chromia was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Excuse me," she said, quietly. Megatron looked straight at her.

"I said you can leave," he said, reluctantly. There was silence.

"Really?" she said, her face lighting up in delight.

"Yes...but I'm not letting anyone else go," Megatron pointed out.

"So either you stay with your Femmes or you leave them behind, it's your choice."

She bit her lip at that. She wanted to be with Ironhide but she didn't want to leave the others behind. But then she remembered that the others were strong. They could handle themselves and that they would want her to be with her Mech.

"I'll leave with Hide," she said quietly.

She just had to be with her mate but maybe she could still help her Femmes from the outside. She could tell them how their Femmes were getting on and what the routines were.

Megatron nodded and continued to the brig. Thundercracker was behind him and Crhomia followed them. Ironhide looked up when they walked in. He smiled when he saw Chromia.

"Hey Mia, have a good time outside?" he asked with a grin and she nodded, but she couldn't keep the sad look off her face.

"What's wrong," he asked, concerned. He held out his arms to her and she took it. She snuggled against his chest. "Is the baby okay?"

"Oh yes, it's fine," she answered.

"Megatron letting you go and he says...I can go to,"

Ironhide was amazed but he immediately knew why she was upset. She didn't want to leave the others behind while she had her freedom. So he hugged her tighter and said.

"Hey, it'll be alright Mia. The others will understand, they'll want what's best for you and the Sparkling."

She nodded. Then within moments the sad look disappeared and a big grin came onto her face. There was now a sparkle in her optics.

"Well, at least we can finally have some proper alone time together," she said slyly, tracing his Autoobt insignia in sultry way.

He chuckled and nuzzled her. Then someone cleared their throat. They were reminded that they weren't alone.

"Better get going darlin, Prime'll be going nuts," Ironhide said, scooping her up into his arms, pleased at the ease he managed it.

Having to live in a changeable environment meant his joints got a little rusty and stiff but he had no problems today. In fact knowing that he was going to be taking Chromia home was making him feel really good. Better than ever.

He wouldn't spend sleepless nights wondering where she was and how she was going. He could keep both her and their Sparkling safe now and the thought made his Spark swell with happiness. Even Megatron's scowl couldn't dampen his spirits, nothing could spoil his mood right about now.

The two of them looked up at the two Decepticons in the cell with them. Thundercracker's face was neutral while Megatron was wearing a scowl.

"We don't have all day," Megatron said grumpily, it was clear he was going to assist Thundercracker in taking them back to shore.

Thundercracker was quite strong for a Seeker but there was no way he could safely carry both Autobots. Megatron and Thundercracker headed out. Ironhide followed with Chromia in his arms right behind them.

"I'll need to take her," Thundercracker said softly, it made more sense for Megatron to carry Ironhide, something neither Mech was looking forward to.

Ironhide reluctantly handed his Femme over to Thundercracker. Thundercracker made her comfortable.

Ironhide walked close by Thundercracker as he carried her into the Landing Platform. Once there, it was activated and rose high up into the air in the darken sky. Chromia snuggled into Thundercracker, she couldn't believe she'd soon be free of this place and the collar she still wore around her neck.

Ironhide then very awkwardly wrapped his arms around Megatron who looked furious at the whole situation. Megatron took off after Thundercracker. It wasn't long before they caught up. They found a good landing site a few minutes later.

Ironhide quickly let go of Megatron, the two Mechs putting some distance between each other, clearly trying to forget how close they'd been. Chromia gave Thundercracker a sneaky kiss, thanking him for his help. Megatron now said.

"Tell Prime this is all he's getting, Arcee and Elita are staying with me."

Both Ironhide and Chromia didn't like that at all. They wisely kept their mouths shut

Chromia would have dearly loved to punch him but she suddenly felt very tired and couldn't summon the energy. As Ironhide supported her, he glared at Megatron and growled.

"Ah'll pass on yer message."

"See that you do," growled Megatron. As he turned away, Chromia stuck her glossia at him while his back was turned.

Ironhide smirked and though Thundercracker spotted it, he didn't comment.

"Goodbye," he said softly and both he and Megatron blasted off.

The two of them watched the Decpeticons fly off. Then after a few seconds everything sunk in.

"I'm...I'm free," she said in complete wonder.

"I'm free!" she whooped, grabbing Ironhide and crushing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Ironhide let out a whoop and returned the kiss, holding her tightly against him. Although he let go when he felt a nudge from her abdomen.

"Looks like the little guy's happy as well," he said with a huge grin, dropping to his knees to press a kiss against her abdomen.

She chuckled, rubbing the spot where Ironhide had kissed before saying.

"You think it's going to be a Mech?"

"Don't know but a Femme is good too," he said, kissing her stomach again. They smiled at each other.

"Better contact Optimus," he said. He then activated his comm.

"Optimus," he said.

"Ironhide," Optimus replied immediately.

"I assume Megatron kept his word?"

"Even better Prime, I've got someone with me."

He shot Chromia a loving smile before saying.

"Well, technically, I've got 'two' bots with me."

"What are you talking about," asked Optimus. Ironhide grinned saying "Come see for yourself."

He then gave Optimus the coordinates for where he was and cut off the connection. The two of them then waited. Under an hour later they could see Optimus and a few others in the distance. Chromia hid behind Ironhide, wanting to surprise them.

"Chromia," Optimus gasped surprise and delight, a view shared by the others.

"Dang, old Megs actually let ya go?" Jazz said with a grin as Ratchet rushed up to Chromia to scan her quickly.

"Everything seems fine," Ratchet announced.

"But I want you in berth as soon as possible with a decent cube of Energon, no interfacing."

Chromia just nodded, grinning. She was bouncing up and down on her heels in joy.

"You're no fun Ratchet," she teased before hugging him tightly.

"Oh, I missed you, you old slagger."

Rachet couldn't help but hiug her back. Her mood was contagious right now.

"It is good to see you functioning," Prowl said formally but he was smiling and they all knew he was happy to see her.

"Let's get you both back to the base," Optimus now said warmly.

"We can talk once we're safely there."

She nodded but the grin on her face just got wider. She couldn't wait to see Jazz's mate again. It had been so long since she'd seen her.

"I'm going to need a ride," she said with a sly smile, patting her middle.

"I can take you," Ratchet said, transforming.

"You'll be safe and so will the Sparkling."

Ironhide carefully helped her inside the red and white ambulance and once she safely strapped down, transformed himself. The others transformed as well and soon there was a little convoy heading home at long last.

_Author's note. Chromia talks to the Autobots about life at the Nemesis and how all the Femmes are. Meanwhile, the Nemesis gets some new arrivals but who are they? Find out next time, until then._


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's note. Big thanks to all those who have given me great suggestions for ideas and new Femmes._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Ah can't believe it, ah got my mate back," Ironhide said happily over the comm. as the little convoy made its way back to the Ark.

"I'm happy for you, old friend," Optimus said warmly even as his Spark gave a tiny twinge of envy. What he wouldn't give to get his own family back, his mate and child.

As though he knew what his leader was thinking, Ironhide said.

"We'll get em back Prime, this is just the start."

"I know, Ironhide, we will," Optimus said, determined that this moment wouldn't be ruined.

"Hey, you'll have to tidy your quarters up Hide," Jazz now cut in with a snigger. "You can't have such a beautiful lady roughing it, especially after having to put up with those Cons."

"Mah room's fine," Ironhide said hotly. "Chromia likes a real Mech's room, with plenty of gun and stuff."

"What about your Sparkling, do you want it sticking bits of gun in its mouth?" Prowl asked slyly and Ironhide nearly swerved off the road.

"Slag, ah didn't think of that."

"And you'll need to keep the swearing down, we don't want any bad habits," Jazz couldn't help but add, making Prowl and Optimus chuckle.

"Yeah, no swearing," Ironhide muttered as though he was noting all of this down to remember.

"Good luck with that," Ratchet suddenly cut in dryly before adding.

"Chromia's sleeping, we'll wake her up when we get back to base so she can refuel and then recharge properly."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Optimus said simply. "When she's rested enough."

"Thanks Prime," Ironhide said gratefully, he knew how much Optimus must want to talk with Chromia about his family.

"My pleasure Ironhide, she needs looking after," Optimus said before adding in a gentle tone.

"This will be the first Autobot Sparkling Sparked and born on Earth."

"Yer right," Ironhide said slowly, in absolute delight. "Ah never thought about it, but yer right, it will."

But then his tone dropped and he said sadly.

"It should have been two..."

The other Autobots didn't know what to say but Ironhide didn't need them to. He sighed and quickly said.

"It's okay, it's just such a shock teh find out ah'm a father but ah also lost a child. One ah never knew about until it was too late."

There was a moment of silence as they all prayed to Primus for this lost Sparkling before Ironhide then said.

"But hey, ah still got one Sparkling, and that's more than ah ever thought ah'd get, with the way the War was going."

"We'll look after her," Ratchet said firmly. "Get her to come in for checks every day, I don't care if you have to drag her in, you'll both be there."

"Ah promise," Ironhide said with a nod before adding. "When would the best time be?"

"I'd say at the end of the day, and then I can take care of any problems that might have built up."

"We'll be there," Ironhide said solemnly which made Ratchet secretly chuckle.

"That'll be a first," he said in a teasing tone which made Ironhide chuckle.

"You'll see," was all Ironhide would say, as they all drove onwards to the base.

Elita's journal

Chromia is free. I still can't believe it, Megatron actually let her go along with her mate Ironhide. I honestly didn't think he would do such a thing but he did. I told him it had been a kind gesture of his, even though he hadn't wanted to let any of us go.

That certainly wiped the scowl off his face, he loves being complimented by me. He took me into his arms and kissed me and while I allowed it, I dearly wish it was Optimus doing the kissing. But we'd all had such a good day that I didn't say anything, I want him to allow us all out again sometime.

"You looked radiant out in the sun today, my dear," he told me softly, drawing me to the berth.

I have to admit, he certainly is a smooth one when it comes to compliments. If only he could direct them at a Femme who would truly appreciate them. I do believe that if he found the right Femme, he would treat them right and be very happy with them. He has displayed brief flashes of kindness, even though he can be cruel and Sparkless at times. But I've noticed that he treats me a lot better than when I first arrived here, something I never thought I'd see.

Of course, a lot of this is due to the fact he can't interface with me, which forces him to be a lot gentler but still. He didn't try to interface with me when I first arrived, so I can compare his behaviour then and now. And it has improved greatly, I'm sure even his soldiers must have seen that he's changing, he's a lot less violent towards them.

Tonight, he didn't demand that I pleasure him, just drew me into a close embrace and settled down. I actually don't mind this, it is nice to be hugged by someone while you recharge, especially by a strong Mech. I can't wait until I can recharge with Optimus again, being close to his Spark as his strong caring arms hold me.

It's hard not to feel a tiny bit of jealously towards Chromia since she is back in her mate's arms, safely away from the Decepticons but it is only a small part of me. She is my best friend as well as my Second and I only want her to be happy. I still have my Arcee, she really needed her mate, to get over the loss of her child.

Hopefully, we will all soon be joining her again.

The next day

"Chromia, how are you doing?" Optimus asked warmly as he entered the Med Bay where the couple were relaxing. This was the best place to meet where Chromia would relax without squeezing into someone's quarters.

"Brilliant," the blue Femme replied with a wide smile. "It was just so amazing to relax with Hide again."

Optimus nodded, glad she was okay. He sat down on a nearby berth, hoping he was going to get some answers. He hadn't had a good night, he'd spent most of it staring up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to find out. But even if it was all bad, he needed to know, so he could get his beloved mate and daughter back again.

"So...," Optimus began, he wasn't sure where to start.

But Chromia could see what he wanted and said softly, squeezing Ironhide's hand.

"I'll start at the beginning," she said gently. "Elita was taken first, she was trying to defend the base from Starscream and a couple of others. We all ended up trapped and she was taken back to Earth, though at the time we'd no idea where she'd gone."

She sighed and said.

"She was made Megatron's slave, she was forced into a skimpy outfit and had to wear a collar and chain. During the day, she had to clean the Decepticon's base and then entertain the troops."

"How?" Optimus said with a small growl.

"First serve them Energon and then do a sexy dance," Chromia replied before adding. "That's what happened to all of us, we all had our set duties and then some with our _guardians."_

Now Ironhide growled angrily.

"Damn Cons," he muttered.

Chromia shot him a smile before saying.

"Afterwards, we had to sleep in our guardians quarters. In my case, I just slept on my own berth, never with Hook."

Ironhide had a very grumpy look on his face but he didn't say anything.

"Arcee's also got her own berth, so does Firestar. But Echo and Darklight have been sharing a berth and sleeping with their guardian. As for Elita..."

Optimus stiffened at his mate's name.

"He made her sleep with him," he growled, his voice unbelievably lone.

"Not exactly," Chromia said with a sigh. "At first, he just chained her to the end of his berth, no doubt hoping to break her down a little. But he also started touching her, trying to make her kiss him, that sort of thing."

"Did she resist?" Optimus asked, he had to say that.

"She did but the only time she punched him resulted in a harsh beating. So she deemed it wise to fight against him in other ways," Chromia said softly.

Optimus looked both pleased that Megatron had gotten punched and furious that Elita had been beaten. He took in some air, trying to keep his systems cool and not lose his temper, his friends didn't deserve that.

But now he'd come to the question he'd been dreading asking but one he had to know the answer to.

"Has he...has he ever tried to violate her?" he asked, trying to sound strong but his tone was strained. He was sure, or at least very hopeful that Elita hadn't been raped, Arcee had assured him.

But then again, Elita would want to keep something like that from their daughter so he couldn't be fully sure. He braced himself for Chromia's answer, knowing he wasn't going to enjoy it one bit.

"Yes," Chromia said, a pain expressions crossing her face. "Twice in fact, both times on the same day. The second time, he couldn't get at her because she'd managed to construct a Chastity Belt, that stopped him right in his tracks."

"She's a right smart one," Ironhide said admirably, holding his own mate close as though Megatron might burst in at any moment.

"But...," Optimus said, after swallowing. "How in Primus's name did she escape the first time?"

Now Chromia smiled triumphantly.

"It was thanks to you, that Elita got away."

Now both Optimus and Ironhide stared at her.

"How?" Optimus said weakly.

"Because it was on the cycle you tried to get to Cybertron," Chromia explained. "Megatron attacked her in the shower, she said he had all of their armour off but just before he could start, the alarm went off. He had to leave, to stop you from reaching Cybertron. And while he was away, Elita managed to escape his room and construct that Belt."

For a few minutes, Optimus couldn't speak, he was too caught up in emotions and desperately trying not to let explode out of him. He felt horror as his imagination presented him with scenarios of a naked Megatron trying to rape his beloved in the shower. All he could see was the leer on Megatron's face while his Elita's was full of fear and pain.

His fists clenched, he would kill that bastard for trying to hurt his mate.

He also felt incredible pride in Elita's ability to keep a cool head and find a way out of that terrible situation. How did his amazing mate manage to pull off such feats while other bots would fall short? He truly was a lucky Mech to have her.

"Megatron...must have been mad," he said, a certain amount of vindictiveness in his voice.

"He certainly was, the old fragger," Chromia chuckled. "You should have seen his face when Elita appeared, he thought he'd safely locked her up.

Both Mechs chuckled darkly, that served the slagger right.

Chromia proceeded to explain all that had happened, how the Femmes had to get examined and then put in skimpy armour. She told how poor Arcee was whipped for hitting Megatron but how her guardian was kind and looked after her. She also told them how well the Femmes in general were getting on with their guardians.

"Echo's really in love with Soundwave," Chromia said softly. "I still can't quite believe it but he loves her to, you just have to see them together to understand."

Optimus nodded, he was still devastated by what had nearly happened to Elita but at least things had gotten better for his mate. Now all he had to do was find a way to free her, his daughter and any other Femmes who wanted that. By the sound of it, at least two Femmes would probably want to stay, to be with their Mechs.

"So, things are mostly good at the Decepticon base?" he inquired softly.

"Mostly, Elita's still a little worried about Darklight," Chromia said with a slight frown. "See, she was brought up with the view you shouldn't complain unless it's a grievous wound. She doesn't know what to think about her Sparkling but since we're all excited, she acts like she's fine about it."

"Isn't Screamer looking after her?" Ironhide demanded.

"He is and he wants that Sparkling," Chromia said gently. "But with her acting like all she wants to do is interface, he doesn't realise he needs to _really _take care of her."

Optimus blew air out, maybe he could ask Streamfire to talk to her brother about Darklight. He didn't like the idea of any Femme suffering, especially one who was expecting. If she didn't sort out her issue with motherhood, it could affect her Bond with her child.

"Thank you for telling me all this," the Autobot least now said quietly. "I know some of it wouldn't have been easy for you."

"It was fine," Chromia said softly, leaning into Ironhide. "We'll get them back, Optimus."

He chuckled sadly.

"I hope so."

Elita's POV

"How are you all doing?" Elita asked the Femmes as they took a break from working in the Rec Room.

Echo had been carefully making sure all the tables and other tops were clean. Firestar and Moonracer were responsible for moping the floors while Darklight was taking care of the walls. Elita had been taking care of all the other furniture while Arcee had been brushing. The youngest Femme had just started helping Darklight when Elita called for a break.

"I'm alright," Echo said, gratefully sitting down as she rubbed her very swollen abdomen, she definitely didn't have long to go.

Elita nodded with a smile, Echo was certainly doing alright. Arcee looked very tired but cheerful. She was so happy her daughter had gotten a day out in the sun, she really needed it after that stressful cycle the day before. Moonracer and Firestar also appeared to be in a good spirits although they already missed their friend Chromia.

But they were also delighted that she was back with her mate so they weren't too sad. But the Femme Elita was worried about was Darklight who she sometimes caught looking depressed. She'd hoped that Darklight might have gotten more used to the idea of being a mother but it seemed it still bothered her.

"Darklight, are you doing okay?" Elita said softly, as Darklight sipped a small cube of Energon.

"Fine, why'd you ask?" Darklight replied with a shrug but looking nervous now.

"You seem a little down," Elita said quietly, coming over to sit next to her. "Is Starscream treating you alright?"

"He's fine," Darklight said. "We're still interfacing quite a bit, though he keeps on about being careful."

"He's excited about your Sparkling," Elita said, watching her closely.

"Yeah," Darklight said, a strange look on her face.

"And what about you?" Elita asked gently. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, what else should I feel?" Darklight almost snapped back.

Elita mentally sighed, but said.

"Darklight, I know you didn't get a lot of choice where this Sparkling's concerned. You didn't want to be Carrying but neither Megatron nor Starscream would allow you to terminate. You don't want to give up your freedom, do you?"

"Not very free here," Darklight said with a snort.

"No but you didn't mind as long as you could survive and get on with the Mechs. But this Sparklings complicates things, it means you have something to worry about other than yourself. Not to mention, it ties you to a single Mech, which in a way limits your freedom."

Elita leaned forward and gently touched Darklight's shoulder.

"Talk to Starscream, let him know how you feel. He can be caring when he wants to be, you don't have to bride him to have a comfy berth and good Energon. You could have a great relationship with him, even if he's not destined to be your Spark partner."

Darklight glanced at her but Elita wasn't sure how convinced the Femme was. What she needed were actions, not words. Elita would need to talk to Starscream, he had to show his caring, romantic side to help Darklight feel better about herself. She and Starscream were bound together by that Sparkling but it didn't have to mean the end of Darklight's freedom.

"I'll...talk to him," Darklight said in a tone that indicated she probably wouldn't but wanted to get Elita off her case.

Elita smiled, knowing this was the case before saying.

"We'll be here for you, remember that"

"I know," Darklight said with a sigh but before she could say anything else, there was a loud gasp from behind them.

They all turned to see Echo standing there, a stunned expression on her face as she stood clutching her abdomen. And then she spoke.

"I...I think the Sparkling's coming."

_Author's note. Echo has her Sparkling but is it a Femme or a Mech? Will Soundwave be there and how does he cope? Also, Megatron's gets the shock of his life when Hook discovers something extraordinary. Find out what it is next time._


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's note. I think this is one chapter everyone's been waiting for, hope you enjoy._

_Special thanks to Jovianokami and Sassbrat for their suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Echo," Elita cried, rushing to her side, taking her arm as the light blue Femme stumbled backwards, still clutching her middle.

"Are you alright?" she asked as the other Femmes started to rush over too, even Darklight.

"Y-yes," Echo bit out. "But...ooohh...I can feel it, the Sparkling's coming..."

"Come on, let's get you to the Med Bay," Elita said in a gentle tone, she'd heard from those who'd Spark that it always helped when those around them remained calm.

"I'll go tell Hook," Arcee said at once as Elita and Moonracer went to support Echo, her knees were wobbling a lot.

Darklight and Firestar were both on their feet as well but since they were both heavily pregnant, it wouldn't be a smart idea for them to help carry Echo. As Arcee raced out of the room, Elita and Moonracer started to guide Echo forward as she started to gasp out sharply at regular intervals.

"Where's Soundwave?" Firestar asked as they brought up the rear, she was holding Darklight's hand as the younger Femme looked rather fearful about the whole thing.

"Out," Echo said, her face screwed up in pain. "He's supposed to be escorting...Astrotrain, taking Energon...to Cybertron...I don't think...he's going to...make it."

"Hopefully he will," Elita said gently. "But at the very least, he will return to meet your and his child."

As Echo smiled weakly at this one, Moonracer joked.

"Maybe its better this way, I heard Mechs are useless at a Sparkling, they just turn into quivering piles of goo."

"That's certainly true," Elita said with a laugh. "I'm afraid most Mechs are terrified during the process, their either running around wringing their hands or have fainted."

Echo giggled a little at this, trying to imaging her beloved Soundwave doing either of those but not quite managing. She had no idea the gender of her Sparkling but hoped it was the Femme Soundwave desired. At least their Sparkling had plenty of playmates to chose from, from Soundwave's little Mechs to her friends Sparklings.

"Ah," she suddenly gasped out as a particularly painful contraction rocked her entire frame.

"Soon be there," Elita encouraged and Echo was very grateful for the Autobot Femme Commander's kindness. It was almost like having a mother, no wonder Arcee loved her so much. She only hoped she did as good a job with her own child as Elita had done with hers.

"Uh," she gasped, her insides clenching up so much, her feet nearly lifted off the ground.

"Let's pick up the pace," Firestar suggested, she hated seeing the young Femme in pain. Plus, this wasn't doing Darklight's nerves any good, the young Femme's optics were wide as they stared at a hissing Echo.

Elita and Moonracer picked up their pace, supporting Echo even more than before. The Femme was still groaning but for the moment, her contractions weren't increasing in intensity. As they neared the Med Bay, Arcee came running back, coming to a halt a few feet away and saying.

"Hook's getting everything ready, he's prepared and stuff for this."

"There we go," Elita said soothingly to Echo. "This is going to go fine, there shouldn't be any problems."

Echo smiled weakly but she was barely concentrating, all she could think about was how she wanted the Sparking to be over, when she could finally hold her beloved Sparkling. She loved all of Soundwave's Creations but they were a little big to be properly snuggled against her chest. She wanted her own Sparkling to love, one with a loving Sire and protective siblings.

"Almost there, just a little bit more," Moonracer encouraged as they came into sight of the Med Bay, making Echo sigh with relief.

She needed to lie down so badly, she could barely support herself anymore. Arcee had the doors open for them as they trudged through, to find Hook busying himself as he prepared for the imminent birth of Echo's Sparkling. He looked up as they came in, immediately pointing towards the prepared birthing berth.

"There we go," Elita said softly as they helped Echo up onto the berth after half carrying her across the room.

"Thank you," Echo gasped, her body still half curled.

Hook now came over and started scanning her. Turning to the Femmes, he said.

"You don't all have to be here, I don't need anyone in my way."

He paused and then said to Firestar and Darklight.

"If you want to know what giving birth's like, you may stay but I'd prefer the both of you to lie on a berth each. Arcee, why don't you run along back to your duties?"

Arcee pouted, she wanted to see Echo's Sparkling. But Elita said gently.

"When the Sparkling's born, you can come visit it. Besides, you'll have plenty of opportunity in the future to see a Sparkling being born."

"Alright mama," Arcee said with a heavy sigh.

"But I get dibs on holding the Sparkling," she added with a cheeky grin as she rushed from the room.

Elita rolled her optics before taking hold of Echo's hand. Firestar was already hopping up onto a berth, she wanted to see what would occur. Darklight looked torn, on the one hand she looked ready to flee but on the other, she looked intensely curious. The ever friendly Moonracer went over to the young Femme and said.

"Hey, it's not so bad to watch a Femme give birth, though Mechs will swear otherwise. You should stay if you're worried about it, me and Cee Cee will be back later with some nice Energon for you all."

Darklight hesitated before slowly nodding.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"There ya go," Moonracer said with a wide grin, kindly helping the sliver and blue Femme onto a free berth as Hook finished scanning Echo.

"She's doing well, the contractions are coming nice and fast. But I'm afraid I won't be able to get the Sparkling out for a while yet."

Moonracer rubbed Darklight's back as Elita squeezed Echo's hand tighter. Darklight gave her friend a weak smile before murmuring that she would be alright. The jade Femme gave her another smile before going off to give Arcee a hand with the chores. Just as Hook carefully laid some cloths on a nearby table, Echo said quietly.

"Can I...can I contact Soundwave? I want him to know what's...happening...," she broke off with a gasp as another contraction wracked her body.

"Go right ahead, though I'm not sure if he'll make it in time," warned Hook as he lightly ran his hands across Echo's abdomen.

Echo nodded, she was prepared for that, at least she was surrounded by trusted friends. As long as Soundwave and his Creations did eventually come home safely, she'd be happy. With Hook's assistance, she was able to reach him by Comm link.

Just as her contractions _really_ started to get going, she spoke to him.

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave was bored as he stood at the space bridge which was located a bit further from the Nemesis than usual. He was awaiting the return of Astrotrain who'd gone to Cybertron with fresh supplies of Energon and several Decepticon soldiers. They were meant to return with some Cybertronian goods and some new Femmes.

Not necessary Autobot Femmes to be turned into slaves, Megatron had made it clear Neutral and Decepticon Femmes would be welcome. So, the Decepticons sent to Cybertron would be scouting around, trying to round up new Femmes.

Soundwave didn't particularly care one way or another, what kind of Femmes they got, if any. All he cared about was that they got on with his beloved Echo and his creations. Correction, _their_ creations, for soon he would have a new one and Echo her very own Sparkling. He smiled behind his mask, he couldn't wait to meet his new offspring, especially as now he had a partner.

He planned to propose to her once their Sparkling was born, he wanted her to be his Spark mate. He would make their Bonding night extra special, hopefully he could get permission from Megatron to take Echo outside for a little bit, just to add to the mood. There were plenty of romantic places on Earth for him to take her but he hadn't made up his mind yet about which place he would chose.

But there was no hurry, he'd gauge her reaction to the idea of a date and perhaps present several options to her. He would easily be able to sense her feelings on them and then pick the perfect place. This made him smile even more, she was delightfully curious about things but not in a child like way. She was just a Femme who wanted to experience things, not be stuck in the same old routine her entire existence.

But just as he was contemplating this, there was a sudden frantic beeping of his comm. line. Curious, he activated it only to hear Hook's voice.

"Soundwave, this is Hook, Echo needs to talk to you."

Soundwave felt a jolt of fear, what was happening? But at that moment, Echo's voice came through, she sounded stressed.

"W-wave?"

"I am here," he quickly responded. "Echo, what is happening?"

"The...the Sparkling...it's coming," she gasped out in reply and Soundwave felt like time had stood still.

"Coming?" Soundwave repeated hoarsely, surely it was too soon.

"Yes...I don't know how long...oooh,"

Soundwave's Spark froze as he heard that gasp of pain, he should be there. Not standing around uselessly by the Space Bridge, he needed to go back. Making this decision, he quickly said to Echo.

"I will be there, just give me a few breems to arrange for someone else to take over."

"Okay," she gasped out again, and he could hear her suppressing a cry of pain.

"My love, please hang on," he said urgently, he didn't want to miss such an important event.

He could feel his Cassettes awaking within his chest now, they could sense his panic and sense of urgency. He sent soothing waves of comfort towards them, he needed his focus on the task at hand. Still keeping Echo on the line, he opened a new line to Dirge who was manning a station on the coast, between here and the Nemesis.

"Request, send someone to relieve me."

"Huh?" came the slightly sleepy tone of Dirge, it was clear he'd been half in recharge.

"Urgent, someone must relieve me at the Space Bridge, I am needed back at the Nemesis," Soundwave repeated, putting a bit of bite into his tone now.

"Alright, alright, keep your face mask on," Dirge said irritably, sounding like he wanted to go back to sleep.

Soundwave fought the urge to stamp his foot, something his twins sometimes did, it was so tempting. He managed to control the urge but it was a near thing, he wasn't going to lose his dignity. That was the one thing he'd always strived to have, unlike a Mech like Starscream who always seemed to lose his.

"Um, I think Rampage might be free," Dirge finally said. "Ya want me to send him...?"

"Yes_, now!"_ Soundwave growled down the comm. line, making it clear he was displeased.

"Right, he's on his way," Dirge answered, sounding a bit more alert, no doubt because Soundwave sounded so angry.

Soundwave sighed heavily, he would have to wait until the Stunticon like car was at least in sight. He started tapping his foot slightly, he couldn't help himself. He was on fire to return to base and assist Echo with the birth of their Sparkling, it was her first time after all.

"Come on," he growled under his breath a few minutes later, where was that damn car?

"Echo, how are you doing?" he inquired when there was still no sigh of Rampage.

"Okay," she whimpered in reply. "Oh...oh...Wave, I can feel it, the Sparkling..."

"Just relax," he advised in the soft tone he only used with her and his Creations. "I know you're in pain but try to focus on the fact you'll soon have a Sparkling. Try to stay calm, I will be there as soon as I can."

"I...know love," Echo replied softly, and he could almost see her smile.

"My darling," he said softly as he suddenly heard the tell tale screech of tires that heralded an approaching car.

"My replacement will be here soon, I'm coming for you," he said urgently as she let out another cry of pain.

"Oh...oh...oh..."

"Frag it," Soundwave snarled as he started running forward, to hell with Rampage, Dirge could easily inform him of what he was supposed to do.

Just as the muddy red coloured car started to screech to a halt and transform, Soundwave was already in the air. He wished for the first time that he was a true flyer, he could get back to the Nemesis so much quicker. His Cassettes were still buzzing within his chest but he calmed them down, indicating that they would soon be back at the Nemesis where he would release.

"Soundwave," Echo suddenly cried, the comm. had gone strangely quiet for a few minutes.

"Echo...?" he started to say but she was already screaming.

"It's coming...it's really coming now...Ah...ah...ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Frag it, frag it, frag it," Soundwave cursed as the comm. suddenly went dead, no doubt Hook had decided to shut it down.

He was just coming up to the cliffs, soon he'd be over the ocean and heading for the Nemesis's secret location. Well, secret to a certain extent, the humans didn't know where it was, only that they should avoid the general area. And the Autobots more or less knew where it was, except they had great trouble accessing it.

But just as he approached the landing platform, which he'd activated from a distance, the comm. suddenly flared to life. It was Hook's voice and his message was brief.

"I have delivered the Sparkling, Echo's still online."

Soundwave's felt both elation and crushing disappointment. He'd so wanted to be there but at the same time, was glad it had been a quick birth. It would have been so much easily for his future Mate and it sounded like she was still aware enough to see their new child.

With a jolt, he realised he didn't know the gender of his child yet.

"_Dad, what's going on?"_ Rumble demanded and Soundwave answered quietly.

"_You have a new sibling."_

There were sounds of cheers over the bond and then Ravage asked the question.

"_What is it?"_

"_Unknown, Hook did not inform," _Soundwave replied softly.

"_Ooh, a surprise,"_ Frenzy said excitedly and he started chatting with all his siblings.

As they did this, Soundwave was trying to keep his emotions under control, they were in a complete whorl at the moment. What would their Sparkling look like? What colour of optics would they have, Decepticon red or Autobot blue? So many questions were racing through his processor, he could barely concentrate on a single one.

He pushed himself even harder until finally the landing platform was in sight and he landed with a heavy thud. He barely paused to take his bearings, he just charged straight inside, shoving the poor Mech on duty to the floor. As he ran towards to the Med Bay, his Creations started to call out to him, wanting to be free.

He mentally grumbled but released them from his chest compartment, all six of them burst free whooping and screeching. But even as they ran, they couldn't keep up with their father who sprinted ahead. Any of the Decepticons that were in the corridors were bowled over by the little family and promptly trampled.

But when the Med Bay was in sight, he skidded to a halt. Behind him, his Creations also came to a halt and slowly walked up to him. Frenzy looked up at his Creator with a slight frown and said.

"Boss?"

Soundwave didn't answer, just stood standing staring at the door, beyond which was his beloved and...their Sparkling.

"So uh, we going in or what?" Rumble asked impatiently, earning a swat from Ravage.

"Hey!"

"Give him a chance," Ravage hissed, preventing his siblings from charging forward, knowing Soundwave needed a few moments.

The twins huffed, they wanted to charge right in but knew their brother wouldn't be pleased. With slow, hesitant steps Soundwave started towards the Med Bay, his Creations following at his heels. Just before he reached it, he heard the piercing cry of a Sparkling.

He flinched but the sound seemed to give him the courage to break into a stride and push open the Med Bay doors.

"Soundwave, you're here at last," Elita One greeted, she was standing near a berth with Starscream's Femme who was looking a little shell shocked.

But he barely noticed them or the Combaticons Femme, all his focus was on the slightly stained berth where his exhausted Mate to be lay. Her optics were closed but as she heard Elita speak, they fluttered open and her smile curved into a smile.

"Wave," she croaked, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"Echo," he whispered, striding forward.

"My darling, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he said sorrowfully as he took her hand gently.

"I did try," he began, stuttering slightly but she simply reached up and gently touched his face.

"It's alright," she soothed softly. "I know you wanted to be here, that's enough."

She looked so tired but she still manage to smile widely and say.

"I have someone here who wants to meet you Soundwave."

She briefly up at Soundwave before glancing over at where Hook was working. His back was to them but as Soundwave looked properly he turned, a small bundle in his arms. He looked at Soundwave gruffly before offering him the bundle. And as Soundwave reverently took it, Echo said.

"This is your daughter Aoide."

"Aoide," Soundwave repeated, staring down at the little azure coloured Femme Sparkling, blinking bright blue optics up at him.

The little one's face was a little stressed, she'd clearly been bawling her optics out mere moments before. She whimpered slightly at the sight of another new face but Soundwave gently stroked her cheek and sent waves of comfort through the new paternal bond.

She looked momentarily bemused at the sudden feelings in her new born Spark but suddenly giggled, lifting up her tiny arms to him. Soundwave released his face mask to smile down at his new daughter before turning to Echo. She smiled proudly, pleased she had given him what he wanted.

Barely noticing the fact his Cassettes had entered, he carefully handed Aoide to Echo who cradled her against her chest.

"My darling," Echo cooed, kissing her daughter's nose as Soundwave took her hand before dropping to one knee.

As the Femmes in the background started to whisper excitedly, Soundwave began in a serious but loving tone.

"Echo, ever since you have entered my life, I have felt complete. And now we have our own little one, I want to make things official. I want you to be my mate, the second half of my Spark and mother to all my..._our_ children."

"Oh Wave," Echo said, tears starting to slide down her cheeks as she tenderly held Aoide.

"Of course I'll be your Mate."

As Soundwave's Spark swelled with pride, his Cassettes cheered and rushed over to congratulate the happy couple. Aoide blinked curiously at her horde of brothers who were all grinning at her.

"Aw, she's cute," Frenzy said as Buzzsaw squawked his approval.

"Ratbat," Echo chuckled as he nuzzled her face. "Here's your new sister, you'll be her big brother."

The formerly youngest Cassette squeaked in delight at this new thought, making Soundwave smile even more. She was the perfect mother for all his children and soon she would be his mate. Life at this moment was utter perfection.

Hook's POV.

Hook grumbled as he tended to his latest patient. It had been frantic earlier in the cycle when Echo had gone into labour and though it had been a relatively quick one, that didn't mean it had been easy. He had to deliver the Sparkling completely on his own and while he was fully capable, he thought enviously of the Autobots who had several Medics on staff.

It wouldn't be so hard for them when his former charge gave birth to her Sparkling.

He had appreciated the family moment Soundwave had had with his mate to be, their new child and the other Cassettes. The normally stoic Mech had actually thanked him for all he had done so he wasn't feeling undervalued. It just would have been nice if this was the_ only_ medical emergency.

Little Arcee had once again gotten herself into trouble, she'd been in an accident in the lower decks of the Nemesis involving some machinery. Her resulting injuries meant the loss of a lot of blood and he needed to find a suitable donor. Bots weren't like humans who needed to have very specific types of blood but it needed similar code for the systems to accept the new blood quickly.

But of course, he couldn't seem to get hold of anyone, most Mechs were celebrating the birth of Soundwave's daughter. Primus, they barely needed an excuse to do that, meaning he'd likely be treating for injuries resulting from drunken fights. Naturally, no one considered him when they got drunk.

"Hook," came a gruff voice and he turned to see Megatron striding into the Med Bay.

So far, Elita didn't know about her daughter, Hook had decided not to say as he didn't fancy having a hysterical mother to deal with. But if he didn't find a suitable donor soon, he'd probably have to.

"My lord, how may I help?" he inquired as Megatron stopped at the sight of Arcee lying on a berth, hooked up with many wires.

"Thundercracker told me there'd been an accident but I take it from Elita's absence, you haven't told her," Megatron said dryly.

"Ah, no my lord but Arcee will be fine," Hook was quick to assure him, remembering how Thundercracker had offered an transfusion but he didn't have a similar enough code for it. It wasn't the best idea to give grounders flyers blood and vice versa. He'd only gotten rid of the Seeker by telling him he needed peace to work.

"I just need to give the young miss a transfusion and she should recover fine," Hook added as Megatron looked thoughtful.

"And do you have a transfusion ready?" he demanded as Hook shook his head.

"No I'm afraid I haven't been able to find any suitable samples yet, Thundercracker wasn't a good match," he said tiredly.

Noticing this, Megatron actually decided to be chivalrous for once.

"Test my code, if it's suitable, you can take some of mine," he said, striding over to a take and peeling back some armour on his arm.

Hook was surprised but he quickly overcame this to march over and grab a needle. Swiftly and efficiently, he extracted a sample from Megatron and tested it against Arcee's. To his pleasant surprise, it came back as a supremely good match, meaning Megatron was a viable donor.

"You can give Arcee her transfer," he informed Megatron who just nodded and offered his arm once again.

Hook took the amount needed for a transfusion and then successfully gave it to Arcee. Megatron shook his head as he watched, flexing his arm slightly.

"How does one so young and pretty get into so much trouble?" he asked as Hook made sure she was comfortable.

Hook chuckled.

"She's a child, all children get into trouble," Hook said which made Megatron smile sardonically.

"Just as well I never had any," he said, shaking his head slightly.

Hook nodded in agreement but something was niggling at his processor. Megatron had been a very good match for little Arcee, a little too good. Random bots weren't normally that good when it came to matching codes to those they weren't related too.

So he decided to take another look at his results, to find the answer to this little puzzle. As Megatron surveyed the young Femme, he looked over it all. What he found made him drop the data pad in shock, his mouth falling open. He just couldn't believe what he had found, how could this be?

"What is it?" Megatron demanded, turning at the noise to find Hook gawking at him.

"What, you moron?" he demanded, optics narrowing in anger.

"I...I...these results," Hook stuttered as he stared at Megatron who was growing impatient.

"Yes, what about them?" Megatron said impatiently.

"If they are right, if they are true," Hook muttered, picking up the pad again and looking at it. "Oh Primus, they are."

"What?" Megatorn half roared, tiring quickly of this.

"Megatron sir," Hook began with a slight tremble. "According to these results, you and Arcee are_...related."_

"_**Related?" **_Megatron yelled at him, causing the medic to cower. "Related how?"

"She...she is your grandchild, my liege," Hook said quietly as Megatron froze.

"What...did...you...say?" Megatron said in a voice of pure ice.

"She is your daughter's child," Hook said, trembling even more. "I checked, you're linked through the maternal line."

And that's when Megatron crashed.

_Author's note. Well, how many of you saw that coming, lol. Hope you all enjoyed that twsit, find out how everyone copes next time. Until then._


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note. Glad you all enjoyed the twist in the last chapter and big thanks to all those who gave me suggestions. They were a big help._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron came online with a groan, warning signals flashing through his processor as his systems tried to work out just why he'd crashed. He soon knew he hadn't been out of it for that long, just a few breems at most. As his optics flashed into life, he beheld Hook worriedly hovering over him.

"Get away," Megatron snarled, angry at the fact he'd crashed, he never crashed. What was he, that damn uptight tactician of Primes?

Hook duly got away, taking several steps backwards, knowing Megatron wouldn't appreciate a helping hand. Megatron grabbed hold of the nearest stationary object which happened to be a berth and hauled himself to his feet. He swayed for a moment, his systems needing that moment to recalibrate but then he was steady.

His optics swept the room, as though trying to gather a clue as why he had crashed. They fell on a sleeping Arcee and widened. In a flash it came back to him, Hook's words and just what they meant. He took a stumbling step backwards, unable to comprehend this new information.

Little Arcee, Elita's daughter, the pretty trouble maker who he'd had to punish so severely, Thundercracker's fiery charge was his...grandchild. But how could this be, how could such a pretty but brave child be his? It simply defied belief.

He slowly turned to look at Hook who was nervously standing clutching the data pad containing the results of his and Arcee's code. He immediately straightened up and somehow gathered his composure to say.

"I...I am conduct the test again my lord but I am sure the results will remain the same. Arcee is your granddaughter."

Megatron wordlessly stepped forward and took the data pad, examining it for himself. He was no Medic but he could recognise coding. And there it was, a quarter section of Arcee's coding which matched...his. And it was contained within the maternal part of Arcee code meaning she was the daughter of his daughter.

In that brief instant of realisation, he felt a wonderful thrill of elation. Despite those four Femmes becoming pregnant, transformers did not reproduce easily, at least on the level of most organics. So to have any offspring whatsoever was an achievement for it meant they had successfully passed on their code to the next generation. But to find out that he had a granddaughter was a double achievement because it meant that his own offspring had reproduced.

But just as a pleased smile began to curve his lips, they suddenly froze as an inescapable fact thudded in his processor. Arcee called Elita her mother but the Femme Commander was not in fact, her mother. Her Spark mother was offline which meant...his own daughter was offline.

He swallowed as the sting of icy pain hit his Spark. His daughter had come and gone from this life without him ever being a part of it. A small part of him had always hoped he'd find his mysterious child someday even if it was only for a moment. Just the knowledge that he did have a Sparkling and that they were happy would have been enough.

But it was not to be.

"Who'd have guessed it?" he said softly, turning away from Hook and looking over Arcee.

"That this child would belong to me," he continued, moving a little closer so he could drink in her appearance.

Hook smiled slightly before saying, a little cautiously.

"I didn't expect to have two new fathers today and both to Femmes."

Megatron gave a small sardonic smile even as his Spark continued to burn and mourn the passing of his only child. Well, as far as he was aware, he could have several Creations running around for all he knew. He grimaced, it was bad enough he'd already found one dead creation, he didn't relish finding another.

Hook now coughed and ever more cautiously asked.

"Are you...are you going to tell Optimus Prime of this development? He is after all, her adoptive father."

Once again Megatron froze as this new, well not that new piece of information hit him. Prime was Arcee's father as Hook said and since Megatron was her grandfather, in a way that made Prime...his son in law. The very thought made him blanch, he did not want to be _related_ in any way to that damn Prime.

He shuddered briefly before giving Hook a sharp look.

"You will not tell anyone of this new..._development._ Understand?"

Hook nodded, he would say nothing unless Megatron bid him to. But he was curious if Megatron was going to tell anyone. Glancing at Arcee, he said softly.

"Will you tell your child she still has some family by Spark left?"

Megatron looked at him before glancing back Arcee.

"Maybe...in time I might," he replied softly. "I will watch over the child for now, try and keep her out of more trouble."

Hook nodded with a smile before hesitantly asking.

"What about Elita, she will probably want to thank you when she discovers you helped her daughter."

Megatron paused and then grimaced. He knew that if he told Elita, she would be reassured he'd never hurt her daughter. On the other hand, she would probably want to tell Arcee. Never mind Arcee, she would probably want to tell Prime and he couldn't stomach that thought. Not yet at least, he didn't relish Prime's smugness. Although the expression of initial shock would no doubt be quite amusing.

"I shall inform Elita in good time," he said shortly and Hook didn't bother to question him further on the subject.

"Well, if this little minx does get into more trouble, at least I will be able to treat her with ease," Hook now said, causing Megatron to smile slightly.

He gave his granddaughter one last look before saying.

"I am going to the Rec room to tell Elita her daughter's here so you can expect her. Comm me if there are any more problems."

"I will my Lord, thank you for your assistance," Hook said giving a small bow.

Megatron nodded before heading out the Med Bay. His thoughts were a whirl as he made his way to the Rec Room where most of his Mechs would be celebrated. It was unlikely Soundwave would be there, he would be looking after Echo who'd be recovering in their quarters but he suspected the Cassettes would be.

After the birth of their newest sibling who was a sister no less, no one had been able to get them to shut up. They had been squawking, yelling, roaring and whooping for most of the day. That was basically the first instance when Megatron knew that something was going on with Echo, the second being when Hook finally called him to tell what had happened.

Megatron was pleased for Soundwave, he was a loyal Mech and he deserved to have a mate. Especially one like Echo who wasn't as boisterous as the other Femmes, she was happy to be a mother and Spark Partner. Such a shame Elita couldn't a little more like that, only want to please him, bare him Sparklings and never leave him.

Well, perhaps not quite like that, Echo was a nice Femme but she wasn't feisty enough for his taste. Soundwave needed someone like him who was happy to settle down with a large family. But Megatron wanted something a little more exciting and Elita fit the bill.

Although he had to admit, it was a little strange thinking about Elita considering she was the mother of his grandchild. Granted, she wasn't Arcee's actual mother but still, she had been the one to raise the young Femling since practically birth. He grimaced, it was a little disturbing, he just had to keep reminding himself that Elita could still be his mate, this didn't change anything.

Well, not much anyway.

With this kind of thought swirling around his processor, he finally made it to the Rec Room. He smirked at the sight of his Mechs drinking and laughing, this should put them on in the mood for a raid soon. They needed more Energon, especially as they know had a new mouth to feed.

This made Megatron pause mentally as he strode to his chair, overlooking the Rec Room. Perhaps now was the time to demand some decent Energon from the Autobots, all he'd have to do was show Prime the new Sparkling and the soft Sparked fool would be falling over himself to provide Energon.

Megatron smiled, he couldn't wait to see the look on Prime's face as he told him this. His smile froze a little however, as he noticed Elita coming over to him, wearing a smile. Except he knew it wasn't really for him, it was because of the new Sparkling. It didn't matter, as long as she was smiling that something non Prime related, he was happy.

"Elita," he said with a light purr as she came up to him, pulling her into his lap. "How is the little Femling?"

"She's wonderful," Elita said with a happy sigh. "She and Echo are sleeping I believe, Soundwave's looking after them."

"Soundwave is a doting father," Megatron assured her. "And I'm sure he'll be an equally doting mate."

She nodded with a smile before suddenly frowning.

"Have you see Arcee, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I have Elita, she had a small accident earlier but she's perfectly fine now," Megatron said, causing her optics to widen in shock.

"What kind of accident?" she immediately asked.

"I'm not sure of the full extent but she lost some blood and had to have a transfusion," Megatron said before adding. "It went well, she's just resting in the Med Bay, Hook's looking after her."

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" Elita said in exasperation, trying to get out of his lap but he held her there.

"Because Hook needed peace to work on her and knew you would be fretting right behind him," Megatron said patiently. "Elita, she's fine, she just needs to sleep it off."

Elita sighed heavily before saying.

"She's my daughter Megatron, and if she's been hurt...oh, you wouldn't understand," she said distractedly, staring at the exit.

Megatron was silent for a moment before saying quietly.

"I suppose I wouldn't."

She turned to look at him sharply, her optics widening.

"Megatron...I didn't mean it like that..."

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her before saying.

"I've never raised a child Elita. It doesn't mean I don't care."

Her brow furrowed slightly at this, she wasn't sure what he meant. He took his finger away before asking.

"How did those other two Femmes take it, the birth I mean?"

"Better than I thought," Elita said with a small smile as she leant back against Megatron. "Firestar was very interested in what happen although I think Darklight was a little traumatised. But she seemed to enjoy holding the Sparkling which gives me hope..."

She broke off, she really wanted this pregnancy to go well for the young Femme. Megatron gave her a squeeze before saying gently.

"I'm sure it will, my dear."

Elita sighed before asking softly.

"Please let me see Arcee, the men are a little far gone for entertaining now."

Megatron glanced over at them, most were drunk and lolling on the floor so she was right. But the grey Mech didn't want to let her go.

"Fine but I'm coming with you," he said softly, taking her into his arms and lifting her up.

She made a sound of surprise before saying.

"Megatron, I can walk."

Shooting her a smirk, he said.

"I know."

Elita rolled her optics, there was just no reasoning with him sometimes. She simply hung onto his neck, knowing he was enjoying it but unable to do anything. She couldn't stop herself from asking though.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes," he said firmly, not wanting to be questioned over this matter. "Just wait Elita, soon you'll see her, she might even be awake."

He half glanced down as he walked, he could see her biting her lip in vexation and worry. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but she actually looked cute doing that. Ah, yet another little thing for him to love about her, all those little quirks.

"Here we are, my dear," he said at long last as they arrived.

Hook raised an optic brow as they entered.

"Don't tell me I have another patient," he said with a heavy sigh as Megatron chuckled.

"Don't worry Hook, you don't," he said, finally letting Elita down on her feet.

"How is she?" Elita instantly asked, rushing over to Arcee's berth, in the short time Megatron had been away, she looked considerably better.

"Fine, as I told Lord Megatron, she just needs to rest," Hook said gently, giving Megatron a side long look.

But Megatron had no intention of saying anything yet, he just wanted to observe. He looked Hook square in the optic and said.

"You may join the party Hook, I shall keep an optic on things here."

"Are you sure...?" Hook began to say but a hard look from his leader silenced him and he bowed.

"Call me if anything occurs," he said softly before departing.

Megatron didn't bother watching him go, just watched Elita stroke his granddaughter's forehead, the little Femme murmuring in her sleep. He moved forward, right behind Elita and lightly touching her waist. She spared him a single glance before turning back to the Femling she had raised.

"What were her Creators called?" Megatron suddenly asked, the urge to know more about his daughter welling up inside him.

Elita stared at him in surprise, even as she started to get onto the berth carefully so she could cradle Arcee to him. She continued staring, no doubt wondering why he was asking such a question out of the blue. He offered her a small shrug, saying.

"Soundwave's daughter made me wonder about things, Elita. Do you know their names?"

"I do," Elita said softly, gently lifting up Arcee to cuddle her. "And so does Arcee, she doesn't talk about them much."

Megatron cocked his head, feeling a sense of sadness and annoyance. Why didn't that silly Femme want to talk about her real mother, his daughter?

"I've tried to find out all I can about them but in the end, that's all they'll be to Arcee, stories and facts," Elita said, just as sadly. "She never got a chance to know them and she never will. She was in her first Sparkling frame when I found her Megatron, she remembers nothing of them. All she knows is me and Optimus."

Elita sighed as Megatron felt an even greater stab of pain, before she said.

"Her Sire's name was Basalt and her mother Maple."

"Maple," he inwardly repeated, that was the name of his lost child.

"Who did she take after?" he asked in a curious voice, careful not to give anything away.

She gave him another odd look but said.

"She took after Maple I think, she was a very beautiful Femme, one made for speed. From what I know about Basalt, he was a little like Ironhide, a bit gruff but with a good Spark. Apparently, he was beneath her socially but she still Bonded with him."

He nodded, drinking in all this information. He looked down at the two Femmes in the berth, one his grandchild and the other he wanted for a mate. They were more or less the only family he had now.

With this thought in mind, he suddenly slid onto the berth himself, lifting both Elita and Arcee up so they were snuggled in his lap. Elita looked a little bemused at this but didn't protest, instead she snuggled into him, taking advantage of the warmth his armour gave.

"I have a picture if you're interested," she said after a while.

"Alright," he said causally although his insides had tightened.

She withdrew something from sub space, being careful not to wake Arcee and clicked a switch on it. Instantly, a picture hologram appeared with three figures in it, a Mech and a Femme holding a tiny little bundle.

At first, Megatron's optics fell on the little bundle, Arcee was both tiny and pink, her large Sparkling optics alive with mischief. She looked very happy and content in the arms of her Creators and it made him smile slightly. He know focused on the Femme holding his little Arcee and he felt his Spark constrict.

As Elita said, she was beautiful but there was something more about her, some inner strength seemed to shine from her red optics. This shocked him, most bots didn't have red optics unless they were from the lower classes. It was only in rare cases, the upper and middle classes seemed to get them. But here this Femme had red optics, even though they were a very soft red.

She had a very soft yellow colour to her armour highlighted with some splashes of red on her hip and arm area. As Elita said, she was built for speed and yet he detected she was no delicate flower. Even more amazing than that was that he thought he could see a little something of himself in her, not counting the optics.

He now turned to the Mech she had chosen to give herself to, this Basalt. He looked like a fairly regular Mech, one who wasn't afraid of a bit of hard work. He was a mostly black and greyish colour, there was a lot of it on his rather massive form. He had a proud look as he held his Mate and child, one that said he would do anything to provide for them. It was a pity that he had been unable to save his mate when the bombs fell.

"How did you find Arcee?" he now asked as Elita sensed he was done looking at the picture and tucked it back into sub space.

"In the rubble, we were trying to find survivors. The poor thing had been there for hours, clinging to her dead mother, trying t rouse her...," Elita's voice broke as she remembered that terrible scene, Arcee's plaintive pleading cries as she tried to get a response from her already cold mother.

Megatron swallowed, he and Arcee were one and the same, neither would ever know the Femme called Maple. He wasn't even very sure they could ever become close, not after the way he had treated her in the past, whipping her so hard she bled. She'd even thought he was going to attack her...

But then he remembered the way she'd sought comfort when he'd told her he'd never hurt her in such a fashion, the way she'd clung to him. Could some deep primeval instinct have led her to do that or was it simply because she'd sought comfort? He'd probably never know but for now, he'd like to pretend that the former was the reason.

"I'm sorry she never knew her mother," he said softly and as Elita looked at him in surprise, he said.

"But at least she found you."

He wasn't sure who had been responsible for those bombings, it might have been rouge lackeys of the Council, it could have been Autobots or it could have been him. But he didn't really want to know right now.

Elita was smiling at his comment and leaning forward, she gave him a small kiss before turning back to hold her daughter close. Megatron was frozen, normally, he craved her kissed but not today. It filled him with warmth but not the kind he usually felt. It felt more...loving, less lustful.

It was strange feeling, not lusting after his beautiful Femme but he supposed it was because of all that had happened today. Certainly nothing to do with the fact Arcee considered her to be her mother.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Will Megatron tell Arcee or Elita what he knows? How are the other Femmes getting on? Find out next time, until then._


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's note. This chapter is mostly from Megatron's POV, hope you all enjoy._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron stirred and then blinked, his systems whirling to life as he came on-line. He frowned, he hadn't meant to doze off like that but he was rather comfortable. He looked down and saw both Arcee and Elita snuggled against his chest, causing him to crack a small smile.

Now this was a sight he hadn't been expecting to see.

He lifted a hand and gently stroked one of Elita's antennae, making her sigh in her sleep. Antennae were always sensitive and he enjoyed touching Elita's although she preferred him not to. He knew this was because she only wanted Prime to be the one touching and eliciting a response from them but he didn't care.

However, he didn't particularly want to break the mood so he stopped stroking them on this occasion. Instead, he now focused on Arcee, his granddaughter. This though caused him to smile wryly, he was still getting used to the notion he had one.

Megatron suddenly smiled as he remembered something, Prime had once told him he had no claim on Arcee and therefore no right to keep her. Well, he certainly had a claim on her now and he was going to use it. While a small part of him, dare he say it..._grateful_ that Prime had saved and helped raise Arcee, that didn't change the fact they were enemies.

And no matter who they were both connected to, that would remain that way.

But a sudden groan brought him out of this line of thinking and he looked down to see Arcee was wiggling and starting to wake up. Megatron felt a foreign feeling of nervousness grip him, so far, he hadn't interacted with Arcee since he'd found out their relationship. He almost wasn't sure how to deal with her, now that he knew. He wanted to be a part of her life but didn't really know what part.

"Mmm," Arcee muttered, because of the medication Hook had undoubtedly pumped into her system, she was having a hard time waking up properly.

"You're alright child," Megatron said gently, figuring she might be a little disorientated after being injured.

"Huh...Megatron?"

This made him smile, wondering what would it be like for her to address him by his proper title?

"Yes child, it's me, I'm here with your_...mother."_

"Mama," Arcee murmured, opening her pretty blue optics and blinking around.

Seeing that she was in the Med Bay, she grimaced, no doubt remembering what had happened. She looked up at Megatron and asked.

"How long have I been here?"

"Only about half a cycle," he assured her softly, an arm around Elita who still slept.

"Oh," she said, looking both relived and disappointed. "I bet I missed everything."

This made him chuckle, Younglings.

"The party's probably over Arcee but we still have two more Femmes Carrying, there'll be plenty of opportunities in the near future."

"Yeah," she said with a sad smile, curling up against Elita.

"Something the matter?" he asked, wondering why she looked like that.

She glanced at him before shrugging.

"Nothing."

"It'll stay nothing if you don't tell me," Megatron said, a little sternly, he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

The look she directed at him was a little annoyed but it seemed she was still a bit sleepy as she actually answered him.

"I'll be having my final transformation soon, I'll finally have my adult form," she said softly, sounding as those she wasn't very happy about this.

"I thought all Younglings looked forward to such an event?" Megatron said lightly, still not sure what the problem was.

She sighed heavily.

"I am, Megatron. But papa's not going to be there, he'll miss it like my last few upgrades."

She turned away miserably and said.

"I always wanted him there for my final upgrade at the very least."

Now Megatron knew why she was so unhappy, the only thing stopping Prime was him, Megatron. He frowned, the last thing he wanted was Prime getting any sort of access to either Elita or Arcee and allowing Prime to be there for Arcee's upgrade would certainly be that.

On the other hand, he had missed out on her entire life and she was supposed to receive something special for the final upgrade. He pondered over this before saying sardonically.

"So, you're asking me if you can visit Prime?"

"Just one visit," she whispered, looking into his blood red optics. "I just want to have one last cycle with him as a Youngling before I become an adult. Please Megatron, what could I do to change your mind?"

He stared at her, thinking on it. Eventually, he said.

"I shall think on it Arcee."

Arcee's face fell and she turned away, clearly thinking that meant no. He rolled his optics before saying.

"I'm not saying no young one, I'm just not saying yes right now."

"You mean there's actually a chance you _might _say yes?" she said sceptically.

"Perhaps," he said lightly.

She muttered something, sounding disbelieving, causing Megatron to lightly swat at her. As she turned back to him in outrage, he said lightly.

"Don't push it youngling, you're still young enough for a trip over my lap."

This caused her to pout in a very cute but definitely un-adult like fashion which made him smile. Really, she was a very amusing Femme, he could only imagine what she'd been like when she was younger. This made him wonder if Elita had any holos, he'd certainly be interested in seeing them.

But that would have to wait, Elita would know something was up if he asked her for them. He'd barely gotten away with looking at a holo of Arcee's real Creators, she wasn't likely to swallow anything else. He'd have to pick the perfect moment to tell Elita about Arcee, because he did want her to know. Who knows, perhaps it would help her see that they really could be a family.

Arcee now cast him a side long glance and asked.

"Are you staying here with me and mama?"

"Yes," he said with a light shrug. "Why youngling, you want me gone?"

"No," she said quickly, knowing she'd be in trouble if she said yes.

He smirked at her, saying.

"You won't get rid of me that easily youngling, you and Elita are mine now."

This caused her to scowl as he wrapped his arms around both her and Elita, pulling them closer. Elita was still asleep and he was content simply to sleep here with the two of them, it felt like he was becoming closer to both of them that way.

But Arcee couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Megatron, you know mama still loves papa? She doesn't want to leave him."

"For now," Megatron said silkily.

"Forever," Arcee said stubbornly.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he said.

"Watch that tone, I mean it about that trip."

She flushed slightly but still said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't want mama getting hurt, why can't you just be her friend?"

"Because I want more," Megatron replied, a glint in his eye. "I do not just want to be her friend, I want her to be my lover, the one to bare my Sparklings."

Arcee's face twisted in disgust as she said rather boldly.

"Mama will never sleep with you, you're wasting your time."

Megatron idly wondered if it was all the painkillers that were clouding Arcee's judgment in this instance. But this thought didn't stop him from saying.

"Am I indeed, little Arcee?"

"Yes," she said, possibly emboldened by his lack of response. "I don't get why you're so obsessed with her like that when she's told you she doesn't want you like that."

He smiled wryly at her.

"You'll understand once you're final upgrade comes through, then Primus will grant you the full emotions and callings of the Spark."

She looked confused at this, probably didn't think he was capable of saying such a thing. He now lightly pressed her back down, saying softly but firmly.

"Go to sleep Arcee, you can talk with your mother in the morning."

She pouted a little but tiredness was creeping up on her again so she didn't bother arguing. Megatron was pleased she'd settled down, another few exchanges and he would have had to punish her. Really, what had Prime taught this young Femme, she always seemed to answer back?

Well, he could ponder such things tomorrow, right now recharge called. The Decepticon leader relaxed against the berth, holding his two Femmes close as sleep descended upon both him and Arcee.

Soundwave's POV.

Soundwave could not be more proud or happy at this point in time. He had a new daughter whose birth had gone well and Echo had accepted his proposal, she was going to be his mate. Even better, all his other Creations loved their new sister and mother and were happy to accept both into their little family.

It was the cycle after Aoide's birth and most of his family were still recharging. Except one, his own little daughter, who was staring up at him with those brilliant optics. He'd only just woken up himself and his first act had been to kiss Echo's forehead, his beloved was still exhausted from the previous cycle.

So much so, she'd barely stirred as he'd gotten up to check on their first Sparkling together. He smiled, he was going to utterly pamper Echo while she recovered, he knew firsthand the aftermath of giving birth was like. It wasn't quite as bad as it was for Femmes, his Cassettes had needed to spend some time in an incubator but it still wasn't an easy experience.

"Hello daughter," he whispered, loving how those words were falling from his mouth, he'd hoped so much for this, for her.

She just blinked up at him, which made him chuckle, He retracted his mask so that she could see him smile, promptly her to smile a little in return. He reached down and stroked her tiny cheek, she felt so warm and yet so delicate. She would need a lot of looking after but thankfully, they were safe under the oceans, away from both Autobot and human attacks.

Not that the Autobots hadn't tried to attack them here in the past or at least infiltrate them but he was sure Optimus Prime wouldn't now, not if that meant putting innocent Femmes and Sparklings at risk. Just as he was thinking this, his commn buzzed and suppressing a sigh of annoyance, answered.

"Soundwave," came the rasp of his leader.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied respectively.

"How is your Femme and new Creation?" Megatron asked and Soundwave had a feeling he wasn't just enquiring after their general welfare.

"They are good, Echo is still asleep," Soundwave said softly as Megatron said.

"Good. I am planning to call Prime later, and I want Echo and the Sparkling there."

Soundwave didn't say anything at first, prompting Megatron to say.

"If he sees them, he would rather supply us with Energon than force us to raid for it...your Creations wouldn't have to risk themselves today."

Soundwave mentally sighed, while that was appealing, he didn't really want to have Echo out of bed. But Megatron would probably only want them for a few minutes and then he could take her straight back to their room. He knew she'd rather do that than let his Creations go out to fight and they could all relax today.

"What time will you require us?" Soundwave now intoned and he could sense Megatron's satisfaction.

"Mid day, rest until then my loyal soldier, I shall call you when I need you all."

"As you command, lord Megatron," Soundwave said before breaking the connection.

He sighed as he continued running his fingers lightly over his child, taking in everything about her, every sight and every feel. What a gift from Primus, to go with those other gifts he'd already been granted, his Creations.

He was truly a luck Mech.

"Little one," he murmured as Aoide started to scrunch and tense up a bit, she was becoming distressed.

"Here we are," he said, lifting her out gently and cradling her in his arm.

She whimpered, needing comfort but from a very specific source.

"Your mother is here," he said with a chuckle, getting back into bed and carefully laying Aoide on her mother's chest.

His daughter immediately clutched at Echo, curling up and chirping away. Echo was still too tired to respond but it didn't matter, Soundwave knew what to do.

"Here we are my darling," he said softly, finding Echo's fuel line and gently inserting the end into Aoide's mouth. After some tugging and grasping, the little Sparkling started to suck which instantly calmed her down.

Soundwave lay on his side, watching his two Femmes, ensuring that both were safe and contented.

Later that same cycle

Megatron's POV

Megatron smirked as Soundwave entered the room, clasping Echo in his arms. The Femme herself was holding their daughter, wrapped securely in a blanket. She looked very tired but alert enough for this meeting which was good. He wanted Prime to have the full effect.

"Thank you for coming Soundwave," Megatron said, with a nod to his TIC who helped his soon to be mate down to her feet.

Soundwave just nodded, keeping a firm hold of Echo, ensuring she wasn't about to fall over should weakness overcome her. Megatron turned back to his screen and finished typing in commands. He then stood back, sneer firmly plastered on his face as he waited for Prime to respond and was not disappointed.

"Megatron," Prime said as soon as he saw just who was calling. "To what do I owe this honour?"

Megatron's sneer widened.

"I have some good news Prime, some I think you will be interested in."

He turned and beckoned to Soundwave who escorted Echo into Prime's view. Megatron saw Prime's optics widened at the sight of the Sparkling and then soften. Megatron knew that would happen but he was content to wait, to spring the real reason he wanted to talk to Prime.

"Congratulations, she's beautiful," Prime said softly as Echo smiled at him, stroking her daughter's head as the Sparkling rested on her shoulder.

"You must be very proud," Prime now said to both Creators to which Soundwave replied.

"Affirmative, we are indeed proud."

Prime's optics seemed to shimmer, the only real sigh that he was smiling, that facemask did the job at hiding his emotions. With Prime, it was really only his tone of voice that told you how he was feeling. Which always made fights with him interesting, especially if the Prime was making a real effort to hide those emotions.

Megatron mentally smirked, it was always amusing to get Prime to crack.

"It is a beautiful Sparkling," Megatron now confirmed, focusing all his attention on his rival. "But it's such a shame Soundwave won't be able to stay with her today, I need him to gather more Energon."

Prime looked Megatron square in the optic and Megatron was sure he could detect annoyance, reservation and surprisingly, hope. When Prime spoke, it was quietly.

"You don't have to break them up Megatron, we can easily supply you with some Energon if you are in desperate need of it."

Megatron offered Prime a triumphant yet mockingly grateful smile.

"That would be perfect Prime, Echo does need her Mech by her side."

Optimus now seemed a little amused by Megatron, which again, didn't bother the grey Mech as he was going to drop the biggest bombshell of all time on Prime's head.

"How much do you require?" Prime asked and Megatron named a sum which wasn't as big as the Prime was probably expecting.

Prime agreed and Soundwave was able to take Echo and his daughter away, they had served their purpose. The two leaders spent a brief amount of time discussing where the Energon would be taken and how it would be picked up, as well as how much time Prime was allowed to gather it all.

It was only after they'd sorted all the details back, that Megatron stood back and fixed Prime with an unbelievable smug look. Prime of course saw it and knew it didn't mean anything good for him.

"Yes Megatron?" he asked politely.

Megatron had great difficulty stopping his smile from widening but he had no idea to look like Skywarp at his goofiest.

"Remember when I showed you all those Femmes, Prime?"

"Yes?" Prime said cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"You were wrong," Megatron announced with finality.

"About what?" Prime replied, obviously resisting the urge to roll his optics or sigh.

"About Arcee," Megatron said, and this questions caught Prime off balance, he actually frowned as he said.

"In what way was I wrong about my daughter, Megatron?" Prime asked slowly, eying Megatron with suspicion.

Megatron grinned and he said in a voice that dripped with superiority.

"Only that I _do _have a claim on _my_ granddaughter, Prime."

The effect was as gratifying as he'd hoped it would be. Prime flinched, actually flinched and jerked away from the screen, his optics widening in pure shock and horror. If that damn mask hadn't been there, he was sure he'd have been treated to a view of Prime's wide open mouth.

As it was, he would be storing this delicious memory permanently in his memory core.

"How...can that be?" Prime finally said after a few minutes of shocked silence.

He could see Megatron wasn't just saying that to jerk him around, he truly believed himself to be Arcee's grandfather. Megatron offered him a tight smile and said.

"Long ago Prime, my genetic material was stolen by the Senate along with others of my kind and used to create Sparklings for the Upper classes. And one of those Sparklings was a Femme named Maple."

Prime's optics widened but only a little at this new information but he knew enough about the Senate to know this wasn't impossible. And it would explain those remarkable optics of Maple, the young Femme who'd given him his child. However...

"How do you know this?" Prime asked, Megatron had never given any indication he knew about this before.

"Arcee was involved in a minor accident and needed a transfusion," Megatron said with a shrug. "I offered mine and my Medic got curious, he tested our coding and discovered that we are connected."

"Incredible," Prime muttered before asking. "Do Arcee and Elita know?"

"Not yet, I will tell them in due course," Megatron said lazily as Optimus seemed to consider something else.

"What?" he barked out at Prime as the Autobot leader frowned.

"Just thinking, if Arcee's your granddaughter, then what does that make us?"

Megatron blinked before said acidly.

"Absolutely nothing Prime."

"Are you sure?" Prime said, a hint of amusement in his tone now. "I would think that makes us something, Arcee is our connection."

"And it means nothing between us," Megatron stated, annoyed at Prime's ability to bounce back. "I merely thought I should tell you so you can stop complaining about my having her...and her mother."

Prime frowned as he said.

"You're still going to treat her like a slave, even after you've found out who she is?"

"Who said anything about treating her like a slave?" Megatron said testily.

"I haven't forgotten what she said Megatron," Prime said quietly. "Or what you did to her."

"It is not my fault you didn't teach her enough discipline," Megatron snapped back. "But rest assured I shall, she is mine now and I will see to it she becomes a proper Femme."

"Locking her up in your base won't do that," Optimus said firmly. "She needs freedom Megatron, as do the other Femmes. You can't demand her loyalty, you can only earn it."

"Oh, I will gain her loyalty Prime," Megatron said softly. "I'll ensure she never wants to leave me."

Prime narrowed his optics.

"Whatever you're planning, I'd advise against it, don't spoil this for Arcee."

"I know what I'm doing, Prime," Megatron hissed, leaning forward to break the connection.

But before he could, Prime said softly.

"You'd better Megatron.

And then the connection was broken.

_Author's note. Next chapter focuses on Elita and the Femmes but will they find out about Arcee? Find out next time, until then._


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's note. A nice long review for you guys, sorry it's been so long._

_Thanks for everyone who has given me suggestions, their always welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Where are we going, love?" Echo asked sleepily as Soundwave carried her and their new daughter along the Nemesis's corridor.

Soundwave smiled behind his mask, enjoying how she referred to him. He would like it even more if he could actually feel her but that would have to wait. Once she was recovered, they would join and then he'd always be able to feel her. For now, he was content to send little waves of comfort to Aoide who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"I'm taking you to be with the other Femmes," Soundwave answered gently. "You deserve to be pampered by them for a while."

"Thank you," Echo replied with a wide smile as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "You're so good to me Soundwave, I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you."

"I believe it should be me wondering," Soundwave teasingly corrected, making her sigh happily and lean against his chest.

But as Soundwave continued walking, his thoughts turned towards the upcoming Bonding. He was a Decepticon who was Bonding with an Autobot. He hadn't brought the subject up with Echo yet but she wouldn't be able to remain an Autobot. Her options were Neutral or Decepticon but it wasn't likely she'd be happy about this.

However, he was sure she'd come round to his way of thinking. Echo had to realise that as his mate, she couldn't continue to serve the Autobot cause. He didn't mind her interactions with the Autobot Femmes, as long as they remained on the Nemesis. But unless everything changed and Autobots and Decepticons were merged, she couldn't remain in direct contact with the Autobot faction.

But the chances of that happening were slim at best.

"What are you going to be doing?" Echo asked and Soundwave readily answered.

"Whatever duties Lord Megatron wishes for me to perform. My Cassettes will be taking care of their chores. I was thinking later we can discuss what we desire for our Bonding ceremony."

"Sounds good," she said, a little distracted as Aoide scrunched up and whined.

"Affirmative," Soundwave chuckled as Echo cooed softly to their daughter who responded positively.

"Here we are, the blue tape deck announced as they finally arrived at the room where the Femmes were relaxing.

He half expected them to burst into noise as soon as they spotted the cute Sparkling but to his mild surprise, controlled themselves. Then again, Elita One was experienced with Sparklings so she knew how to act. It made Soundwave ponder the situation with Elita and Megatron, how the gun former was still determined to win the pink Femme. Soundwave wasn't bothered whether he did win Elita unless it affected him and his family.

He did however hope his master found _someone_ to be his Spark Mate, to tame the wile, raging storm within. A temper that constantly simmered beneath the surface, ready to erupt in a spew of murderous and deadly rage. Soundwave hadn't been on the full receiving end _yet_ and prayed he never would be.

You had to be both strong and calm to protect yourself, and avoid drawing attention to yourself. Mechs like Starscream could not do this and that's why they got beaten. They were only lucky Megatron was capable of holding back.

"Call me if you require anything," Soundwave told his soon to be mate softly after setting her down.

She nodded, cradling the tiny Sparkling to her chest and he secretly smiled again. She was so sweet and gentle, she would make a perfect mate and mother to his creations. He just hoped she forgave him when the time came to take her away from the Autobots.

Elita's POV

Elita smiled as her Femmes settled beside Echo, admiring her beautiful Sparkling. She noticed that Firestar was rubbing her abdomen, pretty soon, she'd be holding her own Sparkling. This made her think of the other pregnant Femme and she turned towards Darklight who was standing back but not as shyly as she had been before. Her child would also be born soon and Elita hoped she was mentally prepared for it.

Of course, this also reminded her of Chromia. If everything went well with all the pregnancies, Chormia would have her Sparkling last. She dearly wished she could be with her friend but knew that Ironhide would take care of her. They'd get over the loss of their Sparkling while looking forward to the birth of their other.

Because Megatron appeared to be in a good mood, she planned to ask him if she could contact Chromia. It had been strange waking up with him and Arcee. It reminded her of when her daughter had been little, she'd often climb into her parent's berth and snuggle up. It should have been Optimus's board chest she and Arcee had been cuddled up against but it couldn't be helped.

But at least Arcee was recovered from her accident and was happily examining little Aoide. Megatron had been a lot friendlier towards her since the accident and Elita wondered if it was because of the transfusion. He'd certainly been in an incredibly good mood, giving them both a kiss before leaving the Med Bay. Strangely, he'd been interested in seeing a holo of Arcee's Spark Creators. If it was more than idle curiosity, she couldn't work out what.

"So," Firestar now asked. "When are you getting hitched to old Wave?"

"We haven't decided yet," Echo replied happily. "Soundwave wants to wait until I'm fully recovered."

"Is he expecting more kids?" Darklight asked softly.

Echo shrugged, smiling down at her sleeping Sparkling.

"I don't know...I wouldn't mind maybe a couple more but it'll be something we'll need to discuss."

She gave Firestar a rather sly look and said teasingly.

"What about you, what will you do if all five Combaticons want Sparklings?"

"Ha, they wish," Firestar snorted. "The only time I might consider it, would be if they joined the Autobots.

"Afraid that's unlikely," Elita said with a small laugh. "But you never know."

"You never know," Firestar agreed with her own laugh.

"She's really beautiful," Arcee told Echo who beamed in response.

"I know, your father said so," Echo said to Arcee whose optics widened.

"Really, you spoke to papa?"

"Briefly," Echo explained. "Megatron had Wave show me and Aoide to the Prime. He agreed to give Megatron Energon so he wouldn't go raiding."

"Well, that's something," Elita said with a smile while thinking. Of course, Megatron could not work out an honourable deal with Optimus, it had to involve forcing Optimus to give. Why did they need to fight, the Autobots had the means to produce renewable energy. Before coming to Earth, she would have continued to fight as energetically as her Mech counterparts.

There was no doubt the Decepticons were a lot rougher and more violence prone than Autobots. But by and large, they weren't all bad. There had only been a couple of minor incidents which had been quickly resolved. She found herself desiring peace more and more or at least some sort of cease fire.

"_We may belong to different cultures,"_ she thought to herself. _"But that doesn't mean we can't find some way to coexist."_

The War was more depressing than ever but before it could lower her mood, Echo started to hum. It wasn't a tune Elita recognised but it still felt like her mother singing a melody. She knew it was Echo's special ability coming into play, soothing everyone in the room. Aoide yawned very cutely before half rolling so her cheek was resting against her mother's breast.

"You'll soon be all grown up," Echo said to Arcee who grinned.

"I know, I can't wait," Arcee said excitedly. "No more cheek pinching or cute moments."

"And no more spankings," Darklight added slyly. "Unless you ask for one."

"No way," Arcee exclaimed shaking her head as the adult Femmes all laughed. "Never again."

"Watch out," Moonracer teased. "Megatron might cook up an excuse or two and give you one last _over the knee_ trip."

In response, Arcee threw a spare pillow at Moonracer who dodged, laughing. Elita dearly hoped that wouldn't be the case. She didn't want Arcee's last few cycles marred by such an event. Well, she'd just need to keep a close optic on both Arcee and Megatron.

"Was I this hungry, mama?" Arcee asked as Aoide sudden;y began to feed in earnest from Echo's fuel line.

"You certainly were," Elita said with a fond smile. "But all Sparkling are hungry little things."

"How did you feed her?" Darklight asked curiously.

"I had my fuel line manually activated," Elita explained. "Once Arcee began feeding regularly, my systems responded on without help. Any adult Femme's systems can be calibrated to feed Sparklings."

She shot Arcee a sly look and said.

"I still have some holo's from that time."

"Mama," groaned Arcee but now Elita wanted to see them again.

"Come on, darling," Elita nudged, bring a holo disk from her sub space. "You'll soon be a full Femme, you should look back on your childhood."

Arcee groaned again but she was also smiling. The Femmes crowded round again and Elita began the little holo show. The first image was just of Arcee, taken a few cycles after she'd been found. She was lying cutely on her back, waving her tiny arms and legs. Elita told them it had been Arcee's first proper check up after being adopted.

"The Medic examining you said you were a very happy Sparkling," Elita told her daughter as she wrapped an arm around her.

"But a little naughty as you were fond of sticking things in your mouth and not letting go."

"I don't remember that," Arcee said with a shrug. Elita chuckled.

"No? What about this one?" she added, pressing a button on the disk.

The new holo featured Arcee with her teeth sunk into a massive green Energon treat. She wasn't alone though, there was another Sparkling, an orange and red Mechling. He also had his teeth embedded in the treat and they appeared to be trying to pry it away from the other.

"You and little Hot Rod," Elita said teasingly. "What a cute pair you made."

"And you'll never let us forget, will you?" Arcee replied with a mock sigh.

"Are there any of you and your father?" Echo asked curiously and Elita nodded.

She pressed another button and a pucture of Optimus reclining back on a berth was displayed. On his massive chest was a little pink Sparkling laying on her front and sleeping peacefully. Al the Femmes awed and Echo resolved to get a similar picture of Aoide and her father. Elita looked at her daughter and saw a slightly sad look on her face and she knew she was missing Optimus.

She was definitely going to have a word with Megatron.

"Come one," Firestar now declared. "We need a mother and daughter picture."

"Hmm, how about this?" Elita said after a moment of mentally going over the holo images.

She typed in a couple of commands and then pressed the viewing button. The image that appeared showed Elita having a serious bath with her little daughter. Both were covered in a very frothy looking foam and Arcee had her hands on her mother's chest, leaning away to beam at whoever was taking the picture. On Arcee's head was a pile of foam which looked like a frothy crown.

"Optimus was having his alt mode maintenance check up and a little someone thought it made a great playground. I got covered in oil and all sorts of other fluids trying to catch you."

As Arcee and the Femmes chuckled, Elita added.

"Optimus was of course utterly unsympathetic to my plight and thought the whole thing hilarious. Fragger."

"I'm sure he found you utterly sexy like that," joked Darklight.

"Mmm," agreed Elita with a sly grin. "It was just as well I had my beautiful daughter to protect me."

"Mama," groaned Arcee as there was more laughter.

But what the Femmes didn't realise was that someone was watching and listening closely.

Megatron's POV 

"Covered in oil and other fluids," Megatron murmured as he watched the Femmes laugh together.

"Now, that does sound good."

Soundwave didn't say anything to this statement, just continued watching his little Femme cradle their daughter. He'd only arrived a few minutes before, already knowing that his leader would be watching. Megatron idly wondered what his Third made of his mood but didn't particularly care.

"They both look well, your Femmes," Megatron now said to his Third, gesturing at the view screen. "You must Bond as soon as possible."

"Affirmative," Sound agreed. "Once she is fully recovered, I will make her mine."

"Good," Megatron said with a slow nod.

He watched the Femmes offer Echo comfort and lightly stroke the ting Sparkling for a few minutes. Soundwave's attachment to his new mate and daughter was strong but this wouldn't bother him as long as the Mech's loyalty towards him remained sure. But now he planned to reveal a secret to this loyal Mech and see how he took it.

"You now have a daughter," began Megatron slowly as Soundwave turned to look at him.

"Yesterday, I discovered that I _had _a daughter."

Soundwave stared at him silently for a moment before asking softly.

"Had?"

"She was killed during the bombings," Megatron stated shortly. "But not before she'd Bonded and had their own daughter. A little Sparkling."

He saw out of the corner of his optic Soundwave doing some mental calculations. Finally he said.

"Echo or Arcee?"

Megatron smirked at Soundwave's quickness and the implication that the blue Mech's future mate could be Megatron's grandchild. But he didn't let the Mech suffer for too long.

"Arcee...Prime's little girl," Megatron said with a pronounced sneer. "And my granddaughter."

"Does he know?" Soundwave asked and Megatron nodded.

"He does but Arcee and Elita do not yet. I thought it would make a nice surprise for them."

He tried not to smirk as he imagined Soundwave smiling sardonically behind his mask. What a shame he couldn't normally see Soundwave's face but then again, there were often times he wished Starscream's smug face was covered up. He'd rather Soundwave kept his face covered than constantly annoy him like his Seeker SIC.

"I am sure they will be...surprised," Soundwave said after a moment.

"No doubt," Megatron agreed. "But I believe I can use this to my advantage."

"My lord?" Soundwave said inquiringly.

"Arcee wants to see her father before she finally transforms. As her grandfather, it makes sense for me to grant this desire. It will be a good start to our new relationship."

Soundwave inclined his head, knowing Megatron had more to say.

"It will be a perfect opportunity for me to finally get the pass key for Elita's belt."

"You believe Prime will say it in front of Arcee?" Soundwave asked, already knowing the answer.

"Without reuniting Elita and Prime...yes," Megatron replied firmly. "Elita hasn't been with any one in so long a time and I will be the first one to reintroduce her properly to the berth."

Soundwave didn't offer any comment but Megatron didn't expect him to. He knew he was merely waiting for further instructions. Yet another reason why he made him Third in Command.

"You must desigh a recording device for Arcee, one she and the Autobots won't be able to detect."

"As you command," Sound said, inclining his head.

As Megatron smirked in satisfaction, Soundwave asked.

"My lord, how can we ensure that Optimus Prime will say the words you desire."

"I have a few ideas," Megatron said with a small shrug. "For instance, I doubt Prime will be able to take Starscream's boasting about how he made Elita moan."

Again, Soundwave didn't comment.

"That should get Prime thinking," Megatron chuckled evilly.

"Affirmative," Soundwave intoned softly.

"How long will you need?" Megatron now asked as he came to a decision in his processor.

"Two cycles if you allow me to work exclusively on the project," Soundwave replied almost instantly. "The men...and the femmes will believe am I simply taking care of Echo and Aoide. No one shall ever know."

"Prefect," Megatron murmured, his lip curling into a half smile. "You may go, Soundwave."

Soundwave bowed his head respectively before swiftly departing. Once he was gone, Megatron took one last glance at the laughing Femmes before turning the live feed off. As he typed new commands, he thought over his idea to let Prime know of Arcee's_ visit_ at least two cycles early.

Some might see it as strange but he saw advantage to it. Prime would be excited about his daughter's impending visit and be focused on planning what they would do together. And thus, when he got his hands on Arcee, his guard would be considerably down. With his pretty little daughter by his side, he would start to dwell on his beloved mate.

And a bit of luck, would drop that special little phrase.

"My darling Aero."

And then both Elita and Arcee would be his.

Darklight's POV

Darklight huffed as she eyed the empty berth. She'd forgotten that Starscream had a late shift, meaning he wouldn't be back until much later. Which meant no fun tonight as Starscream would want to recharge once he got back. He enjoyed having fun but he also liked to get his rest, being a Seeker.

She groaned as her body experienced a spasm, that darn Sparkling was acting up again. She hated when she started feeling queasy and unattractive but then again, it did give her a perfect excuse not to do chores. She'd discovered that Mechs were funny about heavily pregnant Femmes and were happy to let them go back to their rooms. So, life wasn't all that bad for her.

"Where's that coolant?" she muttered, staggering over to the cabinet where it should be stored. The other cycle, she'd been convinced there had been some, only to find there wasn't any. Needless to say, she hadn't been happy. Luckily, Arcee had heard her curses and had come through. Once she knew what was wrong, she'd gone and found some coolant.

The young Femme was a good kid and Darklight liked her. Not to mention, her guardian was mega hot. What a shame for Arcee she was too young to really enjoy. But what about Mooney, she had access to an equally hot Seeker and yet didn't use him. She'd only slept with him once and while she admitted she'd enjoyed it, hadn't dragged him into the berth since.

Poor Skywarp was pinning for her, she really needed to take action. Maybe she'd have a little word with Mooney, tell her how much better she'd feel with some hard interfacing. Yeah, there was the risk of being Sparked but there were procedures to prevent that. Honestly, she couldn't imagine what they were doing with each other if they weren't interfacing.

Ah, here was that delicious. One gulp lster and she felt ten times better. She took another small gulp and placed the coolant back in its proper place. With a heavy sigh, she collapsed onto the wonderfully comfortable berth, one hand cradling her bump. Apart from the queasy sensations, she didn't really need to think about that Sparkling.

But that would soon change.

Echo's Sparkling was cute enough and Echo herself seemed pretty happy but she still didn't know how she herself felt. In a short amount of time, she was expected to be a mother, something she had never thought would happen. What in Primus's name was she supposed to do.

Grumbling under her breath, she stretched out on the berth and tried to slip off into recharge. Unless she and Starscream had a _workout,_ she always had trouble dropping off. Unless she was exhausted and satisfied, she dealt on her impending Sparkling. None of the Mechs would want her and Starscream would probably only be interested in her raising his Sparkling.

What the pit did she know about Sparklings other than they slept, fed and cried a lot? Echo might be glowing but she also looked utterly drained, who knew for how long? At least Soundwave had his little sidekicks to lend a hand, who did she have? On one, that's who.

With these thoughts swirling around her processor, she fell into an uneasy sleep. A couple of hours later, she was woken by the sound of Starscream entering his room. She was too tired to let him know she was awake so just remained lying there. Hopefully, he'd cuddle her when he came to the berth.

"Hyperactive brats," Starscream muttered as he moved about. "Why Soundwave allows them to run wild...should just keep them in his chest."

DArklight tried not to smile, he certainly enjoyed the sound of his own voice. She was laying on her back so needed to concentrate on keeping her face utterly peaceful. Luckily, Starscream hadn't bothered to turn on any lights so her face was in shadow. The young Femme felt him climb into the berth and lay down beside her.

"Are you awake, Femme?" he murmured touching her face but she didn't respond.

"Hmm, shame," he muttered after a moment, giving her a small thrill but she resisted the urge to open her optics.

His hand drifted down, form her face to her abdomen, which he started stroking. Then he shirted and something touched her swollen belly and with a jolt, she realised it was his lips. He was kissing the place where their Sparkling dwelt. A gesture she had never seen or felt him do.

"Hello my child," he whispered softly. "Soon, you'll be in my arms and I can finally meet you."

Darklight couldn't believe her audio, he never, ever talked like this. He was smug, argumentative, pompous, sexy, arrogant, so many things but never...sweet. Maybe someone had spiked his drinks, yeah that was probably it. But Starscream wasn't finished.

"You will be beautiful," he murmured gently. "Because that's what me and your mother are."

This nearly made Darklight chuckle, that sounded more like the Starscream she was used to.

"I will teach you how to soar the heavens, you will be a prince...or princess of the skies," the Seeker continued. "You will both be my precious jewels."

Well, at least he cared about the Sparkling...wait, did he say _both?_ Could it be that he cared...for her? As she mulled this over, he gave her belly one last kiss before stretching out beside Darklight and drawing her into a hug.

"Sleep well, Spark," he said softly before slipping into recharge, leaving Darklight with a lot of new thoughts in her head.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we have Megatron's conversation with Optimus and a new Femme turns up from the past. How does this affect our characters? Find out next time, until then._


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's note. Big thanks to everyone who's given me suggestions, they've been a great help. _

_Warning for evil Megatron and spanking._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron smirked as he beheld Optimus's Prime who had just answered his call. The Prime had a rather resigned look about him as he regarded his foe. Megatron himself was in rather a good mood and having Prime at a disadvantage always served to improve said mood.

"How can I help you, Megatron?" Prime asked politely as Megatron sneered at him.

"Actually Prime, I'm here to help you," the grey Mech replied, optics glinting with malice.

"Oh really," Prime replied coolly. "And just how can _you _help me, Megatron?"

"By allowing you to have Arcee for a whole cycle," Megatron said smartly, causing Prime's optics to widen in mild surprise.

"You would allow that?" Prime questioned as Megatron nodded.

"It is what she wants before she transforms so I am going to grant it. It will be my gift to my little granddaughter and also a chance for her to get outside for a while."

"That...is a very kind thing to do for her," Prime said slowly, he now seemed a little suspicious.

"And what do you require of me for this to happen?"

"Only that you return her a single cycle after I hand her over," Megatron said with a small shrug. "Even if it is in your company, I can grant her a cycle of freedom. And I need not tell you what will happen if you try to keep her for any reason."

"No," the Autobot leader said softly. "You don't need to tell me."

Megatron lip curled into a small smile, Prime had no idea just what he was getting into. No one would see what he going to do, apart from Soundwave. It was the perfect trap and he would ensure that Prime _would_ say those magic words. Then he would Elita for his own and although she would fight him at first, eventually she would give in. If possible, he would even get her pregnant, how it would kill Prime if that happened.

"When can I have her?" Prime now asked. "Tomorrow?"

"No, in a couple of cycles," Megatron replied. "I still haven't talked to her and I want her to get used to the idea before I give her to you."

"Fair enough," was the Autobot leader's reply. "Will you contact me when you are ready?"

"I will," Megatron agreed, no reason why he shouldn't.

"Thank you," Prime said genuinely. "I know this will make Arcee very happy."

"That's why I'm doing it Prime," Megatron said with a soft growl. "For my child's daughter."

Prime bowed his head slightly as Megatron offered him one last sneer before disconnecting.

Optimus's POV

Optimus sat back in his chair with a sigh, barely able to believe what he'd just been told. Megatron was actually allowing his daughter to come and spend time with him, a whole cycle. What was probably strangest about this offer was that Megatron didn't have any demands other than Arcee had to be returned to him. He'd been sure Megatron would want _something_ in return.

But maybe Megatron truly wanted to have a relationship with his granddaughter and allowing her to be with her father really was the best way to go about it. Now, if only he'd free her and her mother once and for all...

"Baby steps Optimus," he muttered to himself, coining a phrase he'd heard Sparkplug use.

"Prime?"

Optimus looked up to see Ironhide walk into the communication room. His old friend had a new spring in his step ever since he'd got his beloved mate back. Together, they were healing the wounds their separation had caused as well as helping each other with the loss of their Sparkling. And it took a weight off Optimus's Spark since he didn't have to worry so much about his friend anymore.

"Hello Ironhide," Optimus said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good, great in fact," Ironhide said with a wide smile. "Chromia's settling in well, she's already planning out our quarters."

Optimus chuckled.

"That is something all Femmes enjoy doing for sure."

Ironhide nodded with a grin before saying seriously.

"Who was calling Prime? Ah hope it wasn't old bucket head."

"I'm afraid it was," Optimus laughed. "But for once, he had good news."

"Oh?" Ironhide said curiously. "He admitted he's a slagger and is ready tah surrender?"

"Not quite," Optimus chuckled before saying. "He has agreed to allow Arcee to spend a cycle with me, before her final upgrade."

"Really?" Ironhide exclaimed in shock. "Ya mean it?"

"I do," Optimus said with a nod. "And he doesn't even want anything in return only that I allow him to take her back."

"Huh," Ironhide said with a small frown. "Ain't that something."

Optimus nodded, knowing that Ironhide would have more to say.

"But don't ya think it's a little...suspicious? Since when has he ever down anything that makes you happy. He might be using this as an opportunity to go raiding while you're occupied."

"Perhaps," Optimus conceded with a nod. "But it is impossible to work out what his plans, if any, are."

"Aye, that's the thing ain't it," Ironhide sighed as he took a seat next to his leader. "No telling what that fragger will do next. Might surprise us all and not do nothing."

"Indeed," Optimus said before saying. "We just need to be on alert that cycle and pray that he doesn't try anything."

Ironhide gave a short nod before saying.

"Prime, Chromia's told me that Alpha Trion's still functioning on Cybertron. He'd be very pleased to know we're still functioning as well."

"That is good news," Optimus said with a smile behind his mask, thinking of his old mentor. It was thanks to the old Mech that he'd been rebuilt into this much stronger body and had always provided good advice. He also missed just talking and having someone to look up to. With everyone else looking up to him, it made a nice change for the Autobot leader.

"But we will have trouble contacting him, you know we haven't be able to establish long range communication. Not with Shockwave monitoring everything that goes on in and on our home planet."

"Yeah, ah been thinking about that," Ironhide said quietly. "Ya think Skyfire and maybe Streamfire would be willing to take a trip there? They could also highjack the next space bridge that shows up or something."

Optimus considered this suggestion, it was quite a good one. The biggest question was, would either of the fliers accept the mission? Streamfire was technically a Decepticon although a very passive one. He wasn't sure how well she'd take to been given an order. Then again, she'd gotten on very well with his crew and he knew Skyfire missed travelling so it was definitely a possibility.

"I think I will ask them," the blue and red Mech announced after a moment. "We could certainly do with his help."

Ironhide nodded before saying softly.

"Ah hope if we get Alpha Trion, he can find a way tah free the other Femmes. Ah know Chromia misses Elita already, she wanted her to be there for the birth."

"I know, I wish I could do more for her...," Optimus began but Ironhide interrupted gently.

"She doesn't blame ya Prime, it's just wistful thinking. Ah know she's much happier here, she feels safer having our Sparkling."

"It's due soon isn't it?" Optimus asked with another smile as his Weapons expert nodded.

"Yep," the red Mech replied with a dreamy smile. "Ah still can't believe it, ma very own Sparkling."

He grinned in a rather goofy way before saying musingly.

"Ya know its funny how so many Femmes got pregnant...think it's something tah do with this planet's sun or what?"

"Who knows," Optimus said with a shrug. "Perhaps Alpha Trion can answer that if we manage to bring him here."

"Maybe, be interesting to know," Ironhide said with a soft sigh before saying slyly. "Ya better watch out when ya get Elita back, before ya know it, you could be groaning with Sparklings."

"Oh, I wouldn't complain about that at all," Optimus laughed as he and Ironhide wordlessly got up and started heading for the Rec Room. "Especially all the _work _I'd need to put in."

Ironhide's chuckle echoed through the corridor.

Megatron's POV

Megatron sat with one foot balanced on his other knee, fingers together as he pondered. He wanted to talk to Arcee and Elita about who he really was but wasn't entirely sure how to go about this. Should he just talk to one and then the other? Or both at the same time? He wanted this to go well and he'd only have one shot at it, he had to think carefully about how he was proceeding.

Eventually he decided he'd just tell both at the same time, Elita already knew part of the story anyway. He had no idea how Arcee would react, she could be delighted or disgusted. So he summoned them from their cleaning duties and sat back in his chair, waiting for them to arrive. The grey Mech was currently in his throne room which offered more privacy than the Rec Room. He could have done this in his quarters but didn't feel he really needed to go that far.

"What will you think, little one?" he muttered to himself as he awaited the two Femmes arrival.

"Megatron," Elita greeted when she and Arcee finally entered, walking smartly over to him.

Arcee looked a little wary, as though he was going to spring some nasty surprise on them. And in a way, that's exactly what he was doing.

"Come here, my dears," he ordered and they came closer, Elita wearing a very curious expression on her face. He knew she must be trying to work out what was going on and decided not to keep her in suspense.

"I have something important to tell you both," he began as he reached forward and pulled Arcee onto his lap, who jumped in surprise before pouting. "And you already know some of it Elita as it concerns a certain incident with the senate."

As Arcee looked confused, Elita's optics widened as she immediately understood what he was on about. For his granddaughter's benefit, he quickly explained what the senate had done to him and the other miners so long ago. It was now her turn to look horrified.

"That's terrible," she explained, squirming slightly on his lap.

"It was how things were often done on Cybertron," he told her gently. "But don't fret about it child, I survived."

Normally, he hated anyone looking at him with pity but Arcee would probably be less inclined to reject him. So he didn't comment on it and instead said gently.

"I've recently managed to discover the child that was created using my code, it was a Femme."

"Who was she?" Arcee asked curiously not realising what this meant but judging by Elita's expression, she had inkling where this was going.

Megatron looked his granddaughter squarely in the optic and said softly.

"Her name was Maple, Arcee."

Elita gasped in shock was Arcee looked ready to tumble off his lap. She gaped at him, her mouth wide open as he smiled slightly at her, one hand supporting her back. Elita was the first one to speak, Arcee seemed incapable of it.

"How...how did you discover this?"

"Hook did," he replied with a rueful smile. "He thought it strange that I was such a good match for little Arcee so he did some tests. And found that she is my grandchild, my daughter's child."

"That's why you wanted to see the holo," Elita exclaimed in understanding. "You wanted to see your daughter."

"That's right," he said with a nod before adding with a smile. "She had my optics."

Elita still looked amazed but now she smiled slightly, accepting who she was. As for Arcee...

"You're...you're my grandfather?" Arcee asked slowly, her optics still wide.

"I am, my dear," Megatron said quietly, looking down at her. "What do you think of that?"

"I...I don't know," she stammered, looking away from him. "This...this is strange..."

"I know," he assured her. "I had trouble processing it at first. But I've accepted it now and I want to be a part of your life."

"Uh," Arcee stammered again. "I'm...I'm not sure."

She appeared to be very over whelmed and actually looked a little close to panicking. Megatron didn't want that, he didn't want her to dissolve into a hysterical Youngling. So with a sigh, he took hold of her and abruptly turned her over. And before Elita could protest, landed a few hard swats on his granddaughter's aft.

"OW!" Arcee yelped before twisting around to glare at him. "What did you do that for?"

"For being cheeky in the Med Bay," he replied smartly with a smirk as Elita sighed in exasperation.

"Megatron," she began. "Do you really need to do that?"

"Hmm, yes," he said, giving Arcee a few more light swats that she still yelped at. "I've got a lot of time to make up for after all. Especially as I don't have a lot of time left until she upgrades."

"Let me go," Arcee howled, kicking her legs in childish fashion as more smacks and swats were rained down on her aft.

"Megatron, that's enough," Elita said, coming closer and trying to pull Arcee away from him.

Except with a glint in his eyes, Megatron suddenly grabbed her and dragged her across his lap alongside her daughter. Laughing at Elita's indignant shriek of outrage, Megatron lifted one of his large legs and used it to pin the two Femmes across his other leg. With them held in place, he started to teasingly smack both of them, still laughing at how they struggled and protested.

"Are my little Femmes going to behave?" he asked mockingly as they struggled to get away.

"Megatron," Elita groaned as Arcee pounded her fists against his leg.

"Come on my dears, I'm not letting you up until you do," he said firmly, adding some extra stinging smacks.

"Yes, we will behave," Elita gasped out, her legs giving an involuntary kick.

Arcee stubbornly hung on a little longer but humiliation forced her to say.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good, let me up Megatron."

"Ahem," he corrected her and she huffed.

"I mean, grandfather, please let us up."

"Much better," he purred, ceasing his smacking and now gently rubbing their abused afts.

"You're mean," Arcee stated mulishly as Megatron chuckled before lifting both Femmes onto his lap properly.

"Perhaps but it gets results," he informed them, making them cuddle into his chest. "By the way, I talked to Prime earlier and he has agreed to allow you to visit him for a cycle, Arcee."

"Really?" Arcee squealed in delight, staring at him with hope shining out of her optics and he nodded.

"Yes my dear, consider it my gift to you. And if your mama behaves, I may consider taking her along to the meeting place."

"You'd let me see Optimus," breathed Elita, her optics were now shinning with hope.

"Just to the meeting place," he told her, making it clear how things stood. "But yes, if you continue to please me, I'll take you with me. You can see your child off."

Arcee squealed again before planting a kiss on Megatron's cheek and snuggling into his board chest. With a very wide smile, Elita did the same although in a more dignified way. With a sigh, she also relaxed against him, making him swell with happiness. Slowly but surely, he was drawing the two Femmes in and soon...they would be his.

And he wasn't just being kind to Elita, he hoped that brief meeting would be enough to get Prime thinking. Then he would finally say that damn phrase and Megatron would finally have the key. All he needed was Soundwave to finish producing that device and everything would be set.

Later that cycle

"When is Bliztwing due?" Megatron demanded as he strode towards the Landing Platform. He'd sent an Energon shipment to Cybertron early that morning and he wanted to make sure everything had gone smoothly.

"I believe he'll be back any minute now," answered a bored Starscream who was on duty there. "I have heard of no problems delivering the shipment."

"Good," growled Megatron, even though he was in a good mood. Things were going so well with his Femmes, it felt like nothing could spoil it.

There was a rumble from above, signalling the activation of the landing platform. Megatron stood waiting for it to descend, the triple changer was meant to have brought back Shockwave's reports with him and he wanted to read them straight away. Manually delivering them was safer than allowing the Autobots to listen in over the airwaves.

"Here he is," Starscream announced rather sardonically as the landing platform finished its descent and the doors opened to reveal Bliztwing.

Except he wasn't alone.

"Put me down, you big oaf," a female voice said shrilly as Bliztwing's gruff voice growled. "Shut it before I gag you."

Megatron raised an optic brow as his solider marched out, a bound Femme slung on his shoulder. From what he could see of her, she was a brown and yellow Femme who seemed to have a very slim build and an attractive aft. Bliztwing bowed to his lord before swinging the Femme off his shoulder and dumping her on the ground.

"I picked up a little something," the triple changer said smugly as she glared up at Megatron.

He wasn't surprised to see Autobot blue optics but what did surprise him was that she was a lot older than his other ones. Old was the wrong word, she wasn't old but mature probably did fit her. She had a dignified air about her even with her bound hands and feet, sprawled on the cold floor of the Nemesis.

"I hope he isn't an example of your usual soldiers," she now sneered up at Megatron, amusing him with her bite. "I noted how lacking he was in several intelligence departments."

"Oi," Bliztwing complained before growling. "She's been nothing but trouble my lord, I should have gagged her before presenting her to you."

"It is no matter," Megatron said with a chuckle. "We will soon tame her, won't we Starscream."

"I'm sure," Starscream sneered as she raised her chin.

"Little Mechs like you have tried and failed," she stated defiantly. "What makes you any different?"

"That's something you'll have to discover Femme," he chuckled in response before saying. "Take her to Hook, let him deal with her."

"With pleasure," Bliztwing stated, bending down to lift her back up. As she was swung back over his shoulder, Starscream now asked.

"What a collection we have, when little Arcee is upgraded, we shall have _four _Femmes to impregnate."

"Arcee!" cried the Femme, startling all three Mechs. "She is here, what have you done with her?"

"You know her?" asked Megatron, recovering first.

"Of course I know her," the Femme said angrily. "She is my child's daughter."

_Author's note. What does Megatron make of this revelation and what about the others? Where has she been all this time? Find out next time, until then. Ps. I need a name for her, suggestions are welcome._


	42. Chapter 42

_Author's note. Thanks to all the people who suggested names for the new Femme, they were all great. But in the end, I decided on Ivory suggested by Neoneyes. And thanks to all those who gave me suggestions, some have been used in this chapter. _

_Warning for interface dub/non con and sexual assault. _

_Enjoy and please review._

All three Mechs stared at the defiant Femme for a few minutes in mild disbelief. They all knew that Arcee had been adopted by Elita but apart from Megtron, didn't know anything else to her story. It was rather shocking for the little Femme's supposed grandmother to suddenly turn up like this. With this thought in mind, Megatron narrowed his optics and asked coldly.

"Really, you're Arcee's grandmother?"

"Of course I am," she declared, looking offended that he could even think to question such a thing. "She is my Maple's little Femme, I know it."

Megatron stared at the Femme who continued to glare at him. This was his daughter's mother, the Femme who had been impregnated with his stolen code. He wondered if she had known what the Senate had been up to or had she simply been grateful for some aid in Sparking. Well, there would be plenty of time to discover this.

"I'm curious Femme," he said silkily, feeling a little annoyed that another member of Arcee's family had turned up to steal her affections. Of course, if Maple had somehow been brought back to life, he wouldn't have complained but that was a very moot point.

"Where you have been the entire time Arcee has been functioning? I have never heard her or her mother mention _you."_

She bristled as he finished his sentence with a sneer.

"Not that it's any of your business," she answered coldly, still slung over Bliztwing's shoulder. "But I and my mate were under the impression that she had off-lined along with her creators. We were told that none had survived during that particular bombing."

Her voice cracked slightly at this, and for a moment, it seemed like she'd cry. But then she composed herself and stated.

"I want to see Arcee."

Still giving her a cold look, Megatron stated.

"I shall think about it."

"Think about it!" she shrieked, making Bliztwing wince and grumble. "She is my granddaughter, what right have you to keep her from me?"

"I think you'll find I have every right," growled Megatron in response, earning an odd look from Starscream. "Arcee belongs to me and I will decide who she comes into contact with."

The Femme's face darkened with sudden fury.

"She is just a child," she said in a furious tone. "If I find out you've touched her..."

"You'll do what?" Megatron sneered back even as he mentally winced. "You are powerless here Femme and unless you behave, you will never lay optics on your granddaughter."

For a moment, she looked like she might shout at the Decepticon leader, her optics were certainly narrowed in rightist anger. But then she slumped across the shoulder she was lying across and said softly.

"Very well, I shall behave."

"That's better," Megatron growled with a smirk. "_Now _Bliztwing, take her to the Med Bay and do not inform any of the Femmes who she is."

"Yes sir," the large Mech replied and strode off with his captive.

"Well," Starscream stated softly. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"Indeed, Starscream," Megatron replied, staring after the Femme. "It certainly is."

"Are you going to keep her locked away?" the Seeker asked curiously but Megatron shook his head.

"As long as she behaves and obeys, then I will let her join the other Femmes."

Starscream nodded before suddenly chuckled.

"I wonder my lord," he asked with a sly grin. "How Elita will take to this new Femme? Unless I miss my guess, our little prisoner seems to feel she has certain right to young Arcee."

"Elita is Arcee legal mother and guardian," Megatron said with a shrug. "Besides, the Femme will be grown in a few cycles so it matter not. It will be up to her whether or not she has a relationship with this Femme."

Starscream merely smirked before bowing slightly as Megatron left him. He wanted to know more about this Femme before he allowed her anywhere near _his_ granddaughter. No one was usurping his authority, no one, especially not an uppity an uppity Femme who came from a caste considering higher than his own. Arcee, and her mother, belonged to him and him alone.

With this thought in mind, he marched straight for the Med Bay and towards this inconvenient Femme.

The Ark

"Do you understand what we're asking?" Prime asked Skyfire and the Femme Streamfire.

"We do, Prime," Skyfire answered softly although he glanced at Streamfire for conformation. She nodded, indicating that she did understand.

"And we are willing to go to Cybertron to find Alpha Trion," Skyfire added as he squeezed Streamfire's hand.

"Thank you," Optimus said very earnestly. "I fear we will need his help if we are to free the other Femmes."

The other officers murmured their agreement, they did need some new ideas. Skyfire nodded sadly before saying.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to plan a journey."

"You may go," Optimus chuckled as the two flyers left.

But as they went out four humans suddenly walked into the room. Optimus smiled as he saw it was Spike, his father Sparkplug, Carly and Chip. Because of all the worry over the Femmes who'd only been discovered fairly recently, he hadn't had much interaction with them. But now, he was happy to include them in the discussion.

"Hey there," Spike greeted as Jazz replied cheerfully.

"How's it hanging, Spike my man."

"Alright," Spike laughed as his fellow humans nodded. "What are you guys up to?"

"We've been discussing the Decepticon situation regarding our Femmes," Prowl answered softly.

"I still can't believe that," Carly exclaimed. "That Megajerk is forcing them to be slaves, it's completely sexist."

"I agree," Jazz said with a sly grin. "Next time one of us gets captured, we should be allowed to dance and entertain our Con masters. It's only fair."

"Very funny," Carly said, rolling her eyes.

As Jazz laughed, Ratchet now said.

"Of the seven captured Femmes, three are expecting and one has just delivered a Sparkling. And since Arcee will soon be full grown," he added, giving Optimus an apologetic look. "We could be looking at five Femmes impregnated."

"To be fair, isn't Ironhide one of the fathers?" Chip piped up causing Optimus to say dryly.

"That is right. But it's not just the Femmes who haven't been made pregnant we're worried about. Firestar is carrying the Sparkling of one of the Combaticons and we don't know if they're going to force her to produce more. As for the other Femmes, although Soundwave plans to Bond with Echo, there is every chance she will lose her freedom."

"Not to mention...," he paused rather painfully before continuing. "I don't know what he plans to do to my family."

"I can't imagine how you feel," Sparkplug said grimly. "I know when Spike's mother was still alive, I'd sometimes go crazy if I thought someone was eying her up. If someone had actually tried to take her, well, I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions. You think he'll hurt your little girl too?"

"That...is a little more unclear," Optimus said slowly. "You see, I've recently discovered that Arcee is actually Megatron's granddaughter."

"What!" burst out Spike as the other humans stared at him in shock. The Autobots in the room had already been informed. "That old rat is her...granddad?"

"Who'd have thought?" Ratchet said dryly as Optimus laughed slightly. "But it seems this is true and now Megatron has certain...ideas."

"He wants to usurp Optimus as Arcee's main male role model," Red Alert now said. "Which is interesting considering..."

He broke off, realising what he was about to say. Of course, the humans noticed and Carly asked.

"What's interesting?" she asked as the Mechs glanced at each other.

"According to Chromia," Optimus said with a low growl and the humans were shocked to see his optics glinting furiously. "Megatron once tried to force himself on Arcee when he was unable to rape Elita."

A series of horrified exclamations duly followed.

"That is messed up," Spike spat angrily. "She looked like a swell gal, why would he want to hurt her?"

"He had tried to attack Elita earlier in the cycle," Optimus growled. "And when he returned, tried to attack her again. When he couldn't, he turned on Arcee, _after _whipping her viciously."

"So," Sparkplug said with a grimace. "Not the most stellar start."

"Oh boy, was it ever," muttered Jazz before saying brightly. "But there is good news, isn't there Boss bot?"

"Yes," Optimus admitted with a smile. "In an apparent effort to win Arcee's affections, Megatron has agreed to let her spend a cycle with me. A whole cycle."

"Wow, that's cool," Spike said, although there was a touch of disbelief in his voice.

Giving Optimus shrewd look, Sparkplug asked.

"And what's he looking for in return?"

"Apparently, nothing," Prowl stated sardonically. "Only that Arcee be returned when the cycle is up."

"Really, he doesn't want Energon or anything?" Carly asked and Optimus shook his head.

"He claims all he wants is to give Arcee a special gift for her upcoming upgrade. And while I can believe he wants to win her over..."

"You don't believe he isn't going to try and gain something else," Chip finished and Optimus nodded.

"Precisely. However, figuring out what that could be is the hard part. We've already been giving him Energon for the Sparklings upkeep and the Decepticons do not appear to be lacking in anything."

"Maybe it's a favour," Spike suddenly suggested. "You know, later on he'll ask you for something and say 'hey, remember, I let you have Arcee, you owe me one.' You know, something like that."

"That is a possibility," Prowl said slowly. "It would be like Megatron to want to have something over you."

"Yes," Optimus agreed with a nod. "But still, it feels too easy. He didn't give me any restrictions; I'm free to do what I want with my daughter. And he knows how much I will enjoy having her back if only for a little while."

"In other words, you're getting way too much out of this and he might not get anything," Sparkplug said grimly. "I can see where you're coming from Prime but I'm at a loss to figure out Megatron's plan."

"Same here," Jazz said wryly. "Whatever's in old Meg's head, its way beyond us."

"You could punch him as soon as you see him?" suggested Spike with a wide grin. "And then drive away quickly with Arcee."

"He couldn't do that," his father reminded him gently. "Megatron would still have Elita."

"Oh," Spike said with a wince. "Yeah, sorry, forgot about that."

"It's alright, Spike," Optimus said with a small chuckle. "I admit it's a very tempting idea."

As Spike grinned, Chip now said.

"I think you'll just need to be ready for him, Optimus. Maybe you could have some bots watch areas that Megatron could hit while Arcee's with you?"

"We've been discussing that," Prowl admitted. "It's all we can do unless we get more information."

"Would we be able to meet Arcee?" Carly suddenly asked. "Just briefly, we wouldn't want to take up your time with her."

"I'm sure that would be fine," Optimus stated, a smile hidden by his mask. "I want her to experience her freedom to the fullest."

The humans all grinned at this and the various conversations sprung up between them and the Autobots. But even though Optimus was looking forward to Arcee's impending visit, he couldn't' help but feel a twinge of apprehension. Whatever Megatron's plans might be, things were about to change, forever.

Megatron's POV

Megatron entered just as Hook was trying to examine the new Femme but was meeting with resistance.

"I'm perfectly fine," she hissed, swatting at the medic before suddenly noticing Megatron.

"I thought you were going to behave," he said silkily as she flushed and looked away.

"I am," she responded stiffly. "I was just telling your medic that I do not require any sort of examination, I am perfectly fit."

"That remains to be seen," Hook grumbled. "And if you would stay still for a single minute, I could finish scanning you."

She glanced at Megatron before sighing and allowing Hook to get on with it. He finished and started looking over the data, muttering about difficult Femmes. Megatron visually examined the Femme sitting cross legged on a berth. She was of medium height with a helm that curved from the top of her head to almost her chin. One of these almost horn like appendages had a tattoo of a design he didn't recognise but did know this had been popular with Femmes of a certain class when he was younger.

Her face was a light yellow and the rest of her head a delicate shade of brown. Her chassis was slightly big for a Femme like her, supposedly smaller chassis's had been fashionable. That had been one thing that Megatron had never understood what Mech would desire loads of Femmes with small chassis? She was quite slim and despite lacking that certain flush of beauty younger Femmes possessed, she was still a looker.

In fact, Megatron was starting to get a very good idea.

"Everything seems fine," Hook now said as the Femme rolled her optics.

"Of course it is, I told you it was," she murmured, sounding like she wanted to be more mulish.

"Thank you Hook," Megatron now said with a small smile. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your Gestalt, I'll take care of things here."

Hook gave him a slightly odd look but didn't comment. Instead he bowed before striding off. The Femme now gave Megatron a very suspicious look as he smirked at him. Stiffly, she asked.

"Why did you send him away?"

"Mmm," he murmured, coming a little closer to her. "So we can have a little privacy to get to know each other, Femme."

"I have a name," she stated coolly.

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked, coming even closer.

"Ivory," she replied, making him smile.

"Ivory, pretty name," he smirked. "Then again, all Femmes have pretty names like...Maple or Arcee."

She stiffened at the mention of her family and then asked.

"What is your name?"

"Megatron," he replied, with a feeling that she already knew.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, and with a chuckle, Megatron suddenly took hold of one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"Pleasure, my dear," he purred, kissing her hand a little longer than was proper.

She didn't yank her hand away but once he let go, quickly tucked it under her other hand.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"As I said before..._Ivory,_ to get to know each other."

Her lips pursed as she said.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I have a few ideas," he said meaningfully as she glared at him.

"And if I refuse?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Then I will ensure that you do not get the opportunity to meet your lovely granddaughter and she will remain blissfully unaware of your existence."

She closed her optics for a moment before opening them and saying in a voice devoid of emotion.

"I suppose I have no choice then."

He smirked in triumph before leaning forward to kiss her lips. She stiffly let him but for the moment, he wasn't bothered. This cold Femme would be melted soon enough even if he had to spend all afternoon with her. Yes, his position as leader of the Decepticons could be a hard one.

With one hand, he pushed her backwards while getting onto the berth with her. She was still rather stiff but didn't stop him as he settled between her thighs. Taking hold of her wrists, he pulled them above her head and carried on kissing her, loving the feeling of dominance. It gave him immense satisfaction that he was going to manually place his code inside of her, one in the optic for the Senate anyway. Who knows, perhaps this act could produce another child, one whose life he would actually be a part of.

"Uh...ah..," she gasped as he now attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. "Primus..."

"What's the matter?" he asked with a smirk. "Your mate has been neglecting you lately?"

"He's dead," she hissed at her, fury and grief burning in her optics. "Do not taunt me about him."

He shrugged; it only made things easier for him. And he did feel a certain amount of vindictive pleasure that he was taking the mate of the Mech that had posed as Maple's Sire. What a shame the Mech wasn't here right now, watching as Megatron did precisely what he liked to this Femme.

He now took hold of both her wrists with one hand while the other snaked down to her Port. She stiffened even more as he touched and started rubbing there. He smirked as she started to both groan and moan, obviously attempting to resist getting aroused while not fighting him. But in the end, it was a losing battle, she was going to get aroused and then enjoy it. Whether she wanted to or not, it didn't concern him.

"Enjoying yourself, Ivory?" he purred as he continued to stroke her.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth making him laugh even more.

"Good," was all he'd say as he now went about removing her Port covering.

She grimaced and made a couple of hissing noises as he skilfully removed it. He smirked at her expression as he tossed the Port covering to one side before bringing his free hand to cup her face. Tracing the line of her cheek, he said softly.

"How long has it been since you've been with a Mech?"

"Quite a while," she admitted, still grimacing.

"Don't be ashamed my dear, all the Femmes who came to us were in a similar state," he told her as she growled back.

"And I suppose you've taken care of that?"

"Mostly," he shrugged. "Don't worry about your little granddaughter, she is untouched."

"She better be," she warned before gasping as he tightened his grip on her.

"Remember your place, Femme," he growled as she bit out.

"I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't," he agreed before letting go of her face. "Now Ivory, I would advise you to at least try to enjoy this otherwise it isn't going to be very pleasant."

"I'm trying," she groaned as Megatron rolled his optics.

With a sigh, he let go of her wrist and cupping her head, started kissing her again while his other hand held her side. Slowly, very slowly, she started to relax into his grip and started to kiss back a little. Once she started responding, Megatron began to stimulate her body with gentle touches and more kisses. He smirked as the Femme started to writhe and moan, all you needed was a little patience with a stubborn Femme and she'd soon melt.

"Why don't you let me see your beautiful chassis," Megatron murmured into her audio.

"Very smooth," she murmured back, "I suppose that works on all the young Femmes?"

"It works on beautiful Femmes," Megatron smirked back as she rolled her optics but he saw she was smiling slightly. So, not a complete ice queen after all, perhaps he could learn to like this Femme.

"Alright," she said as Megatron pushed himself up a little so that she had enough room to remove her chest armour.

His smirk became wider as her lovely bare chest; it was just as arousing as he'd guessed it would. She blushed a little but he was already lowering his mouth to kiss and lightly suckle her. Like Elita, this caused her to heat up and moan even louder. He briefly wondered what Elita would think about this situation but doubted she'd complain. She'd probably hope he'd take up with Ivory rather than keep chasing after her.

As if that was going to happen.

"Ah!" She half gasped, half yelped as one of his hands slyly probed at her open Port.

"Primus," she moaned as Megatron asked slyly.

"Are you ready for me, Ivory?"

"I...yes," she answered with a small shudder.

"Perfect," Megatron purred as he now removed his Cod Piece.

"Oh," was all she'd say as she saw what was revealed.

"Indeed, my dear," he stated rather smugly. "Now..."

He took hold of one of her thighs and pushed one of her legs so that he had more room for their interfacing. The Femme trembled slightly but he guessed it was mostly due to nerves since she hadn't interfaced in a long time. Plus, they had only just met each other and Femmes tended to be rather funny about that. Most preferred to get to know a Mech before they slept with them but why waste time?

Capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, he thrust into her, enjoying the way she moaned as he filled her. Her knees gripped his hips, allowing him to push even deeper into him. This excited him and began thrusting into her as hard as he could, making her almost shriek with pleasure. He kissed her again, pushing his glossia into her mouth, utterly dominating her whole body and she just got hotter.

"Oh...uh...M-Megatron," she stammered, her face screwed up with the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing.

Her body started to buck into his and he began to growl as he thrust even harder into her. He pushed himself up on his hands in order to speed up his thrusting and her arms curled up as she writhed on the berth. He'd have to reward Bliztwing for bringing such a fine specimen to the Nemesis. He had no idea who he was going to give her to but frankly, he didn't care.

"More," he growled down at her as she gasped repeatedly. "I want more of you."

"I...uh...uh," was all she could say.

But just as Megatron was approaching his release, the Med Bay door suddenly opened and who should walk in but Arcee. She jerked to a halt as she spied them and let out a horrified shriek. Megatron cursed and Ivory yelped as the young Femme turned tailed and speed out of the room.

"Younglings," Megatron grumbled as Ivory attempted to cover herself up. "Never mind Femme, she just..."

Suddenly, Arcee stuck her head back in the room to shriek.

"That's disgusting, grandpa."

And promptly disappeared again.

"Grandpa?" Ivory repeated in a near shriek. "You can't be her grandfather?"

"I assure you I can," Megatron said coldly, very annoyed at the interruption. It was interesting that Ivory seemed to have recognised Arcee despite the fact she wouldn't have seen her since she was a Sparkling.

"But...," Ivory exclaimed. "You're not Basalt's Sire."

"No, I was_ Maple's,"_ Megatron sneered back as Ivory's mouth fell open.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said after a moment. "I think I know my own daughter's Sire..."

"And your daughter was conceived perfectly naturally," Megatron interrupted sarcastically as Ivory blushed and looked away.

"I thought not," he stated bitterly. "For your information Femme, your precious Senate stole coding from several Mechs from Kaon, including myself. This was used to help several couples conceive. Do you deny that you needed help?"

"I...well," she stammered before explaining. "But you weren't Maple's true Sire, you weren't there for her."

Optics blazing red, Megatron hissed down at her.

"Like your_ mate_ was there for Arcee?"

She blanched and a half sob escaped her throat. His lip curling, he said.

"It doesn't matter, I've found my granddaughter and I have no intention of giving her up. And if you're lucky, I will allow you to get to know her as well."

"This is what this is about?" she said tearfully, gesturing to the position they were in. "You just want revenge for what happened."

"You're rather astute for an upper class," Megatron said coldly. "Yes Ivory, if the Senate wanted my seed inside you, then who I am to deny them? Except this time, you're getting it through my Spike in your Port. And we're going to finish this."

"No," she cried, trying to shove him away but in her position, it was impossible.

Seizing her wrists, Megatron pinned her back to the berth with a cold smirk. There was no way he was letting this Femme go, Elita had denied him once and he wasn't allowing another Femme to do the same. He started thrusting again, ignoring how her legs slid off his body to rest helplessly on the berth. He also ignored the tears that were running down her cheeks and carried on until he was satisfied.

He rolled off her and she curled up and away from him, still silently crying. Picking up his Cod Piece and her covering, he reattached his while tossing hers back on the berth. He glanced down at his thighs and saw how covered in fluids they were, he'd need to clean them off. Idly, licking one of his sticky fingers, he said coldly.

"Get yourself and this berth cleaned up, you will stay here until I send for you."

She jerked her head but otherwise didn't move. Megatron paused long enough to run his hand over her aft causing her to shudder. He then marched out the door, not looking back once.


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's note. Phew, finally got this up. Sorry for taking so long, I had super important dissertation to do but it is finally done. Hope everyone likes the new chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Mama," Arcee called out as she spotted her mother and charged over.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Elita asked soothingly as Arcee flung herself into her mother's arms.

"It was horrible mama, completely disgusting," Arcee complained, as she buried her face against her mother's chest.

"What happened?" Thundercracker asked worriedly as he came over.

He'd been working at a monitoring station while Elita had been giving the room a clean. Her old drone Buzzy was hovering in the background, ready to hassle her if she wasn't working hard enough. To her relief, she hadn't been chained to the drone so it couldn't yank at her neck. Sadly, this didn't stop it being annoying, it could still buzz and jab her body with it's hard little body.

It buzzed angrily as Arcee exclaimed.

"It was Megatron, he was interfacing on one of the Med Bay berths."

"He was what?" Thundercracker explained as Elita looked very surprised.

"Who in Primus's name was he interfacing with?" she asked, briefly wondering if he'd gotten hold of Darklight again.

"I don't know," mumbled Arcee with a shrug. "I didn't recognise her."

"There was a shipment from Cybertron earlier," Thundercracker said slowly, looking relieved nothing bad had happened to his young charge. "Bliztwing must have brought back a new Femme."

"Hmm, what did she look like?" Elita asked, in case she knew this Femme.

"I didn't really see much of her," Arcee said, her face screwed up in disgust. "Megatron was all over her, making horrible noises and stuff."

Elita laughed as Thundercracker looked very awkward, his leader's interface life was not a subject he was very enthusiastic talking about. He began to drift slightly back to his workstation, trying to discreetly avoid continuing the conversation with the two Femmes.

"I think she has blue optics," Arcee said slowly. "And...um, yellowing colouring but that's all I remember."

"Never mind, I'm sure we meet her soon enough," Elita said with a smile. "My poor Femme, being so traumatised and so close to her final upgrade."

"He probably did that on purpose," Arcee muttered mulishly as Buzzy gave another angry buzz. "Just to freak me out."

"Perhaps," Elita teased as she ignored the angry drone. "It's good to know you're still my little girl."

Arcee started as she realised she was acting like a youngling before pouting in irritation, unknowingly continuing to act like one. She glanced over at Thundercracker who was working again at his station and blushed. The young Femme didn't want to act like a youngling any more; she wanted to be an adult. But...that had been her _grandfather_ interfacing with a strange Femme right where anyone could see them that was just wrong.

"You'd have been horrified," she mumbled as her mother hugged her again. "It was _Megatron!"_

Elita burst out laughing and stroked her daughter's face.

"I understand, I was only teasing Arcee. I wouldn't enjoy watching Megatron interface either."

Both Femmes laughed at this as Thundercracker's wings twitched. Releasing her daughter, Elita asked.

"What are you up to Arcee, aren't you doing chores?"

"I was, I'm just having a quick break," Arcee explained. "I was going to ask Hook if he needed anything from the supply stores, we need more wax and stuff."

"You better get going then," Elita said gently. "I need to get on but maybe we could have a bath with the others later."

Arcee grinned, that sounded great. No Decepticons and she could chill with her mother and friends. She nodded to her mother before shyly calling over to her guardian.

"Do you need anything, Thundercracker?"

"Hmm," he said, turning slightly in his chair to look at his charge. "Perhaps some cleaning cloths, Arcee."

"I can get some," she said softly before bidding them both goodbyes.

Elita chuckled to herself as she started to mop again at the floor. She recognised the signs of a Femme with a crush and Arcee was that Femme. Well, if she had to crush on any Mech, Thundercracker was a good choice. He wasn't as violent or angry as some of the other Cons here and had taken good care of her Arcee. Another plus was that he didn't seem to be interface mad like the others; she'd never seen him make a pass at any Femme.

Of course, she doubted Optimus would see things that way, he'd happily chase any Mechs who dared look at his daughter. Thinking of Optimus reminded her that she'd soon be in his arms again. She flushed with happiness as she mopped harder than ever, she couldn't believe Megatron was actually allowing this. No doubt, he was hoping to soften her up but still, it was incredibly generous.

Perhaps she should do something to show she appreciated it. She didn't want to encourage him but his kindness should be rewarded if only to show that kindness rather than fear produced better results. He might enjoy some High Grade with a few extra minerals added for a bit of a kick. Yes, that sounded good and she could give it as a friend.

"Arcee told me that Megatron is allowing her to see Prime," Thundercracker suddenly asked, surprising Elita out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it is his gift to her," she said softly. "Before she upgrades to her adult form, she wants to see her father."

Thundercracker nodded slowly.

"She hasn't talked of anything else, upgrading and seeing the Prime again. She wants it to be special."

"I know," Elita agreed, she had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

"As her guardian here, is there anything I could get her?" he asked softly, looking very serious.

"Hmm," she hummed as she thought about it. What would Arcee enjoy receiving from Thundercracker.

"I think she would enjoy some pretty jewellery and maybe some High Grade sweets," Elita suggested with a smile. "As long as she doesn't overdose."

Thundercracker cracked a small smile at this as he said.

"Those are good suggestions, thank you Elita. I won't let her overdo things."

"Thank you," she said, still ignoring Buzzy who was becoming increasingly angry. "You've done a good job looking after her, I don't think she would have done as well with the others."

"I don't think any would have hurt her but you're right," Thundercracker said slowly. "She wouldn't have done so well, she's a fiery young thing. It would have clashed with some of my comrades personalities."

Elita nodded, she knew what he meant.

"I wonder who the new Femme is," Elita now mused out loud.

Thundercracker shrugged as Elita added ruefully.

"Megatron doesn't seem to have lost any time with her."

"He might know her," the Seeker suggested. "And they're getting...reacquainted."

Elita shook her head with a smile; she could well imagine Megatron doing that. Maybe now he would leave her alone if an old girlfriend had turned up. It would make things a lot easier that was for sure, she wouldn't have to worry about him plotting to get into her Port.

"You're probably right, as long as he's not taking advantage of her," she murmured, almost to herself.

Thundercracker shrugged as he turned back to his workstation again. Elita continued with her work until Megatron came striding in, wearing a rather smug smile. The pink Femme recognised that smile, it spoke of a very sated Mech who was in an extremely good mood and wanted everyone to know it.

"Elita," he purred as he came over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Megatron," she replied in an amused tone of voice. "How are you doing?"

"Very good," he said, wrapping his arms around her as she said dryly.

"I'm sure...I saw Arcee a short while ago."

"Hmm," he said with a slight optic roll. "I'm sorry if she was upset, I didn't expect anyone."

"I'm sure you didn't...who is she?"

"The newest edition of my little collection," Megatron said smoothly as he tried to plant a kiss on her lips but she dodged so that it landed on her cheek.

"Megatron, are you courting her?" she asked softly as she felt his glossia trace her cheek.

"Jealous?" he asked rather smugly and she rolled her optics.

"No, I'm hoping you're planning to give up on me and court a nice Femme that's right for you," she replied gently.

"It was only an interface," Megatron assured her. "It didn't mean anything to me, I was merely taking care of a need with a willingly Femme."

"Does she know that?" Elita said, in a slight disapproving tone.

"Of course, she knew exactly what was happening but still enjoyed it," Megatron assured her. "In fact, I want you to meet her, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"You think I know her?" Elita questioned as Megatron dismissed the drone which buzzed away unhappily.

"I think so," he told her, a light teasing tone in his voice. "Come with me, my dear."

She gave Megatron a curious look but knew that he wasn't going to tell her anything. So she allowed him to take her arm and lead her out of the room. She could barely contain her curiosity, just who was this Femme?

Ivory's POV

Ivory wept as she lay curled on her front on the now cleaned berth. As soon as she'd calmed down a little, she'd managed to clean both it and herself, scrubbing away any reminder of _him._ That...that horrible red optic Mech who had taken exactly what he'd wanted from her. She had never thought anything like that would ever happen to her, even with the War, even with her losses.

Her mate was dead, her parents, her beloved daughter and just when she'd found her granddaughter...

"Primus," she choked, her beautiful little Femme was the captive of that disgusting brute who was doing who knew what to her.

She wanted to take her little Sparkling away, to keep her safe but what could she do on this alien planet? In a base full of those Decepticon thugs who probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt a poor innocent little Femme. Who knew what they could have done already? She started to cry even harder, everything was so wrong.

When the War had broken out, she and her mate Sharpshooter had gone off planet to find a safer place for their family. Maple and Basalt were meant to join them with their new Sparkling but...the bombs had fallen. Last they'd heard, everyone had perished in that building except for a single lucky Mech. Their beautiful Femme Maple had been killed along with her mate but there had been no word of Arcee.

They'd prayed that somehow she'd survived but they been trapped on the planet they'd fled to. The colony had no workable ships that could live so for Orns they had lived there, never knowing what had happened to little Arcee. So many cycles later, they had heard rumours of the Autobot resistance on Cybetron and even seen pictures. With one blurry picture of a young Femling that they instantly recognised.

It had taken even longer to try and get off that planet, sadly, her mate had caught a virus and perished before they arrived on Cybertron. She'd been left alone and desperately trying to find any sign of her little granddaughter, she was her only reason for functioning now. But that thug had spotted and grabbed her, seemingly taking her away from the only place she might find her daughter.

How she had raged and screamed at him but nothing she said or did stopped him. He'd brought her to this place to find a Seeker of all Mechs boasting about how they had precious Arcee hostage. Seekers were notoriously interface mad, leering strutting things and the ones who had killed her beautiful daughter. If any of them had touched Arcee...she'd...she'd...

Oh who was she kidding, what could she do?

Unless she obeyed that monster, he would lock her away and never allow her to get to know her own little granddaughter. For now, she'd have to place nice even if that meant more...interfacing with that disgusting Mech. She could do it, she was a Third Tier Femme, she would not let some Kaon Mech get the better of her.

Even though it would be unbearably hard.

She needed to make herself presentable, if _he_ came back to gloat_, he_ couldn't know how much she hurt inside. With a great effort, she moved off the berth and started scrubbing at her face, drawing deep breaths as she did so. After a few minutes, she felt that she'd done enough and slowly sat down on the berth to wait for _his _return.

Soon, there were footsteps and a few moments later, _he_ entered with a young pink Femme with antennae. She looked curious while _he _looked beyond smug and Ivory had to fight not to lash out at him. Instead she sat demurely as _he_ came over.

"Elita," _he_ purred to the pink Femme. "Meet Ivory."

"Ivory?" she repeated, looking surprised. "Maple's...mother?"

"Yes, I am her mother," Ivory replied with dignity. "Who might you be?"

"Elita One," the Femme answered gently.

"Arcee's adoptive mother, she'll be so happy to see meet you," she added warmly, smiling widely.

Ivory wasn't sure what to think of this Femme, she felt that no one should have taken Maple's place but better this Femme than _him._

Ivory gave a slight smile as she said.

"I am pleased to meet you, thank you for taking care of _my _granddaughter."

She said the last part with a hint of defiance.

"It was my pleasure," Elita One said with a smile as _he_ suddenly said.

"Yes she is a lucky Femme. As am I, for finally finding _my_ granddaughter,"

_He_ shot Elita a slight sneer as _he_ said.

"A granddaughter, a mate and you," _he_ added, looking straight at Ivory. "All I need is my own child and I will be complete."

She stiffened at this, knowing what _he_ meant but she couldn't help but ask.

"You two are together? Isn't that a little inappropriate?"

"We're not together," Elita One cut in before _he _could say anything. "I have a mate who I intend to remain with, we are currently...separated."

She shot _him_ a very annoyed look which _he_ ignored.

"We shall see," was all _he_ would say before saying. "Now, why don't I leave you two Femmes to get to know each other? We can spend a little time together later."

As_ he_ sent Ivory a leer, Elita One asked _him _as he turned to leave.

"What are you going to be doing, Megatron?"

_He _turned to smirk at them and only said.

"To spend some time with my granddaughter, of course."

And _he_ left."

Author's note. What happens now, can Elita and Ivory get along? What does Arcee think of _her grandmother? Find out next time, until then._


	44. Chapter 44

_Author's note. Heh, don't hate Ivory in this chapter, she's out of her depth and in a bad situation so she allows old prejudices to take over._

_Tik is the Swedish word for b**th, it was the best alternative word I could find. _

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

As soon as Megatron had left, Elita turned to Ivory with a smile and said.

"Arcee will be so happy to meet; she's always wanted to know more about Maple."

"Well, that's only natural seeing as Maple's her mother," Ivory replied stiffly, while inwardly feeling very relieved that _he _was gone.

Elita's smile faded slightly, this Femme was rather hostile but she shouldn't judge her for this. Instead she asked softly.

"How did Bliztwing capture you?"

Ivory folded her hands as she turned away slightly.

"In an old space port, I was trying to work out where to go from there."

Her voice caught slightly as she said.

"Cybertron...has changed an awful lot since I last saw it."

Elita nodded sadly as she sat opposite the older Femme.

"It is shocking...you've been off planet, haven't you?"

"Yes," Ivory said in a controlled voice. "My mate and I decided to relocate when the War broke out, my daughter and her family were meant to join us but..."

She didn't need to say anything else, Elita understood. Gently, she said.

"I was the one who found her, Arcee I mean."

Ivory's head snapped around and she stared very intently at the pink Femme who explained.

"I was part of the search and rescue operation and I dug Arcee out of the rubble. She was wrapped up in a blanket and protected by her mother."

Elita paused before saying delicately.

"It was too late for the Femme; she had been off-lined for hours. Arcee was very distraught and needed a lot of care and comfort afterwards. But as soon as I took her in my arms, I fell in love with her. When we found there was no one to look after her, my mate and I adopted her."

"But there was someone," Ivory said, her voice slightly high with emotion. _"My_ mate and I, we waited Orns to find out what had happened to our little Arcee."

"Ivory, if we could have contracted and delivered Arcee to you, we would have," Elita said softly. "But we had no idea whether you were alive or not, it took us so long just to gather information on her. It was just impossible to unite you with Arcee to I raised her as my own."

"You stole her," Ivory spat, turning her face away again, her emotions threatening to spill over.

Elita frowned again, she certainly hadn't done that and she didn't like being accused of doing so. On the other hand, this Femme had lost out on being a part of her granddaughter's life; she was probably a little distraught about that. Elita didn't want to start off on bad times with her, it could potentially damage Arcee's relationship with her grandmother.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she began slowly. "But I did not steal Arcee, I just adopted her. I have raised and taught her to the best of my ability..."

"Well, you've done a poor job if she's ended up here," Ivory said shrilly, jumping off the berth and taking a few paces away.

"This...this place," she said angrily. "An alien planet, far from civilisation and trapped on a base full of disgusting, uncouth, violent, loud Kaon scum."

Before Elita could say anything, Ivory continued furiously.

"And don't get me started on those strutting, posturing, shrieking, war hungry, winged demons. Have you any idea what Seekers like to do to beautiful, innocent little Femmes like Arcee, they steal them, ravish them and then toss them aside like junk. They are not to be trusted, those true winged marauders."

Elita knew she was referring to Seekers and possibly Shuttles rather than bots like Prowl who had door wings. She could not believe what this Femme was spouting, she hadn't heard racism slander like that in a very long time. Even the Decepticons rarely said anything like that, they just boasted about how their Mechlyness was far superior to their Autobot counterparts.

She also knew that Ivory could not be allowed to repeat anything she had just uttered in front of any of the Decepticons.

"Ivory, none of them have harmed Arcee," she said loudly before the older Femme could say anything else. "And you cannot repeat those words to anyone hear or you'll be punished."

"I am living an eternal punishment," Ivory snapped back. "Everything I once knew is gone and the only bright Spark in my life is being held hostage by that immoral Kaon slag eater."

Elita stared at her for a moment before bursting out.

"If you feel that way, why in Primus's name did you interface with him?"

Ivory let out a bitter laugh of derision.

"You think I had a choice? That I would actually degrade myself by willing allowing_ him_ to interface with me? _You_ may enjoy spreading your legs for _him_ but I certainly don't..."

"I have never slept with him," Elita interrupted furiously. "I have a mate and I am loyal to him, no matter what Megatron likes to think."

"You think I believe that?" sneered Ivory in response. "I know his kind and I know that he wouldn't have wasted a moment with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Elita repeated, her anger rapidly rising. "What precisely do you mean by that?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Ivory said coldly, looking Elita up and down in a disdainful way.

Elita's fists clenched together as her body shook with anger. How dare this Femme come and patronise her like this, while also insulting just about every bot in this base. If that Femme thought she was talking to Arcee with that racist attitude, then she had another thing coming.

"Yes, I think I do," Elita growled before adding. "But I hope you know that when you insult me, you also insult my daughter."

"She is not your daughter," Ivory snarled, her blue optics blazing with anger as her fists clenched to. "She was my daughter's Sparkling and you essentially stole her in order to make up for your shortcomings."

"Shortcomings?" Elita growled, her anger at near breaking point now.

"I know you haven't conceived your own child," Ivory said nastily. "If you had, you wouldn't go around stealing others Sparklings. What kind of a pathetic Femme are you?"

"Not half as pathetic as a Femme who would leave her own child and grandchild while she fled like a coward," Elita spat, finally reaching her breaking point.

With a howl of grief and rage, Ivory lunged at Elita who also charged forward. They met with a crash, clawing and snarling at each other before both fell to the floor. Cursing and screaming, they rolled across the floor as each tried to pin the other to the floor but they were so enraged that neither could manage it. Punches, kicks, scratches and half bites were exchanged as the Femmes full fury was unleashed on each other. Elita honestly had no idea how long they fought but by the time they were discovered, they were both bleeding from various wounds and were also covered in oil and other fluids due to the fact they had crashed into different worktops.

"What the...?" was the first indication either of them got that their fight had been discovered before another voice barked out.

"ENOUGH!"

Elita found herself seized and pulled off the Femme she had currently been punching in the face. She shrieked and wildly struggled, desperate to carry on, especially as Ivory was trying to lunge at her. However, the bloodied Femme had been grabbed by Hook who was glaring at the both of them.

"On the berth," Hook spat and Elita was hauled over to a berth and dumped on it.

Before she could even attempt to escape, both of her wrists were cuffed and then chained above her head to the top of the berth. As she struggled and swore, she saw that the same thing was happening to Ivory who was screaming that she would kill the_ tik_ who had stolen her Sparkling. Elita was only vaguely aware of how much she was embarrassing herself but she just felt so angry right now.

"That's enough," Hook barked out again as he grabbed hold of Ivory's shoulders and pinned her down on the berth as Long Hual did the same with Elita. "I don't know what's going on but the two of you will calm down _NOW!"_

However, neither Femme would calm down so with a growl, he grabbed some sedatives and administered them. Even then the Femmes fought him, earning growls and promises that he'd make them regret brawling in his Med Bay. Once he was able to give them their sedatives, the two Femmes started to calm down but they still glared fiercely at the other.

"Lord Megatron has been informed of this," Hook said sternly as he surveyed them with folded arms. "And will be along shortly. Just what were the two of you thinking?"

They didn't answer, just looked away, feeling extremely hard done by. Hook huffed, he wasn't getting anywhere with these two. He was very surprised to see Elita One of all Femmes fighting like this, she was always very controlled. It was her who'd been angry when Darklight and Chromia had fought and had lectured them sternly. Whatever this new Femme had said, it must have been pretty bad.

He sighed; he really didn't want to have to deal with this. He couldn't treat either of them until Megatron gave him the green light and even then, the Femmes might still attempt to fight him. If they were Mechs, he'd happily hit them until they behaved but he didn't like treating Femmes like that.

Thankfully, he didn't have to continue worrying about his patients as Megatron came stomping in. He surveyed the two angry Femmes and said silkily.

"How fortunate that I didn't decide to bring little Arcee with me."

This made both Femmes jump and stare at him in horror. He smirked as he walked over to them, noting the mess they'd managed to create. The grey Mech saw that while Elita looked rather ashamed of herself, Ivory looked furiously defiant. He mentally tutted to himself, it looked like he'd need to do a bit more breaking in for her.

"Where...where is Arcee?" Elita asked softly and Megatron smirked.

"Continuing her duties, I merely wanted to school her on how to act when she is off the base."

Ivory looked at him sharply at this before exclaiming.

"You're letting her go?"

"Temporarily," he corrected. "My gift for her transition into adulthood, she will be allowed to spend the cycle with her Sire."

"Basalt is off line," Ivory spat as Megatron sneered at her.

"I was referring to Optimus Prime, her adoptive father."

Ivory blinked in surprise.

"The Prime is her guardian?"

Elita narrowed her optics, so this Femme was impressed by Optimus's status. She disliked the Femme more and more, was social standing all he cared about?

"No, I am her guardian," Megatron corrected again. "Prime merely helped Elita look after her."

"He did more than that," Elita said with a growl but Megatron ignored her.

"But he has been absent from Arcee's life since she was a young Femling. He abandoned her and Elita long ago..."

"No, he did not," Elita exclaimed angrily. "You know perfectly well that he went to find more Energon for our starving planet and that you followed him. If you hadn't attacked his ship then you both wouldn't have crashed on this planet and remained in status lock for millennia."

"The Autobots are in disarray," Megatron said coldly. "If your Prime had surrendered early on, the planet would not be in the state it is now."

His expression changed as he smiled sneeringly at her.

"You would have been mine by now and Arcee would have grown up with a member of her family."

"Well, thank goodness she didn't," Ivory said shrilly, looking horrified at the very idea. "At least she grew up with _some _decent influence."

Hook raised an optic brow; he was starting to get an idea of why Elita had gotten so angry. Megatron meanwhile, marched right over to her and grabbed her chin, holding it tight in one hand. With a growl, he said.

"Are you implying that Elita was not a good influence?"

"She stole my Sparkling," Ivory retorted even as she winced in pain from his hold on her. "So yes, I am."

She bit back a cry of pain as Megatron tightened his grip even harder before suddenly letting her go.

"I can see I'm going to have some trouble with you," he said icily. "So I think a night with me is in order."

Her optics widened in horror as Elita felt some of her anger melt away.

"Megatron, you can't force yourself on her," she said sharply. "It's not right..."

"This doesn't concern you, Elita," Megatron said shortly. "You can clean this place up and spend the night with Hook to make up for causing a mess and actions unbefitting a Femme of your station."

"And as for you," Megatron continued, turning back to Ivory. "You can forget meeting Arcee today and if you continue to act up, that time can be extended."

"No," Ivory cried, desperately struggling against her bonds. "You must let me see her, I can't bear to be apart from her."

"Well, you should have thought of that before causing trouble, even after I warned you," Megatron declared coldly. "Hook, have Ivory treated first and then Elita. I will be taking our new Femme with me as soon as you've finished."

"No...no...I won't let you," Ivory cried hysterically but she was powerless to do anything.

"You can't do this Megatron," Elita exclaimed as she too started to struggle as Hook gathered what he would need. "Arcee will never forgive you if you rape her grandmother."

"I'm not going to rape her, I'm going to teach the Femme her place," Megatron replied. "She'll enjoy herself well enough once I'm inside her...she certainly did earlier."

Ivory flushed at this as Elita tried again.

"Megatron, I know you're probably angry but this isn't the way to go about things..."

"Elita," Megatron growled softly. "Don't forget the favour I'm doing for you in a couple of cycle. You wouldn't want me to call that off, would you?"

Elita froze for a moment before saying stiffly.

"If that meant you didn't touch Ivory...then yes."

Megatron chuckled, going over her to stroke her face.

"So sweet, even to a Femme like her," he purred, sending Ivory a dark look. "Your kind Spark does you credit but my mind is made up. I will not have a trouble making Femme who thinks she's better than everyone on my base."

"This isn't going to change her attitude," Elita said quietly. "You are only going to make it worse."

"We shall see," Megatron said with a shrug as he turned his back on her.

"Megatron, this is between her and me," Elita exclaimed. "Give us punishment chores, you have every right to do that but don't hurt her like this."

Megatron slowly turned to fix her with a glare.

"You know she sighed up for the Senate's program," he growled. "Anything I give to her pales in comparison to the harm she helped wrought."

"You don't know how much she knew of that," Elita argued. "Most bots would never have expected the Senate to do something of that nature."

"Most bots are naive fools," Megatron replied coldly as he turned around to see that Hook had finished patched up Ivory.

"Now," he continued as he went back over to Ivory who shrank away from him even as she was uncuffed from the berth. "If you'll excuse me Elita, I have some business to attend to."

"Megatron, no!" Elita cried as a crying Ivory was scooped up by Megatron and carried away, out of the Med Bay.

"No...damn it...don't do this," Elita yelled after him, but he never looked back once.

"No," she groaned helplessly as he disappeared from sight, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him once he was inside his room.

Primus, would Arcee ever forgive her?

_Author's note. What does Megatron do to Ivory? Does Arcee find out? And what about the other Femmes, what are they up to? Find out next time, until then._


	45. Chapter 45

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with work and graduating from University._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ivory was still sobbing as Megatron stepped out of the lift with her and headed towards his quarters. He ignored her, merely holding her tight to his chest so that she didn't try to run away. He knew Elita would remain upset with him for doing this but this Femme needed to be taught a good lesson and he was the Mech for the job.

"P-please," she begged brokenly as Megatron continued striding forward. "D-don't hurt me, I'm sorry for fighting with her, please."

"You're sorry?" he said coldly. "Well, before the morning comes, you are certainly going to be very sorry, Ivory."

"No!" she cried desperately. "Please, I won't act up again, I swear. I was just upset because of Arcee and that interface..."

"You threw a tantrum because you had to wait half a cycle at the most?" Megatron said in disgust.

She managed to glare at him even through her tears. It amused Megatron that she could be so defiant, he'd enjoy breaking her in.

"You made it clear that you would keep us apart for as long as possible," she stated angrily. "I had only just gotten to Cybertron, without my mate and then I was taken away. I was distraught with worry; I thought I would never find her."

"How touching," he said dismissively. "That still gave you no cause to abuse Arcee's mother..."

"She's _NOT_ her mother," Ivory shrieked. "Maple is and always will be her mother."

"Not to Arcee," Megatron stated harshly. "To her, Maple is a distance figure who she shall never know. Elita is the one she has known all her life, she raised her and thus, Arcee recognises _her _as her mother. I suggest you accept that fact, Ivory."

She shook her head wildly, trying to deny what he was telling her. The Femme couldn't accept that another had replaced Maple in Arcee's affections. Megatron would have dearly preferred it to be otherwise but the fact remained, Maple had off-lined and Arcee had needed a mother. Elita had stepped in and become that mother, lovingly raising the young Femme as her own.

He did feel gratitude towards the Femme, better that Arcee be adopted by her kind rescuers than dumped in an orphanage. Arcee might be adopted but from her point of view, Elita had always been her mother and Megatron knew it would have made a difference to the young Femme. There were many bots who been scarred by their experiences in orphanages and foster homes. Arcee was free of all that and now just needed a little bit of moulding so that she was a loyal granddaughter. It might take a little bit of time, she was very free spirited but he had high hopes.

Especially if he managed to produce a child that Arcee could mother.

"Almost there," he said silkily as they neared his quarters and she started to shake worse than ever.

"No," she cried again and started struggling even harder.

He grunted as she tried clawing at him but simply swung her over his shoulder, where she could do no harm. She continued trying to kick, scream and pound her fists against his armour but it was only a mere annoyance. He reached the door of his quarters with no trouble at all and opened it. Ivory was making even more noise as he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

Megatron then proceeded to march right over to his berth and dump the sobbing Femme down onto it. She immediately shied away from him but it was a useless gesture. The Femme was trapped in this room with him and there was no escape. So he ignored her for the present and walked over to a storage cabinet where he withdrew the very whip he'd used on Arcee.

He felt a pang of regret, a part of him knew he'd been overly harsh on that occasion. It hadn't just been Arcee he was punishing; he'd also been trying to teach Elita what happened when he was defied. Afterwards, he had known he'd gone overboard which was partly why he'd taken to spanking his granddaughter instead of whipping. Well, there was also that deal he'd made with Elita but he had felt better about spanking than whipping.

"W-what are you doing with that?" Ivory asked a real tremble in her voice.

Megatron smiled tightly.

"This is merely to ensure that you obey me tonight, Ivory. Every time you don't obey me I will use this across your back and pretty aft."

"You...you wouldn't...," she began but he just smirked.

"I'm afraid I would, Ivory. When Arcee first got here, she was extremely feisty, just like her mother Elita. I was forced to punish them both several times, including a couple of occasions with this."

He gave a small flick of his wrist, causing the whip to lash out slightly. This made Ivory flinch back, her optics wide with horror.

"But be a good girl and I won't have to resort to this," he said mildly, now coming over to her and she scrambled away from him and off the berth.

Once again, he wasn't bothered by her movements and simply lounged back on the berth. She stared at him, slowly moving away from him, ready to bolt if he tried to reach her. However, he wouldn't move unless she forced his hand. Delicately, he said.

"Take off your armour for me Ivory, slowly."

"What!" she exclaimed in outrage. "You want me to strip for you?"

"That is the general idea," Megatron acknowledged with a grin. "You can put your armour on that table if you wish, it will be safe enough there."

"I will do no such thing," she said shrilly as he leered at her.

"Are you refusing to obey me?" he asked softly, a dangerous glint in his optic.

"Of course I am," she exclaimed before realising what that meant as he started to rise.

"No, wait, please," she cried, putting her hands up in an effort to protect herself.

He paused and said.

"Will you strip for me, Ivory?"

She stared at him, twisting her hands as she tried to work out a way out of this. Megatron knew that as much as she didn't want to be whipped, she also couldn't bear the thought of stripping like a common pleasurebot. However, if being treated like a pleasurebot got her to behave, then that was how Megatron was going to treat her.

"I...I can't," she stammered out.

"You showed me your chassis before," he pointed out and she scowled.

"That was different," she said stiffly. "I wasn't stripping and...and _maybe _I enjoyed that interface a little."

As Megatron was smirking, she continued angrily.

"Only at first, you ruined it all when you told me you were only doing it for revenge. What Femme could enjoy an interface after that?"

Megatron merely shrugged.

"It was your choice whether you enjoyed the finish or not," he said simply. "You should be grateful I took the time to warm you up first and allow you the chance to like it. Believe me; many other mechs would not be so kind."

"You could have waited until it was over," Ivory exclaimed tearfully. "You didn't have to tell me like that."

"What does it matter?" he said dismissively. "You're wasting my time Ivory, either strip now or enjoy a taste of this whip."

The Femme froze, her whole body trembling as she tried to make up her processor on what course of action to take. He gave her a few moments before he finally rose and started to head towards. She yelped and stumbled back a few paces, holding up her hands defensively as he neared.

"Please...no...," she stammered, trying to get away from him but only hitting a wall.

Ignoring her pleas and before she could try to dodge, Megatron seized one of her wrists. As she shrieked in fear, he yanked her forward so hard, she crashed to her knees, and in the very position he wanted her. As she tried to pull away from him, he raised his whip and brought it down harshly across her back. She screamed with pain, her back arching as the whip left her back.

Megatron flicked the whip back before landing another couple of blows to her back, ignoring her cries of pain. He then delivered a single lash to her aft, just so she got a taste of just how painful a whipping really was. Because once her armour was off, any lashes he delivered would be twice as painful and take longer to heal.

"Ahhh...please, stop," she managed to gasp out as he raised the whip again.

He cocked an optic brow and asked coolly.

"Are you going to be a good Femme now?"

"Y-yes," Ivory promised in a rush but Megatron knew the Femme would soon forget her promise as he asked her to do more outrageous things.

"Good, now do as I commanded," he ordered as he let go of her and stalked back over to the berth.

She stayed on her knees for a few moments, trying to recover herself as her body shook with pain and misery. Trembling all over, she got to her feet and started undoing the armour from her chest, knowing this gesture would please Megatron. And judging by the smirk forming on his face, she had guessed right.

"Mmm, much better," Megatron purred as she slowly placed her chassis armour on a nearby table.

She trembled all over and her face was the picture of utter misery. But somehow, she managed to control her tears and continued taking off pieces of her armour. Megatron's enjoyment grew for every piece she removed and he was soon finding his cod piece to be rather confining.

"Very good," he purred when she was finally finished.

She stood there awkwardly; staring at the floor as he visually ravished her body. Her clenched hands trembled but apart from that, gave no other sign that she hated every moment of this. Megatron decided it was now time for the next step.

"Come over to me, Ivory," he commanded softly.

She stiffened before walking slowly over to him. Her smirked as she did so, what a perfect little slave she made. As she reached his side, he reached out and stroked her side as she flinched away from him. He chuckled and said.

"You look so lovely Ivory; I shall enjoy getting to know you better."

"I'm sure," she said stiffly, barely containing the anger and humiliation in her voice.

He smirked before saying.

"Help me get undress Ivory, if you would be so kind."

"Of course," Ivory said with a grimace as he sat up properly.

He only half helped her, preferring to smirk at her as she revealed his protoform. Megatron was especially pleased by the way she flushed slightly at his strong, muscular form. Maybe this could work after all, once she'd been tamed a bit. Eventually, she had gotten almost all of his armour except for a certain piece off.

"I ah...," she said, clearing her throat and looking away as he lounged back in the berth.

"Something the matter?" he said rather teasingly before saying with a purr. "Don't be shy my dear; it's nothing you haven't seen before."

She flushed even more furiously and grimaced, her hand twitching nervously. Deciding to help her along a little, Megatron grabbed her hand and placed it squarely on his cod piece. Ivory flinched and almost tugged her hand away but Megatron's grip was too firm. She closed her optics and shivered and Megatron wondered whether it was from guilty pleasure.

"That's it," he said in a mocking tone of voice as she scowled but she didn't pull her hand away. No doubt she was well aware of the consequences of such an action.

With a swift action, she undid his cod piece and quickly whipped it off; trying to limit the amount of time she spent touching him. Megatron laughed and brought her hand up so he could kiss it before letting her go. She blushed as it occurred to her that they were both naked and previous experience with Megatron left her in no doubt how this was going to end.

"Why don't we have a little fun?" Megatron now said with a very wide smirk.

"What kind of fun?" she asked stiffly.

He raised his hand to her lips, gently brushing his fingers against them before dropping to touch himself. Her optics widened in horror and she exclaimed.

"No, I will not do_ that_ for you!"

"Oh yes, you will," the grey Mech said dangerously. "Unless you desire another dose of punishment."

"You can't whip me when I'm not wearing any armour," the naked Femme exclaimed. "It...it wouldn't be proper."

"Proper?" he repeated with a laugh. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be very sporting of me to whip a lovely bare Femme."

As she looked relived, he suddenly yanked her forward so she was sprawled across his lap. Squealing in shock, she tried to scramble away but he twisted her arm so that it was pinned to her back while raising his free hand. As she struggled helplessly on his lap, he brought his hand down smartly on her aft.

She yelped more loudly than was necessary and starting demanding for him to stop. He ignored her and delivered a few more swats to her bare aft before asking.

"Would you prefer me to use my whip, my dear?"

"NO!" she shrieked, jerking with the thought of it.

"Well, be a good Femme and stop complaining," Megatron commanded as he continued.

Ivory moaned and hung her head in humiliation as he continued. Finally, he stopped and said.

"Now, I hope you're willing to cooperate?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice and he smiled in triumph. Slowly but surely, he was taming the little shrew.

Arcee's POV

The young Femme was bored as she wondered through the base. Thundercracker had released her from her duties but she had nothing to do. Chromia was gone, Echo was busy with her Sparkling, Firestar and Darklight were too tired and Moonracer was looking after Skywarp who had a mild virus. As for her mother, she'd somehow gotten punishment duty in the Med Bay and Arcee wasn't allowed to visit. She had no idea what Elita had done but at least it didn't involve Megatron being disgusting towards her.

She frowned; she still didn't know who that new Femme was. She knew she'd just arrived this morning but none of the other Femmes knew who she was. And the Decepticons didn't appear to know either. This made the young Femme very curious and she wanted answers.

And the best way to get them was to go straight to the source. After all, Megatron had interfaced with the new Femme; surely he of all Mechs knew something about her? He wasn't in the Rec Room or his Command Room so she figured he must be in his quarters. He was her grandfather so he shouldn't deny her a visit.

With this idea in mind, she headed straight for Megatron's rooms, she was on a mission. Once she reached his quarters, she knocked smartly and waited for a response. There was no reply so she knocked again, this time much harder. This time, she was sure she could hear muffled movement from behind the door and a few moments later, it opened to reveal her almost entirely naked grandfather.

"AH!" she exclaimed, jumping back slightly, she hadn't been expecting that.

Leaning against the doorframe, Megatron smirked and said.

"Needing something, youngling?"

"I um...," she stammered for a moment before saying. "I want to know who the new Femme is, why hasn't she been introduced to everyone?"

Megatron stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"Oh really, you want to know who she is?"

"Yes, I do," Arcee declared before frowning at the sight of him. "Why are you naked?"

He smirked widely and her face twisted in disgust.

"You've been interfacing _again?"_

"Hmm, perhaps, my innocent little granddaughter," he said with a chuckle, reaching forward to touch her chin.

"How can I be innocent with you around?" she complained as he chuckled again.

"I think you manage just fine, my dear Arcee," he said softly before saying. "You will find out who the new Femme is soon enough."

"Are you courting her?" Arcee asked, ignoring Megatron's last point.

"No, I'm just having some fun with her," he said casually as Arcee frowned. You didn't have to Bond with an interface partner but considering how he'd been chasing after her mother, it was a bit weird.

"That's not nice," Arcee said mulishly. "Femmes don't like being treated like that and mama especially doesn't like you trying to get her into berth. And now you're messing about with another Femme."

"Mechs have needs Arcee," he said dismissively. "I would happily court Elita in the proper fashion if she would actually let me. But as I can't have her, I need to make do with other Femmes. You'll understand when you're older."

She scowled; she still hated that phrase especially as she would soon legally be an adult.

"Why won't you tell me who she is?" she persisted. "What's the big mystery?"

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Arcee," he said gently, stroking her cheek. "But trust me, the wait will be worth it."

"Megatron," she groaned, she was now dying to know who it was.

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss, whispering.

"Run along my dear, back to your guardian."

She started to open her mouth but he added.

"Unless you'd enjoy a trip over my knee."

"I'm going, I'm going," she groaned, jumping back in case he tried to grab her. "But please, can I meet her tomorrow?"

"You can," he said generously. "On you go now."

She went, sighing as she did so. Her curiosity was on fire now but there sadly wasn't anything she could do about it. She'd have to wait until morning to learn the identity of the mysterious Femme.

Megatron's POV

Megatron carefully closed the door as he heard a groan right behind him. Ivory was stirring on the berth; she was lying on her front and still was naked. The berth was a lot...messier than it had been when he'd first taken her to his quarters. Her back had a couple of new whip marks; she'd gotten a bit mouthier earlier when he'd been persuading her to try a new interface position. She was currently waking up from an exhausted nap.

"What...what's happening?" she asked blearily, she hadn't seen who'd been at the door.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my dear," he said simply as he walked back to the berth and sat down, lightly stroking her back. "I think we've made a lot of progress tonight, don't you?"

"Yes," she said softly, staring at the wall in front of her, unable to look him in the optic.

"Good," he purred, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. "And if I'm not mistaken, we're going to be making a lot more _progress_ in the next few cycles."

She didn't say anything as he swung his legs onto the berth.

_Author's note. How does Arcee react to her grandmother? What are the Autobots up to? Find out next time, until then._


	46. Chapter 46

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, lost the muse for a little while but back now. Some may notice a problem logging in but I find when that problem pops up, you just go back to the next page and you find yourself logged on to your profile. Hope the problem is fixed soon, it makes leaving reviews tricky as I prefer not to leave guest reviews. _

_Suggestions are very welcome. _

_Enjoy and please review._

"Is something the matter?" Thundercracker questioned as he watched his charge twitch and fidget.

"No," she said softly, straightening her berth out. "I'm just wondering why Megatron's being so mysterious about this new Femme."

Thundercracker shrugged, he had no idea and he wasn't particularly bothered.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," he said softly. "But he's introducing her to everyone later so you don't have to wait long."

"I've been waiting all night," groaned Arcee. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"I think you can wait a little longer," he said with a chuckle, swiping a cloth across his shoulder.

He'd been out for a flight earlier and was just finishing cleaning up. Arcee had helped him with the hard to reach places on his back and wings but he was happy with cleaning his front. It had been strange having a Femme, especially a child one, living with him but he'd gotten used to the idea. It was nice having an assistant around; he didn't like to think of Arcee as his slave.

The Seeker had to admit, he'd grown fond of the nearly adult Femme, and she was very sweet. Apart from that trick she'd played on Skywarp, he'd had no problems with her. And he could understand why she'd done it; she'd been so desperate to see her Sire and to help Chromia. Things had worked out and since Warp had forgiven her, he saw no reason to hold that against her.

"I can't wait to see Papa," Arcee suddenly said abruptly, changing the subject. "It's been so long since we've been able to do anything together."

"You'll have a good time," he assured her with a smile. "The Autobots always look like their having fun in their downtime."

She nodded with a grin before sighing.

"It's a shame mama can't come as well but Megatron doesn't trust papa enough to allow that," she said sadly. "She'd probably love it even more than me."

"Megatron is only letting you go because you'll soon be an adult," he reminded her. "He's giving you an extra special treat as a result; his goodwill can't extend to giving the Prime _two_ of his family members."

She made a face before shooting him a sidelong look.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked softly.

"Depends," he answered, slightly amused at how young she could be sometimes. "On what the secret is."

"It's not a bad one," she said quickly. "But it'll surprise you."

"Really?" he chuckled, not believing her. "Go on then, tell me."

She gave him a sly look before saying.

"Megatron's my grandfather.

Thundercracker choked, he actually choked. He stared at her, looking for deception but finding only open honesty. But it couldn't be true, how could his leader be related to such a sweet little Cybertron crystal flower like Arcee?

"I only found out recently," she explained softly. "When I had my accident and Megatron donated some of his energon blood, Hook discovered he was my mother's Sire. My real mother, Maple."

"This...this is really true?" Thundercracker asked, coming over to her.

She nodded.

"Trust me; I was as shocked as you. Megatron didn't know about Maple, he never met her. He said the Senate stole his Code and used it to help a couple have their own Sparkling. But because he was just a Miner, he could never discover who that Sparkling was until he found out about me."

"Primus," the Seeker murmured, sitting down next to her. "I can barely believe it, you really are his granddaughter?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "That's why he's letting me go for a cycle; I think he wants to be closer to me."

"That makes sense," Thundercracker murmured, almost to himself. So this was why Megatron was being so generous as to allow his greatest enemy his daughter for the cycle. He wondered if it would work, would Arcee become a lot closer to the Decepticon warlord. It also made him wonder what his role might become, would he remain the guardian to his leader's granddaughter.

"This...," Arcee began. "This doesn't change things between us?"

"Of course not," he assured her gently with a small smile. "It doesn't change who you are Arcee, don't worry about that. Come on, we'd better get going, Megatron wants all the Femmes in the Rec Room."

"Okay," she said with a relieved smile, resting her hand on his arm for a moment before standing.

"I can't wait to meet whoever it is."

Megatron's POV

Megatron watched lazily as Ivory got herself ready, she was very anxious that her first meeting with her grandchild went well. He had generously allowed her to use his wash racks so she could clean herself up, it wouldn't do for Arcee to see her grandmother covered in transfluid. Besides, after a little persuasion she had performed admirably, providing some much needed satisfaction.

While he waited for the key to Elita's belt, it was nice to have his needs taken care of and Ivory was just the Femme for the job. Anyway, being able to interface before he was with Elita meant he'd be a lot more patient and kind with her as he knew she'd fight him, at least in the beginning. He'd take his time and gently make love to her until she finally returned the favour.

"Are you done yet?" he asked imperiously as she shot him an annoyed look.

"Do I look done?" she snapped, feverishly polishing her hand with a cloth.

"You look fine," he said dismissively. "I doubt Arcee will care."

She gave him a positively scandalised look and exclaimed.

"Do you know nothing about Femmes?"

"I know enough," he said in an amused tone. "Enough to charm them into my berth."

She grumbled something under her breath which only made him smirk. He watched as she imagined herself in a looking glass he'd gotten for Elita, so that she could look presentable in the evenings. The grey Mech had to admit she looked nice when the grime of travel and exhaustion wasn't covering her form. He found he didn't even mind that she had a near grown granddaughter, there was still had a regal beauty to her.

He would enjoy having her around while it lasted.

"Finish up," he abruptly ordered, growing bored. "I want to present you to my men."

She stiffened slightly; she clearly didn't like the idea of meeting other Decepticons. Not looking at him, she said coolly.

"And my granddaughter?"

"Of course," he said, smirking. "As long as you hold your glossia when it comes to her mother, I will not keep you apart."

Ivory twitched but curtly nodded. For now, she'd obviously behave as she was desperate to finally meet her granddaughter. Megatron was interested to see how she got on with the other Femmes, he had a feeling there would be trouble. This didn't worry him; any incident could easily be dealt with.

"Ready now, my dear?" he asked, finally getting off the berth to stand behind her, resting a hand against her aft.

"Yes," she replied tightly, disliking him touching her so intimately. "I am ready."

"Good, we shall go then," he said, offering her an arm she reluctantly took.

By the time they made it to the Rec Room, the other Femmes were already there with their partners or guardians. Most of his men were taking care of their duties, they'd see Ivory soon enough. Elita was there, standing close to her daughter with a slightly pensive look on her face. She was the only one there who knew Ivory and she was undoubtedly worried about how this meeting might go.

"As you can see," Megatron began. "We have a new Femme with us, albeit a slightly older one."

All the Mechs grinned while the Femmes shot Megatron annoyed looks. Ivory didn't look at him at all; she was too busy staring intently at Arcee who was staring curiously back. Megatron now looked at his granddaughter and said.

"Arcee, you were rather eager to meet our newest Femme, why don't you come over and introduce yourself?"

She looked a little surprised but she smiled and walked over, leaving Elita's protective arm. With confidence, she walked over saying.

"Hi, my name's Arcee, what's yours?"

Ivory's hand was on her chest, she could barely control her emotions. Somehow, she managed to say.

"Ivory. My name is Ivory."

The young Femme brow creased.

"Really, I think one of my family was named Ivory."

Ivory nodded, tears forming in her optics.

"And a member of my family was named Arcee."

"Really?" Arcee said in surprise, staring at the older Femme.

"Yes," Ivory nodded. "She was my daughter Maple's little Femme."

As Arcee gasped in shock, Ivory threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. As everyone stared at this display, Elita explained.

"Maple was Arcee's Spark mother, Ivory is her grandmother."

"You're kidding," exclaimed Firestar, surrounded by the Combaticons.

"Wow," Moonracer said, clapping her hands together. "After all this time."

Darklight looked a little surprised but not overly interested, she just watched the proceedings with Starscream at her side. As her pregnancy neared its end, he was becoming more protective as the clock counted down. Echo just smiled, she was delighted at the idea of the young Femling finding some long lost family. She squeezed Soundwave's hand and he bestowed a secret smile on her.

"Quite the fortunate finding, wouldn't you say?" Megatron commented on to the room at large.

"Oh my darling," Ivory sobbed, not letting go of Arcee. "I've found you at long last."

"G-grandmamma?" Arcee stammered in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," Ivory said, finally letting go of Arcee and holding her at arm's length so that she could get a good look at her. "You've grown so much and you're so beautiful, just like Maple was."

"Really?" Arcee asked, she'd never met anyone who'd actually known her real mother.

"You are," Ivory assured her, before giving her cheek a kiss. "I've been searching for you for a long time, child."

A shadow crossed her face as she said softly.

"I'm afraid your grandfather died on the journey to Cybertron or you'd be meeting him to."

"Oh," Arcee said before saying. "I'm sorry grandmamma."

"It's alright," Ivory comforted her. "Sharpshooter would be happy we're finally together."

Arcee smiled at her.

"You can tell me all about Maple and Basalt?"

"Of course," Ivory said with a small frown. "You'll want to know all about your mother and father; I can tell you everything you need to know."

"That would be wonderful," Arcee said honestly as she suddenly remembered Megatron. "Um, do you know about...Megatron?"

A shadow crossed Ivory's face as she said shortly.

"Yes, I know what you're referring to."

"What's she talking about?" Brawl mumbled to Onslaught who merely shrugged.

"I have no idea," he replied, watching the proceedings.

Echo had had her Sparkling and soon their Firestar would be too. Hook had stated that she and Starscream's Femme Darklight were about the same, they would give birth very close together. That left Chromia the Autobot Femme last to have a Sparkling but none of the Combaticons were concerned about her.

Acree now gave Megatron a reproachful look and said.

"Why wouldn't you let me see grandmamma last night?"

"I wanted to introduce her properly," Megatron replied smoothly. "Or would you rather have seen her in my berth?"

This made the young Femme grimace and shudder, what a horrible thought. It was bad enough she'd seen Megatron interfacing in the Med Bay but to be introduced to her grandmother like that? That was just completely wrong.

"No, I wouldn't," she said shortly before asking Ivory.

"How did you get here, I didn't think anyone on Cybertron knew where we were."

"I was captured when I reached Cybertron and then brought here," Ivory quickly explained. "Otherwise I'd have probably searched the entire planet for you."

"That's really lucky," Arcee exclaimed with a bright smile. "I can't believe how much my family has grown."

Megatron saw how stiff Ivory's smile was but she quickly recovered herself. He sauntered forward and said.

"And I now have two Femmes to keep me company at night, I believe that makes me quite lucky."

As Arcee grimaced, Elita and Ivory both made faces; neither of them relished that at all.

Elita's journal

It has been a while since I last wrote in this, far too long. You will never believe what happened, Megatron found Acree's grandmother, Maple's mother Ivory. Arcee is overjoyed, she's always wanted to know more about her family and now she has that opportunity.

But I'm afraid I'm worried, Ivory's viewpoint of the world is a very different one to the one Optimus and I have taught Arcee. I'm worried that she will end up upsetting Arcee and I truly do not want a rift between Arcee and her newly found granddaughter. I'm not sure what to do about this; you can't just change someone's views overnight. She probably will not even listen to me; she made it clear in the Med Bay that she doesn't think highly of me.

What's worse is that Megatron is expecting Ivory and I to share his quarters, how will we ever survive that? I do feel sorry for her, as I can't interface with him; Megatron will undoubtedly focus his attentions on Ivory. The thought of having to watch Megatron interface is extremely repulsive, I do not enjoy that sort of thing, thank you.

I am on a quick break at the moment which is why I'm able to record my thoughts. Megatron is keeping Ivory with him today, in an assistant role. I think it's so he can keep an optic on her and make sure she doesn't cause trouble. For now, it's probably for the best, I doubt she'll enjoy any kind of manual labour but perhaps I'm wrong. I only hope she can learn to keep her glossia, I don't want her hurting anyone.

Darklight and Firestar could take anything she says but what about Moonracer? She's tough but she does have a very sensitive side to her, she can get upset at words. And as for Echo, Primus, she's such a sweet thing; she definitely could not take cruelness. Not to mention, Soundwave's reaction if he heard of her being bullied.

At least Arcee will soon be seeing Optimus...and so will I. Even though it will only be for a few moments, it will still be something. I've longed for him so much and now I will see him in person. Will Megatron allow me to embrace him, that's all I ask, just a moment with him? Just the chance to touch him, to hold him, to inhale his scent, to remember him making love to me and hear his gentle words, it would be so wonderful.

Please Primus, grant me this.

_Author's note. The next chapter will feature the Autobots from the Ark to Skyfire and Streamfire's journey, hope you all enjoy that. Until next time. _


	47. Chapter 47

_Author's note. Been a little while since I was able to update, hope you all enjoy._

_Suggestions are welcome. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus stared at the berthroom he'd prepared for his daughter. Since Megatron was allowing her to stay for a whole cycle, he wanted to make sure she had a nice place to recharge. He didn't know what her living conditions were at the Nemesis but he was pretty sure she didn't have her own room. The idea made him very annoyed, as a young Femme who was only just having her final upgrade; she should have had her own room. Or at the very least, have been allowed to share one with either Femmes or other bots her own age.

Sadly, there wasn't much he could do about that except make sure she enjoyed herself to the fullest on the Ark and that included, the privacy of her own room. Hers was in the new wing of quarters that had been constructed recently. Once they'd settled down on Earth and repaired most of the base, they'd started preparing for the possibility of other Autobots joining them one day and so this included new quarters.

When it came to decorating, Optimus was most definitely not an expert. However, with a little help from Chromia, he'd managed to create a basic room for a young Femme. He did know you shouldn't overdo a room as most bots wanted to personalise their rooms themselves. The room was a light blue colour so as not to clash with Arcee's colour and also to give it a feeling of being bigger than it actually was. She didn't have her own washroom but there was one nearby that was hardly used anyway.

There were several shelves and a tall cabinet that she could use to store and keep anything she wanted to. Optimus designed the room with the full intention that she would inhabit it for a lot longer than a single cycle. No matter Megatron's intentions towards, Arcee would eventually be freed from the Nemesis and be able to live at the Ark. Even if Megatron cared for her in his own way, she did not deserve to be used as a pawn in this War. The Autobot leader did not know if she'd be able to fight in the same way she'd originally intended to but that didn't mean she couldn't help the War effort from a more neutral position.

Bots were always needed to take care of the defences and help out in the Med Bay. A solution would be found, even if Arcee couldn't do any fighting. With several Sparklings being born, the Autobots needed to create an environment where they'd be safe and well. He wasn't just thinking of the Sparklings being born on the Nemesis, if more Femmes arrived on Earth, they could have a sudden boom of Sparklings. Grapple and Hoist were currently designing suitable play and wash rooms for Sparklings as well as quarters that had Sparklings and their mothers in mind. A lot of Autobots were excited about seeing mates, old friends and sisters among the Femmes remaining on Cybertron and very enthusiastic about the renovations.

He barely dated to dream but a part of him couldn't help but imagine what would happen once Elita was back with him. A room with one maybe two Sparklings who played with their big sister while their mother watched, safe and sound. He knew it would be difficult, perhaps even impossible but he couldn't help but hope. For the first time in yorns, it looked like he and Elita had a real chance of having Sparklings. In the past, they'd taken measures to ensure that they wouldn't have any; the risk was just too great. Arcee discovery had been so wonderful, an adoption was much easier to hide than a birth, news of Elita sparking would have reached Megatron and they would have known no peace.

Of course, if he and Elita did have some Sparklings, Megatron would know almost instantly but Optimus felt he had a better chance to protecting his family on Earth. Besides, Arcee would not be happy if anything happened to her Sparkling siblings meaning Megatron would have to watch himself.

"Need a hand, boss?" came a cheerful voice from behind him and he turned to see Jazz standing there with a smile.

"I'm not sure," Optimus replied with a slight chuckle. "Do you think Arcee will like it?"

"After living with those Cons, she'd probably be happy sleeping on the couch," Jazz teased before turning a bit more serious. "It looks good Prime, she'll love it."

"I hope so," Optimus said seriously. "I want her to enjoy this visit to the fullest."

He paused and then sighed heavily. Jazz saw this and said gently.

"It ain't right that Arcee can only _visit _you. She should be able to come and go of her own free will and that includes being with you for as long as she wants. Elita too."

"Indeed," Optimus said gravely. "But I must be grateful that Megatron is allowing me this _visit_, even if it's only for a short time. After all, he has placed no restrictions other than the allotted time and it is still generous."

"Yeah," Jazz grimaced uneasily, they were still wondering about this. "And we all know how famed he is for being generous."

Optimus nodded but he had no real answer. None of them could discern Megatron's motives, aside from the fact he wanted Arcee to respect and perhaps even love him. They had talked endlessly about what Megatron's real intentions were from going raiding to giving Optimus a fake Arcee drone. Optimus doubted this last one, he would easily be able to tell a real Arcee from a fraud but they were still no closer to Megatron's plan.

"We can only be prepared for anything," Optimus stated, carefully placing some jars of wax and polish on a shelf.

"We will be," Jazz assured his leader. "And we'll all protect little Cee, no Con will touch her while she's here."

"Thank you Jazz," Optimus said gratefully as he now added a small crystal plant to a small cabinet beside Arcee's berth. "I know our Autobots will do everything in their power to protect her, I just worry at the lack of information."

"Prowl's certainly going a little crazy," Jazz admitted. "But you shouldn't be worrying so much Optimus, you should concentrate on making this the best day out little Arcee's ever had."

The saboteur smiled wryly before saying.

"Still hard to believe our little lady is all grown up. Seems only yesterday she was hiding under your desk and looking for Energon goodies."

Optimus exhaled, he remembered those cycles very well. He had missed a lot and now she was all grown up but he would not miss anything else. Somehow, he would bring his little family back together.

"She'll always be our little lady," he now said softly. "But she's growing up and it may be no time at all that she's having her own children. It's a cycle I look forward to and dread but it will come."

"You'll be fine," Jazz assured him as he fiddled with the entertainment system. "Elita will be there to ease the blow of giving her up to another Mech. You can always set Ironhide on him."

"I shall keep that in mind," Optimus chuckled. "Now, how long since Skyfire and Streamfire took off?"

"Just under an hour ago," Jazz confirmed. "As soon as they've made contact with either Alpha Trion or the other Autobot Femmes, they'll let us know."

"And with any luck, bring some of them back," Optimus said with a nod. "Even if they can only remain with us a brief while, they can get full health check, sort out any problems and be reenergised. All this fuel we are producing should not just be sitting here; it needs to go to the citizens of Cybertron. Rations may have increased there but Autobots are still suffering."

"They sure are," Jazz grimaced. "My mate's been here but she's told me how bad it's been. One reason she's still here is because she can refuel so well."

"I don't think that's the only reason," Optimus pointed out kindly and Jazz smiled.

"Maybe," he said teasingly before both Mechs returned to working on the room, idly wondering how the two fliers were getting on.

In Space

Skyfire's POV

"So," Streamfire said over the comm. as she and Skyfire left Earth behind them, having already broken through the atmosphere into space. "This is what you used to do with my brother?"

"Yes," Skyfire replied as he flew slightly ahead of the Seeker Femme. "He always craved excitement and exploring the unknown was the best way to get it, back then."

"I was too young for that," she mused as they adjusted course to avoid a small clump of asteroids shooting towards that. "I'm not sure if it would have been for me."

"Many feel safer travelling known courses and routes," Skyfire acknowledged. "There is the very real danger of running out of supplies and being unable to call for help. But if you follow certain protocols, you can reduce that risk. For instance, travelling in pairs or a large group ensures that if one bot is incapacitated, the other can go for help."

He didn't mention the fact that this rule had failed when he'd crashed on Earth and Starscream had been unable to locate him. Even when he returned to Cybertron, things had been too unstable for anyone to send out a search party for a Mech on a distant planet that was probably dead.

"You also find the nearest energy source to you," Skyfire continued with barely a pause. "And calculate how far you can travel safely from that source before you would have to turn around. If you find a new energy source during that journey, then you simply recalculate and this enables you to travel even further."

"I can see why Starscream would enjoy that," Streamfire said wryly. "That sounds terrifying and exciting, imagine making a false calculation."

"Well, that is why having a partner is good so you can compare estimated supplies against maximum distance," Skyfire chuckled over the comm.

She made a sound of agreement before asking.

"What about when you find a planet or moon? What's it like being the first to visit it?"

"Incredible," he answered with a sigh of longing. "Even if it's a completely bare asteroid, the things we can learn are amazing. Between us, Starscream and I have a rather vast expertise in the different sciences which we were always able to put to use whenever we discovered something. A little known fact is that we discovered particular algae which fed on moisture and certain minerals could be harvested and used to create Splinters."

"Really?" Streamfire said in surprise, Splinters were a rather tasty crystal sweetie and she dimly remembered when they'd first gone on sale.

"Yes," Skyfire laughed. "I still find it hard to believe sometimes, but that is an example of what our work produced. Of course most of it involved writing journals and articles which were published to further science's general knowledge but some of the things we learned did have practical uses."

"I'll say," she exclaimed. "I used to love Splinters but their so hard to get now."

"Yes," Skyfire said wistfully. "Perhaps when the War is over, the more exotic Energon can be produced once more."

"Hmm," she said with a sigh, it had been going on so long, she almost wasn't sure if it would ever end.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject. "Think we'll be able to locate this Alpha Trion or any of the Femmes?"

"I am hopeful," Skyfire said optimistically. "The information Chromia gave us means we know where to start, it will mostly be a question of avoiding Shockwave."

"That'll be interesting," the young Femme said sardonically. "I've heard he's not the easiest Mech to avoid."

"We'll see," was all Skyfire would say.

They continued flying for a while, content in each other's company. Then Streamfire spoke.

"Starscream will soon be having his Sparkling," she said softly. "I wonder what'll be."

"Who knows, does he have a preference?" Skyfire asked, knowing it was delicate subject.

"I don't think so, he just wants a Seeker like him," she replied quietly. "He's always boasted that his offspring would be the best. I wonder if he'll let me see them."

"Of course he will, to gloat," Skyfire said with a light chuckle. "And no Sparkling belong to a flier can be kept from the sky, you will see your niece or nephew."

"Yes," she sighed happily. "I know I squabble with him but I don't want to miss out on knowing his child. You know it was more his wishes that I became a Decepticon, he was the head of our little family so I did it out of necessity."

"I understand," Skyfire replied. "But you are no enemy to the Autobots and that is why we can be together. I still have trouble thinking in terms of cons and bots rather than just fellow Cybertronians."

"I think I know what you mean," she said seriously. "I was a Con because Starscream insisted I be but I feel more like a neutral. I've never been able to be a real part of the cause and I don't really feel any hate towards the bots. And after spending time with you, I don't think I can ever fight against you guys. But...I can't fight against Starscream either."

"You don't have to," Skyfire assured her. "I took the Autobot oath but I do not really fight unless I must defend myself and my friends. I provide transport and what little scientific knowledge I can but that's it."

Now she mentally smiled and said.

"I'm glad I met you Skyfire. Almost everyone I know fights...and while I'm not afraid to fight, I just don't want to. It's only really thanks to my youth that I've avoided being inducted into the main ranks."

"What you do is important," the Shuttle told her. "You and Sliverwing have been acting as aid workers which is vital to keep the ordinary citizens of Cybertron functioning."

If she was in robot mode, she might have blushed; he was just so sweet sometimes. She couldn't believe that he was interested in her when surely any Femme would love to have him. Admittedly, she'd partly been interested in him because of Starscream's stories and she wanted to really annoy her brother but she really had grown to like him a lot. She wasn't sure if it was true love she felt but it was definitely something.

"We've done our best," she now said. "And we will continue to do so."

"I know you will," was all Skyfire said as they settled once more into silence.

Cybertron awaited them.

The Nemesis.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Thundercracker asked his ward even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she said with a nervous nod, she was feverishly polishing the tools Thundercracker had left out for her. She was obviously trying to get her chores down as quickly as possible so she could work on herself. Megatron was taking her to see Prime at dawn and since they operated to a human sleep cycle, she didn't have much time until she needed to recharge.

"Slow down," he chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you get ready, there's no need to rush."

She flushed and looked away, slowing her speed down considerably.

"Okay," she murmured.

"I know you're excited," he said as he sat down near her. "And I understand, I'm happy you're going to be reunited with your Sire. Even if he's an Autobot, he is your father and no Youngling should ever be separated from their parents."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "I know a lot of families who have been separated."

She gave him a slightly curious look and asked.

"What about your family, Thundercracker? Can you still see your Sire?"

He smiled sadly and said.

"As far as I'm aware, my Creators still function but I haven't seen them for a very long time. They both reside on Vos with my younger siblings."

"You have brothers and sisters?" Arcee exclaimed excitedly.

"I do," he laughed, she really did love Sparklings. "I have a brother and a sister, both a lot younger than me. My brother has reached an age that he needs to start looking for a Trine."

"Do all Seekers have Trines?" Arcee asked and he nodded earnestly.

"Of course, it is a tradition. It's also why Seekers tend to have three or sometimes six Sparklings. Because of our high number, that is why Seekers have been known as good care givers, many used to work in crèches."

"Wow," Arcee said, with wide optics. Since she was born during the war and grown up with it, there was a lot of social and cultural things she didn't really know about. "So, when you reach a certain age, you've got to find a Trine."

Thundercracker nodded as he took one of the tools she hadn't finished and started polishing it himself.

"Yes, as soon as we reach our second final upgrade, we must look for a Trine and have one by our final upgrade. I managed to discover Skywarp early on but it took us a while to locate our third, our Trine leader Starscream," Thundercracker said with a smile. "So talented, and so many other competing for him, we had to work so hard."

He caught himself and offered her an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me; I was caught up in the moment."

"No, I was enjoying it," she assured him earnestly. "Please continue."

"If you insist," he chuckled before continuing. "Starscream is in fact, younger than us but he'd already graduated from the science academy and had been working as an explorer. But when we met him, he'd already lost Skyfire and was very bitter and somewhat jaded."

He paused in remembrance, thinking of the Starscream he'd known.

"He scorned many of his admirers, as such a sought after Seeker, he refused to even consider just anyone. If you didn't have an incredible processor, then you'd better have an incredibly amount of skill. You might not believe it, but Starscream cared more about that than power."

"It...it is a little difficult," Acree couldn't help but admit.

This made Thundercracker chuckle before continuing his little story.

"Anyway, you know how Warp is, if he's good at anything, its gaining attention. He started Warping all over the place, intimidating the competition and generally making a nuisance of himself. Naturally, he gained Starscream's notice but he wasn't about to commit just because of some fancy tricks."

Arcee's optics widened, Starscream sure had some high expectations.

"That's when I made my intentions clear," Thundercracker continued. "I challenged all the others Seekers for the right to win Starscream and Warp made it clear that we were already Trine mates. That automatically put many of them off, proving they weren't worthy of Starscream anyway. The rest stayed and it was a lot of work but Warp and I managed to drive most of them off."

"Was Starscream impressed?" Arcee asked eagerly.

"At the time, we couldn't tell but he later revealed that he was," laughed Thundercracker. "If there was one thing he could do, it was play hard to get. He wanted to push potential Trine mates to perform to their absolute best so that's what we did. Finally, he allowed us to approach him and he examined us from top to bottom. He then told us that we may fly with him a little and that's what we did."

Now the Seeker sighed in happy remembrance.

"This was no gentle flight Arcee, almost instantly he went into a dive and we had to follow. All over the sky, he pulled spectacular moves and we were expected to follow each and every single one with no delay. This is one of the most important tests a Trine leader can perform, to see if we could truly fly as a Trine. And we passed."

"You must have been so happy," the young Femme said with a wide smile.

"Oh we were and so was Starscream although he pretended he could barely care less," Thundercracker said with a nod. "But we were a Trine, a complete Trine with a strong leader and we flourished until we became the Elite Trine. A very high honour."

"And your brother's going to be doing that soon?" Arcee asked and he nodded.

"I'm planning to ask for leave to see him as he tries to discover his Trine. It's something no sibling who has their own Trine should ever miss."

"I hope you can see him," Arcee said warmly. "Family...shouldn't be separated."

"No, they shouldn't," Thundercracker said with a nod, placing and arm around her and squeezing. "I am sorry you can't be reunited properly with the Prime but at least you have tomorrow, the cycle before your upgrade. In fact, it'll probably happen while you're at the Autobot base so you can be checked out by that Medic Ratchet."

Arcee laughed as she said.

"Oh, it's been yorns since I had a check-up by Ratchet, I can't believe it."

Thundercracker also laughed as he said.

"Here, I've got something for you after you've finished polishing yourself up."

She looked at him curiously as he fished about in a cabinet before drawing out a long, beautiful purple cloak. He smoothed it out, showing that it was embroidered with gold along the edge and also displaying certain symbols on it. The cloak had an old look to it but it was clearly well cared for with not a single tear or rip in it.

"It's beautiful," she gasped as he brought it over.

"It is," he agreed as he draped it around her shoulders. "My Elite Guard Seeker cloak, one of my most prized possession and I want you to have it tonight."

"Thundercracker...I couldn't," she exclaimed, lightly stroking the soft material.

"I insist," he said firmly as he also brought from sub space a beautiful crystal flower. "And this is for you to keep, since you loved those earth flowers so much."

"It's lovely," she said in awe as she took the delicate pink crystal flower. "This is really for me."

"It is, it's my gift to you for your upgrade," he told her firmly. "You're my Ward and I wanted you to have something special. We're very removed from the main society of Cybertron, we probably won't see another youngling achiever adulthood for quite a while. This is special, it reminds us what we're fighting for."

She flushed and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Thundercracker," she said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I couldn't have found a better guardian here; you've really looked after me."

"I'll always look after you," he said as he gave her a hug, not noticing how warm she was.

He was a very attractive Mech after all.

_Author's note. Optimus is finally reunited with Arcee but there's a surprise in store for him. Find out what it is next time, until then._


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's note. I've decided that this story will have fifty chapters meaning this is the third last chapter but don't worry, there's a squeal planned. If anyone has any ideas for Arcee's day out with Optimus, I'd love to hear about it._

_Thank you to all those who have given me suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

It was very still in Thundercracker's room; the lights were completely dimmed down and everything was silent. However, not everyone was recharging, a certain young Femme was very much awake. She sat cross legged on her little berth, Thundercracker's cloak wrapped all around her. It was a traditional to hold a dawn vigil for your final upgrade but since she would be leaving the Nemesis at dawn, she was having hers a little early.

She was however rather distracted, not by her impending trip to the Ark but by the rather handsome Seeker sleeping soundly in the berth above her. Now that she was almost an adult, she'd been increasingly checking out her guardian, noticing just how strong and good looking he was. Since coming to this base, she'd been surrounded by Mechs rather than just Femmes and it was difficult not to..._notice _them.

Especially since she'd snuck into the wash room when all those Mechs had been showering, she'd gotten her first good look at a Mech's spike. Since then, she'd been naturally fascinated by the concept of interfacing and it didn't help the Mechs weren't afraid to talk or boast about it out loud. The Femmes themselves would often talk about their relationships with the Mechs, most of it good. Echo was definitely very happy with her mate to be and motherhood suited her very well. Arcee loved seeing the little Sparkling Femme; she was so cute and happy.

The others Sparklings would be born soon and she couldn't wait. She only hoped that Megatron would allow her to see Chromia's Sparkling. At least Megatron was allowing her mother a chance to see her father if only briefly. Her mother was so happy at the prospect; it was like she'd been reenergised. She was even able to tolerate better Megatron's continued advances towards although to be fair, Megatron's attentions were now in part directed to Ivory, her grandmother.

She felt really sorry for her grandmother, she clearly didn't want anything o do with Megatron but he insisted on...sleeping with her.

"Eww," she groaned, that was one part of interfacing she'd rather not know about.

Quickly, she needed to turn her mind away from something that wasn't her old grandfather _doing it._

"Thundercracker," she giggled, he was perfect for that.

She carefully crept forward and examined his beautiful sleeping form. A blanket covered his lower regions but the rest was up for inspection. His arms were back and he was resting his head on them, meaning his whole chassis was up for visually exploring and perhaps touching.

His Decepticon insignia were stamped across his wings and she couldn't resist reaching forward to trace them. The wings twitched as she did this, making her giggle silently before drawing her hand back. He was warm, very warm and she liked the feel of his armour, firm but not quite unyielding. She knew she shouldn't do this but she just couldn't help herself.

"I'll be a real Femme soon," she whispered to him. "Will you see me as a Femme Thundercracker?"

He didn't reply, just continued sleeping peacefully. She sighed, she could watch and touch him all night but she had to stop. If she didn't, she might go too far and wait him and if he woke, she'd die of embarrassment. So after carefully gracing his cheek with a light kiss, she settled back on her berth, wrapping the cloak more closely around herself.

Dawn would come soon enough.

Elita's POV

Elita hummed as she stepped out of Megatron's wash room, having finished cleaning her armour. In a short while she'd be seeing Optimus for the first time in millennium and she couldn't wait. And needless to say, she wanted to look her absolute best for him even if they only spent a short amount of time with each other. If only Megatron would allow them to be alone but she knew that was asking for too much.

While she'd been scrubbing her armour clean, she'd rubbed in scented oil of various exotic blends. Now that she was dry, she planned to wax her armour to perfection so that it shone and gleamed.

"You're looking ravishing, Elita," said a dry voice as she reached for some wax.

"Thank you," she said softly, unscrewing the cap and scooping out some of the gloopy mixture.

Megatron was lounging on his berth, one arm slung around Ivory who was sleeping soundly. Recently, Megatron had insisted that Ivory and Elita sleep with him during recharge and neither Femme was happy about this. Apart from anything else, they had huddle close to Megatron to prevent themselves falling off the berth. Of course Megatron loved every moment of it but at least their closeness meant he slept peacefully meaning they weren't disturbed.

"Arcee's really looking forward to this," Elita said as Megatron continued to watch her as she rubbed the wax into her armour. "You've made her so happy."

This made him smirk in a self satisfied way and say.

"I know I have and I'll continue to make her happy."

She smiled wryly but didn't comment.

"You realise I'm giving you a rather generous treat, Elita," Megatron suddenly said. "I trust you'll reward me appropriately."

"I shall do my best," she told him simply; she could guess what he wanted.

Despite the fact he was interfacing regularly with Ivory, he still lusted after her. She felt a lot more uncomfortable about that, it was one thing for him to be going after her when it was just the two of them. But to be sleeping with another Femme while still trying to entice her into his berth...that was just too much. However, there wasn't much she could say or do about this, not if she wanted to still see Optimus that is.

"By the way," he added casually. "How are you getting on with Ivory?"

Elita paused, to be honest; they'd been avoiding each other so she couldn't really say. The elder Femme had spent a little time with Arcee, telling her stories about Maple and Elita hadn't wanted to interfere with that. Time in Megatron's quarters meant their attention was focused on their captor rather than each other.

"Fine," she said, equally casual. "Arcee is enjoying her company."

"Good," Megatron said thoughtfully, stroking Ivory's head which made her mumble and shift. "She makes good company when motivated."

Elita grimaced, she did not like Megatron motivation methods but there was nothing she could do. She'd tried to convince him to stop interfacing with the grieving Femme who'd only recently lost her lifelong mate. Of course, he simply persisted, if he couldn't interface with her, then he would take the next best thing, Ivory.

"What are my duties for today?" Elita now questioned, trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking you might enjoy planning Arcee's upgrade celebration," Megatron suggested with a knowing smile. "You could prepare Energon treats and High Grade with Starscream's wench."

"Arcee would appreciate that," she said softly, ignoring the slight against Darklight. Starscream had recently become very smug about the impending birth of his Sparkling which had prompted Megatron to become rather insulting of the couple.

Darklight didn't seem to care, she brushed off any insult as easily as water but Starscream kept bristling with indignation. This just encouraged Megatron to continue especially when the Seeker would snap at his leader or try to make his own cutting remark. Most of the other Decepticons enjoyed this, heckling when they could, trying to stir things up even more.

Elita was simply relieved that Darklight was doing alright and even seemed to be looking forward to the birth of her Sparkling. Although this might have been because of the sickness she'd suffered so she wanted her normal body back but it was still progress.

"Echo will soon be Bonding with Soundwave," she said, making conversation. "She's so happy."

"She'll make a good mate for him," Megatron said lazily. "A little docile for my tastes but perfect for him."

"Hmm," she said, lightly polishing an arm as Megatron now said.

"Why don't I do your back Elita?"

She hesitated; she didn't really want his amorous attentions on her. Then she remembered that it was him taking her to see Optimus and he could easily back out of that. So with a nod, she walked over to him and sat with her back facing him. His hand immediately went to her shoulders and he began rubbing and squeezing them causing her to relax slightly.

At least she'd be seeing Optimus very soon.

Optimus's POV

The sun was only just peeking over the horizon as Optimus waited on the cliff edge. Earlier, there had been a slight drizzle so his armour gleamed in the first morning rays of dawn. He ignored it; the light coolness on his armour gave him focus. Soon his greatness nemesis would be here along with his beloved daughter and he wasn't sure how this would go. Prowl had proposed the theory that this was all a trap, that Megatron planned to dispose of him by leading him to a remote location where Optimus's guard would be down.

Optimus was prepared for that, he had a weapon hidden nearby and others in sub space. Not only that, but the Airelbots were on standby, ready to swoop in if the situation turned nasty. Seaspray was hidden down below, the twins were hidden in some trees and Blaster was monitoring the situation via nearby spy cams.

"What is it Megatron?" he questioned out loud. "A trap or do you really wish to please Arcee?"

Frankly, it could be either one. The impression he'd gotten from Megatron was that he truly wished to win her affection and this would be a quick way of doing that. But on the other hand, it was the perfect trap to lure Optimus out so the Prime honestly wasn't sure what it was. He could only pray that it was the former because there would be hell of pay if it was the latter.

A movement caught his optic and he stood up straight, watching as it grew larger. He could just distinguish that it was Megatron flying towards him and he appeared to be carrying something. And that something did appear to be Femme shaped but he was still too far away for Optimus to be sure.

His body tensed; soon he would know whether or not this was a trap.

"What?" he gasped as he saw that Megatron appeared to be carrying two bots.

What in Primus's name was Megatron up to? If he'd brought Arcee, just who was that other one? Surely it couldn't be a Decepticon, they could all fly. So that meant it was probably an Autobot Femme but which Femme would Megatron bring...

"Elita?" he gasped in complete shock and surprise.

Megatron was carrying both Femmes, they clung to his sides but they were already smiling widely at him. Were his optics deceiving him, had Megatron really brought both of his beautiful and beloved Femmes?

"Baba!" Arcee cried as soon as Megatron landed and flew into his arms.

"Arcee," Optimus rumbled, holding her tightly to his body as she hugged him, both laughing and crying.

He hugged her back before tucking her onto his side so he could look in disbelief at Megatron who was smirking. Elita hadn't left his side yet, Megatron had an arm around her waist but she looked so happy...so beautiful.

"You're letting me have Elita as well?" Optimus had to ask but Megatron shook his head with a chuckle.

"No Prime, only Arcee, however seeing as Elita has been very well behaved recently, I decided to allow her a little treat."

Optimus bristled slightly at the way Megatron talked about his mate, as though she were a pet. But then Megatron surprised him by saying.

"You may have five minutes alone with her and then I take her back to the Nemesis while you have Arcee."

"Only five?" Optimus questioned and Megatron nodded.

"Just five Prime and that's being generous."

"For you, yes," Optimus agreed, eying his mate hungrily.

Megatron just smirked before beckoning to Arcee who slid off of Optimus rather reluctantly. Optimus squeezed her arm, letting her know that they'd be together soon enough. She smiled at him before hurrying over to Megatron who lifted her up into his arms.

"Remember Prime, five minutes," Megatron reminded him as he lifted off with Arcee and headed in the direction of the beach.

Left alone with each other for the first time in so long, all the two Autobot leaders could do was stare at each other for a moment. And then they were flying to each other, Optimus's mask retracted with a snap as he grabbed hold of Elita and swung her around before passionately embracing her. Their lips met and sparks flew as all the loneliness and frustrated want simply melted away while their Sparks danced with joy.

One of Optimus's arms encircled Elita's waist while the other held her head close as they continued to kiss. She tasted so nice and Optimus could detect delicate scents coming from her armour meaning she'd made an effort for their liaison however brief. He felt like he could easily devour her but even this wonderful moment needed to end.

Their kiss ended and he found himself looking down into her luminous blue optics sparkling with so much life, a contrast to the last time he saw her. Lightly tipping her chin, he said breathlessly.

"Elita."

"Optimus," she said with a slight giggle, they had so much to say and yet they had no idea what to say to each other.

"You...," he began with a slight croak before clearing his throat and continuing. "You look good Elita."

"So do you," she said, looking him up and down. "Earth really agrees with you, my mate."

Feeling rather smug at the title, Optimus replied.

"It is a wonderful place and I'm going to show Arcee as much of it as I can."

He paused before saying.

"Forgive me for failing you my darling, if Arcee hadn't escaped, I would probably still be in the dark about your whereabouts."

"Please do not blame yourself," Elita said firmly. "Megatron has worked hard to keep you from even making it to Cybertron, you could not have known he'd spirited us to the Nemesis."

"Nonetheless," Optimus said. "I should have made more of an effort to get through to Cybertron."

"Your efforts," she said calmly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Saved me from being raped. If you hadn't tried to get to Cybertron, Megatron would have long raped me by now. I never would have had the chance to find a way to stop him and I doubt I could have been a good mother to Arcee."

"Hmm," Optimus grumbled. "I still owe Megatron for that."

She chuckled and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Don't think about Megatron," she advised gently. "Today is about you and Arcee, that's what's important. She has been looking forward to this so much; I believe she might have been awake all night."

"Like her Sire," Optimus laughed as his precious seconds with Elita seemed to tick away. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I don't think I do either," Elita laughed before asking. "How is Chromia doing, is her pregnancy alright?"

"She's doing brilliantly," Optimus assured her. "Missing you and all the other Femmes but feeling very confident about her Sparkling. You have nothing to fear, darling."

"Thank you," she said, beaming. "And tell Ironhide he better be looking after her."

"Oh he is but I'll let him know," Optimus laughed as he suddenly detected Megatron's approach.

"Elita," the Autobot leader said urgently. "I swear I will free you, Arcee and all those who wish it."

She knew that he meant Echo who did not want to be separated from her mate to be Soundwave. She hugged him tight as he continued.

"You will all be safe, including the Sparklings, we will create a safe home for them all."

"I know you will my dear," she said just as Megatron appeared with Arcee.

"I will never give in to him," she whispered in Optimus audio as his mask snapped on.

"Enjoy yourself, Elita dear?" Megatron questioned with a sneer and she tried not to sigh.

"I did, thank you," she said as Optimus slowly let her go. However, just before she could step away, she graced his mask covered mouth with a kiss before Megatron could object.

"Goodbye Optimus, have a lovely time."

"I will Elita," he said softly as Megatron growled, allowing Arcee to walk over to her father.

Arcee gave her mother a quick hug as the Femme walked to Megatron before joining her father. Megatron took hold of Elita and gave Optimus another smirk.

"You have until this time tomorrow, Prime, don't be late," he commanded, scooping Elita up before flying away.

Optimus sighed, if only he could have had longer with her. Arcee gave him a hug as he watched Elita disappear and said.

"I'm sorry baba."

"It's alright sweetness," he said, retracting his mask so she could see him smile. "I got to see, touch and speak with her, that's the main thing. Now, shall we drive back to base?"

Grinning widely, she said.

"Yes!"

"Come on then," he laughed, remembering when his little daughter had always expressed her desire to drive with him.

They both transformed, Arcee still had a Cybertronain alt mode and raced away. Because she was unfamiliar with the terrain, she allowed her father to lead the way.

"What are we going to do, baba?" she questioned happily.

"Well," Optimus said. "I thought you would enjoy an early breakfast in the Rec room with some of the others. While it's still dark, we can explore the base together and then go for a drive. Spike was planning to come along if that's alright?"

"Is he that little human?" Arcee asked interestedly.

"Indeed, a good friend of ours," Optimus confirmed. "You met him didn't you?"

"Yeah, on our day out," she said happily. "I thought he was cute."

"Don't tell him that," he laughed. "He prefers to think of himself very tough and grown up."

"Okay," she giggled before saying. "Megatron sometimes mentioned him; he said he was an interfering little brat."

"That is harsh," Optimus said mildly as they left the lushness of the sea cliffs and entered drier, desert like land. "But Spike has helped foils some of Megatron's schemes so his reaction is understandable."

"Wow, really?" Arcee questioned and Optimus spent the rest of the trip detailing just how Spike had helped them in several adventures.

"He really did that?" Arcee exclaimed just as they were pulling into the Ark.

"Indeed he did," Optimus confirmed while transforming.

"Here we are," he couldn't help but say, so happy and relieved to have Arcee safely at the Ark.

"It looks great," Arcee said enviously, you could just drive in and out of this base, unlike her grandfather's.

"Thank you," Optimus chuckled before saying. "It's been our main concern outside of fighting the Decepticons and protecting this planet to turn this into a proper base and home."

Arcee grinned at him and he basked in it, this all just felt so...normal. Like the War had been put on standby and they could simply act as father and daughter. Offering his arm, he led her into the base which was still pretty dark as it faced the North West. However, artificial lights lit up as they went along, a clever energy saving procedure. In the Nemesis, most of the base was always lit by some kind of light and while as a transformer, Arcee had no problem living in artificial light, feeling natural sunlight was a real treat.

They followed a long wide corridor that could easily allow several vehicles to race through it before coming to a junction. Optimus took the left one which clearly led further into mountain base. It was mostly quiet apart from the occasional hum of machinery but the silence didn't bother Arcee. It was still very early and most bots were in recharge, gathering their energy for the cycle ahead.

"Have you tried many Earth flavours?" Optimus suddenly asked.

"A few," she said, looking up at him curiously. "The Cons actually like having different Energon goodies and some are Earth flavours."

Optimus nodded, like the Autobots the Decepticons probably combined artificial Earth food flavours and natural minerals to make their Energon. It was the advantage of going to a new, rich planet; there were so many resources to produce a variety of different Energon. It also allowed them to eat healthier rather than simply energising their systems.

"Well, we have several different brands that I think you might enjoy," he said, still leading the way. "Would you like to sample them?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm actually starting to get hungry; I was too excited to fuel earlier."

"Don't worry, we've got so many brands and Energon goodies, you probably won't need to refuel for days," Optimus laughed, thinking of all the different sweets different crew members had made.

"Hmm," she hummed. "We used to go hungry on Cybertron, but none of us have starved on Earth, It's amazing."

"That is why we've sent Skyfire to Cybertron," Optimus gravely. "To assess the situation and decide how best we can help. We have many resources here, more than we need."

"They could really use it," Arcee said seriously. "I know grandfather has been sending more supplies but those will go to Decepticons and Neutrals before any of it reaches Autobots. We really need the Energon."

"Chromia has told us in detail the situation," Optimus confirmed. "She has been invaluable in coordinating our efforts for rejuvenating Cybertron."

"Megatron seems to think impregnating Autobot Femmes is the best way to do that," Arcee replied, making a face. "He keeps trying to convince mama that if she mates with him, it'll make it easier for _him_ to restart Cybertron."

"Mmm," Optimus grumbled, silently cursing Megatron for harassing his mate. "If Megatron wishes to talk about peace, I welcome it but he will certainly not achieve it by taking Elita."

"That's what she says," Arcee said earnestly. "I...if you guys did somehow make peace...I don't think mama would mind."

"She doesn't have feelings for him," Arcee said quickly. "But she doesn't really hate him despite what he's done; she'd rather none of us were fighting. Although it's probably more for my sake than anything else."

"Perhaps," Optimus conceded. "He is your grandfather."

"Yeah," Arcee said with a grimace as they entered the Red Room which was currently empty. "I don't know what to think of him, he's my grandfather but...he's hurt me, mama and so many others, including you."

"It's a difficult situation for you to be in," Optimus said gravely. "But you can take spark that Megatron appears to be making an effort with you."

Arcee nodded, Megatron was a lot kinder than he used to be and she was extremely grateful for his gift. Even if he was still something of a pervert when it came to her mother and grandmother, that really unnerved her.

"Wow," she exclaimed, only just taking a good look around the Rec Room. It was much cosier than the Nemesis and even though it was underground, seemed very spacious. It had the usual assortment of tables and chairs but there was also a large widescreen that was situated in a way that meant most bots could watch something. There was a board on another wall filled with different notices, lost and found, upcoming events, orders and various other things.

There also appeared to be a corner for humans, if the ladders up to a table with human sized table and squishes bags were any indication. There was a long Energon dispenser with several different nozzles that were handily labelled. Delighted, she rushed over and found that it was all Medium Grade Energon with different flavours. But to her surprise, she found little sprinklers so that extra toppings could be added to a cube of your choice. So much choice, she couldn't remember ever having something like this.

"You like it?" her father asked, coming up behind her with a smile.

"It's brilliant," she said, grabbing a cube and quickly filling it with an Energon named voltage and filling it up, before grabbing a sprinkler filled with copper specks and liberally using it over her cube.

Without further ado, she took a big gulp and swirled the mixture in her mouth, tasting the flavour.

"Mmm," she moaned, it was so good.

"This is incredible," she said excitedly to her father who just smiled.

"It was certainly an experience the first time we installed this," he said, indicating she could make up one for him and she delightedly did so, choosing a differing flavour of Energon and topping. She took a sly drink of it before handing it to her father who just laughed.

"I've missed you daughter," he said, half sad, half happy.

She smiled before giving him a hug, she felt exactly the same way but they had a whole cycle together and she was going to make the most of it.

_Author's note. Any ideas what father and daughter can get up to? Until next time._


	49. Chapter 49

_Author's note. I'm co author on a story called 'Accidental Hunger', a Transformers Armada fic where Megatron is turned into a vampire._

_BWT, a lot of what happens in this story are my OWN ideas, especially the ending to this chapter which is definitely just me, it'll be a shock to many people. But yes, I ask for ideas and I use them if I can and sometimes I'm in such a rush to publish that I forget to look up the name of the reviewer who suggested the idea. So, I'm sorry if I used an idea and didn't credit the person suggesting, it wasn't deliberate. _

_Thanks to liliCartMan, Emajade32439, Sassbrat, MetalChick36 and Medizer for their ideas that were used in this story._

_Warning for attempted rape, nudity and violence._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Can I try some more?" Arcee couldn't help but ask, she was loving tasting all these delicious Energons.

"Of course," Optimus began just as a voice said. "Well I'll be, if it isn't the cutest little Femme this side of the galaxy."

"Chromia," Arcee exclaimed in delight, rushing over to hug her friend.

"Arcee, good to see you," the blue Femme said, giving her a crushing hug despite her swollen abdomen. "Finally escaped old grumpy chops, huh?"

"Yeah," giggled Arcee before saying. "You'll never believe this; he let mama come along to see baba."

"He did?" Chromia exclaimed in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"No, he really did," the young Femme insisted. "It was only for five minutes but it made mama and baba so happy."

"I'll bet," Chromia said in amazement. "Huh and here I thought old Megs didn't have a Spark."

"He's alright sometimes," Arcee said with a shrug. "If he isn't being weird with mama."

"Got a point there," Chromia admitted as Ironhide now came over.

"Hey little Cee," Ironhide greeted affectionately tapping her helm in a gesture of welcome. "Glad tah have yah with us."

"It's good to be here," she said with a smile. "How's the Sparkling?"

"Tha Sparkling's doing just great," Ironhide said proudly. "Ratchet checked it only yesterday, says it's all good. My gal just needs tah take it easy and in a few cycles time, we'll have our Sparkling."

"Oh, I hope I can see it," Arcee said eagerly. "I love Echo's sparkling, she's so sweet. What do you think yours will be?"

"Who knows, ah'm happy with any gender," Ironhide said, wrapping an arm around his mate. "Ah just can't wait tah meet tha little tyke, been doing up our room for them. Soon have a crib built and all."

"Aww," Arcee cooed. "I know Echo's Sparklings got a nice crib but I don't know if the others have prepared one. The Combaticons will probably just stick theirs in a box."

She then made a face and said.

"I don't know what Megatron will do if he makes Ivory, that's my grandmother, pregnant."

"Urgh, that's a horrible thought," Ironhide said as Chromia elbowed him, saying teasingly.

"You fancy an aunt or uncle, Cee?"

"Well...it would be nice," Arcee couldn't help but admit. "But I don't think grandmother wants to have a Sparkling with Megatron..., she's still upset about her daughter Maple."

The young Femme shrugged, it was a difficult situation.

"They'll sort something out," Chromia said soothingly. "Who knows, maybe it's something they both need, they lost the same daughter and their probably still mourning that loss."

Arcee paused, she hadn't considered that properly. She knew Ivory had been mourning for a very long time but Megatron had only found out recently. How awful to find out whom your child was only to discover in the same instance that they were offline. He did seem genuinely sad and regretful about that which was why she did want to get to know him better.

"So," Ironhide began. "Yah got any plans yet?"

"We've just been having some Energon," Optimus explained. "I was going to let Arcee decide what she wanted to do. We can either explore the base; go out for a drive, anything she fancies."

Arcee suddenly yawned, her sleepless night catching up on her a little as Ironhide chuckled.

"Ah think the little lady could do with a nap."

"Oh, I don't want to miss anything," Arcee protested even though she was starting to get a little tired.

"I have an idea," Chromia suddenly said. "See if that human boy Spike is about, he can tell you some tales about his adventures. You guys could hole up in your room and relax until you feel a bit better."

"Will Spike be awake?" Ironhide questioned as Arcee looked rather interested.

"If he isn't, he'll wake up easily enough with some coffee," Optimus said with a chuckle. As a transformer, he'd never been able to try the beverage but just about all the humans he knew swore by it. "You'll be able to see your new room."

"You did me a room?" Arcee asked excitedly, it had been so long since she'd had her own room that she wasn't even sure she'd ever had one.

"Yes, you're a young Femme now, you need your own space," Optimus said with a nod. "I did a little decorating but you can add whatever you want to it."

"Can I go see it now?" she asked eagerly, it sounded wonderful.

"Of course, I'll call Bumblebee and see if he'll bring Spike along," Optimus agreed, offering her his arm which she took with a giggle.

"I can we hang out later?" she asked Chromia and Ironhide, she really had missed being with the vibrant blue Femme.

"Sure we can," Chromia said, smiling widely. "Just give me a call any time."

"I will," Arcee promised as Optimus led her out of the Rec Room.

A few more Autobots were starting to appear and they all greeted her warmly, even those that didn't know her. They just seemed pleased that one of their own was able to escape the Decepticons, even if it was only for a day. She smiled back, she was just so happy to be back among Autobots again, bots she could trust. Even though the Decepticons had never really tried anything beyond mercilessly teasing her, she could never be a hundred percent relaxed around them.

"Here we go," Optimus said when they finally arrived in the new wing. "We just finished building this section and you'll be the first to stay in a room."

"Really?" she said, the thought that she would be the first really exciting her. Maybe it was selfish but having something completely new was extremely appealing to her.

"Yes, sweetness," he chuckled, stopping at a door and typing in some commands.

"Oh baba," she gasped as she caught sight of her room.

"You like it?" he asked and jumped when she flung her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I love it, it's brilliant," she gushed, letting go of him to examine her new room.

She hopped onto her new berth and stretched out with a sigh, it was so comfortable. While the one she had on the Nemesis was perfectly fine, it wasn't as good as this one. The room was more or less bare except for furniture but she could easily fill it, given time.

"I'm glad you like it," Optimus said, feeling very pleased. "It's yours to do what you like."

"Thank you baba," she giggled as a yellow head peered around the door.

"Hi Arcee," greeted Bumblebee as he stepped in, holding a sleepy Spike.

"Hey," the human greeted with a lopsided grin and she greeted him in turn as he was brought over.

Optimus took a seat, he was interested to see what stories Spike would tell. Arcee moved her legs so that Bumblebee could sit with her and took Spike onto her lap. She marvelled at how warm he felt and how fuzzy his hair with, she was really starting to like humans.

"Uh, Bee said you wanted to hear a few stories," Spike began as Arcee nodded.

"Yes, I want to know how you met my baba and all the others, I want to know all your adventures."

Optimus smiled behind his mask, this was going to be good.

"Well," Spike began. "I first met your dad when he crashed landed onto the rig me and my dad were working on..."

Later on

"What can we do now, baba?" Arcee asked happily as they walked through a new Ark corridor. She'd had a great time talking with Spike, he'd told her so many funny stories, including how the Dinobots had been formed and how the Decepticons had been foiled. But now he had gone off with Bumblebee on patrol and she wouldn't see him until later.

"I think a drive would be in order," he suggested with a smile. "You've been locked up for far too long; I want you to experience this world properly."

"Great," she said enthusiastically, she had missed being able to transform and go for drives. Megatron wouldn't allow them that particular freedom although to be fair, several of the Femmes were pregnant and thus, unable to transform.

"Where are the best places to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, there is one place I think you'll like," Optimus said thoughtfully. "It's one of my favourite places to go when I need some solitude from this war. It's..."

"Don't tell me where it is," she said quickly. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze.

Outside the base, they transformed with Arcee allowing her father to take the lead. They didn't drive out into the desert; instead her father took her up a mountain road which wound around several mountains like a snake, taking them higher and higher. Arcee was aware of the view but she kept her focus on the sometimes potted road ahead of her. She hung back from her father to avoid small chips and pebbles his wheels kicked up, she didn't want any cracks marring her form.

"We're almost there," Optimus told her encouragingly over their comm. "Just a little bit more."

She mentally smiled; it was so nice to spend time with father like this. Back on Cybertron, he would always do his best to take her out for fun runs even during the bad times. Her identity had been a closely guarded secret so she would not be targeted directly by Megatron and amazingly, it had worked. Not even Soundwave had cracked it and she'd been able to live a normal life even though she was the Prime's daughter.

One way they'd gotten around anyone becoming suspicious of her closeness to the two Autobot Commanders, other top Autobots had taken younger Autobots under their wing. Ironhide had already been mentoring Bumblebee who had gone on to train under Jazz who'd taken on several young recruits. Chromia and Firestar had also trained many Femlings, Arcee among them to further confuse any watching Decepticons. But in all likelihood, Megatron and his officers just hadn't been interested in just another youngling hanging around the higher-ups; his focus was on the important adults.

"Here we are," Optimus said, interrupting her train of thought as they rounded a corner and stopped in a convenient parking place. He transformed and she followed a moment later, coming to stand beside him.

"I never get tired of this view," Optimus murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist as she gazed in awe at panorama before her.

In the distance was a city, a human sized one that is as to her, it looked more like a town. But everything else was very natural and she marvelled at how green it all was. There were several lush looking forests, a large sparkling lake, a large stretch of rocky desert to the right and if she looked slightly to the left, she could spy the ocean. She felt a pang as she imagined her mother and the others locked up in that dark base beneath the sea but then shook herself. None of them wanted her to dwell on this fact so she wouldn't.

"It's beautiful baba," she sighed happily, following the line of a river as it wound its way across the landscape.

"I knew you'd like it," he replied, obviously very pleased by her reaction. "It's a good place to think and relax."

"Is it only you who comes up?" Arcee questioned.

"No, the others come up as well," he replied. "Sometimes when I come, there will be another sitting here thinking. If they need to be alone I leave but if not, we can talk. Problems are somehow a lot easier to work out here although Red Alert would rather we didn't. He fears that Soundwave's cassettes might spy on us and gather sensitive information while we're vulnerable out here."

"That's a good point," she said with a nod. "I'm afraid I don't really know anything about his methods, he doesn't appear to talk about work."

"I somehow didn't expect him too," Optimus said with a slight smile, his face mask was down. "From what I saw, he looked very devoted to Echo and their child."

"He is, Echo's really happy now," Arcee said earnestly. "I heard her talking with mama and the others, when she was first with him; she thought he might rape her. He said he wanted to interface with her but only if she wanted it to. I think he's really sweet with her."

"I'm glad," he said with a nod. "I don't know her well but she deserves to have a family."

"But..." Arcee said slowly. "She can't be an Autobot if she Bonds with him, can she?"

"No," Optimus said gently. "But it is her choice and I'm sure she's aware of the consequences. Do not worry Arcee, if I'm right her role will be that of a mother and loving spark mate to Soundwave, someone to take care of him."

"Megatron won't make her use her abilities, will he?" Arcee said, sounding like a child.

He paused before saying.

"That I do not know but since she vowed never to use it on the Decepticons, I do not believe she will on us. If Soundwave truly loves her, he will not force her to do something against her very nature like that."

"I think mama will talk to her," Arcee stated, leaning against him. "She wants Echo to be happy but not forced into anything."

"Your mother knows what to say," he chuckled. "That's why of the reasons I love her."

Arcee smiled and cuddled into her father and they just stood there, enjoying the quiet and each other's company.

Later that cycle

"Hey Arcee!" greeted Sideswipe as she and Optimus arrived back at the Ark. "What you been up to?"

"Loads of things," she sighed happily. "Baba took me to that place in the mountains, I loved the view. Then we went on a long drive through this forest, into the human city, it was amazing and then we went by a beach..."

"Whoa, slow down," the red Mech laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "I think we can establish you had a great time with your old man."

He shot Optimus a wink who rolled his optics.

"You wanna hang out with me and the boys for a bit?" Sideswipe now offered as she giggled.

"Can I baba?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him.

"You can," he chuckled. "But don't forget your appointment with Ratchet."

"I won't," she promised as she ran off with Sideswipe, probably to plot some pranks.

Optimus shook his head with a hidden smile, this was what his daughter needed, the chance to interact with young bots close to her age. He decided to head to the Med Bay so he could talk with Ratchet about Arcee's upcoming upgrade, she would require several injections and additional soft metal so that her body mass could increase. To the humans, this all sounded rather invasive and complicated but in reality, it wasn't.

"Hello sir," came an excited able voice and he turned.

"Bluestreak," Optimus greeted warmly. "Where are you off to?"

"Um, I was actually looking for Sunny and Sides," the sniper asked nervously. "They wanted me to meet them but I haven't been able to find them anywhere."

"I just saw Sideswipe," Optimus said as Bluestreak looked hopeful. "He and Arcee were heading down corridor 15, if you hurry, you should be able to catch up with them."

"Oh thank you Optimus sir, that's really helpful of you, I hope you and Arcee have been having a great time and..."

As the young Mech said this, he was moving up the corridor Optimus had just walked down, making the Prime chuckle.

"Go Bluestreak, before they get up to mischief without you," he commanded as Bluestreak gratefully inclined his head before rushing away.

He idly wondered if the twins and other trouble makers would try to convince Arcee to play a few tricks on the Nemesis. It could happen if she in turn could convince a few Decepticons to help her, a certain black and purple Seeker came to mind. Ah well, no doubt Megatron could handle a little mayhem in his base, Optimus certainly had to on a fairly regular basis.

As he entered, he saw that Ratchet was already preparing for the upgrade, laying everything out on a table and checking them on a list.

"Didn't think I'd be doing this again," Ratchet mused, not bothering to turn around. "At least not until we returned to Cybertron or the war ended. Oh well, it makes a change to patching up idiots that get branches stuck up their afts."

"I bet it does," Optimus chuckled. "But I should warn you, she's with the twins right now and I've no idea what they're doing."

"Swell," Ratchet sighed. "Oh well, nothing I can't handle."

"Do you have everything you need?" Optimus asked a little anxiously, he wanted his daughter's upgrade to go smoothly.

"Yep, it's all here," Ratchet said as he lifted up a piece of metal. "Don't worry Prime, she'll be fine."

"I know," Optimus said sadly. "She's a grown Femme now and grows more experience with easy passing cycle. Very soon, she won't need me or her mother."

"She'll always need both of you," Ratchet said firmly. "Even when she has her own Sparklings, a part of her will always look to you for love and protection."

Optimus nodded, he was being silly but it was so overwhelming in a way, the last time he'd seen her she'd been a youngling, a mere child. And now she was all grown up and while he was sad, he could not be prouder.

"I'm being sentimental," the Prime murmured. "It is pointless to dwell on what should have been, Arcee is with me now and I couldn't be prouder."

"Naturally," Ratchet said with a smile. "Be interesting to see how she turns out once I'm finished, you might need to watch some of our young Mechs."

"Don't worry, I will," Optimus chuckled.

He stayed with Ratchet, going over some data pads and occasionally watching the Medic at work. But almost two hours passed until Arcee finally turned up, giggling at some private joke.

"What mischief have you been up to, young lady?" Ratchet questioned as she entered.

"Not a lot," she said cheerfully before rushing over and hugging the startled Medic.

"I missed you," she said softly. "I've only had Hook for the last few months."

"Hmm," he mumbled as she released him. "I suppose for a Decepticon, he's not that bad but not a patch on me, right?"

"Right," she giggled as she hopped onto a berth, ready for him to start. "I can't believe I'm finally getting my upgrade, I almost thought it would never happen."

"It's happening," he assured her as Ratchet grabbed the first tool. "Just relax my darling; I'll be here every step of the way."

"I know, baba," she said with a smile as she lay back on the berth, waiting for Ratchet to start.

Once it was all over, Arcee got off the berth and did a turn so that Optimus could see her new body. She was now taller and had a slightly fuller figure although there was still something petite and delicate about her. To Optimus's optics, she'd left behind her child like prettiness and was now a beautiful adult Femme.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile, Ratchet had also added a new Earth alt mode so that when she finally obtained her freedom, she'd be able to travel with ease.

"Beautiful," Optimus breathed. "Just like your mother."

"Thanks," she giggled, looking down and admiring herself. "I think I like it."

"Well, glad someone appreciates my work," Ratchet said wryly. "Now, I hope whatever you planned with those dratted twins does not involve ruining my med bay."

"Of course not, this is going to be a fun thing," Arcee assured them. "Now, I've got to get ready for the part tonight and so do you baba."

"Very well," laughed Optimus as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Ratchet chuckled, this was going to be a wild night indeed.

The next day

Optimus stood with his daughter on the same sea cliff he'd collected her from, watching as the sun rose from the horizon. They were waiting for Megatron to arrive and take Arcee back to the Nemesis where she'd once again be a prisoner. With every fibre of his being, Optimus hated this fact but a deal was a deal. He would not go back on his word, especially when Megatron had hostages.

At least he'd been able to give Arcee an incredible final upgrade party. Jazz had introduced her to proper Earth music and had helped her create a party mix to which they'd all danced to. Everyone had admired her new form, paying her loads compliments which she'd blushed and giggled over but looked pleased. She much preferred being complimented as an adult rather than being teased for being a Femling.

Over the course of the party, a lot of Energon goodies had been consumed, including Kry, Copper Candy, Rust Sticks, Energon shock fizzlers, Flux, the lot. There was also plenty of High and Medium Grade Energon flowing and Arcee had proudly tried them all. She hadn't gone crazy, partly because her father was there but also out of sympathy for Chromia who couldn't have her favourite High Grade due to her Sparkling.

Optimus had been proud of his daughter's discipline although he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to overcharge at the Decepticon's party. However, Elita would be there and she would decide how far Arcee could go, he didn't need to worry. Not to mention, he doubted Megatron would allow any of his Mechs to take advantage of his granddaughter.

One of the highlights of the party, apart from showing old holos of Arcee as a sparkling and femling, had been the little prank she'd concocted with the twins and a few others. It involved balloons spewing out from a hidden compartment and bursting on contact, splattering everyone with a strange substance. Before anyone could react, it turned to foam, quickly coating everyone as Sideswipe yelled.

"Foam fight!"

And a major foam fight had followed, with added guns filled with ink and other messy substances, making it a very memorable party. It had lasted quite late but they didn't need to worry about getting clean as the sprinklers were set off along with cleaning fluid, allowing everyone to clean up. None of the substances used were harmful to humans, meaning Spike, Sparkplug and the others had been able to enjoy themselves.

Optimus had taken Arcee to her room but when he'd woken up that morning, he found Arcee snuggled next to him. She'd snuck in during the night for once last recharge with her father before accepting adulthood.

"I'll miss you," Arcee said quietly, her voice not breaking but still carrying a note of sadness.

"We'll see each other soon enough," Optimus said as he spotted the distant figure of Megatron approaching. "I've been working on a plan with the others, I can't tell you what it is but you will be a free Femme. You and the others."

"I know baba," she said gently. "We'll never lose hope, we know you can save us."

"Besides," she added with a slight smirk. "I escaped once...maybe I can do it again."

"Give your old dad a chance first," Optimus chuckled, giving her a hug as Megatron started to descend towards them. Optimus was disappointed that Elita wasn't with him but he hadn't really expected him to allow her to come a second time. Once had been more than generous for Megatron.

"Arcee," Megatron said as he landed. "You look beautiful in your new form."

"Thank you," she said softly as he came forward and kissed her forehead. "I...I took an Earth alt mode."

"It suits you well," he complimented before looking at Optimus. "Well Prime, I see you kept your word."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Optimus questioned, making Megatron grin.

"Of course not, Prime. Now, I think we'll get back, you look like you could do with a recharge, my dear."

She nodded, she was rather tired. Megatron smirked before scooping her up into his arms, stating as he did so.

"Farewell Prime, perhaps I will allow Elita to call you soon."

"I would be very grateful if you did so," Optimus said, barely containing a growl. How dare he say such a thing about Optimus's own mate but it was pointless to be openly angry.

"Bye baba," Arcee said with dignity as Megatron launched into the air and flew away with her.

"Goodbye," Optimus called after her.

She knew her father would stay there until she was out of sight, possibly longer. Sighing, she placed her cheek against her grandfather's broad chest, hoping that her father would organise the rescue soon.

Later that day

Megatron smiled as he watched his granddaughter sample some High Grade, coughing slightly as the strong liquid hit the back of her throat. Ah younglings, they always found High Grade to be a bit much their first time. He could dimly recall when he first tried some, sneaking some leftovers from the miner's guild party. Actual miners weren't invited, only some of the top foremen but that hadn't stopped him and his friends from hanging around on the outskirts, waiting to steal some goodies.

Sure, several of them ended up being caught and whipped for their troubles but it had been worth it just to taste some of that sweet, good quality Energon. But all that millennia later, he was holding his own party, complete with High Grade, Energon goodies and beautiful Femmes. Funny how the universe worked, back then he'd only dreamed of having the power and resources to do this sort of thing. Well, he had it now but unlike those other Mechs, he didn't need to worry about bots gate crashing this party.

"You look ravishing Ivory," he complimented as she walked past before gasping as he caught her around the waist.

"Thank you," she said with only minor discomfort, pressing her palms against his chest. He smirked, kissing her cheek and murmuring. "Be a good Femme tonight and I'll reward you."

She flushed, mumbling something incoherent as he released her and allowed her to hurry over to the Femmes. The Firestar had a Combaticon by her side, she always did now that her pregnancy was nearing its end. Such a shame she was only having one Sparkling but no matter, she could easily have more. Speaking of Sparklings, that brat of Starscream's was also due soon and wasn't his SIC smug about it. Megatron did not believe for an instant it was anything but the Seeker's Sparkling but there was a remote chance it wasn't.

Glancing to the left, he saw Skywarp cosying up to that Femme of his, how strange that they hadn't produced a Sparkling yet. He would need to look into that, it just wouldn't do to have an Autobot Femme that wasn't pregnant.

"My lord," came a very welcome voice and he turned to see Soundwave standing at his side.

"Soundwave, have you succeeded?"

"Affirmative," said his loyal TIC, handing him a device which the warlord quickly stored in sub space.

"Thank you, Soundwave," Megatron said with a wide smile as he watched Elita laugh with her Femmes. "This will be perfect."

Soundwave inclined his head before saying.

"Permission to take Echo away for a few cycles, to complete Bonding in privacy?"

"Yes, yes," Megatron said, waving a hand. "You may have that my loyal subordinate but don't forget, she must renounce her Autobot allegiance. She may become a Neutral if she wishes but she can no longer wear the Autobot insignia."

"Understood," Soundwave agreed with a steady nod. "I wish you good luck my lord."

Megatron nodded and indicated that Soundwave could leave; the blue Mech did so and joined his mate to be at the buffet. She smiled and turned so that she was nestled in his embrace while still able to watch the party. Yes, they made a perfect couple and he was satisfied with Soundwave's choice.

And very soon, he would convince Elita to make a choice.

The next day

Elita hummed as she cleaned Megatron's quarters. It was early morning but the base was up and busy. Ivory was tending to duties in another part of the base but Elita didn't know what they actually were. At least Ivory was in a better mood, she'd seen her granddaughter become a Femme, something she never thought possible.

For now, they'd reached an accord of some sort, neither of them wanted to ruin Arcee's first few cycles as an adult. So, they were going to try and keep their distance a bit more and when they had to be together, be respectful. Arcee loved them both and perhaps Ivory was starting to realise that. Either way, Elita was glad they wouldn't have any more arguments for the foreseeable future.

The pink Femme chuckled as she remembered the night Arcee had been away.

Flashback

"Arcee is her own Femme with her own mind," she exclaimed in exasperation. "When will you realise that?"

"You should have done more to convince...," Ivory started to snap but...

"Will you two be silent and recharge?" a grumpy voice suddenly interrupted them.

Despite her annoyance, Elita couldn't help but smile, Megatron was discovering the disadvantages of sleeping with two Femmes. Softly, she said.

"I'm sorry, are we disturbing you?"

"You know very well that you are," Megatron grumbled back

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Elita said with a chuckle. "Perhaps we shouldn't all share the same berth?"

"Perhaps the two of you can simply be silent and recharge," Megatron retorted, shifting his position so that he was now lying on his side, facing Ivory.

"No promises," Elita murmured as she relaxed against Megatron, hearing him grunt grumpily.

End of flashback

They'd managed to sleep in peace for the rest of the night and she and Ivory had basically avoided each other. It hadn't been too hard and when Arcee had returned, they'd forgotten their quarrel to focus on their beloved. Arcee was unaware of their conflict and had just been happy to see them again.

They weren't going to be friends in a hurry but she still hoped they could reach a proper agreement rather than a stalemate. It wasn't a healthy situation and eventually Arcee would notice and she would be hurt by it. Elita resolved to make more of an effort with the stubborn older Femme.

She heard the door open and recognised the heavy tread as Megatron's. She half turned and smiled at him, seeing that he appeared to be in a good mood. His armour was scuffed, meaning he'd been sparring or training recently and probably wanted to relax.

"Hello Elita," he greeted, stretching out his joints.

"Hello," she greeted back. "Arcee had a wonderful time last night, you made her really happy."

"Yes, everything is going so well," Megatron agreed, coming up behind her and rubbing her sides. "Elita...let me see your beautiful bare chest."

"Megatron," she protested with a sigh, it had been a while since he'd asked that of her and she'd been enjoying that fact.

"Elita," he purred, nuzzling her audio. "I promise you will like it, indulge me."

"You always say that," she sighed heavily. "Megatron, you know I've never liked this but it's getting awkward with Ivory. You interface with her and then turn your attention to me, you're hurting her."

Megatron made a scathing noise as he nuzzled her again. She grimaced; she really needed to talk him out of this, it simply couldn't carry on. But he was never in the mood for listening when in an amorous mood so she'd need to wait until later. He led her over to the berth and pressed her down upon it. He kissed her, working her mouth as she tried to imagine that it was Optimus administering attentions to her instead of Megatron.

It didn't get much better when he started fiddling with her chest armour, indicating that he wanted it off. She sat up and obeyed, she just wanted this over as soon as possible.

"Elita," Megatron purred, lightly caressing her naked chassis before kissing and licking it.

"Hnn," she sighed, feeling tiny sparks of heat in her chest but it was nothing like the ones Optimus had caused merely by kissing her lips.

His hands began to snake down her body but she didn't really take note, he couldn't get under her lower armour. She turned her head slightly as his lips travelled upwards, ravishing her neck while one of his hands played with her chassis. More than ever, she wished she was away from this prison and with her mate instead of being a Decepticon slave. Perhaps she should think about using her hidden key, the one that appeared to open any door and one that Megatron didn't know about.

"Elita," Megatron murmured as he continued to grope her lower armour.

"Mm," she mumbled back, not feeling in the mood to properly answer.

She didn't see Megatron smirk and activate a device he'd just taken from sub space.

"_My darling Aero."_

"Mm...w-what?" she stammered, recognising the term of affection but not understanding why it had been spoken when her mate wasn't here.

As her confused processor tried to work it out, there was a click and her lower armour disengaged from her body.

"Much better," Megatron purred as he took hold of it and yanked it completely away, leaving her naked beneath.

"Megatron?" she exclaimed in confusion and growing fear.

He smirked and touched her cheek, saying.

"Your daughter's little trip to the Ark was, shall, we say extremely productive, although she doesn't know that yet."

"You...," she whispered, unable to believe he'd cracked the key to her chastity belt...by using his own granddaughter.

"Me, Elita," he agreed, tracing her jaw line with his thumb. "Now, I think I'll pick up from where we left off several weeks ago."

"No," she whispered before shrieking. "NO!"

She tried to push him away but his position was too strong and he easily held her down. With one hand, he gripped her neck, holding her in place while his other hand reached for his cod piece to undo it. She shrieked again but knew it would do no good, he would have undoubtedly locked the door and no one would be near his quarters this time of day. Ivory was away and Arcee would be resting in Thundercracker's quarters.

"Megatron, please don't do this," she begged, feeling him work his groin. "Don't rape me..."

"It's not rape," he murmured, finally undoing his cod piece and tossing it away. "I know you're scared, this is our first time but once we get going, you'll enjoy it. I promise."

"No, never," she gasped, struggling even harder as he pushed her legs apart.

Her hand struggled to find something, anything that might force him to let him go and it suddenly closed around a sample of rock that Megatron had left there. Gripping it tightly, she swung it as hard as she could and it connected with the side of Megatron's head.

"Frag it," he cursed, rearing back as pain shot through his head and he released her to clutch at the wound.

Before she could strike again, he struck her across the face, causing her to involuntarily drop her one weapon. As she lay stunned and gasping, Megatron sat up, tightly straddling her with his thighs, and started to probe the injury.

"Damn it," he growled, finding now groping at his helmet and then incredibly, took it off. She'd never once seen him do that, it was such an integral part of him.

_Snk _

Several panels popped up, forming a sort of crest on his head, making him look completely different as he grumbled over his wound.

Elita's optics widened in shock as she suddenly found herself in a flashback stronger than she'd ever had before. And it was triggered by the sight of those panels.

_The little Femme hid her face against her mother's breast, very shy of all the milling bots as they made their way through a crowd. She didn't know where they were going or why, all she knew was that she had to go with her mother. She wasn't used to being out like this, she was too young to play outside yet or go anywhere without her mother._

_But she didn't mind, she liked being with her mother who was always fun. This place was too noisy though, she hoped they got to wherever they were going soon. Although the smells were really nice..._

"_Mama, tweat?" she asked, lifting her face slightly to ask this question._

"_You want a treat?" her mother asked with a smile as her daughter nodded. "Okay, we can stop for a few breems."_

_Ariel giggled, very pleased that she'd convinced her mother. It wasn't that she was never given treats but like all Sparklings, felt she wasn't given enough treats. Her mother paused, looking around and finally spotting a stall where someone was selling sticks of very sticky Energon treats, dripping with a special coating and irresistible to a Sparkling._

"_Tweat, tweat," Ariel chanted excitedly as the smell hit her senses._

"_Patience," her mother reminded her gently. "A lady is always patient."_

_Ariel pouted, being a lady wasn't much fun but she did so want that treat. So she went silent and received a kiss from her mother as they stopped at the stall._

"_Sweet crystal for the little one?" the stallholder asked eagerly with a winning smile._

"_Yes thank you," her mother said with a friendly smile. _

"_Excellent, I have many dipping sauces," the stallholder stated proudly. "And cleaning cloths for the little one's hands."_

_He knew very well what his treat would do to the little Femme's armour. Her mother smiled and asked Ariel._

"_Which one would you like?"_

_Ariel considered the question seriously, examining all the wonderful smelling sauces. Finally, she exclaimed._

"_Dat one!"_

_She'd picked the sweetest, gloopist, and stickiest looking sauce out of the whole set. After glancing at her mother for approval, the stallholder dipped a crystal stick into the selected vat, twisting the stick to get as much of the gloopy substance as possible. He then grabbed a blowtorch and set it near the stick, ensuring that the sauce hardened enough that it wouldn't slip off the stick but not hard enough to form a crust._

"_What do you say, Ariel?" her mother prompted as the stallholder handed Ariel the crystal treat._

"_Tank Oou," Ariel said thickly, already sticking the treat into her mouth._

"_Your most welcome little one," the stallholder chuckled as her mother awkwardly paid him while holding on to her daughter._

"_Thank you," her mother said politely before bidding farewell to the crystal seller and moving on._

"_Mm," Ariel hummed happily as she sucked on her treat, loving the sweet sauce. _

"_You like that, my Spark?" her mother asked lovingly as Ariel nodded eagerly. _

"_Well, if you're good, perhaps we might...oh!"_

_Ariel looked up from her sucking to see what had surprised her mother. There before them was a large, stocky grey Mech with red markings on his face and panels on his head that were currently up. He had red optics with glowed bright as he smiled down at them._

"_Nova," he said, his deep rough voice taking on a slight purr. "What a delightful surprise."_

"_H-hello," her mother said, sounding extremely shy. This wasn't like her mother at all, she was usually demure but quite confident when dealings with others._

"_You look stunning as always," he complimented and she managed to mumble. "Y-you look very good as well."_

"_Thank you...and who is this?"_

"_My daughter, Ariel," her mother replied proudly as Ariel continued to suck on her treat._

_The strange Mech smiled and reached to pat Ariel's head._

"_Such a pretty little thing," he cooed as she hid her face from him. "But shy."_

"_She's always like that with strangers," her mother apologised but he waved it away._

"_No matter, I am rather large to such a small, delicate thing," he readily admitted as her mother smiled shyly up at him. _

"_She has your beautiful optics," he continued a little more serious. "I'm glad you found someone."_

"_Yes," she said with a small nod. "You look good..."_

_Ariel only half listened to the conversation, she was too focused on her treat as she'd hit a really sweet part. As she struggled to prevent any of it falling, the adults talked until finally the strange Mech leaned down and gave her mother a kiss._

_Ariel screwed up her nose, kissing was icky unless it was between her and her mother. However, her mother didn't seem to mind and actually giggled slightly. He smiled before saying._

"_I'd better take my leave but I'm glad I saw you again. Perhaps we shall meet again."_

"_I hope so," her mother replied softly, hugging Ariel closer to her chest._

"_Goodbye," he said quietly, touching her cheek before marching away._

_Ariel looked up at her mother and then at the strange Mech as he walked from them._

"_Mama, who dat?" she asked as they watched the retreating figure disappear._

"_That was your dear baba," her mother replied sadly. "I hope one cycle you can see him again."_

The memory ended as abruptly as it had appeared and Elita was left staring into Megatron's optics as he frowned down at her. As she gaped at him, he said curtly.

"I will forgive this Elita as it's our first time but I will not tolerate more disobedience. Now..."

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the berth so that she couldn't move. When she didn't react, this seemed to satisfy him and he leaned down to kiss her. A million things were racing through Elita's mind, she could barely focus on what was happening to her.

She knew only one thing, Megatron was her Sire...and he was about to _rape_ her.

To be continued

_Author's note. Honestly, was anyone expecting that? Can Elita stop Megatron before he goes too far? What will Megatron think when he learns the truth? And yes, Elita's background, her mother and Megatron will in part be explained. Find out next time, until then._


	50. Chapter 50

_Author's note. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter except for a single stalker troll but who cares about a nutcase like them? I had that idea of Elita being Megatron's daughter from the beginning and I'm glad it played out so well. More will be revealed in the sequel, for now, enjoy the chapter._

_I have a question, should I get rid of the songs in the older chapters of this story? Does anyone think they take away from the story or that they should remain? I don't like removing things from my stories but I'm not really sure if the songs fit any more._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Sire," she whispered so softly that Megatron didn't hear her.

"_SIRE,_ don't do this!" she screamed before he could enter her.

He paused, giving her a weird look as he said.

"Don't call me that when we're making love."

The way he was looking at her suggested he thought it was a kink she had with Optimus and was trying it on him.

"But...but you are my Sire," she said in a rush, barely able to think, this revelation was just so overwhelming. "Y-you can't interface with me."

His expression taking on a very exasperated expression, he said sarcastically.

"Of course I'm your father that explains a great deal."

She swallowed heavily, she had to act fast or Megatron might silence her and then rape her.

"Novastar, she was my mother..."

"Your mother?" he repeated, looking rather surprised but not terribly interested.

"You knew her, didn't you?" she said breathlessly as he continued to hold her down. "You slept with her, a long time ago.

"So what if I did?" he said in contemptuously. "That hardly proves anything, Elita."

"But she told me you where," she said breathlessly. "I met you when I was just a Sparkling, do you remember that?"

"Vaguely," he admitted. "But her name was..."

"Ariel," Elita finished for him. "That was my name before I got an upgrade, it was changed."

"And you've only just remembered I'm apparently your Sire?" he scoffed.

"Yes, because I've never seen you without your helmet before," she cried in exasperation. "That cycle I met you, you weren't wearing it, and I always remembered that about you. Your panels, they match the ones I have."

"I'm not the only one with panels," he began but she carried on, at least if she kept talking, he'd lose his erection.

"No but when you left...I asked who you were and she called you my...my dear baba."

Megatron stared at her for a full solid breem and then turned and promptly purged over the side of the berth. Elita wondered if he'd been working out dates, the age he'd met her at and when he'd slept with her mother. Obviously, he'd come to the conclusion that there was at least a chance she was his daughter.

"That...still doesn't prove anything," Megatron stated, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But there is a way to confirm it," she reminded him gently, feeling a little calmer now...or maybe she was in so much shock, she couldn't even feel emotion properly now.

"Yes," he agreed. "There is."

He shoved himself off the berth, reaching to grab his cod piece. Now that she was free, Elita quickly grabbed her lower armour and put it back on, although sadly it no longer worked as a chastity belt. But before she could reach for her upper armour, Megatron seized her wrist and dragged her from the berth.

"Wait, my armour," she protested but he wasn't in a mood to indulge her.

"Megatron," she cried in embarrassment, trying to cover herself with one arm as her irate Sire pulled her over to the door before unlocking it and dragging her into the corridor.

"What happened to Sire?" he sneered and she glared at him.

"I'm not used to calling you that yet, _father,"_ she retorted.

He growled and gave her a harsh tug, making her stumble and almost fall over. She yelped, trying to regain her balance while also covering her modesty. Glaring at him, she snapped.

"I can't help being your daughter Megatron."

"If you are mine," he said coldly, striding down a new corridor purposefully. "You're going to regret wasting my time like this."

"Wasting your time?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You're a disgusting pervert who keeps lusting after his own family...you..."

"Silence," Megatron barked, yanking her towards himself. "Sire or not, you will not speak to me in that tone Elita."

They glared at each other, she was itching to tell him it was the truth but somehow manage to control herself. Megatron growled before tucking her under his arm and carrying her along. She struggled against this undignified position but his grip was too tight and she was forced to give up. Instead, she just focused on covering her chest as they passed a few curious looking Decepticons.

None of them made any comments as Megatron was looking rather murderous and they didn't want his attention turned on them. Elita groaned, this was so humiliating and she'd probably be taunted about this later.

It was some relief when they finally arrived at the Med Bay and Megatron threw her forward. Hook gave her an odd look before asking.

"Is there something I can do for you my lord?"

"Yes, compare our code," Megatron snapped, marching over and dragging Elita with him.

"Ah, what do you wish me to compare?" Hook asked.

"Just compare them," snapped Megatron and his Medic hurried to obey.

Elita yanked her arm out of Megatron's grip and moved away, waiting for Hook to draw some life force from her. He quickly grabbed what he needed and did just that before moving onto his leader. Once that was completed, he uploaded the two samples to a special data pad and started examining them.

His whole body tensed as he compared them.

"Well Hook?" Megatron demanded impatiently.

"I...," Hook began nervously which actually made Elita sigh in relief. If Megatron hadn't been her father, Hook would have simply said so without any hesitation. Megatron however did not seem able to accept this until Hook said out loud the result.

"The results indicate," Hook said slowly, stalling for time.

"Yes?" Megatron growled in a dangerous tone, if he didn't get an answer right now, there would be hell to pay.

Hook swallowed before saying.

"My lord, the results indicate that...you are Elita One's Sire...uh...she is your daughter."

Megatron didn't say anything, just stood there with a frozen expression on his face. Elita looked away from him as a new thought suddenly hit her.

"Does that mean Arcee...she's my niece?"

"It does," Hook agreed. "Her mother was your sister...my lady."

She started at this term of respect but Megatron didn't seem to notice. Tentatively, she said.

"Megatron...f-father?"

He didn't reply, just stood there. Hook began to discreetly edge away so that there was a table between him and his leader, he seemed to sense a storm was about to break.

"I...know this is hard," she began, trying to think of something to say. "But I'm sure we can talk...ahh!"

She yelped as he suddenly strode forward and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her out of the room. Hook sighed in relief, nothing had been broken and he was still intact. He did wonder if the next Mech that Megatron met would be so lucky.

"Megatron, what are you doing?" she exclaimed as he dragged her along before stopping next to a closet.

"Mega...hey!" she gasped as he opened the door and shoved her inside before locking it. She was left to pound on the door as he walked away.

Anyone who got in his way was showed inside including Starscream who went sprawling to the floor, glaring after his leader as he made his way to the landing platform.

"What crawled up his tail pipe and died?" Starscream muttered as he got to his feet.

Once Megatron was above the surface, he took off, soaring into the air as the shock began to wear off and anger, building, boiling anger started to rise within him. Somewhere, someone was going to pay for what had happened. And he did not care who that would be.

Some distance from the Autobot base

"Thought of any names yet?" Ironhide asked as they walked leisurely along. They were having a morning walk, Chromia liked to be at least this active even if she couldn't transform any more.

"Nothing that really grabs me," she sighed. "I think we just have to wait until he comes, and see what name suits."

"Oh, think it's a Mech?" he teased and she laughed. "No but I don't like calling our Sparkling it, I don't care what gender they are."

"Same here," he agreed. "Just as long as ah get tah hold mah little...what the?"

Something had just heavily landed somewhere behind them and as they turned around, they saw that it was Megatron standing there, a thunderous expression on his face. They gaped at him before Chromia said cautiously.

"Megatron...is something wrong?"

Megatron didn't answer but started towards them, giving Ironhide a really bad feeling about this.

"Yah can't have her," he said hotly, thinking that the Decepticon leader was here to take his mate away. "She needs to be here with meh, for the Sparkling's sake."

Megatron didn't reply, just kept coming. Ironhide felt even more worried, gently pushing Chromia behind him.

"Go," he murmured to her. "This might turn nasty."

"Hide," she began but with Megatron still bearing down upon them, she knew there wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't fight in her condition and if she tried to fire a weapon at him, he could easily return fire.

"Go," her mate insisted and she backed away.

"We don't want trouble," Ironhide stated, trying to diffuse a bad situation that had happened the frag out of nowhere. "Ah don't know what's happening but..."

Megatron's cannon began to glow ominously.

Ironhide tensed, this was going to be a fight.

"_Mia, get out of here completely and warn Prime,"_ he murmured over their bond, not taking his optics off Megatron.

"_Right,"_ she replied, backing away even more but not turning around. Somehow, she didn't think it was a good idea to show her back to the dangerous Decepticon.

Ironhide moved slightly to one side, trying to ensure that he was blocking Megatron's view of his mate. He'd already gone into a fighting stance, he had no choice. He waited for Megatron to make the next move, he wasn't going to charge if the grey Mech was just baiting him somehow.

And they suddenly, Megatron fired right at him and he dove to one side as Chromia screamed. The shot was nowhere near her, she was simply scared for her mate who barely had time to gather his wits as Megatron charged him. He was knocked off his feet and before he could put up any resistance, blows were raining down upon him, hard, fast and furious.

"No, leave him alone!" Chromia cried as Megatron broke one of her mate's arms with a sickening crack.

Ironhide screamed in pain, he couldn't defend himself; Megatron was beating him to a bloody pulp, something was possessing the grey demon before he. Every defence he tried to raise, Megatron would brutally beat it down. He could hear Chromia yelling at Megatron to stop but it was impossible for her to intervene and he didn't even want her to. He just wanted her to get the hell away from here, why wasn't she doing this?

But very soon, he couldn't hold even this coherent thought, he was just curled and trying to vainly protect himself as Megatron's anger was vented out upon him. Eventually, Megatron's attack slowed and then stopped after a few last kicks to Ironhide's middle. The red Mech was left broken on the desert floor, gasping as his damaged insides struggled to hold themselves together. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, everything was a burning hot agony that didn't look like it would end any time soon.

"Hide," whispered Chromia, she hadn't been able to leave, it had happened so fast. But now Megatron was looking up at her and in his optics glowed a cold fire of hatred.

"No," Chromia gasped as Megatron started to come at her. "Please no...not my Sparkling!"

He looked down at her swollen abdomen before looking into her scared face. Suddenly, he shoved her backwards so that she stumbled and fell, landing on her aft. Startled by this move, she stared up at him as he aimed his canon at her.

Before she could plead with him, he said coldly. "You will do everything I say or that spawn of yours gets it."

She flinched, covering her front but knowing it was useless. Swallowing, she said shakily.

"I-I'll do anything for you, just don't hurt my baby."

"Good," he stated, allowing his canon to slowly deactivate as he knelt down.

She was utterly mystified, what was he wanted. But when he grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, she suddenly knew.

"NO!" she shrieked, trying to pull away from him but his grip was unrelenting.

"I thought you said anything," he said pointedly and she froze, if she didn't allow him to have his way with her...he'd kill her precious Sparkling.

"I...yes," she acknowledged. "I won't resist...you can do what you want."

"Mia," Ironhide gasped painfully, unable to move, only watch. "No..."

"I have to Hide," she whispered as Megatron shoved her so she was lying flat on her back with her knees bent. "For our Sparkling."

"Mia," he moaned as Megatron roughly grabbed between her legs, undoing her armour and tossing it away.

Chromia gritted her teeth, this was going to hurt but she had to endure it for all their sakes. As soon as Megatron had exposed her, he began to forcefully rub her while also stroking his cod piece. He wasn't really trying to arouse her, more like get some lubricant going so that penetration would be much easier...for him.

"Hmm," she mumbled, determined that she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

She stared up at the blue sky as Megatron removed his cod piece.

When it was all over, she closed her optics, in-taking harshly as pain receptors screamed at her from her groin and abdomen. Her legs were slightly dented from Megatron gripping too hard in the throes of his passion and her back ached from lying on the solid, harsh desert floor.

Tears of pain trickled down her cheeks as she fought to maintain her composure. Megatron was leaning back on his hunches, apparently sated from the rape and allowing himself to cool down. A little distance away, Ironhide cursed and moaned as he felt his mate's pain and own helplessness to do anything. He felt that he had failed to protect her and their child but she didn't blame him. There was nothing he could have done and at least their Sparkling would be safe now.

"Ah!" she yelped as Megatron unexpectedly shoved her armour back on and attached it.

"Silence," he snarled and she bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans of pain.

He got to his feet with a slight groan, this wasn't the most comfortable way to interface but he didn't care. The grey Mech surveyed the silently crying Femme below him, thinking about his next move. His rage wasn't abated even though he'd already beaten Ironhide and raped Chromia but he wanted more, much more.

And he was going to get it.

"W-what?" she exclaimed as he bent and scooped her up into his arm.

"I told you to be silent," he growled as she stared at him.

"But...?" she started to say but he growled so viciously that she obeyed.

He turned and began to walk away with her.

"Hey!" Ironhide managed to call, while coughing harshly. "W-where are you going with her?"

"Prime," was all Megatron said as he took off into the air, heading straight for the Autobot base.

"Mia...oh Primus...Mia," Ironhide groaned, he couldn't just lie like this, he had to get help. He tried transforming but his battered joints wouldn't obey, they just sent him more pain signals.

He didn't care about the pain, one way or another, he was going to transform and go after the slagger that had kidnapped his mate.

Megatron flew onwards, gripping his prisoner tightly and not caring how much pain she might be. He didn't even care about the condition of the Sparkling, all he cared about was provoking a one on one fight with that fragger Prime. And luckily for him, he had just the bait to tempt the idiotic Autobot leader.

As soon as he arrived within visual range of the Autobot base, he aimed his canon and fired several times, blasting chucks of rock from the mountain side. As it rained to the ground, he roared.

"PRIME!"

Chromia whimpered, not understanding as he roared again.

"COME OUT HERE!"

It didn't take long until someone came out, unfortunately for Megatron's temper, it was Bumblebee.

"Chromia," the young Mech yelled before yelping as Megatron fired at him, it thankfully missed.

"Where is..._PRIME!"_ Megatron bellowed at him.

"He...uh...he..," Bumblebee stammered just as Optimus did indeed come out, along with some others.

"Megatron, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded as Megatron smirked coldly down at him.

"Come to the abandoned quarry and you'll find out," Megatron growled at him. "Alone mind you Prime or this little whore gets it."

Before Optimus could respond, Megatron fired several more shots at the entrance of the Ark before taking off. Chromia turned her face away as her Spark ached with Megatron's horrible words, did people think that of her? Because she openly enjoyed interface and physical love with her mate so much? So many thoughts were swirling around her processor, she didn't even notice when they began to descend. She looked up as they landed and Megatron strode into a cave that was one of many in the nearby quarry that had been long abandoned.

"Here we are," Megatron muttered as he spotted a ledge at the other end of the cave and he leaped towards it.

"What...what are you doing?" she questioned as he brought her over to an old pilled and set her down, placing her back against it.

"Wait," she cried as he brought out cuffs and bound her arms behind the pillar, preventing any kind of escape. But for some reason, he didn't seem to be done, he began searching for something and she stared at him, very confused.

But what he was looking for before horrible clear a few moments later.

"Perfect," Megatron said grimly as he found some barbed wire.

"No," Chromia whispered as he approached with the rusty old wire.

"Yes," he growled, bending down and began wrapping it around her body and the pillar she was tied to, yanking it cruelly so that it bit into her armour. She gasped at the multiply sharp pricks of pain stinging all over but she couldn't move or they'd sink in deeper.

Things only got worse when he pulled a length of cord from sub space and used it to gag her. While tears trickled down her cheeks, he cupped her chin and murmured.

"You won't understand why I'm doing this but you will soon enough. And if you're lucky, I'll take you back to the Nemesis to birth your brat."

"Mmm," Chromia mumbled in denial, she didn't want to be taken back to the Decepticon base and be locked away again. Especially without her beloved mate, she couldn't bear to have their Sparkling if he wasn't there.

He stroked one of her cheeks with his thumb before straightening and turning from her. Prime would be coming soon and he would be ready for him. Of course, the predictable Autobots would attempt to rescue their Femme but he would blast any that tried to pass him to reach her. No more mercy, this time he would have Prime's head on a splatter, he would fragging _eat_ the Autobot leader's Spark if he got half the chance.

He didn't have to wait that long, Prime had evidently set off almost as soon as Megatron had left the Autobot base. He smiled, Prime hadn't the faintest idea why he was doing this and he wasn't going to enlighten him. The slagger afthole had already taken everything from him, now he would take what was owed him.

"Megatron!" came the angry voice that was his nemesis.

"Prime," he called back. "Lost something, have you?"

There was a growl and Optimus Prime came marching angrily into the cavern, righteous anger rolling off him. Stopping, he saw Megatron standing there with a smirk while high behind him Chromia was helplessly bound while tears and Energon dripped down her body. For a moment, Optimus was stunned, Megatron had been holding Autobot Femmes prisoner for several months but he'd treated them relatively well, even allowing them a day out.

But this...this was pure insanity, binding a carrying Femme to a pillar with...was that barbed wire? Megatron should be happy, his granddaughter had just become an adult and he'd been there to see it. Unless...

"Where is Arcee?" Optimus growled as he began to walk forward.

"Arcee?" Megatron repeated a little confused before smirking coldly. "On the Nemesis, doing chores for her guardian I'd imagine. You think this is about her?"

"What else would it be about?" Optimus demanded.

"You're a fool Prime," Megatron sneered with a growl. "You think you know everything, you know _nothing!"_

Without giving the other Mech a chance to answer, Megatron lunged forward with a roar, bringing his fusion canon up and firing. Optimus threw himself to one side to avoid the shot and rolled to prevent himself being hit as Megatron fired again. He brought his own gun up and started shooting at his opponent who snarled as a couple of shots grazed him.

Chromia closed her optics and tried to not to flinch as the two leaders circled and fired at each other in rapid succession. Movement caused the wire to dig in deeper into her armour and she didn't want to risk rust entering her protoform. But worse than the pain of those wires was the one she felt in her groin and middle, like something was burning. She hoped her Sparkling hadn't been affected by the rape; they'd already suffered the trauma of losing their twin, could they brave another ordeal?

Finally, the leaders came close enough that they had to dispense with their weapons and simply start grappling. They heaved against one another, trying to trip up their opponent in order to gain the upper hand until they both fell to the ground. Punches, kicks and even a few bites were exchanged as they attempted to tear the other to shreds. Optimus grunted as his face mask was almost torn off but it was still badly scored.

Megatron meanwhile snarled as Optimus attacked his arm canon, pulling viciously on it. Optimus was not going to allow his foe to use that weapon again and he finally managed to rip it off and toss it away. Megatron roared with pain as energon life force dripped from his arm but this only act only served to make Megatron angrier. He seized the Autobot leader and threw him over his shoulder, roaring as he did so.

Optimus landed heavily with a groan but before he could roll or get up, Megatron threw himself on top. He began punching him, hard, causing Optimus to grunt in pain as his mask was badly dented, feeling his lips rip open and his cheeks explode with agony over the assault. With his head ringing from the blows, he only just managed to bring his arms up to shield himself.

When the fists pounded into his upraised arm, it gave him a moment to clear his head and try to attack rather than just defend. He grabbed one of the fists descending on him and twisted it, causing Megatron to roar as he was distracted from punching with his other fist. Optimus put his whole weight into twisting that arm until Megatron was thrown off him. Optimus didn't let go of the captured fist and rolled so that he was now atop the snarling grey Mech, pinning his arms to the ground.

"I don't know what your problem is," Optimus grunted as he held Megatron down. "But I won't let you hurt anyone else today."

"Promises Prime are meant to be..._broken!"_ Megatron yelled as he bucked Optimus off before scrambling upwards but didn't make it to his feet as the Prime managed to grab him. They resumed wrestling furiously, unaware that reinforcements had arrived outside.

"They're in there!" Prowl exclaimed as he and Ratchet transformed outside the cave entrance.

"And their already fighting," the Medic said grimly, they'd been the only ones able to come. "This isn't going to be easy."

"No," Prowl agreed grimly before sharply turning as he heard someone stumbling around the corner.

"Who's there?" he demanded, going into a fighting stance. However...

"Ironhide," Ratchet cried as the broken Mech stumbled forward into the Medic's arms. "What happened?"

"Megatron," Ironhide gasped. "Beat me...raped Chromia...took her...!"

"He did what?" Prowl exclaimed in complete shock. "We did not know this..."

"Right in front of meh," Ironhide gasped, tears running down his cheek. "Ah lay there and ah couldn't do a thing while he..."

"This is not the time to dwell on that," Ratchet said sharply. "Chromia is in there and we must free her before she gets even more badly hurt."

"What's...what's the situation?" Ironhide managed to ask as he was supported by Ratchet.

"Megatron appears to have secured Chromia in there, beyond his and Optimus's battle," Prowl stated. "The problem is getting around them; this appears to be simply a cave with no other way in but past the leaders."

"There's gotta be some way," Ironhide declared. "Ah'm not letting that rat keep her there, she could lose the Sparkling."

"You're in no condition to...," Ratchet began but Ironhide stopped him as he received a message from his mate that sent the very Energon in his wires cold.

"_Hide, the baby's coming!"_

"_The baby?" _he repeated dumbly over their Bond. _"Coming?"_

"_Yes!"_ she cried hysterically. _"Please, I can't bear to lose them, please come."_

"_Ah'm coming, don't worry," _Ironhide called to her before looking Ratchet squarely in the optic.

"Ah might be a wreck but mah Sparkling's coming and ah ain't missing that."

"The Sparkling?" Ratchet exclaimed in horror. "Primus, we have to get in there."

"But how?" Prowl mused just as a blue sports car pulled up and transformed into a certain noble.

Ironhide smiled grimly as he said.

"Ah think we just got our way in."

Chromia moaned and cried through her gag, the pain in her abdomen had been increasing and she knew her Sparkling had been induced into coming early. She desperately wanted her Sparkling to be delivered safely but while she was in this position, that was the worst thing that could happen. So many things could go wrong with this birth if she did not get the medical treatment she desperately needed.

She glanced up with watery optics as Megatron attempted to pound Optimus's head into the solid rock but appeared to be doing a bad job of it. Why did he have to involve her and Hide in whatever was causing his present madness? He could have easily challenged Optimus to a cock fight without needing to kidnap her...or...rape...

She swallowed heavily, it was so fresh in her mind and she was desperately trying to forget the horrible thing Megatron had done to her. If only she could free herself and if she hadn't been pregnant, she was have definitely have gone for it but in her condition, she just couldn't risk it.

"_Please, someone come,"_ she thought desperately.

She heard a slight sound and turned her head but there was nothing there. She was just about to hang her head in defeat when a small stone suddenly moved. Her optics widened in surprise, there had been no tremor nor was the rock on an incline, how had it moved. The answer came a moment later when a voice murmured.

"I'm here to help."

"Mirage," she thought to herself in delight, finally there was help.

"Indeed my lady," he said gently, guessing what she was thinking. "And I'm not alone."

He allowed his cloaking device to decrease his power so that she could see Ironhide and Ratchet. Tears flowed from her optics as her battered mate gently kissed her, removing the gag as he did so.

"It's going to be alright, Mia," he said gently, cupping her face. "We'll get through this together."

"Okay," she whispered as Ratchet began to cut her free, with Mirage keeping watch.

"The Sparkling's close," Ratchet said grimly as he got rid of the wire and started on her other bonds. "We won't get back to base in time; I'll need to deliver it here."

"But...will it be okay?" Chromia asked anxiously before almost shrieking as a contraction hit her.

"Yes, I brought along supplies," Ratchet assured her. "But we do need to get the little one out as quickly as possible; it'll limit the potential damage to both you and the Sparkling."

"Do whatever you need to do to save my baby," Chromia cried as Ironhide took her into his arms despite his bad injuries.

"Be careful," came Prowl's voice over the comm, he had stayed outside in case any other Decepticons turned up. "If Megatron spots you, he could attack."

"Don't worry, we will," Ratchet promised as Mirage carefully shielded them so they could begin to carefully climb down from the ledge. Thankfully, Megatron didn't appear to notice them even though Chromia was yelping in pain.

"Ah...ah," she suddenly gasped; the pain was increasing and coming much faster. "P-put me down, I need to have it now!"

"We're too exposed," Ratchet argued as Optimus and Megatron rolled around on the ground, snarling at each other.

"I don't care," she shrieked. "I have to deliver this Sparkling now."

"Damn Megatron," Ratchet grumbled as he tried to help Ironhide get her a little bit further out of the cave. "Alright, we're going to start the delivery."

Even as he said this, he still headed for the exit, delivering Femmes tended to be a touch unreasonable. The trick was to agree with everything they said while doing what needed to be done. A chunk of rock came flying at them but Mirage blocked it, however this rock had not been deliberately thrown at them, the two fighters were simply throwing anything they could grab at each other.

Ratchet was tempted to throw something back but now was most definitely not the time to focus Megatron's attention on them. Finally, they got to the mouth of the cave and Ironhide was able to side down against the wall, supported Chromia between his legs, her back to him. Ratchet bent down as Mirage and Prowl stood guard, this was going to be a difficult birth, he didn't have everything he wanted but he thankfully had what he really needed.

"Okay," he said to Chromia, trying to catch her attention. "Here's what I need you to do."

"Argh," Optimus groaned as Megatron threw him away after a solid hour of fighting.

He was battered and dripping Energon from various ripped wires, torn armour and numerous dents and gashes. Megatron wasn't any better; in fact he looked a little worse since he'd already fought Ironhide. Optimus struggled to push himself to his feet so he could defend himself but it didn't really look like Megatron had the strength to come over and continue beating him.

The grey warlord was panting heavily, standing rather unsteadily as he tried to regain his energy. But before any of them could attempt to charge the other, a shrill cry broke the silence, making them both turn. They saw Ratchet trying to clean a newly born Sparkling as Chromia slumped exhausted against her mate who soothingly rubbed her sides. Megatron's face twisted and he suddenly stumbled over to his arm canon and grabbed it.

"Megatron," Optimus yelped but the Decepticon leader was already pointing it at the small group.

They all froze, Prowl and Mirage were helpless to defend while Megatron had such a powerful weapon trained upon them. Ratchet carefully handed the Sparkling to Chromia as he leaned forward grimly, ready to protect this new life. Megatron slowly walked over as Chromia clutched her wailing Sparkling to her breast, panting with the exertion of giving birth.

"Please," she whispered as he bent, regarding the pair of them in an almost thoughtful way.

He reached forward and lightly stroked the crying Sparkling who didn't like all the lights and sounds it was experiencing for the first time. Everyone stilled, surely he wouldn't take the life of an innocent newborn?

Then amazing, he gave the Sparkling another head stroke before turning and walking out of the cave. No one stopped him, they couldn't risk him turning and firing so they simply waited until they heard the sounds of him taking off. Chromia almost wept with relief, raising her beautiful Sparkling up and kissing her precious one.

"We made it," Ironhide muttered hoarsely, hugging Chromia close to him. "We...made it."

"But for how long?" Prowl murmured to himself as he hurried over to his leader. Somehow, he knew things were going to change and not for the better.

The Nemesis

Megatron landed back at his base and marched inside, shoving aside the Decepticon on duty and continuing. He didn't get far before Elita found him, she'd apparently gotten out of the closet and had discovered he'd returned.

"What is wrong with you?" she said angrily as he shoved past her. "You can't just ignore this Megatron, we need to talk."

He ignored her and continued onwards.

"Megatron...Megatron!" she yelled after him as she hurried after him as he headed for the control room.

"Starscream," he rasped when he entered the room, causing the Seeker to turn along with Soundwave. There were others in the room but they didn't really respond, knowing Megatron would address them if he wanted their opinion which wasn't very likely.

"Yes, mighty leader?" Starscream questioned sarcastically, obviously annoyed at the earlier shove.

"Increase our defences," Megatron ordered grimly. "There is a strong probability that Prime will come calling."

"Just what happened?" the Seeker asked, eyeing Megatron's beaten form.

"Never you mind," Megatron growled as Elita came storming into the room.

"Megatron, you can't pretend it never happened!"

"Contrail," Megatron said pointedly and the Seeker stopped her from coming any further into the room. As she struggled, Megatron turned and headed for another door which made a handy exit.

"Megatron...Megatron," she cried in frustration but all he said was.

"Soundwave, organise another place for my slave to recharge, it's getting crowded in my quarters."

"I'm your daughter, Pit damnit!" Elita yelled at him causing him to pause as everyone stared in shock and disbelief.

Megatron paused, turning his head as he said.

"I know."

Without another word, he continued onwards, leaving all of his Decepticons in the room and Elita staring after him.

"That's messed up," someone muttered as Elita's shoulder slumped and she turned away.

"Yeah," murmured his friend in return as the pink Femme walked away.

Megatron entered his quarters and calmly placed his canon on its table. He didn't punch the wall, or smash any of his furniture, break any of his possession or even kick aside the spare piece of armour lying on the floor. He simply sat down on his berth, thinking over what he'd found out this cycle.

What he'd do next was unclear, so many things were confusing but at least he'd learned one thing. Giving into the softer emotions of compassion and caring were obviously foolish, stupid things to do and he was going to reverse all of that. He would become the powerful, dangerous and cold leader of the Decepticons once more.

Never again would he be a slave to love.

_Author's note. There will be a sequel but I'm not sure when I'll get that up cause I need to focus on some more stories but I'll edit this chapter to include the title of the new story once it's up. The gender of Chromia's Sparkling will be revealed in the next story. Hope you've enjoyed this story and will enjoy the sequel. _


End file.
